21 preguntas para enamorarse
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Solo debía plantear 21 preguntas para conocer a fondo a un total extraño. De eso dependía mi calificación, mi beca ¡Mi vida! pero ¿Quien me iba a decir que este proyecto sería el inicio de mi mayor aventura? No juzgues a un libro por su portada, podría llegar sorprenderte. Eso me habían dicho y lo mismo pasaba con las personas. Eso fue lo que me pasó con él... y me encantó.
1. Capítulo 1 - El prologo del desastre

**mar¡Hola chicos! ¡El fic regresa al fin! Notaran varios cambios que le hice a la historia a medida que la editaba para el concurso, espero les guste ;) Por favor, lean la nota final de autora. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **21 preguntas para enamorarse**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿El prólogo del desastre?**

Mis ojos se abrieron con flojera al sentir como la luz del sol daba directamente en mi cara. Parpadeé confundida y enfoqué mi mirada en el pequeño aparato del mal que descansaba en mi mesa de noche, estaba demasiado claro como para que fueran las seis de la mañana. Mi pobre gato pegó un brinco de la cama cuando grité al ver la hora real.

—¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?! —Literalmente, me retorcí como un gusano para desenredarme de la cobija y salí de la cama ¡El estúpido despertador no había sonado!

Corrí al baño y en el camino me golpeé el dedo pequeño de mi pie con el marco de la puerta ¡Oh Dios! Este día estaba comenzando mal… ¡muy mal!

Mi primera clase empezaba a las ocho y el trayecto a la universidad duraba veinticinco minutos. Tenía tiempo de llegar si no desayunaba, pero si no bebía mi café, andaría como alma en pena y no prestaría nada de atención. A esta hora de la mañana, ¡la cafeína era primordial en mi sistema!

Me bañé con agua helada, tomé lo primero que vi en el closet y me vestí a la carrera. Serví la comida de mi gato con una mano, mientras peinaba mi corto y húmedo cabello castaño con la otra, seguro se esponjaría a mitad de mañana, pero si era sincera, poco me importaba.

Encendí la cafetera mientras arreglaba mi bolso. En momentos como este, maldecía mi forma de ser tan desorganizada. Si preparara mis cosas el día anterior, como una persona normal ¡Esto no me pasaría!

« _Muy mal, Sakura… Empezamos el día muy mal_ » pensé, desesperada.

El café estuvo listo. Lo serví en un vaso térmico, tomé un par de galletas y salí corriendo de mi apartamento. Toqué el botón del ascensor con insistencia, pero el condenado estaba tardando mucho, opté por las escaleras. Además, con la suerte que tenía, podía quedarme atorada en ese armatoste viejo y me perdería mis clases, lo cual no era una opción para mí.

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la parada y solo cuando estuve sentada en el autobús, me digné a beber de mi elixir celestial. Solté una maldición al quemarme la lengua. Realmente… este día no iba a ser bueno.

Llegué a la universidad a las ocho en punto. Corrí como si el mismo demonio me viniera persiguiendo hasta llegar a la facultad de psicología donde estudiaba y no me detuve hasta que divisé el salón 302. Miré mi reloj y solté una nueva maldición… cinco minutos tarde.

Tenía dos opciones, saltarme la clase o… aguantarme el sermón del profesor. La primera no era realmente una opción para una estudiante becada como yo, por eso… tragué pesado y abrí la puerta con lentitud, esperando la llegada de esa voz áspera y hosca que tanto me desagradaba.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar, señorita Kinomoto? —Levanté mi mirada y allí estaba ese anciano con cara de constipado, mirándome con esos ojos oscuros llenos de superioridad.

—Lo siento, profesor Yamada… Tuve un pequeño percance, ¿puedo pasar?

El profesor siguió mirándome con desdén por varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Asintió no sin antes soltar un sermón sobre la puntualidad y la responsabilidad que debíamos tener los estudiantes, en especial, aquellos que tenían la condición de becados… Puñalada directa al pecho.

Podía sentir las miradas burlonas de mis compañeros sobre mí, aun así, me obligué a caminar con rapidez hacia el primer puesto vacío que encontré, haciéndoles creer que no me importaba lo que creyeran o hablaran de mí.

Aparenté en todo momento prestar atención a la clase, tratando de ignorar los comentarios mordaces que susurraban con claras intenciones de que los escuchara. Apreté el lápiz con tanta fuerza que lo sentí crujir. No era fácil ser una becada en una universidad de renombre, pero yo estudiaba y me esforzaba más que nadie para mantener mi excelente promedio y no podía dejar que un puñado de niños mimados me rebajaran… ¡No podía!

« _Calma, Sakura. Solo faltan dos años más y serás libre_ » me recordé.

La tortura del profesor terminó y por fin fui libre de comerme mis dos galletas. Eso me daría la fuerza para aguantar hasta la una de la tarde.

—Solo espero que Chiharu y Tomoyo me tengan algo para comer cuando llegue… —me dije, soltando un suspiro.

Casi babeé al imaginarme la deliciosa comida que servían en el restaurante donde trabajaba media jornada. La beca solo cubría mis gastos universitarios, el resto iba por mi cuenta. Obviamente, mi papá trató de convencerme de aceptar su ayuda, pero con veinte años, no me parecía correcto. Además, las propinas que ganaba en el restaurante eran buenas y me ayudaban muchísimo con los gastos ¡Hasta podía mimarme un poco!

Trabajar y estudiar no era sencillo, pero ya había logrado adaptarme a mi ajetreado estilo de vida.

Entré a mi siguiente clase con la esperanza de que mi día comenzara a mejorar, pero al ver la enigmática expresión del profesor, junto con la torre de hojas que estaba en su escritorio, sudé frío. No temía por un examen sorpresa, eso sería una bendición en nuestro caso. Al mirar a mi alrededor, noté que todos estaban igual de tensos que yo… y él lo estaba disfrutando, sus ojos azules y burlones lo delataban.

Solo cuando estuvimos sentados en nuestros lugares, el profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Tragué grueso y mis manos comenzaron a sudar cuando mi sospecha se hizo realidad. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar uno de los particulares y extravagantes proyectos por los cuales Clow Reed era tan conocido en la universidad.

Debía aclarar que la psicología experimental me apasionaba. Observar, recoger datos, registrar las variables, analizar los hechos y relacionarlos con el comportamiento humano era fascinante, pero cuando tú eras el objeto indirecto del estudio… las cosas cambiaban. Eso eran precisamente los proyectos de Clow, una forma disfrazada de usar sus técnicas de análisis en sus estudiantes… o eso decían por los pasillos.

—Hemos llegado a la mitad del curso, señores —anunció. Su mirada volvió a brillar ante la expectativa que sus palabras causaron—. Durante este tiempo, discutimos varios temas que ahora deberán poner en práctica en un simple proyecto que les asignaré.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ya era un hecho, seríamos psicoanalizados por el tan afamado doctor Reed. Dejando ir un suspiro de resignación, saqué mi cuaderno para anotar todos los puntos importantes del "proyecto". Clow se giró nuevamente hacia el pizarrón y escribió dos palabras "socializar y empatía". Nada más.

—Señores, sé lo que se dice de mí y de mis proyectos, pero les aseguro que no será nada del otro mundo y los resultados que obtengamos de sus trabajos, servirán como datos para una investigación que estoy desarrollando. Así que dejen esas caras largas. Son estudiantes de tercer año de psicología y por ello deben aprender a relacionarse con su entorno.

Oh… esto no me estaba gustando nada, nada ¡nada! Miré a mi alrededor otra vez, no había nadie, ni siquiera un alma, que me agradara como para hacer un proyecto en grupo ¡Socialmente me habían aislado! Aunque debía aceptar que yo tampoco me había esforzado para cambiar eso, pero ¿con qué tiempo iba a socializar? Si no estaba estudiando, estaba trabajando ¡Y ellos tampoco eran muy amables!

Resoplé molesta. Esto no podía empeorar…

—Como les dije, el proyecto es muy sencillo y tendrán mes y medio para llevarlo a cabo. —La voz de Clow volvió a llamar mi atención—. Esto les ayudará a cultivar su habilidad de analizar datos recolectados a través de preguntas simples, y relacionarlos con el comportamiento y personalidad de las personas. Obviamente, también les permitirá ser más empáticos, algo primordial para un psicólogo.

Paseó su mirada azulada por todos… hasta posarla sobre mí. Nuevamente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Este proyecto en verdad sería la cereza que coronaría el pastel de desastres que me había devorado el día de hoy… y ni siquiera había llegado a la tarde ¿Qué me faltaba? ¡¿Cero propinas?!

—Este es el asunto, señores. Individualmente, deberán diseñar un cuestionario y escogerán a una persona desconocida del sexo opuesto para aplicárselo.

Parpadeé confundida, eso no sonaba tan terrible. Sonrisas aliviadas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de mis compañeros y yo no fui la excepción. Quizás nos habíamos dejado llevar demasiado por los rumores y los proyectos no eran tan malos.

Pensé un poco mientras Clow hablaba de cómo nos ayudaría este proyecto a ser mejores psicólogos. Lo más complicado sería escoger a la persona a quien encuestar y que estuviera dispuesto a responder.

« _Quizás alguno de los viejitos que alimentan las aves en el parque…_ » pensé, sonriendo.

Clow tomó las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el salón para repartirlas, diciendo que allí estaba todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre el proyecto.

Al principio estaba emocionada, pero al verlo acercarse hacia mí, con una mirada enigmática y sagaz… me dije que este proyecto era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser.

—Espero un excelente informe, señorita Kinomoto —dijo, cuándo me tendió la hoja.

Alargué mi mano y la tomé con inseguridad, Clow siguió avanzando. Realmente era un hombre muy extraño.

Paseé mis ojos por la hoja con rapidez y comencé a subrayar los puntos importantes. La edad del encuestado debía estar entre los veinte y treinta años... Adiós a los amables abuelitos del parque. Solté un suspiro y continué leyendo. El cuestionario debía contener veintiuna preguntas que nos llevarán a conocer a profundidad a esa persona… una pregunta por día… veintiún días.

¡¿Cómo íbamos a conocer a una persona con tan solo veintiuna preguntas?! ¿Y por qué una por día?

Negué con mi cabeza y seguí leyendo. Estaba permitido realizar más preguntas diarias, siempre y cuando estuvieran relacionadas con la pregunta del día. Un ejemplo que él coloco eran los hobbies. Si el encuestado respondía "Me gusta escuchar música" podíamos preguntar acerca de su música favorita.

Bien… eso ayudaba, pero todavía no entendía cómo íbamos a conocer a profundidad a una persona con tan solo eso. La frase que nos dijeron al iniciar la carrera se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato "Un buen psicólogo sabe escuchar sin juzgar". Veintiuna preguntas serían suficientes si sabía que información podía sacar de ellas. Quizás allí estaba el juego del proyecto y era bien sabido que un hábito podía formarse en veintiún días, entonces si era posible que pudiéramos conocer a una persona en ese tiempo.

Sonreí confiada. Podía hacerlo, solo debía idear las preguntas adecuadas.

Continué leyendo un poco más y al llegar al punto de la calificación… abrí mis ojos por completo. La seguridad recién adquirida se fue a pique.

« _Se debe entregar un reporte escrito al finalizar el tiempo y este será leído por la persona encuestada en frente del grupo. El encuestado será quien determine la eficacia del cuestionario y si el estudiante logró conocerlo a profundidad, según el reporte. La nota del proyecto dependerá de esta opinión y representa el 50% de la calificación total de la materia_ »

—Ya me jodí… —susurré.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ¡Eso era injusto! Si yo le caía mal a mi compañero, podía mentir al final y decir que no había logrado mi objetivo. Mi promedio se vendría abajo y perdería la beca… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tendría que dejar la universidad!

—Profesor Reed, tengo una duda. —La voz de un chico me sacó de la novela apocalíptica que ya me estaba haciendo en la cabeza—. ¿Y si la persona no quiere responder?

—La respuesta está en el punto 3.2. —respondió, sin decir nada más.

Mis ojos escanearon la hoja hasta dar con el punto que había mencionado. La pregunta podía ser postergada hasta que el encuestado tuviera la suficiente confianza en nosotros como para revelarnos la respuesta, pero si el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin querer responder, debíamos intuir una justificación por la cual no quería contestar esa pregunta. Esto debía ir en el reporte y el encuestado también nos debía decir si nuestra deducción había sido correcta ¡Oh Dios! Al final, nuestra calificación dependía 100% de un completo desconocido.

—A veces, las preguntas que no son contestadas son las que más información brindan —dijo Clow, sonriendo—. Recuerden que deben comunicar todo esto a su pareja, y aclarar que no está obligado a responder. También debe firmar el contrato que está al final. Eso me lo deben devolver para la próxima clase.

Luego de esa amena introducción, nótese el sarcasmo, Clow nos dio la mañana libre para que pudiéramos buscar a nuestro "compañero ideal".

Salí del salón con el ánimo por el suelo, pero no podía dejar que la nube gris me tragara ¡Mi beca dependía de conseguir un buen compañero!

Mientras caminaba por el campus, observaba a los chicos a mi alrededor, esto iba a ser complicado. Debía elegir a una persona que no fuera un idiota, que no jodiera mi existencia y mucho menos mi calificación.

Un chico pelinegro que estaba revisando algo en su móvil, llamó mi atención. Se veía tranquilo y por su forma de vestir parecía el típico chico bueno. Solté un suspiro, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

—Hola… ¿qué tal? —dije cuando llegué a su lado.

El chico levantó su mirada hacia mí, lucía fastidiado. Tragué en seco… esto no iba a ser complicado, iba a ser una auténtica pesadilla.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ahm… ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Sakura Kinomoto y estudio psicología. Estoy realizando un proyecto donde debo encuestar a…

—No estoy interesado —me cortó y se fue… ¡Dejándome con la palabra en la boca!

—Pero que idiota… y tan amable que se veía—susurré, mirando cómo se alejaba de mí.

Ese… fue el primero de trece idiotas que me rechazaron sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de plantearles el proyecto ¡Esto era colmo! ¡Inaudito!

Apreté mis puños molesta y me decidí por el número catorce. Había escogido puros chicos que se veían tranquilos en apariencia ¡Ahora iría por el típico chico malo! Quizás me sorprendía…

—Hola ¿qué tal? —le saludé animada. El joven bajó su mirada hacia mí, pues era mucho más alto que yo, más no habló—. Quería saber si te interesaba ser parte de un proyecto. Soy estudiante de psicología y…

—No estoy interesado —me interrumpió… y por la mirada fría que me dio, ni me molesté en insistir.

Bueno… allá iba mi número catorce. Estaba por darme la vuelta, completamente derrotada, cuando vi a una de mis compañeras acercarse al mismo sujeto. Era una de las chicas más lindas de mi clase, su nombre era Haruka Mori. Achiqué mis ojos y noté que estaba coqueteando con el tipo. Sacudió un poco su largo cabello castaño y revoloteó sus pestañas. Típico…

No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero si reconocí la hoja que ella le dio. Peor fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi guiñarle un ojo a ella y tomó el contrato para firmarlo ¡Había aceptado ser su compañero! ¡¿No y que no estaba interesado?!

—Esto es… esto es… —Solté un grito de frustración y salí del campus dando pasos pesados… ¡Sí! ¡Estaba teniendo un berrinche! ¿Algún problema?

No podía creerlo ¿Acaso por eso me habían rechazado todos? ¿Por no ser una belleza como ella? ¡Pero si lo único que ella tenía eran pechos!

Tropecé con varias personas mientras caminaba por las calles, pero poco me importaba ¡Estaba furiosa! ¡Estúpidos estereotipos!

Cuando entré en el restaurante, busqué con la mirada a mis amigas, divisé a Tomoyo atendiendo una de las mesas. Al verme, me saludó y me hizo señas para que la esperara en la barra.

—Llegaste antes… y por la cara que traes no es algo bueno —dijo cuándo se acercó a mí.

—¡Los hombres son unos idiotas! —mascullé.

—¡Hey! ¡No generalices que mi Takeshi no es malo! —me regañó Chiharu, colocando un plato con deliciosa comida que no dude en atacar.

—Bien… hay excepciones —acepté, masticando. Y lo hice porque de verdad me caía bien el novio de mi amiga.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.

Rabiosa, resoplé y comencé a contarles todo mientras seguía devorando la comida. Me sentía indignada… molesta… ¡Ah! ¿Ya había dicho que odiaba que me menospreciaran?

—Sakura, no vale la pena que te molestes. Sabes que eres preciosa —dijo Tomoyo, palmeando mi espalda con cariño.

—Es cierto. Muchas quisiéramos tener ojos verdes tan llamativos como los tuyos o un cuerpo tan curvilíneo.

Hice una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. Sabía que estaban tratando de animarme, pero yo tenía en claro que mi cuerpo no era tan escultural como el de Mori y era más bajita que el promedio… hasta tenía unos kilitos de más.

—No se trata de eso, chicas… —Solté un suspiro—. Es solo que… me siento tan indignada ¿Acaso debía revolotear mis pestañas como ella lo hizo? ¿Inclinarme para que notara mis pechos? Agh… ¡Que rabia me da!

Mis amigas rieron y negaron con su cabeza.

—Eso no va contigo ni con nosotras —dijo Chiharu.

—Yo creo que tú eres una chica muy especial, Sakura. Si esos tipos no quisieron ser parte de tu proyecto ¡Pues ellos se lo pierden!

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo… —Resoplé—. Necesito escoger una persona para la próxima clase que es en dos días y debo entregar este contrato con sus datos y su firma —dije, sacudiendo la hoja delante de ellas—. Estoy muerta…

—¿Y si eliges algún amigo nuestro? —dijo Tomoyo, pero me negué.

—Punto 4.5 "No se permiten conocidos de amigos cercanos al estudiante" —Suspiré—. Debe ser una persona completamente ajena a mi entorno y elegida al azar.

Mis principios no me permitían violar las reglas del proyecto y si por mala suerte Clow lo descubría… obtendría un cero.

No podía arriesgarme, pero tampoco iba a resignarme ¡Ese proyecto valía la mitad de mi calificación! Fruncí mi ceño y apreté mis puños ¡Rendirse era de cobardes! Encontraría a mi chico número quince y sería el definitivo. No le daría la oportunidad de negarse.

—¡El próximo hombre que entre por esa puerta y tenga entre veinte y treinta años, será mi pareja! —declaré y me giré hacia la entrada.

Vi de reojo como mis amigas se miraban inseguras, pero no me importó. Clavé mis ojos en la entrada y esperé a mi chico número quince.

Pasaron treinta minutos y en ese tiempo entraron dos adolescentes, tres mujeres, una señora mayor y una embarazada… ningún hombre ¡¿Acaso el cielo estaba en mi contra?!

Bufé, indignada. Definitivamente, no era mi día. Cuando estaba por rendirme, la campanita de la puerta volvió a sonar. Mis ojos volvieron a la entrada y me encontré con la figura de un hombre joven. No me detuve a detallarlo, solo me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la mesa donde se había sentado.

—Sakura, espera… No creo que sea buena idea… —me atajó Tomoyo.

—No estoy en mi horario de trabajo, puedo ir y hablar con él.

—Pero es que él… no es muy fácil de llevar… —susurró Chiharu.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Estoy decidida!

Me solté de la mano de mi amiga y caminé con decisión hasta la mesa. No podía ver el rostro del hombre porque estaba oculto detrás del menú, pero tampoco importaba. Me senté de golpe frente a él y entonces dejé ir mis palabras llenas de frustración.

—Escúchame bien, porque voy a decirlo una sola vez —siseé—. Serás mi pareja para mi proyecto de psicología. Firmaras este contrato y me darás tus datos. No aceptó un no como respuesta porque ya estoy cansada de que me rechacen ¿Entendido?

—Si eres así de agresiva al hablar, es normal que te rechacen —dijo con una voz grave que me erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué.

—Pues fui bastante amable, pero al parecer no tengo los suficientes pechos para parecerle interesante a los catorce idiotas anteriores.

Bajó el menú con lentitud, su ceño fruncido y furioso se suavizó apenas su mirada conectó con la mía. Era un hombre atractivo, no podía negarlo, pero lo más llamativo de su rostro eran esos pozos profundos color ámbar que me estudiaban con curiosidad. Magnéticos, atrapantes, completamente seductores. ¡Oh Dios! Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no soltar un suspiro.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa lobuna se fue dibujando en sus labios, mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos y mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato ¡Que intensa!

—Te deseo buena suerte al convertirme en tu quince definitivo, gatita —me guiñó un ojo, tomó el contrato y salió del restaurante.

Parpadeé confundida y solo pude ver como su espalda desaparecía por la puerta ¿Eso había sido un sí o un no?

 **¡Bien! Habrán notado que el título de la historia cambio a 21 preguntas. Sé que les prometí que serían las 30, pero debido a que no sabía que los resultados del concurso saldrían tan pronto (los esperaba para julio) me dediqué a escribir un nuevo fic para poder entretenerlas mientras, pero ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Los resultados me agarraron fuera de base xD No creo que tener tiempo para escribir los capis que faltaban, pero el cierre que le di a la historia me gustó mucho y creo que también será de su agrado ;)**

 **También debo decir que la edición de EPDLM me tiene absorta y a eso le sumo mi tesis xD Así que… bastante ocupadita haha Iré subiendo los capis a medida que vaya cambiando los nombres de la versión que envié al concurso. Hay varios cambios, las que casi se memorizan la historia podrán notarlo haha Tomé en cuenta muchos de sus comentarios y notaran las variaciones :) Les dije que gracias a ustedes es que mejoro mi forma de escribir.**

 **No les dejo frecuencia de publicación porque como dije, irán saliendo a medida que vaya cambiando los nombres, pero espero poder subirla por lo menos cada dos días.**

 **Si mal no recuerdo, quedamos en la compra del pasaje… así que a partir de allí espero leer sus lindas opiniones :D y como siempre les digo, las leo todas y las tomo en cuenta ;)**

 **Un besote y de verdad ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Son maravillosos ¡Oh! Pregunta capciosa… ¿Quién se anima a una portada para Wattpad? Lo dejo al aire ;D**

 **Un besote y recuerden que he cambiado mi seudónimo a CherryLeeUp :D cuando lean mi nuevo fic, que espero poder subir después de finalizar este, entenderán al cambio XD Ya dejé una pequeña muestra de este en mi página de Facebook, si aún no me han visitado por allí ¡Los espero! :D Allí suelo colocar avances, imágenes que tienen que ver con las historias y más ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido chicos y de verdad gracias por esperar.**

 **Borraré la nota del inicio al finalizar la historia porque no podrán usar los links que les llegan a sus correos ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Las reglas

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Las reglas**

El día estaba lluvioso y gris, como mi estado de ánimo. Tenía ojeras dentro de las ojeras y seguro podía pasar por un mapache ¿Motivo? No había podido dormir absolutamente nada por culpa de una persona, Shaoran Li. Ese era el nombre del sujeto que había escogido como pareja para mi proyecto…

Solté un suspiro y seguí limpiando los vasos. Las chicas asumían que debía tener más de veintidós años porque trabajaba en una empresa que estaba cerca, aunque todavía no sabían a qué se dedicaba exactamente y tampoco pensaban preguntarle ya que, según ellas, era demasiado huraño. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, porque necesitaba una persona que estuviera dispuesta y abierta a contestar mis preguntas.

El comentario de Chiharu se basaba en que varias mujeres habían intentado flirtear con él, pero siempre obtenían el mismo resultado, un ceño fruncido, frases cortantes y el ego destruido. Meseras, clientas… ¡Hasta mujeres mayores habían sido víctimas de su antipatía! Por eso, mis amigas estaban comenzando a apostar sobre su sexualidad… y ese era el tema que estábamos discutiendo ahora.

—¡Es que ha rechazado mujeres que ningún hombre dejaría pasar! —insistió Chiharu.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea gay.

—Sakura, ese hombre está para comérselo, se viste genial y rechaza mujeres ¡Tiene que ser gay!

Pues… quizás no estaba interesado en tener pareja de momento. Además, me guiñó un ojo luego de decirme "gatita", eso era un coqueteo ¿Cierto? ¿O sería como una despedida gay? ¡Ay Dios! ¿Habría escogido un hombre gay, que estaba para morirse y era un completo idiota? Comencé a morder la uña de mi pulgar con insistencia mientras pensaba qué hacer. Si fuera solo gay no tendría problema, pero un amargado era otra cosa… No había otra opción más que recuperar mi contrato y buscar otra persona ¡Mi vida dependía de ello!

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y gemí al ver que eran casi las tres de la tarde.

—¿Están seguras que no vino a almorzar hoy? —Ambas asintieron—. Si no viene a las cuatro… tendré que rondar la zona empresarial a ver si lo veo salir de algún edificio.

—Oh no, cariño. Eso sería un suicidio doble —dijo Chiharu.

—Sabes que el ogro de Satoshi está a cargo del restaurante está semana y no desperdiciará la oportunidad para despedirte. —añadió Tomoyo… y tenía razón.

Satoshi Hiragizawa sí era un ogro con todas sus letras. Un completo dictador que se creía dueño de nuestras vidas, muy diferente a su hermano menor, Eriol. Eran como el agua y el aceite, mientras uno era pura sonrisa, serenidad y comprensión, el otro era más odioso que _Dolores Umbridge_ ¡Y eso era decir poco! Ese tipo estaba ensañado con nosotras porque, según él, éramos las favoritas de Eriol ¡Lo cual no era cierto! Pero nadie lo sacaría de esa idea absurda.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de mi boca. No podía arriesgarme a perder el empleo que me daba de comer. Tendría que esperar a que Li se dignara a aparecer por aquí para poder recuperar el contrato y luego… rezar al cielo para conseguir un chico que quisiera ser mi pareja.

—Puedes decirle a tu profesor que ya encontraste una pareja, pero que perdiste el contrato —dijo Chiharu.

—¡Cierto! Eso te dará tiempo de conseguir a un chico que esté dispuesto a ayudarte —concordó Tomoyo.

Era una opción, pero Clow era tan extraño que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

La campanita de la puerta sonó y enseguida nos giramos para ver a nuestro nuevo cliente. Mi boca se abrió por completo al ver que se trataba del mismísimo Shaoran Li.

« _¡Estoy de suerte!_ » pensé, emocionada.

Él estaba aquí ¡Realmente había venido! Mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Hikari, una de las meseras, se acercó a él para ofrecerle el menú, lanzándole una sonrisa ladeada con un revoloteo de pestañas, su doble arma mortal. Shaoran recibió el menú y le lanzó una mirada fría y despectiva que destruyó su orgullo en menos de cinco segundos ¡Vaya! ¡Eso debía ser un record!

—Que alguien más se encargue de ese idiota —masculló cuando pasó a nuestro lado.

Con rapidez, tomé una bandeja, coloqué allí un vaso con una jarra de agua helada y caminé hacia su mesa, no quería que otra mesera se me adelantara. El cielo había decidido colaborar conmigo y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir esta oportunidad para recuperar el contrato… y mi dignidad.

—Buenas tardes ¿Está listo para ordenar? —dije, sonriendo, mientras colocaba el vaso frente a él y servía el agua.

—Entonces sí puedes ser amable, gatita —respondió sin bajar el menú.

—Ese es mi trabajo, señor —dije, aguantando las ganas que tenía de estrangularlo por volverme a decir "gatita"—. Entonces… ¿Va a ordenar?

—Un bistec término medio, con papas al vapor y una ensalada del día, por favor —respondió, entregándome el menú.

—¿De beber?

—Una malteada de chocolate. —¡Eso no pegaba con la carne ni que los soldaran juntos!

—¿Está… está seguro?

—Y una marquesa de chocolate como postre. —Una sonrisa ladina y traviesa se coló en su boca… Que linda sonrisa…

« _¡Sakura, espabila!_ »

—Ahm… enseguida le traigo su pedido.

—Ayer me agradabas más, gatita.

—No busco agradarle… señor —musité, dándole una sonrisa tan falsa como un billete de quince dólares.

Su suave y masculina risilla me dejó embobada por un par de segundos y fue el sonido de su celular lo que me devolvió a la realidad, lo tomé como una señal para irme. No era el momento para pedirle el contrato.

Luego de entregar la orden en la cocina, fui abordada por mis amigas y Hikari, preguntándome como había hecho para sacarle una sonrisa. Según ellas, era la primera vez que lo veían con otra expresión que no fuera un ceño fruncido, lo cual me extrañó demasiado porque ¡Vamos! El sujeto no había parado de darme sonrisas burlonas desde que nos conocimos el día anterior. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que quizás… me había tomado como pelotita anti estrés… o en palabras más sencillas, disfrutaba joderme la existencia.

—Aun si disfruta el hacerte enojar, eso significa un gran avance, Sakura —dijo Hikari—. ¡Estaré animándote!

—No necesito ánimos, yo solo quiero recuperar mi contrato… —susurré, desganada.

Al mismo tiempo, soltamos un suspiro y nos dedicamos a observarlo mientras hablaba por el celular.

Su cabello color chocolate estaba completamente desordenado, pero le daba un look fresco y juvenil. Sus labios no eran ni finos ni gruesos, eran perfectos y siempre parecían estar húmedos. Su barbilla se veía fuerte y masculina, pero se suavizaba cuando sonreía y, al parecer, yo era la única privilegiada que había notado eso. Unas cejas pobladas enmarcaban sus lindos ojos color ámbar ¿Ya había dicho que sus ojos eran preciosos? Y una nariz respingada completaba su perfil. Lo aceptaba, era un hombre guapo, lo único malo que tenía era su actitud mata pasiones.

En ese momento, Li se giró hacia nosotras y nos pilló en plena inspección, pero mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando lo vimos alzar la comisura izquierda de su boca y nos guiñó un ojo. Luego, continuó con su conversación como si nada.

—¿Ha… ha guiñado un ojo? ¿No fueron imaginaciones mías? —preguntó Chiharu.

—No… y también ha vuelto a sonreír. —Tomoyo aún no cerraba su boca del asombro.

—Es un milagro… —susurró Hikari.

Yo no estaba tan sorprendida porque ya me había guiñado un ojo ayer, lo que me sorprendía era lo distinto que me parecía su comportamiento a lo que mis amigas decían. Ósea, si era un idiota, pero Shaoran Li me parecía un hombre atractivo y coqueto, no el ogro rechaza mujeres que mis amigas y compañeras describían.

—¿Acaso será una fachada? —susurré para mí misma.

—Sakura, tu orden está lista —dijo la señora Hina desde la pequeña ventanita que daba a la cocina.

—¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé la malteada!

Con rapidez, preparé la bebida y le coloqué unas chispitas de chocolate extras. Por lo visto, el hombre era amante del dulce y quizás eso me ayudaría a recuperar mi contrato. Coloqué todo en la bandeja y comencé a caminar en su dirección, él todavía hablaba por el móvil.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar sus latidos ante la expectativa « _Sakura, debes lucir calmada ¡Respira!_ » Realicé un par de respiraciones profundas antes de llegar a la mesa. Si quería una oportunidad, debía aparentar indiferencia ¡Podía hacerlo!

Al estar frente a su mesa, Li se despidió con rapidez y me dio toda su atención ¡Adiós confianza! Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más que una gelatina y seguramente mis mejillas delataron mis nervios.

—Aquí está su orden —anuncié y me felicité por no tartamudear. Coloqué su plato frente a él y luego su bebida—. Espero lo disfrute. —Sin decir más, me di la vuelta para volver con mis amigas.

—¿Eres estudiante de psicología? —Su pregunta me detuvo.

Li no despegaba sus ojos de la comida, pero podía sentir que estaba esperando mi respuesta, por lo que dije un suave "Si".

—Es un proyecto interesante —continuó.

—¿Lo leyó?

—Así es. —Cortó un pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca.

Respiré profundo para brindarme valor. De mi siguiente paso dependía recuperar el contrato.

—Yo… quiero disculparme por la forma en la que lo traté ayer —dije con sinceridad—. Estaba estresada… aun lo estoy. Y todavía tengo que escoger una persona para desarrollar el proyecto. Por eso… ¿Podría regresarme la hoja que usted se llevó ayer?

—La hoja se quedará conmigo de momento, gatita. —Levantó su mirada y un brillo expectante y juguetón apareció en sus ojos.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza y me giré para irme ¡Este maldito sujeto solo estaba jugando conmigo! ¡Que se jodiera! Le diría a Clow que se me perdió la hoja y listo.

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme tu quince definitivo —me retó.

Mi cabeza se giró como si fuera la niña del _exorcista_ y volví sobre mis pasos con mi mirada destilando odio puro. Solo esperaba que el estúpido de Satoshi no apareciera por aquí en este instante.

—Escúchame bien, Shaoran Li. Quizás esto es un juego para ti, pero para mí no lo es. Mi beca, mis estudios y mi carrera dependen de ese proyecto y necesito que me devuelvas el contrato ¿Entendiste? ¡Así que deja de ser un idiota y dámelo!

—La gatita de ayer ha llegado —dijo riendo—. Siéntate, cariño. Vamos a aclarar unos puntos.

—No puedo sentarme. Estoy trabajando —refunfuñé.

—Satoshi no se atreverá a decirte nada. Siéntate, por favor.

Parpadeé confundida ¿Ahora era amable? Este sujeto era demasiado bipolar… ¿Y desde cuando conocía a los Hiragizawa?

Volvió a hacerme la invitación y un poco insegura, me senté frente a él. Pasaron los minutos, Li degustaba su comida sin dirigirme la palabra y yo ya estaba por perder los estribos ¡¿Para qué me invitó a sentarme si no iba a decirme nada?! Cuando metió el ultimo trozo de carne en su boca, se limpió con la servilleta y comenzó con la malteada. Me deleitó con su sonrisa cuando notó las chispas de chocolate.

—Acepto ser tu pareja en este proyecto —dijo por fin y mi boca hizo una perfecta "o" por la sorpresa.

—¿Es… es en serio? —Al verlo asentir, una sonrisa amplia brotó desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Luego de recibir tantos rechazos… de tanto estrés, podía respirar tranquila ¡Me sentía tan ligera como una pluma! —. ¡De verdad, te lo agradezco!

—No necesitas agradecer porque yo también obtendré algo de todo esto—. La sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en su boca me hizo soltar un chillido.

—¿Qué… qué quieres a cambio?

—Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento. —¡Me estaba obligando a vivir en la zozobra! —. Lo que debe importarte, gatita, es que yo también tengo un contrato que debes firmar y si accedes a él, te devolveré tu preciada hoja.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de inmediato ¿Por qué elegí a alguien tan sádico como él? ¿Y si era una especie de _Christian Grey_? Pues que se jodiera porque a mí no me iba el sadomasoquismo ¡Ni siquiera había leído los libros! ¡Y mucho menos había visto las películas!

« _Respira, Sakura. Ya estás imaginando demasiado_ » pensé, para tratar de calmarme. Ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en el mundo literario, no en la vida real.

Calmé mi respiración y enfrenté decidida su mirada burlona, si él quería jugar, pues que sacara sus cartas. Li sonrió, confiado, y alargó su mano hasta su costoso maletín negro, de allí sacó una hoja perfectamente lisa y la colocó frente a mí.

—Léelo y si estás de acuerdo, fírmalo —dijo, dejando un bolígrafo al lado.

Con mi mejor cara de póker, tomé la hoja, aunque mis manos temblorosas revelaban mi verdadero estado nervioso. Rayos… era como si estuviera a punto de vender mi alma al diablo… Bien, quizás estaba exagerando, pero nadie podía negar que Shaoran Li tenía una mirada demasiado intensa.

Bajé mi mirada y leí lo que el "contrato" especificaba.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma…

 **CONTRATO PARA PARTICIPAR EN EL PROYECTO**

 _Los momentos y puntos de encuentro los decidiré yo. No puedes negarte porque daré por perdida la sesión de ese día y no habrá recuperación. Entenderás que mi agenda es muy apretada._

 _No puedes inmiscuirte en mi vida privada ni preguntar sobre mi familia._

 _Yo decido que preguntas responder y no debes juzgar mis respuestas._

 _Puedo realizarte las mismas preguntas y tú sí debes responderlas todas. No hay excepciones._

 _No puedes insultarme sin importar lo que te diga y tampoco puedes ser despectiva sobre mi forma de ser en el informe final._

 _Debes ser objetiva a la hora de redactar el informe._

 _Debes darme una copia del informe cuando termines para poder leerlo, antes de exponerlo ante tu grupo. Deberás tomar en cuenta las posibles correcciones que le haga, sin protestar._

 _Nada de preguntas típicas como ¿Cuál es tu hobby preferido? Se creativa, gatita. Y recuerda que tú también debes responderlas._

 _Los domingos son sagrados para mí. No pienso gastar mi día de descanso en esto._

 _No puedes preguntar sobre mi vida amorosa._

 _Soy yo quien decide cuanto tiempo duran nuestras sesiones._

 _Te seguiré llamando gatita, sin importar lo que digas._

 _Cuando llegue el momento, me pagaras el favor._

 _Y último, pero no menos importante… NO debes enamorarte de mí._

 _Si no cumples con este contrato, NO asistiré a tu presentación, por lo cual, sacaras una mala calificación y será tu fin ¡Buena suerte, gatita!_

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —pregunté.

—Son mis condiciones. Tú decides si las aceptas.

Volví a leerlas y una risa amarga salió de mi boca al llegar a la última condición ¡Como si fuera posible!

—No eres mi tipo… —susurré con claras intenciones de que me escuchara.

—Tu escrutinio anterior me dice lo contrario —Presumido...

—¡Bien! ¡Eres atractivo y lo sabes! Pero eso no te hace mi tipo. Eres demasiado idiota.

—Regla número cinco, gatita.

—¡Deja de decirme gatita! Además, todavía no firmo.

—Regla número doce, y debes hacerlo, no te queda de otra.

—Realmente, estás disfrutando de esto ¿Cierto?

—Como no tienes idea. —Li soltó una risilla traviesa… Si no fuera tan idiota, realmente sería mi tipo de hombre…

« _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ »

—¡Sakura Kinomoto! —Y lo que me faltaba…

Levanté mi mirada asustada y vi como Satoshi venía caminando a paso fuerte, sin importarle las miradas de los clientes ¡Ahora estaba jodida por doble tanda!

Me levanté con lentitud, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ¡No quería perder mi empleo! Este restaurante era lo mejor que me había pasado después de obtener la beca en la universidad. Había conocido a las chicas, mi padre estaba relativamente tranquilo porque el horario era flexible y la paga era buena ¡Incluso me daban de comer gratis!

—Tranquila, no pasará nada —escuché el susurró de Li. Seguía bebiendo su malteada como si nada estuviera pasando y eso me hizo sentir indignada ¡Todo esto era su culpa!

—¿Acaso se te paga por flirtear con los clientes? —siseó Satoshi, apenas llegó a mi lado.

—No estaba…

—Me importa una mierda, Kinomoto. Estás despedida.

—No, no lo está. —Bajé mi mirada y noté que Shaoran nos observaba con una sonrisa burlona—. Hola, Satoshi.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en alguna de una de tus tantas reuniones? —preguntó mi jefe.

—Salí tarde y sabes que si no vengo… Eriol me joderá después —dijo.

—Pues tú mismo te lo buscaste —respondió, frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué tanta confianza existía entre estos dos?

Rayos, tantas cosas qué saber y había sido despedida… ¡Ay Dios! ¿Y qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde conseguiría otro trabajo igual de bueno? ¿Y si rogaba por clemencia?... ¿Para qué me engañaba? Satoshi no cambiaría de parecer ni que le pagaran.

Soltando un suspiro, comencé a alejarme… lo mejor era irme ahora que el ogro estaba entretenido para evitar más problemas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, gatita? —Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al escuchar su voz, parecía un suave ronroneo ¡Y me decía gato a mí! —. Tú no iras a ningún lado.

—Shaoran, eres mi amigo, pero no puedes meterte en los asuntos de mi restaurante.

—No me vengas con mierdas, Satoshi. La chica estaba sentada conmigo porque yo se lo pedí.

—Como si eso fuera posible. —¡Oh! Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo, amigo.

Pero le tenía noticias ¡Yo era la única que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa! ¡Ha!

—Los asuntos que tengo con ella no son de tu incumbencia —dijo Li, mostrando una mirada fría que me heló los huesos—. No la despedirás y punto.

—Yo soy su jefe.

—Satoshi… —Li se levantó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de mi jefe, haciendo presión… demasiada presión—. No me obligues a hacerte entrar en razón. Sabes que perderás. Así que… ¡no nos jodas! —El ultimo apretón y mi jefe hizo una mueca de dolor.

Ahm… ¿Qué hacía ahora? Mi cerebro me ordenaba correr, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, hasta respirar me daba miedo. Los ojos de Satoshi no se despegaban de la mirada fría de Li… Si antes sus ojos intimidaban, ahora parecían querer atravesarle la cabeza a mi jefe.

—Amigo... ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Realmente está pasando? —Su voz sonaba sorprendida. Cuando Satoshi se giró hacia mí, una sonrisa estaba en su boca… y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo—. Si esta chica es la responsable ¡Le haré un monumento!

Ah… ¿Qué? El ogro se me acercó y dejó un beso sonoro en mi mejilla… Si antes quería salir huyendo ¡Ahora tenía ganas de huir del país! ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

—Sigue así, Kinomoto. Esto tengo que contárselo a Eriol ¡La coraza de hielo se está derritiendo!

Coloqué mi mano sobre mi mejilla y la pellizqué mientras veía la espalda de mi jefe alejarse ¿Lo soñé? El dolor me decía que no… Entonces ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?! ¿Qué clase de embrujó le lanzo Shaoran Li al ogro?

—Vuelve a mí, gatita.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en mi frente y cuando volví a prestar atención a mi entorno, noté que Li me había toqueteado con sus dedos, pero ¿qué esperaba? El idiota de Satoshi Hiragizawa me había dado un beso ¡Un beso! ¡No entendía nada!

El hombre volvió a sentarse para terminar su bebida y señaló lo que aún estaba encima de la mesa… el contrato. Su actitud se había suavizado, pasando de ser todo un señor de la mafia italiana a un niño travieso que esperaba ver el resultado de su broma maestra. Espabilé y el volcán dentro de mí hizo erupción de nuevo ¡Esa maldita sonrisa burlona se la iba a borrar algún día de su linda cara!

Armándome de valor, tomé el bolígrafo y firmé la hoja para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Allí tienes.

—Muchas gracias —dijo y luego sacó mi preciado contrato de su maletín—. Tenemos un trato. Piensa muy bien tus preguntas, cariño. Recuerda que tú también deberás responderlas… Sin excusas.

Fruncí mi ceño y le arranqué mi hoja de la mano, antes de que se arrepintiera. A pesar de haber logrado mi objetivo ¡Me sentía indignada! Era como ganar, sabiendo que perdiste… Sí, era confuso, pero yo me entendía. Me adentré en la barra y revisé por encima el contrato. Él mismo había llenado sus datos y había firmado… eso era bueno para mi proyecto, ¡pero malo para mi salud mental! ¿Por qué diablos lo escogí? ¿Por qué no escuché a mis amigas?

—¡El mundo está loco! ¡El ogro te dio un beso! —soltó Chiharu.

—¿Conseguiste el contrato?

Soltando un gemido, se los mostré. Las chicas aplaudieron y me felicitaron por mi odisea victoriosa, pero yo no tenía nada que celebrar… más bien, estaba de luto porque acababa de perder nuevamente mi dignidad y varios años de vida por el susto. Tomoyo, siendo siempre tan optimista y comprensiva, intentó hacerme ver el lado positivo de todo esto… ¡Pero yo no lograba verlo!

Tenía miedo. Li parecía ser demasiado complejo y disfrutaba molestarme. Me daba terror que el muy idiota quisiera joderme al final y declarara que no había logrado mi objetivo con el cuestionario o peor… que no se presentara al final ¡Dios! Mi vida estaba en sus manos… ¡Literalmente!

—No sabía que conocía a Satoshi —dijo Chiharu.

—Ni yo… pero parece que son buenos amigos.

—¿Eso no rompe las reglas de tu proyecto? —preguntó.

—No… porque técnicamente no soy amiga de los Hiragizawa. Solo son mis jefes.

—Oigan, chicas —nos llamó Tomoyo—. Según esto, Li tiene veintiséis años y es originario de Hong Kong…

—Y es arquitecto —canturreó Chiharu.

¿Qué le veía de bueno a eso? Su profesión le daba ventaja sobre mí. Si podía planificar y diseñar una casa, planear mi tortura sería pan comido para él.

Noté que un post-it estaba pegado en la parte de atrás del contrato, _"Este es mi número. Llámame cuando tengas las preguntas, gatita_ ", era lo que tenía escrito.

—¿Gatita? —preguntaron ambas, moviendo sus cejas.

—¡¿No decían que era gay?!

—Quizás nos equivocamos —dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa traviesa.

Desvié mis ojos hacia el motivo de mi tormento. Satoshi había vuelto y ahora parecía estar molestándolo con algo...

—Sakura, la marquesa de chocolate para la mesa diez —anunció la señora Adelaida.

Solté un suspiro y rogué a Dios por paciencia. Sí… literalmente estaba jodida.

 **¡Otro capi listo! Les agradezco sus mensajes, haciéndome saber lo emocionados que están con el regreso de esta historia :D**

 **Sé que algunos están decepcionados porque pasé de 30 preguntas a 21, pero quiero decirles que el cierre que le di a la historia fue bueno… o por lo menos eso creo yo haha Tratar de retomar la historia y meter los 9 capis que faltan sería cambiar el final y prácticamente tendría que escribir como 12 o 13 capis y eso se traduce en esperar mucho más tiempo porque ahorita estoy bastante saturada de trabajo, más la situación país, la edición del libro y mi familia. Estoy hablando de meses y en mi opinión todavía quedan algunas preguntas por descubrir que se les gustaran :)**

 **De igual forma, les agradezco un montón su paciencia y apoyo chicos. Es muy valioso para mí saber que una pequeña historia que empezó como algo gracioso les gustó tanto, al punto de causar introspección y hasta polémica :D Muchas gracias de verdad :)**

 **Un besito 3 Subo el próximo mañana o el martes ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sesión número uno

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sesión número uno**

—Esto es un fiasco…

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados y un pesado resoplido salió de mi boca. El maldito proyecto de Clow estaba consumiendo mi vida ¡Literalmente!

No podía dormir, no podía pensar, ni mucho menos podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran las malditas preguntas que debía preparar para conocer a una persona tan compleja como Shaoran Li… y lo peor era que no podía retractarme. Ya había entregado el estúpido contrato con sus datos y su tonta rúbrica estilizada… ¡Su maldita firma parecía un autógrafo! Hasta en eso era perfecto el desgraciado.

Definitivamente, lo que dañaba su perfección era su actitud de guasón. Solo le faltaba pintarse el rostro y decirme " _¿Por qué tan seria, gatita?_ "

—¡Oh Dios! Ahora estoy desvariando… Li acabará conmigo y en vez de graduarme como psicóloga… ¡Necesitaré uno!

Las personas a mi alrededor me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero estaba tan estresada y presionada que me importaba poco. Había pasado los últimos dos días, noches incluidas, ideando las preguntas adecuadas, pero no era sencillo ¡Nada que involucrara a Shaoran Li era sencillo!

Había logrado plantear diez preguntas para poder hacerle un perfil inicial, pero todas me parecían simples y seguramente me sacaría en cara la regla número ocho que especificaba que mis preguntas debían ser ingeniosas ¡Hasta podía jurar que lo estaba esperando con ansias! Por eso… no me había atrevido a mandarle un mensaje, ni mucho menos llamarlo.

Saqué el cuaderno que había preparado para este tonto proyecto y leí las preguntas. Solté un gemido lastimero.

—Hasta puedo escucharlo diciéndome "Puedes hacerlo mejor, gatita" —dije… tratando de imitar su voz grave.

Lo único que se me ocurría para evitar su rechazo frontal, era justificar muy bien las preguntas y hacerle ver lo importantes que eran para mí. Quería demostrar con este proyecto que los estereotipos estaban mal y que las personas no eran lo que parecían ser… empezando por nosotros dos.

Debía aceptar que la primera impresión que me dio, era la de un sujeto presumido, prepotente y burlón, pero quizás él era mucho más que eso y estaba dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo y molestia para demostrarlo. Eso era lo que quería lograr al finalizar este trabajo.

—No juzgar un libro por su portada —susurré con seguridad.

Saqué mi celular y busqué su contacto. Mis dedos temblaban inseguros, aun así, me dije a mí misma que debía hacerlo, debía darle una oportunidad. Cerré mis ojos por un par de segundos y cuando volví a enfocar la pantalla del celular, le di a la opción de llamar. Un repique, dos… cinco… Quizás estaba ocupado…

— _¿Si?_ —Aquí íbamos.

« _¡Ten confianza, Sakura!_ »

Abrí mi boca varias veces, pero no lograba decir nada ¡¿Por qué me había quedado muda?! ¡Tenía que decir algo!

— _¿Hola?_

—Ahm… Ho… hola, Li —Y ahora tartamudeaba… típico.

— _¿Me disculpan un momento? Es importante_ —Le escuché decir… había olvidado cuan grave era su voz—. _¿Eres tú, gatita?_

—¡No me digas gatita!

— _Regla número doce, gatita._ —Me recordó, remarcando el "apodo" que tenía para mí—. _¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

—Yo… te… tengo algunas preguntas preparadas y… me gustaría poder comenzar… cuando estés disponible. —¡Tenía que dejar de tartamudear!

« _¡Necesitas demostrar tu seguridad, Sakura!_ »

— _¿Qué te parece en diez minutos?_

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es poco tiempo, todavía estoy en la universidad y…

— _Tengo una junta importante a la una de la tarde y no sé cuándo me desocuparé. Si quieres empezar hoy, debe ser en diez minutos._

Rayos, rayos ¡Rayos! Mordí mi labio con insistencia. Si este era el comienzo, no quería ni imaginar cómo serían los demás encuentros ¿Acaso debía adaptar mi vida a su condenada agenda? ¡Eso no era justo!

— _El tiempo corre, gatita ¿Sí o no?_

—¡No sé para qué preguntas si sabes que no tengo opción! —grité.

— _Porque soy un caballero, cariño. Nunca te dije que no podías negarte, solo que perderíamos la sesión si lo hacías —_ Idiota ¡Era lo mismo! —. _Nos vemos en el café Sun coffee en diez minutos y no llegues tarde, gatita. Odio esperar._ —Y colgó… ¡dejándome con la palabra en la boca!

Había metido la pata al escogerlo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para sacar este proyecto adelante y obtendría la mejor calificación. Así tuviera que perseguirlo hasta el mismísimo averno, vencería y luego me jactaría ante ese imbécil.

Arrojé todo lo que tenía esparcido sobre la mesa dentro de mi bolso, incluyendo lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo y salí corriendo como una desquiciada. Podía decirme gatita, podía decir que mis preguntas eran estúpidas, pero jamás iba a dejar que me llamara impuntual ¡Estaba en juego mi orgullo!

Zigzagueé por las calles, esquivando cuanta persona u obstáculo se me atravesaba. _Usain Bolt_ se quedaría perplejo si me veía corriendo en estos momentos. Miré mi reloj, me quedaban cinco minutos. Apresuré mi paso lo más que pude, no podía perder, no contra Shaoran Li.

—¡Maldición!

Una señora con su perro se atravesó en mi camino. No sé cómo lo hice, pero logré saltar por encima del perro sin tropezar con la señora. En momentos como estos, agradecía al profesor que me dio deportes en la secundaria por obligarme a tomar clases de atletismo.

Solo me faltaba un par de calles más. Crucé la última esquina sin caerme y por fin lo divisé, el café _Sun Coffee_ estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando mi mano tocó la puerta, sonreí, un minuto para que se cumplieran los diez. Traté de respirar profundo varias veces para recuperar el aliento mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi frente con mi mano ¡Esto tenía que ser un record!

Al enderezarme, observé mi reflejo en el vidrio ¡Ay madre mía! ¡Parecía una loca! Mi cabello estaba todo alborotado y mis mejillas completamente rojas. Traté de mejorar mi aspecto peinándome con los dedos, pero solo logré alborotarlo más ¡Rayos! No me quedaba de otra que presentarme ante él, luciendo mis ondas en todo su esplendor ¡Nótese el condenado sarcasmo!

Gruñendo, entré en el café a paso firme.

El lugar era magnífico, debía aceptarlo. Nunca me había animado a entrar, a pesar de quedar cerca de la universidad y del restaurante donde trabajaba. Sus paredes pintadas de rosa pastel le brindaban un toque acogedor al igual que la suave música instrumental que sonaba, realmente un buen sitio para relajarse. Quizás, por eso, varias personas a mi alrededor conversaban tranquilos y algunos hasta se habían traído sus laptops para trabajar o estudiar.

En una esquina, estaba él ¿Por qué era tan atractivo? A pesar del abrigo oscuro que lo cubría y el traje elegante color gris plomo que llevaba abajo, se notaba que su cuerpo era atlético y debía aceptar que, yo a su lado, parecía una pitufa. Odiaba al sujeto, pero no estaba ciega.

Así como estaba, calladito y bebiendo su café, podía pasar por el hombre perfecto. Parecía interesante, enigmático, atrayente y, obviamente, era el centro de atención de las mujeres a su alrededor. No dejaban de mirarlo, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse para no romper su encanto.

« _Pues lo lamento, chicas… voy a tener que romper el hechizo_ » pensé mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, aparentando que no había corrido no sé cuántos kilómetros en tan solo nueve minutos

Al estar frente a él, Li no levantó su mirada. Seguía concentrado en su celular o fingía estarlo. Levantando una ceja por su extraña actitud, me senté de golpe y por fin sus orbes color ámbar se fijaron en mí, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios. Nuevamente, mordí mi labio inferior para no dejar salir un suspiro y puse mi peor cara para expresar la molestia que, inexplicablemente, se había evaporado de golpe.

—¡Muy bien, gatita! Llegaste a tiempo.

—Es mejor empezar… dijiste que no tenías suficiente tiempo —siseé.

—¿No vas a pedir nada? —negué con mi cabeza. Si tomaba algo ahora, posiblemente lo devolvería por lo agitada que estaba—. Entonces… tendré que tomarme el latte de vainilla con crema extra que mandé a preparar especialmente para ti. —Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes que… ese me gusta?

—Le pregunté a tus amigas ayer. —¡Traidoras! ¿Qué más le habrían dicho?

—Me… me lo tomaré para no hacerte perder el dinero.

—Por supuesto —dijo, sin borrar esa condenada sonrisa.

Li le hizo una señal a la mesera y enseguida me sirvió el café. Agradecí con timidez y tomé la taza entre mis manos, dejando que el delicioso aroma se filtrara por mi nariz. Yo amaba el café, en especial el latte de vainilla. Di el primer sorbo y casi dejé salir un gemido de placer ¡Adoraba este elixir de los Dioses!

—Sí que te gusta —susurró. Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo desconocido. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Aclarando mi garganta, saqué mi cuaderno con urgencia. No iba a darle más oportunidades para burlarse de mí ¡No, señor! Mientras más rápido comenzáramos, más rápido terminaría la tortura.

—Bien, las primeras diez preguntas me servirán para construir un perfil inicial de tu personalidad —dije con profesionalismo—. Por eso, te pido, por favor, que no subestimes las preguntas.

—Eso quiere decir que las preguntas son un asco y quieres que te deje romper la regla número ocho.

—¡Claro que no! —dije indignada—. Escucha… la sociedad ha creado demasiados estereotipos y con este proyecto quiero demostrar que las personas no son lo que parecen ser.

—Y según tú ¿Quién soy y qué parezco ser, gatita? —me preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Aún no lo sé… pero no quiero que digan que eres el chico malo de las historias o el típico galán frío ¡Quiero mostrar al verdadero Shaoran Li!... O por lo menos intentarlo —finalicé, bajando mi voz.

Los ojos de Li eran del mismo color de las hojas de otoño, pero en este momento, brillaban tanto que parecían casi dorados. Habían adoptado un resplandor atrayente, misterioso y hermoso, capaz de dejar embobada a cualquiera… yo incluida.

—Comienza.

Su voz me despertó del letargo en el cual me habían dejado sus ojos y cuando entendí lo que me había dicho, sonreí emocionada ¡Había caído en mi parloteo!

Abrí mi cuaderno y activé la grabadora de mi móvil. No quería que nada se me escapara.

Bien, había llegado la hora de conocer al verdadero Shaoran Li.

—¿Qué es lo primero que llama tu atención en una mujer?

Li levantó una ceja, divertido, y negó con su cabeza.

—Si estas tratando de averiguar, indirectamente, si eres mi tipo, debo decirte que no lo eres. —Abrí mi boca indignada.

—¡Estoy rompiendo mi propio estereotipo!

—¿Cuál de todos, gatita?

—Que a los hombres les importan más los pechos o el trasero de una chica —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

También debía ser sincera al decir que había elegido esta pregunta como la primera… porque era una forma disimulada de averiguar si era gay.

Li se inclinó hacia adelante y entrecruzó sus dedos para dejar descansar su barbilla allí. Tragué grueso, su mirada otoñal realmente me intimidaba. Con lentitud, levantó su mano derecha y extendió su dedo índice hacia mí, señalando mi ¿cara?

—Los ojos. —Levanté una ceja, expresando mi incredulidad—. Regla número tres, gatita.

—Es que… no puedo creerte.

—Cariño, quieres demostrar algo con este proyecto, pero estás juzgándome a la primera —Sentí mis mejillas arder—. Vamos a explicártelo con peras y manzanas ¿Has escuchado la frase "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"? —Asentí con lentitud—. Los ojos de una persona pueden revelarte mucho, casi todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pueden revelarte si está fingiendo, si está siendo sincero, si está interesado en ti o en lo que tu cartera tiene. Incluso puedes ver su pasión reflejada en ellos y no me estoy refiriendo a cuando ves sus pupilas dilatadas durante un momento intenso… Sí, gatita, estoy hablando de sexo —Aclaró sonriendo, al notar mis mejillas encendidas—. Me refiero a la fuerza y al poder de su alma, su pasión por la vida. Es por eso que me fijo primero en las miradas de las personas.

Comencé a anotar su respuesta con manos temblorosas… y debía aceptar que tenía mucha razón. Los ojos de una persona decían mucho y los de él… mostraban mucho ímpetu, una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Tú que miras primero en un hombre? —Su pregunta me agarró fuera de base.

Desvié mi mirada hacia mi cuaderno y lo pensé un poco, tratando de recordar lo primero que me llamó la atención de mi exnovio, pero la verdad era que… no lo recordaba ¿Fueron sus ojos? ¿Su voz? Dios… esto era en verdad deprimente.

—No lo sé… —susurré, apretando mis manos alrededor de la taza—. Lo que te diga en este instante sería una mentira porque… he estado tan enfrascada en mis estudios los últimos años, que posiblemente he olvidado mirar a mi alrededor —dije, soltando un suspiro—. No es que no aprecie cuando un chico es atractivo, pero no me interesa mirar más allá porque no está dentro de mis prioridades tener una pareja.

Le conté que, si no estaba estudiando, estaba trabajando y el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba, prefería gastarlo viendo alguna serie en _Netflix_ o quizás leyendo un buen libro. A veces salía con mis amigas, pero era muy esporádico y no me dedicaba a "observar" a los chicos.

—Entonces eres una mujer tranquila.

—Gracias por decirlo de esa forma —dije, riendo con amargura.

—No estoy pensando que seas aburrida, gatita. Eres todo, menos eso.

—Lo dices porque no me conoces.

—En lo personal, también prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro, pero eso lo discutiremos cuando llegue la pregunta de los hobbies. Sé que la realizaras en algún momento. —dijo riendo con suavidad.

Gracias a su comentario, el ambiente volvió a relajarse y no pude evitar unirme a su risa porque tenía toda la razón. Había ideado una forma muy original de preguntarle sus hobbies, solo esperaba que me la respondiera llegado el momento.

—Te ayudaré a aclarar tu panorama —dijo de repente—. ¿Qué te llamó la atención de mí la primera vez? —Mis mejillas ardieron.

—Puedes mirar a tu alrededor y notar que media población femenina te encuentra atractivo. No necesitas escucharlo de mí para incrementar tu ego, Li.

En vez de molestarse, sonrió.

—No te lo pregunto para aumentar mi ego, gatita. Solo recuerda nuestro primer encuentro y piensa ¿Qué fue eso que capturó tu atención?

Confundida, evoqué el recuerdo de ese día. Sus ojos eran lindos, pero, si debía ser sincera, lo que acaparó mi atención por completo aquel día… fue ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban para darme una sonrisa llena de picardía. Obviamente, compaginaba perfectamente con su mirada, pero esa sonrisa fue la que me dejó atolondrada… y aún lo hacía.

Me daba pena admitirlo ante él, pero en seguida me sacó en cara la regla cuatro.

—Tu sonrisa… yo… yo creo que… es muy linda.

—Entonces allí lo tienes —dijo, regalándome una—. Lo primero que llama tu atención en un hombre es la sonrisa y si te gustan las mías puedo darte las que quieras.

¡Oh rayos! Sus palabras despertaron las malditas polillas de mi estómago.

« _Solo está jugando contigo, Sakura. Encuentra divertido hacerte sonrojar ¡Como todo el mundo!_ »

Aclaré mi garganta. Li no despegaba sus ojos de mí y no borraba su sonrisa, eso me ponía más nerviosa. Necesitaba desviar su atención o haría combustión en cualquier momento.

—Si… si los ojos de la mujer en cuestión llaman tu atención ¿Qué miras después?

—Aprecio la belleza femenina, si es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no es lo que realmente me importa. —Respiré tranquila cuando lo vi beber de su taza—. Si los ojos de una mujer llaman mi atención, me lanzo directamente a hablar con ella.

—Ósea que te gustan las conversaciones interesantes.

—No estoy diciendo que hablaremos de la teoría de la relatividad, sobre la solución a la ecuación de Schrödinger o sobre los divagues ontológicos de Platón —¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se escribía el segundo que nombró! —. Con pocas palabras puedes saber si se trata de una mujer llena o vacía de mente, y eso no tiene nada que ver con su físico.

—¿A qué llamas… vacía de mente? —pregunté, tragando grueso.

Li sonrió ante mi nerviosismo.

—Puede que no sepas de qué rayos te estoy hablando, pero tus ojos me dicen que estás interesada en lo que estoy diciéndote y, posiblemente, llegarás a tu casa esta noche a averiguar quién diablos es Schrödinger. Por cierto, se escribe así. —Me quitó el lápiz y lo anotó… Vaya que era un apellido complicado—. No eres una mujer vacía de mente, gatita, todo lo contrario.

Era la primera vez que Shaoran Li me hacía un cumplido… ¡Y se sentía genial! Sonreí agradecida y anoté todas sus respuestas ¡Estaba feliz! Al parecer, mi pareja no era tan idiota como creía en un principio. Aún faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero por lo menos era un hombre interesante de conocer.

Una nueva pregunta se coló en mi cabeza y no pude frenar el impulso de hacerla porque de verdad quería saber la respuesta ¡Vamos! ¡Estaba de suerte! Ya me había hecho un cumplido, no podía hacerme sentir mal ahora.

—¿Puedo preguntar… sin que malinterpretes mi pregunta… qué viste en mis ojos cuando nos conocimos? —Soltó una risa de boca cerrada y su mirada destelló con travesura.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y nuevamente posó su barbilla entre sus dedos entrecruzados.

—Vi que eres una gatita muy interesante, llena de un fuego avasallante y mucha pasión por la vida. Por eso acepté este proyecto.

No necesitaban que me lo dijeran, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo ¡Hasta sentía el calor en mis orejas! ¿Cómo reaccionar ante una declaración como esa?

—¿Algo más… que quieras… agregar a tu respuesta? —Apenas reconocí mi voz. Sonó extremadamente chillona y temblorosa ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

—Agregaría… que mi color favorito es el verde —dijo, guiñándome un ojo y luego se levantó para irse… dejándome acalorada y sentada en la mesa.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al levantarme y caminar hacia el restaurante, todavía no lograba comprender si había un significado oculto en todo lo que me había dicho o si sería simplemente su forma de ser por naturaleza… Porque yo era despistada, pero durante todo nuestro encuentro Li se había mostrado demasiado coqueto y encantador.

— _Agregaría… que mi color favorito es el verde._ —reproduje esa parte de la grabación y esa vez… sí me permití suspirar.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué es lo primero que ves en una mujer?_

 _Su respuesta profunda y llena de significado, me mostró que Shaoran Li es un hombre muy pasional y directo. En todo momento se expresó con claridad y sus ojos, siempre fijos en los míos, me mostraron su sinceridad. Por eso le creí cuando me dijo que valora más lo que los ojos y la mente de una mujer tienen para decir que su apariencia._

 _Nota especial: Buscar quién diablos es Schrödinger… y acabo de descubrir que me gusta su sonrisa._

 **¡De vuelta la primera sesión! Me alegra saber que están muy emocionados y disfrutando de los pequeños cambios que surgieron cuando revisé la historia. Tomé en cuenta varios de sus consejos y espero que algunos lo noten hehe.**

 **Nuevamente, les agradezco su paciencia porque estoy tratando de publicar lo más rápido que puedo xD**

 **Un besito 3**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sesión número dos

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Sesión número dos**

Schrödinger. Uno de los padres de la mecánica cuántica y autor intelectual de la ecuación que describe el comportamiento ondulatorio de una partícula subatómica… ¡No entendí absolutamente nada de esa estúpida ecuación! Demasiadas letras griegas en un mismo lugar y tratar de leer sobre el tema me generó dolor de cabeza. Incluso tuve que beberme un té para apaciguarlo… pero debía acotar que la paradoja del gato en la caja si me gustó mucho.

Estuve muy entretenida buscando información e incluso vi unos cuantos videos en _Youtube_. A la final, me incliné más por la teoría de los multiversos donde el pobre minino podía estar vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo, pero en universos o dimensiones diferentes.

—¿Qué pensará Shaoran?

—¿Shaoran? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser el idiota insensible? — ¡Rayos! Pensé en voz alta.

Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente al ver como los ojos casi violetas de mi amiga centellaban con picardía.

Aceptaba que desde ayer… como que me la pasaba rememorando el encuentro que había tenido con él y ya no lo encontraba tan idiota, además que su nombre daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, al punto de comenzarlo a llamar así sin darme cuenta. Pero ¿cómo le explicaba a Tomoyo que eso no tenía nada que ver con la novela que seguramente se estaba armando? Suspiré… esto me pasaba por andar hablando sola.

—¿Alguna vez… has oído hablar del gato de Schrödinger? —pregunté, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

—Dejaremos esta conversación para cuando vayan por la pregunta diez, para ese momento la respuesta será más interesante. —Resoplé, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión ¡Ni su propia madre! —. Volviendo a tu pregunta ¿No es ese el científico que te nombró "Shaoran" ayer? —Resoplé al notar como hacía énfasis en el nombre de mi compañero—. ¿Qué tenía de especial su gato?

—No es su gato, es una paradoja que se planteó para explicar… —Al ver la cara confundida de mi amiga, me di por vencida. Yo tampoco entendía muy bien el asunto como para explicarle—. Olvídalo… solo que ahora sé de donde viene el refrán "la curiosidad mató al gato".

Tomoyo me miró como si estuviera loca, pero yo me entendía. Al final, era nuestra curiosidad la que determinaba si el pobre gato moría o no.

—Por cierto, ayer pasé por el centro comercial y vi que _Paradise Kiss_ tiene ofertas ¡Podemos ir juntas después del trabajo! —dijo, emocionada.

Era sábado, un buen día como para ir de compras con mis amigas, pero no quería hacer planes sin tener noticias de Shaoran. No quería que me llamara en pleno centro comercial y tuviera que salir corriendo como desquiciada… otra vez.

—Shaoran no te ha llamado para su cita de hoy ¿verdad? —aseveró Tomoyo, adivinando mis pensamientos.

—No es una cita —refunfuñé.

—Amiga, ayer saliste con un hombre apuesto a tomar un café, y hablaron de sus intereses. Eso es una cita.

—Es por el proyecto… no… no por un interés ro… romántico —¡Rayos! ¡Tenía que dejar de tartamudear cuando hablaba de Shaoran Li!

—Claro. —Luego de guiñarme un ojo, volvió a sus labores.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo iba a convencer a mis amigas de que no había ni habría nada entre él y yo?

Rezongando, vi la hora en el reloj que guindaba de la pared, las tres de la tarde. Saqué mi móvil y revisé las notificaciones, no tenía llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes ¡Ni siquiera notificaciones de _Facebook_! Miré a mí alrededor, como Satoshi no estaba cerca, aproveché para meterme en _Whatsapp_ y revisé mi lista de contactos. A pesar de andar más amable después del encuentro con Shaoran, debía cuidarme por si volvía el ogro.

Según el contrato, los domingos eran sagrados para mi compañero, por eso era importante que nos viéramos hoy para avanzar con la segunda pregunta. Por fin lo encontré. Me metí en su perfil y solté un suspiro lastimero cuando leí que su última conexión había sido en horas de la mañana.

—Quizás está muy ocupado…

Aproveché para observar su foto de perfil. Vaya que estaba bueno el desgraciado, incluso con ropa tan sencilla como un jean y una camisa verde arremangada… Mis mejillas ardieron al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Ahora era una acosadora?

El móvil comenzó a vibrar entre mis manos y por poco no lo solté. Mi corazón latía desbocado ¡Era como si me hubieran agarrado infraganti!

Miré a los alrededores, nadie reparaba en mí. Mis ojos volvieron al teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar entre mis manos temblorosas y al ver el nombre "Idiota sexy" brillando en la pantalla, la calma volvió a mí. Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en mi boca, nadie podía culparme por colocarle ese apodo.

Al contestar, no me dio chance de hablar.

— _Estaba esperando saber de ti, gatita._ —Rodeé mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza.

—Nunca dejarás de decirme gatita ¿Cierto?

— _Jamás._ —Este chico no tenía remedio.

—No sabía si trabajabas hoy y… no quería interrumpirte.

— _Para eso existen los mensajes ¿No?_

—Pero si estás en el trabajo…

— _Cariño, si te estoy llamando es porque no estoy haciendo mucho en este instante._ —Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme al suave sonido de su risa—. _¿A qué hora sales del restaurante?_

—Este… a… a las seis. — ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tartamudeaba, señor?!

— _Te esperare en la puerta del restaurante a esa hora._

—Oye, pero la sesión no… —Mi frase murió cuando noté que Satoshi me estaba observando con curiosidad.

— _¿Gatita?_

¡Oh, rayos! ¿Qué hacía? Esos ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme ¿Me hacía la loca y colgaba con disimulo? No… ¡Shaoran no me lo perdonaría!

—Es… espera un segundo… —le dije y bajé el teléfono con lentitud.

Satoshi comenzó a acercarse con extrema lentitud… era mi fin. Obviamente, no teníamos permitido hablar por teléfono en nuestro tiempo de trabajo y estaba segura que el ogro se valdría de eso para despedirme, estaba en su derecho… pero en vez de eso… Satoshi pasó por mi lado y palmeó mi espalda.

—Pregúntale si comió porque hoy no vino a almorzar. —Fue lo único que dijo y se internó dentro de la oficina.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Sin gritos ni amenazas? ¡Vaya! Iba a tener que darle un regalo a Shaoran por suavizar al ogro de su amigo.

—Ya volví…

— _¿Sucedió algo?_

—Nada importante… —dije, dudando cómo continuar la conversación—. Ahm… ¿Tú… almorzaste?

— _¿Estás preocupada por mí, gatita?_

—Solo responde la estúpida pregunta, Li.

— _Nos trajeron el almuerzo porque estamos en pleno proceso de planificación. Así que no te preocupes, sí almorcé._

—Bien.

— _Nos vemos a las seis, cariño._ —Colgó… y no me dio chance de decirle que la sesión debía ser corta para poder salir con mis amigas ¡Rayos! Adiós, sábado de chicas.

Enseguida Tomoyo estuvo encima de mí, preguntando sobre mi nueva "cita". Al parecer, no le afectaba ni un poquito que no pudiera ir de compras con ella, siempre y cuando saliera con Shaoran. Suspiré… definitivamente, nunca cambiaría de parecer.

El tiempo pasó extremadamente lento, especialmente porque no teníamos mucho que hacer. Incluso Satoshi parecía aburrido y eso era raro de ver.

Los platos iban y venían, al igual que los clientes y cuando por fin faltaban diez para las seis, corrí hacia los vestidores. Entré dando saltos mientras me quitaba el uniforme y corrí hacia mi locker para sacar mi ropa. En menos de cinco minutos estuve lista.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en mi boca por romper mi propia marca, pero al ver el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo, casi solté un grito. Mi cabello estaba demasiado esponjado, oscuras ojeras enmarcaban mis ojos verdes, mis labios estaban un poquito cuarteados y mi piel estaba demasiado pálida.

—¡Rayos!

Con rapidez, traté de peinar mi cabello y al no obtener un buen resultado, lo até en una cola alta de la cual salían los mechones más cortos. Saqué mi estuche de maquillaje y traté de ocultar lo mejor posible mis ojeras, apliqué un poco de brillo labial para devolverle la vida a mis labios y cuando iba a aplicar un poco de rubor, me detuve.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Esto no es una cita!

Arrojé todo dentro de mi bolso y salí de los vestidores para despedirme de mi amiga, obviamente, su mirada brilló traviesa y seguramente, llamaría a Chiharu que estaba enferma para contarle todo. Rodé mis ojos y continúe caminando hacia la salida, Tomoyo no tenía remedio.

La temperatura había bajado bastante, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme tiritar, después de todo, ya estábamos en los últimos días de octubre y el invierno se acercaba cada vez más. Un carraspeó me hizo girar hacia la derecha, allí estaba él, apoyado en un árbol cercano que estaba desprovisto de sus hojas. Shaoran estaba ataviado con un abrigo azul marino y una bufanda negra. Sonreí al notar que su nariz estaba un poquito roja, eso me indicaba que era sensible al frío.

—Tardaste un poco, gatita. —Otra cosa que anotar… este hombre tenía una gran obsesión con la puntualidad.

—Lo siento…

—Tu abrigo no se ve muy caliente —dijo, frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—No soy tan sensible al frío. —Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia—. Y… ¿a dónde iremos?

— ¿Dónde vives? —Levanté una ceja y él se largó a reír—. No iremos a tu casa, gatita. Solo quiero saber en qué zona de la ciudad vives para poder elegir un lugar cercano.

Eso tenía sentido y demostraba que Shaoran era un caballero. Estaba pensando en mi bienestar y eso me hizo sentir… cálida… ¿Qué rayos…? Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento estúpido. Esa "calidez" solo se debía a mi poca experiencia con hombres y… bueno… ¿A qué chica no le gustaba ser tratada como una princesa? La que dijera que no ¡Estaba mintiendo!

Aclaré mi garganta y le indiqué que vivía en la zona oeste de la ciudad, cerca del parque Ueno. No era una zona exclusiva, pero era cómoda, tenía un montón de líneas de transporte y en primavera se podía sentir el aroma dulzón de las flores del parque por todos lados.

—Conozco un restaurante donde podemos cenar que está por esa zona. —Shaoran comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí.

—Si vamos a cenar juntos, yo invito. —Era lo menos que podía hacer por traer la paz al restaurante.

—Quien lo está proponiendo soy yo, gatita.

—Pero tú pagaste el café de ayer —alegué, frunciendo mi ceño.

Shaoran rio con suavidad y palmeó mi cabeza, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

—Cuando lleguemos decidiremos quien paga que cosa ¿Está bien?

No muy convencida asentí y lo seguí, pero luego me di cuenta que no estábamos caminando hacia la parada del autobús.

—Oye… la parada está en sentido contrario.

—Vamos en mi auto.

Caminé a su lado hasta adentrarnos en un enorme edificio que reconocí de inmediato, después de todo, era una de las constructoras más importantes de Asia. El piso relucía como un espejo y las hermosas lámparas hacían ver el lugar como si fuera el lobby de un lujoso hotel, de esos que solo se veían en la televisión.

—¿Olvido algo, señor Li? —preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

Shaoran la ignoró y continuó caminando, sin detenerse ni una vez a mirar a la joven. No pude evitar parpadear confundida, ese no era el Shaoran Li con el cual había interactuado los últimos días.

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué mi camino detrás de él, no me quería quedar rezagada y perderme. Al pasar en frente del escritorio de la recepcionista, mis ojos se desviaron hacia ella tan solo por un par de segundos, suficientes para detectar el desagrado y desprecio en sus gélidos ojos marrones.

Estaba cansada de que las personas me despreciaran sin conocerme, que me juzgaran por cómo lucía. Esa chica me creía poca cosa por mi sencilla forma de vestir y la falta de volumen en mis pechos, a diferencia de los suyos que estaban marcados de forma exagerada gracias a la camisa verde que no terminaba de cerrarle porque, seguramente, era dos tallas más pequeña de la que realmente debía usar.

« _Pues… mal por ti, niña. Soy yo la que cenará con él_ » pensé y la enfrenté con una mirada altanera. Incluso le guiñé un ojo y continué mi camino, detrás de mi compañero que ya me esperaba en frente de los ascensores.

—No sabía que trabajabas en _GreenStone_.

—No preguntaste. —respondió, riendo. El Shaoran travieso y agradable había regresado ¿Acaso era bipolar?

— ¿Y qué haces en este lugar? ¿Eres pasante, contratado en formación o algo así? —pregunté, entrando al ascensor con él.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonrojar ¿Acaso había hecho una pregunta tonta?

—Lo siento, gatita. No estoy acostumbrado a esto —dijo, palmeando mi cabeza, mientras presionaba el botón que nos llevaría al sótano—. Podríamos decir que mi trabajo es un poco más importante y está relacionado con el diseño y planificación de todos los proyectos que lleva la empresa.

—Bien… —resoplé, pero luego recordé la tarea que me había dejado—. Por cierto, sí busqué quien era Schrödinger.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustó su paradoja del gato en la caja.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?

—Me gusta pensar que existen otros universos donde se dan las opciones contrarias a lo que vivimos en este —dije sonriendo—. ¿Te imaginas? Podría existir un mundo donde yo sería científica y podría entender la ecuación de onda… Las posibilidades son inimaginables ¡Incluso podría ser una artista!

Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a mí… y la alarma de peligro sonó estridente en mi cabeza. Él daba un paso y yo retrocedía uno, fue así hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared del ascensor. Shaoran se inclinó un poco hacía mí y levantó su brazo derecho, dejándome encerrada entre su torso y la pared ¡¿Acaso no conocía lo que era el espacio personal?!

—Estoy seguro que en ninguno de esos mundos tú serías una mujer vacía de mente.

—Es… estarías contradiciendo la teoría, porque… siempre hay una probabilidad. Las reglas propuestas lo dicen.

—La teoría no ha sido constatada completamente y a veces… las reglas pueden romperse ¿No? A eso se le conoce como excepción.

Literalmente, fui salvada por el "tin" del ascensor. Shaoran se enderezó y me dejó salir primero. Al soltar un suspiro, noté un pequeño pinchazo en mi pecho… lo peor era que no sabía si era de alivio o de decepción.

« _Mal, Sakura… te veo, mal ¡Y eso que es el segundo encuentro!_ »

Shaoran pasó por mi lado y lo dejé adelantarse unos pasos porque, a fin de cuentas, yo no sabía cuál era su auto. Sacó sus llaves y presionó el botón de la alarma. Mis pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando vi que vehículo respondió.

—Oh mi Dios…

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, colocándose al lado de tan maravillosa visión de color negro mate.

—Sí… —susurré, experimentando como mi fangirl interior estaba por explotar—. ¡Es un camaro ss del 69!

Corrí hacía el vehículo y lo observé desde todos los ángulos posibles ¡Este era mi auto favorito por mucho! El sonido de su motor, su potencia, su diseño me encantaba y debía acotar que mi padre tenía uno. Claro, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como el de Shaoran, que parecía recién salido de agencia, pero amaba este modelo.

—Parece como si estuvieras experimentando un orgasmo. —Su comentario hizo que mis mejillas ardieran.

—So… solo digo que… es un buen auto —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Soltando una risilla, Shaoran abrió la puerta para mí y con cuidado me deslicé en el interior de esta belleza. Aspiré el aroma del cuero, mezclado con una esencia mentolada y toqué la superficie del tablero ¡Sí existía el amor a primera vista! ¡Estaba enamorada de este auto!

—¿Debo asustarme por tu reacción? Pareces más interesada en el auto que en mí. —Al encenderlo, no pude evitar soltar un chillido de emoción. Ese sonido era perfecto.

—Estoy mucho más interesada en tu auto que en ti. Es más, puedes llamarme gatita todo lo que quieras si me permites manejarlo.

—Eso no está en discusión, gatita. Regla número doce.

—¡Rayos!

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y arrancó el auto. El recorrido por la ciudad no era el mismo cuando ibas en el auto de tus sueños.

—Me sorprende que sepas de autos.

—No preguntaste —dije, usando su propia respuesta y logré sacarle otra sonrisa. Vaya que era risueño conmigo ¡En tu cara, recepcionista!

El recorrido no duro mucho tiempo, por desgracia. Shaoran se bajó del auto y con rapidez, lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Otra vez, ese calor agradable se instaló en mi pecho, pero ya había asumido que era una reacción normal ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Bateando lejos cualquier pensamiento tonto, me bajé con lentitud del auto de mis sueños. Al levantar mi mirada, un frío me recorrió la espalda entera… Cuando me dijo que íbamos a cenar, no me imaginé que lo haríamos en un lugar tan elegante y exclusivo como el restaurante _Stradivarius._

—Ahm… pensé que íbamos a comer en un _McDonald's_ o algo así —dije, nerviosa.

—Por eso te dije que yo invitaba.

—Pero…

—¿Qué te parece si yo pago la cena y tú los postres?

—Debido a que tú trabajas en una gran empresa y yo soy una estudiante becada… acepto tu trato.

Shaoran sonrió y, colocando su mano alrededor de mi cintura, me encaminó hacia el interior del restaurante. Curiosamente, una sensación electrizante bordeaba la zona donde descansaba su mano… ¡Rayos! No era tonta, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero ya no era una adolescente hormonada como para sentir esas cosas ¡Tenía veinte años! ¡Esa etapa estaba más que quemada!

« _Control, Sakura ¡Control!_ »

Al ingresar, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro al ver tanta elegancia. Miré mi sencilla chaqueta negra que cubría un suéter cuello tortuga azul, mis jeans y mis fieles convers… estaba fuera de lugar. Todo era tan lujoso que me daba miedo tropezar y romper algo. Posiblemente tendría que trabajar de por vida para poder pagarlo.

Un mesonero se acercó a nosotros y enseguida nos guio hacia una mesa cercana a un gran ventanal. Era increíble la atención que nos estaban brindando, pero era más que obvio que se debía a Shaoran, porque si hubiera venido sola no pasaba de la puerta, estaba segura.

A pesar de ser de noche, la vista que daba hacia el parque Beldar era muy hermosa, y ni hablar de las mesas y los arreglos. Si Shaoran podía costear una cena en un lugar como este, no entendía por qué almorzaba todos los días en un restaurante como el nuestro. O sea, no era malo, de por si era uno de los mejores de la zona, pero comparado con este, no le llegaba ni a los talones.

—¿Estás lista para ordenar?

Parpadeé confundida a su pregunta, tanto él como el mesero esperaban mi respuesta. Con rapidez, mis ojos escanearon el menú ¡¿Por qué todo era tan costoso?! Mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía que pedir…

—¿Quieres que decida por ti? —No me agradaba la idea, pero en estas circunstancias… no tenía opción, así que asentí con timidez.

Shaoran se inclinó por lasaña para ambos e internamente se lo agradecí. Era el platillo más sencillo del menú y no quería probar algo más sofisticado que terminara desagradándome, haciéndome pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida solo por tratar de parecer interesante.

—¿Ordenaran algún postre?

—¿Tú que dices, gatita? —me preguntó, guiñándome un ojo.

Revisé el menú nuevamente y leí varios que llamaron mi atención. Eran costosos, pero podía pagarlos. Sonreí al ver uno que era perfecto para él.

—Una tartaleta de fresa para mí y una pasión de chocolate para él.

Sus ojos brillaron maravillosamente, dejándome embobada por varios segundos. Al escuchar su risa, sacudí mi cabeza y volví en mí. Debía enfocarme en mi proyecto ¡Esto no era una cita!

—¿Te parece si comenzamos mientras esperamos la comida?

—No tengo problema —respondió.

Enseguida saqué mi cuaderno y mi móvil para grabar de nuevo.

—Bien, necesito que te describas, utilizando únicamente tres palabras. —Shaoran levantó una de sus cejas y yo lo incité a responder.

—Es complicado resumir tu forma de ser en tan solo tres palabras, pero lo intentaré —Permaneció callado por varios segundos y su mirada parecía fija en un punto lejano. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mí, me dio su respuesta—. Frío, desconfiado y observador.

¿En serio? ¿Así se veía él mismo? Lo observé fijamente, esperando que me dijera que era una broma, pero su rostro estaba demasiado serio como para serlo.

A pesar de anotar su respuesta en mi cuaderno, no lograba comprender por qué se consideraba una persona fría. No lo conocía realmente, pero lo poco que me había mostrado… me agradaba. Su personalidad era chispeante, atrevida, juguetona y muy apasionada. Hablaba con convicción, sabía lo que decía, se notaba que era muy maduro, aunque fuera infantil en algunos aspectos… una persona así no podía ser descrita como fría. Quizás no era sensible o un osito cariñosito, pero si era lo suficientemente cálido… como una pequeña llama que te permitía entrar en calor en pleno invierno y te brindaba luz. Así lo veía yo.

—¿Cómo te describen las personas a tu alrededor? ¿Tus amigos, compañeros de trabajo…?

—Eso es muy subjetivo, gatita. Tu opinión puede diferir mucho de lo que opinan mis compañeros de trabajo. Todo depende de lo poco o mucho que yo decida mostrar ante cada uno.

Eso era cierto y para muestra, un botón. Ante mí, Shaoran derrochaba mucha seguridad, siempre tenía una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y era ingenioso con sus bromas, debía aceptarlo. Pero ante los demás, como la recepcionista pechugona, era bastante apático y distante.

—¿Tus amigos que dicen de ti?

—Que soy un idiota agradable. —En eso estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que eres frío?

—Porque no suelo involucrarme más allá de lo necesario con las personas.

—¿Incluso con tus amigos? —Sonrió.

—Te dije que existen las excepciones, gatita. Aun así, es muy raro que una persona se muestre completamente como es.

—¿Y conmigo? ¿Podrás mostrarte ante mí tal cual eres?

—Quizás sí, quizás no ¿Quién sabe? —respondió, sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues más te vale… —Anoté un par de cosas más y luego lo miré—. ¿Tres aspectos que te gusten en una persona?

—Eso es más sencillo. Puntualidad, sinceridad y naturalidad —dijo, extendiendo tres de sus dedos.

Sí… definitivamente este hombre tenía algo con la puntualidad, cosa que yo no tenía, a menos que estuvieran involucrados mis clases y mi orgullo.

—¿Cómo te describirías tú misma, gatita? Usando solo tres palabras.

Ya me esperaba esa pregunta y por eso me había preparado para ella. Curiosa, orgullosa y desordenada. Esas eran las palabras que mejor me describían.

—¿Tus amigas que dicen? —Hice una mueca al recordar lo que Tomoyo solía decir de mí.

—Tierna, inocente y completamente despistada.

Mis mejillas ardieron al ver como la mirada de Shaoran se suavizaba, al punto de detectar un poco de ternura en ella. De verdad me intimidaban sus ojos, eran como dos pozos que estaban dispuestos a engullirme entera… y si dejaba que eso ocurriera, posiblemente no iba a poder salir a flote. Aunque debía recalcar que solo me gustaban sus ojos ¡Únicamente sus ojos!

—No es muy diferente a lo que opino de ti, pero no sabía que eras desordenada.

—Caos total, a diferencia de ti que pareces muy organizado.

—Soy organizado, pero un poco de caos no le hace mal a nadie… Especialmente, si viene acompañado de una explosión de colores que te sacan de la rutina… ¿Cierto, gatita?

—Pu… puede ser.

—Puede, no. Es así —dijo con seguridad.

—Ahm… ¿Quieres… quieres agregar algo más a tus respuestas? —Algún día dejaría de tartamudear por su causa.

Una sonrisa perspicaz y picara apareció en su boca, justo la que me gustaba observar.

—Considerando mi orden y tu caos, mi frialdad y tu calor… tú y yo podríamos ser como el Ying y el Yang, gatita.

¡Madre mía! ¿Y ahora como apagaba el incendió que provocó en mi interior?

¡Frío una mierda! ¡Este hombre era más ardiente que el fuego mismo!

.

 _Pregunta del día: Descríbete utilizando tres palabras._

 _La imagen que Shaoran Li tiene de sí mismo dista mucho de la que observó yo en él. Frío, desconfiado y observador, no confía mucho en las personas, según su propia opinión. En lo personal, creo que su recelo es como un mecanismo de defensa para protegerse a sí mismo… no sé de qué, pero espero averiguarlo pronto._

 _Nota especial: No respeta el espacio personal, tiene un serio problema con el chocolate y… debo tener cuidado para no dejar que sus llamas me envuelvan… ¡Dios, sálvame!_

 **¡De vuelta la segunda sesión! Me tardé un poco porque salí de paseo con la familia xD Pero aquí se las dejo ;)**

 **Nuevamente, les agradezco su paciencia porque estoy tratando de publicar lo más rápido que puedo xD**

 **Un besito 3**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sesión tres

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sesión número tres**

Domingo, un día para salir y disfrutar… Eso era lo común para los demás, pero no para mí. Los domingos para Sakura Kinomoto significaban tareas, estudios, limpieza y, por último, pero no menos importante, _Netflix_.

Ya había limpiado parte de mi pequeño departamento, había completado los trabajos que debía entregar esta semana en la universidad y repasé para el examen que tendría el martes sobre evaluación neurocognitiva. Un día muy productivo, sí señor.

—Kero, voy a tomar un baño calentito y luego tú y yo tendremos una sesión súper divertida de _Netflix_.

Mi amigo amarillo maulló en respuesta y acaricié su peluda cabecita. Podrían decir que estaba loca por hablar con mi gato, pero siempre lo hacía y no me avergonzaba.

Tarareando una canción, tomé mi toalla y entré al baño. Coloqué el móvil sobre la tapa del lavabo y coloqué música aleatoria, escuchar diferentes canciones mientras me bañaba era como un ritual para mí. Moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, me desvestí y entré a la ducha cuando la temperatura del agua estuvo adecuada.

—Esto es tan relajante… —dije a la nada, mientras me lavaba el cabello.

No había nada como disfrutar de un largo baño caliente y dejar que el agua relajara todos los músculos del cuerpo. Estaba completamente ida, casi en la estratosfera, cuando de repente, la música fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante. Extrañada, saqué mi cabeza de la ducha y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver quien estaba llamando… y no era una llamada normal ¡Era una jodida video llamada!

—¡Oh Dios! —grité y volví a meterme dentro de la ducha. Uno nunca sabía y con mi suerte, quizás la llamada se contestaba sola.

El baño volvió a quedar en silencio luego de varios segundos. Saqué mi cabeza otra vez y noté que la pantalla reflejaba el icono de la llamada perdida ¿No que los domingos eran sagrados para él? ¿Por qué rayos me llamaba? Mordí mi labio inferior al escuchar como llegaban varios mensajes, estaba indecisa entre revisarlos o continuar con mi baño. Al final, mi curiosidad pudo más y por eso, sequé mi mano con la toalla para poder leerlos.

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:20**

 _¿Todo bien, gatita? ¿Ocupada_?

 _¿Estás en una cita?_

 **Yo _ 16:25**

 _No… solo me agarraste en la ducha_.

Tardé en procesar la información como cinco segundos, después de enviar el mensaje… ¡¿Cómo se me ocurría decirle eso?! Traté de borrarlo, pero era demasiado tarde ¡Shaoran ya lo había leído!

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:27**

 _¿Eso tiene un mensaje oculto, gatita?_

 **Yo _ 16:28**

 _¿Qué rayos quieres, Li?_

Mi rostro llegó a un nivel máximo de rojo. De nada valía seguir en la ducha, ese tonto ya había interrumpido mi momento de relajación. Cerré la llave del agua y salí de la ducha para secarme. No volví a revisar el móvil hasta que estuve completamente vestida con mi pijama de ositos que era súper calientita y cómoda.

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:30**

 _Resulta que terminé todos mis pendientes y quería continuar con nuestro proyecto_.

 **Yo _ 16:30**

 _Dijiste que los domingos eran sagrados para ti_.

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:31**

 _Y lo son… pero ayer me dijiste que tus compañeros iban más adelantados y por eso decidí hacer una excepción. Además, técnicamente no estaríamos rompiendo las reglas porque se trata de una video llamada. No estoy saliendo de mi casa_.

 **Yo _ 16:31**

 _Estás aburrido ¿Cierto?_

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:32**

 _Como una maldita ostra_ …

Sonreí. Podíamos hacerlo, pero sería incómodo entrevistarlo manteniendo el móvil en alto todo el tiempo. Shaoran no tardó mucho en darle la vuelta y me preguntó si tenía laptop y cuenta de _Skype_ , a lo cual, respondí que sí porque ¿Quién rayos no la tenía hoy en día? Por lo menos yo lo usaba mucho para hablar con mi papá que vivía en Tomoeda, una pequeña ciudad que quedaba a unas cuatro horas de Tokio. También solía usarla mucho para hablar con mi hermano que estaba estudiando una especialización en Alemania, gracias a una beca. Sí, estaba muy orgullosa de mi querido futuro cardiólogo, aunque me molestara en exceso.

 **Idiota sexy _ 16:40**

 _Pásame tu usuario y en cinco minutos te llamo. Prepara tu computadora_.

No tenía problema con eso, pero… al encender mi laptop, comencé a dudar. La panorámica de la cámara era más amplia que la del móvil… por lo que se vería parte de mi hogar. Comencé a correr en círculos con la laptop en mis manos, tenía que buscar la mejor locación.

—Desde aquí se ve la cocina y desde allá se ve la puerta del baño. —Comencé a sudar frío y luego bajé mi mirada—. ¡Oh Dios!

Corrí con la computadora hasta mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme a la carrera ¡No podía permitir que me viera con mi pijama de ositos! Caminé hacia el armario y tomé un leggin negro con un suéter verde que solía usar en casa. Me los puse súper rápido y luego comencé a peinar mi cabello húmedo.

—¿Maquillaje? No… Se supone que en casa no se usa maquillaje. Naturalidad, Sakura, naturalidad.

No me dio tiempo de buscar una mejor ubicación porque enseguida escuché el tono característico del _Skype_. Cinco minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Realmente, Shaoran tenía un asunto con la puntualidad.

Corrí hasta la cama y en el camino, me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie. Terminé llegando dando saltitos y me lancé sobre la cama para darle al botón verde. Usé los pocos segundos que se tardaba en cargar la imagen para calmarme y aparentar tranquilidad. La imagen de Shaoran se mostró en mi pantalla.

— _Hola, gatita._ —Condenada sonrisa ladeada. Debería patentarla.

—Me halaga saber que pensaste en mí en tu momento de aburrimiento —dije, girando mis ojos.

— _De nada._ —Este chico no entendía el sarcasmo—. _¿Estás en tu habitación?_

—¿Eres un pervertido?

— _¿Esa es la pregunta de hoy?_ —Giré mis ojos de nuevo—. _Creo que ayer te demostré que era un caballero al acompañarte a casa._

—Pudiste estar fingiendo. —Shaoran levantó una de sus cejas, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Bien, aceptaba que no era ningún pervertido. Ayer, luego de la deliciosa cena y la explosión de dulce, Shaoran no aceptó un no como respuesta en cuanto a acercarme a casa. Literalmente, me dejó en la puerta de mi edificio y no se fue hasta que me vio entrar. Podía estar fingiendo ser un caballero, pero gracias a este proyecto había descubierto que Shaoran Li era demasiado sincero y directo. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de él y siempre iba de frente. Fue precisamente eso lo que me impulsó a cambiar el orden de las preguntas. Quería saber bajo qué circunstancias podía salirse de su propia filosofía de la sinceridad.

—Sí, ya sé que no estabas fingiendo… A veces me parece que fuiste educado por la realeza —refunfuñé, sacándole una risa.

— _¿No te agrada que sea atento contigo?_

—¿A qué mujer no le gusta ser tratada como una princesa? Es el principio del romance —dije, levantando una de mis cejas.

— _A veces eso no es suficiente, gatita._ —A pesar de mantener una sonrisa, el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos.

Debía anotar en mi cuaderno que Shaoran podía dar sonrisas falsas… y debía decir que no me gustaban. Era como si un interruptor apagara el brillo de sus lindos ojos ambarinos.

—Puede ser, incluso algunos dicen que el romance ha muerto y que es cosa del siglo pasado, pero no es cierto —dije, con seguridad—. Solo espera dormido en nuestro interior, hasta que la persona indicada llega y entonces… el romance emerge para hacernos brillar y sonreír.

— _Veo que te gusta el romance._

—Me fascina, Li. Me encanta verlo en las personas a diario y también en los libros. Por eso no puedo evitar sumergirme en historias tan maravillosas como " _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ".

Esta vez, la sonrisa que me dio sí fue sincera. Shaoran cerró sus ojos y luego de aclarar su garganta, los abrió nuevamente, mostrando un cúmulo de sentimientos intensos y arrebatadores que hicieron vibrar mi alma.

— _"Si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, dígamelo. Mi afecto y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me silenciará para siempre."_ —No era posible… ¡Estaba recitando la declaración del señor Darcy a Elizabeth de memoria! —. _"Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado debo decirle que ha embrujado usted mi cuerpo y mi alma, y que la amo, la amo... la amo… y ya nada podrá separarme de usted."_

¡Oh Dios! Los sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos y la entonación… mi piel estaba completamente erizada. Seguramente, mis ojos mostraban toda la sorpresa que su interpretación causó en mí.

— _Veo que te gustó._

—Tú… ¿Cómo…?

— _Derrumbé otro de tus estereotipos ¿Cierto?_ —¿Qué si lo derrumbó? ¡Shaoran lo había destruido sin piedad! ¡Los hombres sí leían romance!

—Vaya… debo admitir que me sorprendiste.

— _Interpreté el papel del señor Darcy en una obra cuando estaba en la preparatoria_ —me contó—. _Sin embargo, ya había leído el libro un par de veces. Como te lo dije antes, me gusta leer, pero lo dejaremos para cuando me preguntes por mis hobbies._

Literalmente, me había dejado sin palabras. No era común encontrar un hombre que leyera libros de romance… ¿Por qué era tan perfecto? ¡No era justo!

—¿Roncas? —Shaoran parpadeó confundido—. ¿Babeas mientras duermes?

— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ —preguntó, reteniendo una carcajada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que responder! No puedes ser tan perfecto.

— _¿Te parezco perfecto?_ —Sí… un hombre perfecto, con sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos y un cuerpo más que perfecto… pero no pensaba decírselo ni loca.

—¡Vamos! Algún defecto debes tener —dije, achicando mis ojos.

— _Millones, gatita, pero luego hablaremos de ellos. Haz tu pregunta de hoy._

Resoplé molesta y me levanté de la cama para buscar mi cuaderno que aún estaba guardado en mi bolso. Cuando volví, él no estaba frente a la pantalla.

—¿Li?

— _Haz tu pregunta, gatita. Estoy sirviéndome un vaso de agua._

Aproveché para curiosear un poco. Al parecer, también estaba en su habitación y al fondo había una mesa de diseño muy, muy, muy sofisticada. A alguien le gustaba trabajar a media noche, por lo visto. Aproveché de anotar eso.

—Está bien… Ayer mencionaste que te gustaba la sinceridad. —Shaoran volvió a estar frente a la pantalla y asintió a lo que había dicho—. ¿Qué opinas de las mentiras?

Frunció su ceño y sus labios se tensaron una línea casi perfecta. Al parecer, mi pregunta no le había gustado del todo… ¿Sería esta la primera que se negaría a contestar?

— _Puedo decir que las mentiras no me agradan y que son un símbolo de desconfianza_ —respondió, después de una larga pausa.

—¿Por qué?

— _Porque solo cuando no confías en la otra persona, mientes para protegerte a ti mismo. Desconfías de la reacción del otro en cuanto sepa la verdad y eso es lo que te lleva a mentir._

—¿Has… mentido alguna vez?

— _Ningún ser humano se salva de mentir, gatita_ —respondió, haciendo una mueca—. _Quien te diga que jamás ha mentido, precisamente, te está mintiendo._

—Pero si no te gustan las mentiras ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— _Porque está en la naturaleza del ser humano, cariño_ —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. _No suelo confiar mucho en las personas, eso me lleva a omitir cierta información…_

—Lo cual es visto como una mentira indirecta.

— _Exacto. Quizás no lo hago con la intención de dañar o engañar, solo me protejo a mí mismo para no salir lastimado. Es mi mecanismo de defensa._

Mientras escribía su respuesta, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué clase de cosas le habían pasado para llevarlo a omitir ciertos aspectos de su vida? Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla y, a pesar de no estarme viendo directamente, el efecto de sus ojos era el mismo de siempre. Parecían querer engullirme entera y de inmediato mis mejillas se encendieron.

— _¿Tú qué opinas de las mentiras?_ —le escuché preguntar.

—Tampoco me gustan —aseveré—. Intento ser lo más transparente posible para poder tener derecho a reclamar cuando me mienten, pero viéndolo desde tu punto de vista… tienes razón. Todo ser humano miente por uno u otro motivo.

Algunas veces, cuando mi papá o mi hermano me preguntaban si estaba bien, me veía tentada a decirles la verdad, contarles sobre los comentarios hirientes que me decían en la universidad por ser becada o cuan cansada estaba por estudiar y trabajar, pero luego me decía que no valía la pena preocuparlos. Dibujaba la mejor de mis sonrisas y les decía "Estoy perfectamente".

Sí… yo también mentía para que ellos estuvieran tranquilos.

— _¿Te pillaste a ti misma mintiendo?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa condescendiente y asentí.

—Le he mentido a mi papá y a mi hermano para que no se preocupen por mí —me sinceré, soltando un suspiro—. Incluso le he mentido a mis amigas para no preocuparlas cuando me ven muy agotada.

— _Hablar de nuestras debilidades está bien, gatita_ —me dijo—. _A veces, contar nuestros problemas nos brinda una sensación de ligereza que nos estimula a seguir adelante. No suelo hacerlo, pero cuando me siento ahogado… tengo amigos que siempre me escuchan._

—No les miento porque desconfíe de ellos… solo no quiero preocuparlos. Es difícil… pero me obligo a seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta —dije—. No perder de vista mi meta es lo que me impulsa.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio varios segundos y luego alargó su mano para alcanzar su costoso maletín oscuro, sacando una hoja que reconocí de inmediato. Tomó su bolígrafo y lo vi tachar algo.

— _Esto de las video llamadas no me gusta. A la mierda la regla nueve._

—¿Estas rompiendo tus propias reglas? —dije, dándole una sonrisa pícara que él correspondió.

— _Excepciones, gatita, se llaman excepciones y las hago por ti._ —Amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó un poco más hacia la pantalla—. _¿Cómo puedo apoyarte de esta forma? Ni un abrazo te puedo dar_ —Tragué en seco… Definitivamente, Shaoran era demasiado directo y eso era malo para mi salud mental… y para mis nervios.

—No… no necesito de… tu apoyo ni un abrazo.

— _Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé._ —me guiñó un ojo y luego… su mirada se desvió hacia un punto lejano. Un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos—. _Creo que tu gato te ha robado algo._

Me giré y entonces vi con terror lo que Kero tenía en su boca. Grité y me lancé sobre él, pero el traidor era demasiado rápido y terminé tirada en el piso ¡Me provocaba meterlo en la condenada caja de Schrödinger por esto!

— _¿Estás bien?_ —le escuché preguntar ¡Dios! ¡Tenía demasiada vergüenza! — _¿Gatita?_

—¡Estoy bien!

— _Debo irme, pero mañana nos vemos a la una en el restaurante ¿Podrás llegar?_

—Sí… —dije, asomándome por fin ¡Rayos! ¡Mi cara debía estar más roja que un tomate!

— _Una cosa más_ —dijo y me atreví a levantar mi mirada. Una sonrisa traviesa y ladeada adornó sus labios—. _Encaje más verde, igual a sexy._ —Me guiñó un ojo y se desconectó… dejándome con los nervios a flor de piel.

Al escuchar un maullido, giré mi cabeza y vi a mi traidor amigo… jugando con mi sujetador de encaje… color verde.

—¡Trágame tierra!

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinas de las mentiras?_

 _La visión de Shaoran Li sobre las mentiras es 100% realista y ha declarado que no le gustan. Sin embargo, ha admitido que, bajo ciertas circunstancias que no aclaró, ha recurrido a ellas para protegerse a sí mismo. Es un mecanismo de defensa que ha creado para cuidarse de las personas a su alrededor, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué le han hecho para recurrir a tal acción? Con su respuesta, ratifico que mi encuestado es un hombre directo y sincero la mayoría de las veces, pero omite cierta información personal._

 _Nota especial: ¡Castrar a Kero!_

 **¡De vuelta la tercera sesión! Aquí va el primer cambio significativo porque estoy usando una nueva forma de reflejar los mensajes de texto ;) Espero que sea de su agrado XD Quiero enviar saludos especiales a mi querida Cerezo01 ;) Amiga, extrañaba leer tus comentarios hahaha**

 **Si ven algún error me avisan ;) Estoy usando el consejo que una lectora me pasó, pero ya se me han coleado algunos pelones de nombres hahaha Nuevamente, les agradezco su paciencia y la molestia que se toman en revisar ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sesión número cuatro

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sesión número cuatro**

 **Shaoran Li**

Lo que más me gustaba en este mundo, era dibujar. Plasmar una idea que aparecía en mi cabeza sobre un pliego o en la computadora y luego verla edificada era… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Algunas personas pensaban que mi padre me había impuesto la arquitectura como profesión, después de todo, de eso trataba el negocio familiar, pero la verdad era que yo amaba mi trabajo. Tomar las diferentes concepciones de los clientes y volverlas realidad era sublime. La arquitectura realzaba mi espíritu y si las personas dejaban que mi imaginación volara libre pues… solo el cielo podría limitarme.

Obviamente, los proyectos principales que llevaba nuestra empresa eran grandes. Edificios de oficinas, centros comerciales, lujosos hoteles… pero de vez en cuando me gustaba involucrarme con pequeños proyectos como una casa sencilla. Crear desde cero la materialización de los sueños de una persona, también era regocijante y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Nadie dentro de la empresa sabía que yo tomaba algunas de esas solicitudes, solo mi asistente. Ella era quien me los traía desde el departamento encargado y luego llevaba los planos terminados sin especificar quien los había realizado. Sonreí al tachar un ítem más de la lista de deseos ¿Quién creería que el director de la jodida sucursal estaría haciendo trazos para diseñar el hogar soñado de una sencilla pareja de recién casados? Obviamente, nadie… y debía mantenerse de esa forma.

El sonido lejano de la puerta me hizo salir de mi trance creativo. Levanté mi mirada hastiada, justo cuando Eriol abría la puerta de golpe. El maldito entró como perro por su casa mientras lanzaba un saludo que aturdió mis oídos. Me quité los lentes y los arrojé sobre la mesa de diseño ¡Este idiota había matado a mi musa!

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? ¿Por qué Midori te dejó pasar?

—Suavízame el tono de tu voz, lobo. —Resoplé… Iba a tener que hablar con la recepcionista para que me avisara con antelación de las visitas no planificadas de mi "mejor" amigo. Por lo menos así tendría tiempo de esconderme.

—Al grano, Eriol.

—Midori sabe muy bien que puedo pasar a visitarte cuando se me antoje. —Me pasó de largo y se sentó en mi silla giratoria. Maldito confianzudo—. Por cierto, ¿has notado lo linda que se ve embarazada?

—¿Debo advertirle de algún fetiche oculto que tengas? —Eriol soltó una carcajada.

Conocía a Eriol y a Satoshi desde niños, por eso, prácticamente éramos como hermanos, a pesar de que el segundo era mayor que nosotros por tres años… Incluso, desde que me mudé a Tokio para tomar las riendas de esta sucursal, hace año y medio, los Hiragizawa se la pasaban más tiempo en mi apartamento que en el suyo y disponían de él como mejor les pareciera. Podría quejarme y mandarlos a la mierda, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo y saliva. Además, debía aceptar que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, confiaba en ellos con mi vida… Obviamente, jamás lo escucharían de mi boca pues prefería tragarme un cactus con todo y espinas.

—Me extrañó no verte en el restaurante y me preocupé por ti, por eso vine.

Resoplé… ese cuatro ojos era un maldito espía que mi madre usaba para saber si estaba alimentándome como era debido. Había tenido un episodio de descompensación hace poco más de un mes porque estaba sobre esforzándome en el trabajo y prácticamente… había estado viviendo de galletas, pero en mi defensa podía decir que no había tenido tiempo para salir de la empresa a comer y mucho menos para cocinar. Sí, un susto grande, pero fue un episodio aislado ¡Por Dios! Era un hombre maduro de veintiséis años, sabía cuidarme solo y no necesitaba una maldita niñera, mucho menos una que me jodiera tanto como Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¡No he ido por que no es la jodida hora del almuerzo, Eriol! ¡Son apenas las diez!

—En realidad, mi estimado amigo, son las doce y media.

Mierda. Miré el reloj que reposaba sobre mi escritorio, en realidad sí era más de medio día. Solté un suspiro y me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban en frente de mi escritorio. Cuando me concentraba perdía la noción del tiempo y eso no era bueno ¡Estuve a punto de perder la cita con mi gatita!

—Solo por esta vez te agradezco que vinieras por mí. Casi pierdo una cita importante.

Eriol me miró, fijamente, con esos ojos azules y fisgones. Odiaba su mirada de sabelotodo.

—¿Te refieres a tu cita con… Sakura Kinomoto?

Giré mis ojos, ya se había tardado en preguntar por ella.

—No te incumbe, cuatro ojos.

—Me preguntó si te conocía.

Así que la gatita estaba haciendo trampa, se suponía que ella no debía andar fisgoneando por allí. Negué con mi cabeza y sonreí, iba a tener que castigarla por eso.

—¿Qué más te preguntó?

—No mucho, solo quería saber si te conocía y desde cuándo. —Se encogió de hombros y continuó—. La verdad, fui yo quien se acercó a ella porque tú nombre salió de su boca y estaba refunfuñando algo sobre su gato... —No pude retener la carcajada ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por eso? Yo no era tan malvado como para sacarle en cara que había visto su sexy ropa interior… bueno, quizás de vez en cuando, pero prometía no ser tan cruel—. Me preocupaba que hubiera caído en tu embrujo, pero, por lo que veo, Satoshi tenía razón. Eres tú quien cayó redondo.

—Lo repito, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ella es una chica muy inocente, Shaoran. Solo ten cuidado. —Eriol frunció su ceño y eran pocas las veces que él mostraba su faceta seria.

—No pienso hacerle nada malo. Además, estoy seguro que ella puede defenderse muy bien.

—Te pateara las pelotas si la haces enojar más de la cuenta. —Me levanté de la silla, soltando una carcajada, y fui por mi abrigo. El maldito invierno estaba cerca y cada día se sentía más el frío—. El problema que yo veo aquí es que estás tentando mucho tu suerte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, sin detener mis pasos hacia la puerta. No quería llegar tarde a mi cita.

Midori ya se había ido a comer, pero de igual forma iba a tener que hablar con ella para que tomara su descanso sin importar si yo había salido o no. El descontrol de las comidas podía hacerle mal a su bebé.

—¡Estás flirteando abiertamente! ¡Todos se han dado cuenta! —exclamó, siguiéndome.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No es por lo que estás pensando, así que baja tu ceja —dijo, riendo—. Le he tomado cariño y me preocupa que ella termine rompiendo tu última regla.

Las comisuras de mi boca se alzaron automáticamente al recordar el rostro incrédulo de mi gatita al leer el contrato. Si sus ojos fueran armas ¡Me hubiera cortado en dos! ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que, en realidad, lo había hecho con el único fin de ver arder sus lindos ojos verdes? Negué con mi cabeza y solté una risilla. Posiblemente, me patearía entre las piernas.

—Todo está controlado, Eriol, no habrá problemas.

—Varias veces hemos hablado de esto y siempre recalcas que no estás preparado para una relación… a pesar de que ya pasaron tres años. Por eso quiero que tengas en mente que Sakura no es una mujer de una noche. Es… demasiado romántica para eso.

Fruncí mi ceño y enseguida mi amigo levantó sus manos en alto en señal de disculpa. Si alguien lo escuchaba, podría pensar que era un mujeriego bastardo y no era cierto ¡Ni siquiera durante mi etapa negra después del maldito divorcio lo fui!

Maldición. Entendía la preocupación de Eriol, pero no la justificaba. El hecho de no querer vincularme con una mujer, sentimentalmente hablando, no significaba que estuviera tratando de seducir a Sakura Kinomoto para tener sexo con ella y dejarla después. Eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Solté un suspiro y vi mi reflejo en las puertas del ascensor, aun cerradas. Aunque sonara loco, solo quería estar cerca de ella porque era divertida, espontánea y había llamado mi atención al sentarse de golpe frente a mí aquel día, irradiando todo ese fuego que hacía brillar su mirada jade de forma maravillosa. Kinomoto no era mi tipo de mujer, pero las excepciones a las reglas eran llamativas, atrayentes, seductoras; siempre llevando a descubrimientos aún más interesantes… y yo era curioso por naturaleza.

¿Estaba siendo contradictorio? Posiblemente, y más si tomaba en cuenta la regla que Eriol mencionó, esa que expresaba claramente que ella no debía enamorarse de mí. Esa y las reglas que especificaban que no preguntara sobre mi vida personal, eran las únicas que había tomado en serio a la hora de redactar el contrato, siendo mi forma de advertirle que no se involucrara más allá de lo necesario conmigo, pero… yo mejor que nadie sabía que sobre los sentimientos no se mandaba y mucho menos sobre el fluir de las cosas…

—¿Qué piensas pedirle a cambio? —la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Coloqué eso para jugar un poco con ella. No pienso pedirle nada —respondí. Entramos en el ascensor y presioné el botón de planta baja.

—Definitivamente, te pateara las pelotas ¿Sabías que sabe jiu jitsu?

—Y yo soy experto en Kung Fu. Sería interesante un encuentro entre los dos —dije, riendo.

—Ambos sabemos que la dejarías ganar.

—No me gusta perder.

—¿Y quién dijo que perderías? ¿Has visto las llaves que hacen? ¡Tendrías su cuerpo pegado al tuyo con una excusa valida! —dijo, riendo mientras palmeaba mi espalda—. No sé por qué la escogiste a ella para comenzar a abrirte, pero me alegra. Ya era hora de avanzar.

Sí… eso era lo que esperaba.

Cualquier persona podría preguntarme ¿Por qué ella? Muy sencillo. Sus ojos verdes y chispeantes lograron despertar de golpe mi alma gris y aletargada. Sakura Kinomoto era como una explosión de colores, vivos y brillantes, justo lo que necesitaba para que el reloj de mi vida comenzara a avanzar.

La chica era ocurrente, me divertía el verla reaccionar a la menor provocación y tenía una inocencia desmedida que era capaz de capturar el alma de cualquier hombre si no se tenía cuidado. Una mujer fresca, jovial, alegre, y lo más interesante de todo, era que ella no parecía estar consciente de su propio potencial.

El único defecto que le veía, era su auto bloqueo social. Obviamente, yo no era el mejor ejemplo y quizás ella tenía motivos válidos para aislarse como yo los tenía, pero… no podía aceptarlo. No cuando ella irradiaba tanta luz y color. No podía permitir que ella se convirtiera en alguien gris y frío, justo como yo lo era.

Eriol seguía hablando de no sé qué cosas mientras caminábamos las pocas calles que nos separaban de su restaurante, pero no estaba prestándole atención. A pesar de haber iniciado todo esto por diversión y curiosidad, en realidad, sí había algo que esperaba lograr y eso era el abrirle los ojos a esa chica. Estaba seguro que, con el estímulo necesario, ella podría salir de su propio caparazón y le mostraría al mundo quien era la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto. Patearía los traseros de aquellos que se atrevieron a rechazarla y surgiría cual mariposa de una crisálida.

« _No me decepciones, gatita. Mis esperanzas están puestas en ti_ »

Al entrar al restaurante, la vi de inmediato. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero podía observar perfectamente su perfil al conversar animadamente con una de sus amigas, la chica de cabello negro. La joven reía de algo que ella le había dicho, mientras Kinomoto hacía un mohín tierno. Sonreí. Esa chica se convertiría en mi propio proyecto y al final, sería una gatita jodidamente orgullosa y feliz.

—Sí que estás embrujado —susurró Eriol, tratando de sacarme de mis casillas. Aun así, no borré la sonrisa que tenía en mi boca—. Recuerda tu ultima regla, lobo.

—Algunas reglas se hicieron para romperse, amigo —le contradije a propósito para joderlo y palmeé su espalda.

Al avanzar hacia ella, me di mi tiempo para observarla, tratando de entender por qué era tan insegura y por qué su vida social estaba reducida a tan solo dos amigas, como ella misma me había contado. Su personalidad era llamativa y agradable, y su físico… quizás no era tan voluptuosa como otras mujeres con quienes había salido, pero el ser bajita y delgada no la hacía menos linda, además sus curvas eran armoniosas y le daban un aire de sensualidad que nadie podría negar. Su cintura era estrecha, perfecta para unas manos como las mías, unas lindas caderas le seguían y al bajar aún más mi mirada… Vaya… ¿Qué podía decir? Era mejor detener la inspección o me metería en problemas… con ella y con mi entrepierna, porque si me pillaba viéndola, me golpearía justo allí.

Recordé nuestra primera sesión, cuando hablamos sobre las miradas de las mujeres. No había sido casualidad que le soltara aquel comentario sobre cómo las pupilas se dilataban durante un momento intenso y lleno de excitación. Lo había hecho porque no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo se verían esos fogosos ojos en un momento como ese? ¿Brillarían más? ¿Su color sería más intenso?

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —La escuché decir con un tono de voz agudo. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca—. Estoy que doy la sesión de hoy por perdida ¡No puedo mirarlo a la cara!

Era obvio que estaban hablando de mí. Sonreí y le hice señas a Eriol para que guardara silencio, no iba a perderme esta conversación por nada del mundo.

—No creo que sea el primer sujetador que ve, Sakura.

—No es mi problema cuantos ha visto, Tomoyo —siseó ella—. El asunto es que Shaoran vio mi sujetador…

Eriol levantó su ceja al escucharla, pero yo no tenía ánimos para explicarle nada ¡Estaba haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza para no largarme a reír! ¡Dios! Iba a tener que hacerle una estatua a ese gato, definitivamente.

Lo segundo que llamó mi atención fue que, a mis espaldas, la gatita me llamaba por mi nombre… ¿Debía castigarla? ¡Nah! Ya el gato lo había hecho por mí y debía aceptar que me gustaba escuchar mi nombre de ella. Además, así podría comenzar a llamarla por su nombre sin que ella se quejara… aunque prefería mil veces "gatita".

—Listo, me he decidido —dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. Le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que tuve algo que hacer. Mi dignidad es más importante que la pregunta de hoy.

—¿Por qué cancelarías nuestra sesión de hoy, gatita? —solté cerca de su oído, haciéndola brincar.

Enseguida, se volteó y pude evidenciar una vez más su lindo sonrojo. Hoy en día era difícil conseguir una mujer que todavía se ruborizara e inspirara tanta ternura, por eso ella me resultaba interesante. Como una joya entre vidrios simples que solo tenían formas bonitas y colores vistosos.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso estabas haciendo o diciendo algo indebido, gatita? —Sus mejillas pasaron de un color rosado a rojas. Ese era el sonrojo que estaba deseando ver en persona.

—Interesante, la gatita y el lobo —Achiqué mis ojos y miré a Eriol ¿Por qué diablos sacaba eso ahora? ¿Y por qué le decía gatita? Eso era cosa mía ¡Qué se inventará otro mote! —. Sí tú le tienes un apodo, es justo que ella tenga uno para ti ¿Cierto, Sakura?

—¿Por qué le dices lobo?

—Porque eso significa su nombre en chino y así le decía su madre de pequeño ¿Verdad, lobito?

Maldito Eriol, no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Resoplé y caminé hacia una mesa, escuchando unos pasos rápidos detrás de mí. No necesitaba voltearme para saber que ella me venía siguiendo con claras intenciones de burlarse, pero, naturalmente, le daría la vuelta a su chiste.

Me senté en la mesa y tomé el menú para pedir mi almuerzo, hoy tenía ganas de comer pasta… quizás unos raviolis.

—Con que… ¿lobito? —Sonreí. No iba a resistirse.

Bajé el menú y la enfrenté. Su mirada resplandecía con travesura y una sonrisa ladeada surcaba sus labios. Realmente, ella no era consciente de su sensualidad.

Sin borrar mi sonrisa, apoyé mi peso sobre mis antebrazos para inclinarme un poco hacia adelante, esto iba a ser divertido.

—Si eres tú quien me dice así, no tengo problemas. —Su sonrojo fue instantáneo—. Además, debes recordar que el lobo es un depredador. Planea muy bien sus estrategias y luego ataca para devorar a su presa. —Hice una pausa para saborear el momento y después dejé caer el golpe de gracia—. ¿Y sabes que comen los lobos? —La vi tragar grueso—. Comen corderos, conejos… y gatitas.

Aguanté las ganas que tenía de reír al verla retroceder como si fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento ¡Dios! ¡Esto era demasiado divertido! Esta chica era capaz de mostrar demasiadas facetas en muy poco tiempo y me encantaba ser el causante y espectador.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está listo para ordenar?

El ambiente cambió drásticamente con la presencia de su amiga. Era involuntario, pero tampoco me nacía interactuar más de la cuenta con la chica que no dejaba de observarme con curiosidad. Simplemente, era el mecanismo de defensa que había creado para protegerme y por eso, solo me limité a pedir mis raviolis con mi respectiva merengada de chocolate.

Al darse cuenta que no obtendría nada más de mí, la chica hizo el ademan de irse, pero justo en ese momento, la voz de mi gatita llamó la atención de ambos.

—Por favor, cambia la merengada por un jugo de fresa.

—¿Por qué un jugo? —pregunté, extrañado.

—Porque las merengadas no van con una comida fuerte —dijo, haciendo el intento de parecer intimidante—. Consumir demasiado chocolate no es bueno, Shaoran.

Si supiera la cantidad real que consumía de chocolate, posiblemente me lo prohibiría de por vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar el dulce por nada del mundo. Inclinándome un poco más hacia el frente y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, reafirmé mi pedido y añadí una torta sinfonía.

La tensión entre nosotros era tanta, que la amiga salió huyendo.

—Eres increíble…

—Lo sé. Suelen decírmelo muy seguido.

—Y presumido también. —Solté una carcajada. Jamás me cansaría de provocarla—. Mejor comenzamos con el proyecto —dijo, girando sus ojos.

Apoyé mi mentón sobre mis manos y esperé paciente a que ella sacara su cuaderno y su celular. Había sido entrevistado incontables veces, pero jamás me había sentido tan cómodo con las preguntas de una persona. Quizás se debía a que mi gatita era sencilla, sincera y no quería saber de mi yo público, mucho menos desentrañar secretos vergonzosos… o dolorosos.

—El otro día mencionaste que eras muy ordenado —comenzó.

—Y tú todo un caos. El perfecto Ying y Yang —le recordé, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan suavemente.

Aclaró su garganta y continuó.

—También dijiste que eras frío, por eso quiero saber… —Me apuntó con el dedo y sonrió—. ¿Qué tan controlador eres con los aspectos de tu vida, Shaoran Li?

Okey, esa no era una pregunta típica y debía darle merito por ella, en especial porque parecía estar tomando en serio mis respuestas para planear las siguientes preguntas.

No necesitaba pensar mucho la respuesta, porque la verdad era que no me gustaba "controlar" absolutamente nada. Era organizado, sí. Tenía un plan de vida y metas que cumplir como cualquier persona, pero eso no me hacía una persona controladora. Después de todo, las mejores cosas de la vida se daban por si solas.

Estar muy apegado a un plan, garantizaba la frustración al no cumplir con ciertos puntos, a pesar de lograr el objetivo final. Por eso, yo era fiel creyente de la tercera ley de Newton, acción y reacción. Tener un plan era bueno, te daba una guía de lo que debías hacer, pero era solo eso, una guía flexible que podía cambiar a medida que se avanzaba, como consecuencia de un hecho. El inicio y el final estaban plasmados, el ínterin se iba construyendo como consecuencia del paso anterior. Eso era lo que yo creía y así se lo hice saber a Sakura.

Ella me miraba con fijeza. Quizás se esperaba un tratado de reglas inflexibles que guiaba mi vida o algo parecido, pero la verdad era esta. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo amarrado a las expectativas de mi familia, había decidido ser más flexible al respecto. Así que no, no era controlador en ningún aspecto de mi vida y aunque me hubiera causado problemas en el pasado, no me arrepentía de haber adoptado esa filosofía.

—¿Sorprendida, gatita?

—Yo… la verdad es que sí —se sinceró, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno—. Por las reglas que me pusiste, pensé que quizás todo en tu vida era así.

—Siempre es bueno tener un plan, pero apegarte 100% a él es un error que muchos cometen —dije, pensando en mi viejo yo—. Te pierdes demasiadas cosas por no querer descarrilarte de aquello que planificaste y no consideras las demás opciones.

—Es un poco contradictorio.

—No lo es, cariño —dije, sonriendo—. No existe un único camino y precisamente de eso se trata la vida. Escoger uno que te permita cumplir las metas que te has planteado. Ninguno es mejor que otro, pero alguno se adaptará mejor a las necesidades que tengas en ese momento, por eso debes considerar todo el abanico de opciones para poder elegir bien. Recuerda eso siempre. —Sakura asintió y anotó un par de cosas más en su cuaderno.

—No eres como creí que eras.

—Espero que la sorpresa que te estás llevando sea agradable.

—Quizás sí, quizás no ¿Quién sabe?

Que usara mis propias palabras en mi contra, me hizo reír.

La mesera apareció con mi orden y la dejó en la mesa en completo silencio, eso me agradó. Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa para dejarme comer tranquilo, aunque le dijera que no era necesario. Incluso estuve tentado a dejar la comida de lado, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaría… y Eriol me jodería después.

—Última pregunta por hoy —anunció, ya iba por la mitad de mi malteada—. Ya que no eres tan maniático con el control ¿Qué es lo más alocado que has hecho en tu vida y que ha marcado un antes y un después?

¿Locuras? Había hecho muchas… incluida mi relación con… mi ex esposa, pero si debía elegir solo una y que haya marcado algo bueno en mi vida… sería mi tatuaje. Me lo había hecho como un acto de rebeldía en contra de las costumbres retrogradas de mi familia ¡Por favor! ¡Me querían comprometer con una chica a los quince años! Obviamente, a nadie le hizo gracia que apareciera con un tatuaje y el padre de la chica no quería a un hombre "marcado" para su hija. Así que… salvado por la tinta.

—Tengo un tatuaje de un lobo aullando que ocupa la mitad de mi espalda. —Sakura abrió su boca en una "o" perfecta, haciéndome reír—. ¿Tampoco te lo esperabas?

—Me estoy llevando demasiadas sorpresas hoy —dijo, anotando en su cuaderno nuevamente—. ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

—Rebeldía de adolescente, pero no me arrepiento —Mi gatita sonrió y anotó más. Esa sonrisa traviesa me estaba tratando de decir algo—. Te gustaría tener uno ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus ojos me lo dicen —respondí.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron aún más. Al verla inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, como si quisiera decirme un secreto, hice lo mismo.

—Una vez estuve a punto de hacérmelo, pero mi hermano mayor me descubrió —me reveló, soltando una risilla—. Luego de eso, no volví a animarme, pero si quiero hacerme uno que tenga un significado especial para mí… ¿El tuyo que simboliza?

Subí la comisura derecha de mi boca. El tatuaje en sí no significaba nada, me gustaban esos animales más allá de que mi nombre significara "pequeño lobo", pero el simple hecho de hacérmelo… fue el primer paso que me llevó hacia mi libertad. Por eso no dudé en decirle a Sakura lo que ese tatuaje significaba para mí… el inicio de mi independencia. Pasaron años para que mi libertad se consolidara, pero mi tatuaje representaba eso, el comienzo.

Ella lucía sorprendida, incluso… parecía que me admiraba un poco, pero yo no era digno de eso. Al final, sin importar cuanto había luchado, había dejado que las circunstancias me convirtieran en lo que era hoy. Un hombre gris que estaba encadenado al rencor de su pasado… a una mujer que había destruido su vida. Maldita sea, todavía estaba amarrado a Suyin.

Miré a la chica que tenía en frente de mí. Sakura lograba transmitir tanto con tan solo una mirada y yo quería impregnarme de todo eso. Alegría, libertad, calidez, colores vivos… quería que el mundo viera lo mismo que yo veía en ella, pero en el ínterin de ayudarla a surgir… quería intentar surgir yo también. Alguien me había destrozado y ya era hora de reconstruirme… de sanar y vencer esta maldita inseguridad. Después de todo, de eso se trataba la vida y usaría este proyecto para mi propio beneficio también, para lograr romper las cadenas que me mantenían unido a Suyin y ser libre por fin.

Mis ojos vieron el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Maldición, ya eran las dos… realmente el tiempo volaba y yo no me daba cuenta. Quería seguir disfrutando de esta amena charla y de tan alegre, chispeante y divina compañía, pero tenía una reunión a las dos y media con unos inversionistas y no podía faltar.

—¿Algo que quieras agregar a tus respuestas?

Sakura se veía contenta y eso me hacía más difícil la tarea de alejarme… pero ni modo. Observé la torta sinfonía y sonreí. Eso me daba una idea.

—El chocolate es como una adicción para mí —dije, levantando un poco el plato donde descansaba el postre—, pero… soy capaz de compartir mi droga contigo, Sakura. Eso debe decirte algo.

Deslicé el plato hacia ella y, guiñándole un ojo, me levanté para pagar y volver a la empresa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, no pude evitar preguntarme si le habrá molestado que la llamará Sakura.

« _¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente ahora, mi linda gatita de ojos verdes?_ »

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué tan controlador eres con los aspectos de tu vida?_

 _Su respuesta fue bastante… sorpresiva. No se considera una persona controladora… más bien, considera que el apegarse a un plan es contraproducente. Su filosofía se basa en considerar todas las opciones posibles para escoger la que mejor se adapte a su situación, lo cual me parece acertado y práctico. He descubierto hoy que Shaoran Li es un hombre pragmático y le gusta expresar sus ideas de forma abierta. Hasta el momento, solo he observado una incoherencia con sus respuestas anteriores y es que Shaoran… definitivamente no es una persona fría. Ese tipo de personas suelen ser controladoras, distantes, poco expresivas, extremadamente desconfiadas y hasta sarcásticos… pero él es todo lo contrario._

 _En lo personal, creo que él ha preferido ocultar su verdadero yo para no ser lastimado… Lo que me lleva a preguntarme… ¿Quién lo hirió tanto como para llevarlo a retraerse hasta tal punto?_

 _Nota especial: que Shaoran me dijera "Sakura", sonó condenadamente bien y… muero por ver su tatuaje, aunque sea de lejitos._

 **¡De vuelta la cuarta sesión! Espero que sea de su agrado XD**

 **Si ven algún error me avisan ;) Espero no se me escapara ninguno porque revisé con lupa haha. He visto que nuevas personas están leyendo el fic ;) les agradezco el apoyo y la oportunidad y las que están releyendo los capítulos, falta menos chicas ¡Solo 7 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! Estoy emocionada por llegar a ese punto ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Sesión número cinco

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Sesión número cinco**

—¿Desea algo más?

—No, muchas gracias… —respondí al amable dependiente, fingiendo una sonrisa. Él no tenía la culpa de que un dictador estuviera manejando mi vida a su jodido antojo.

Saqué mi celular y refunfuñé al ver que aún me faltaban muchas cosas de la lista.

—Pechuga de pollo… listo.

¡Rayos! Shaoran no se conformaba con manejar mi tiempo a su antojo, sino que ahora también debía hacer sus compras ¡Esto era el colmo!

Después de tanto estrés por el examen que presenté en la mañana, pensaba que iba a poder relajarme un poco durante nuestra sesión de hoy, pero el idiota no dio señales de vida hasta casi las seis de la tarde. Según él, estaba metido en una reunión interminable y quizás íbamos a tener que suspender la sesión del día, lo cual, obviamente, no era bueno para mí. Apenas llevábamos cuatro sesiones y tenía compañeros que ya iban por la séptima. Cuando se lo dije, el muy idiota accedió a encontrarse conmigo a las siete… en el condenado supermercado. Y eso no fue lo peor, no…¡El idiota sexy me pasó su lista de compras para que fuera adelantando por él! ¡Estaba aprovechándose de mi necesidad!

—Y yo pensando que nos estábamos llevando mejor…

Seguí empujando el carrito, ahora me tocaba buscar los productos de aseo personal. Revisé la lista de nuevo; pasta de dientes, champú, gel de baño, espuma para afeitar, loción para después de afeitar… Qué raro, no había gel para moldear el cabello ¿Será que no lo usaba? ¡Rayos! Ahora tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y enfoqué mi atención en los productos que estaban en el anaquel. Ubiqué los que él había anotado en la lista y la mayoría tenían fragancia mentolada. Con razón siempre tenía un agradable aroma varonil y muy fresco.

Miré a los lados, las personas a mi alrededor no estaban prestándome atención. Abrí el envase que contenía el champú y aspiré la suave y divina fragancia ¿Realmente olería así su cabello? Cerré la tapa y lo coloqué dentro del carrito ¡Doble rayos! Ahora no solo quería tocar su cabello… ¡Tenía ganas de olerlo también!

—Despeja tu mente, Sakura… Esos pensamientos no te llevaran a nada —me dije—. Bien… ¿Qué más tenemos por aquí? —Al revisar la lista, sonreí—. Bebida achocolatada… obvio.

Empujé el carrito nuevamente y me sumergí en los pasillos del supermercado. Mientras avanzaba, me preguntaba si Shaoran sería de esos que tomaban un chocolate calentito antes de irse a dormir… ¿Usaría pijama o quizás…? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Shaoran podía dormir como le diera la gana ¡Eso no era problema mío!

Volví a enfocarme en los productos que iban pasando a medida que avanzaba, hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las bebidas lácteas y achocolatadas. Busqué la marca comercial que él me había especificado… y por supuesto, la estúpida lata estaba hasta el tope del anaquel.

Soltando un suspiro, traté de alcanzarla levantándome de puntitas, pero ni dando saltos logré tocarla. Miré a mí alrededor, todos estaban enfocados en sus propios asuntos o fingían muy bien para no prestarme su ayuda de forma voluntaria. Resoplé y volví a fijar mis ojos en la lata, el maldito conejo parecía estarse burlando de mí… Cuando se tiene la estatura de un pitufo, no queda de otra… más que pedir ayuda.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a llamar a alguien, cuando me encontré con el pecho duro de una persona. Me sobé la nariz y al levantar mi vista, me encontré con esa condenada sonrisa tan conocida que me ponía de los nervios.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunté, frunciendo mi ceño.

El sexy idiota alargó su mano y tomó la lata con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Claro, él no conocía las penurias de los bajitos como yo ¡Era una jirafa!

—¿Estás molesta, gatita?

—Veo que por fin te soltó el déspota de tu jefe —siseé, empujando el carrito lejos de él para no tener que responderle.

Escuché la suave risa de Shaoran y enseguida lo sentí a mi lado.

—Sí, podríamos decir que mi déspota jefe me dejó libre.

—Es un idiota abusivo.

Otra risa. A veces no entendía la actitud despreocupada de Shaoran ¡Por eso abusaban de él en el trabajo! Uno tenía un horario laboral y estaba bien hacer horas extras siempre y cuando fuera consensuado, pero el pobre hombre que tenía al lado, a veces, ni podía salir de la maldita empresa para almorzar y tenía que comer en su oficina ¡Eso era abuso de poder!

—Me pagan bien, así que no me quejo.

—El dinero no es lo importante, Li. —Me detuve y lo encaré—. Estas sobre exigiéndote y si te pasa algo, créeme, esos sujetos no se detendrán por ti, simplemente te reemplazarán. Por eso debes cuidar de tu salud, descansar como se debe, alimentarte bien y mandarlos a la… —Mordí mi lengua antes de soltar la grosería—. El punto es que debes cuidarte y debes exponer tus derechos ante el abusivo de tu jefe.

—Suenas como mi madre, gatita —A pesar de querer sonar fastidiado, sus ojos tenían un brillo particular muy tierno.

—Una mujer muy sabia, entonces.

—¿Qué falta de la lista?

—Los vegetales —respondí—. No sabía cómo te gustaban, por eso los dejé para lo último.

Volví a empujar el carrito, pero enseguida Shaoran me detuvo y comenzó a empujarlo él. Sonreí. A pesar de ser un idiota, este hombre era todo un caballero.

Me di mi tiempo para observarlo mientras caminaba detrás de él, aprovechando que se había quitado el abrigo y el saco del traje. Su espalda era ancha y fuerte, no en extremo, pero se notaba que se ejercitaba, y debía aceptar que el pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Desde cuándo era una pervertida?

—¿Gozando de la vista?

Al levantar mi mirada, noté que me había pillado en plena inspección de su trasero. Mis mejillas se calentaron de inmediato y el sonrojo empeoró al escuchar su risa ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? ¡¿Por qué, señor?!

Shaoran continuó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, yo lo seguí sin volver a levantar la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzada y necesitaba idear una buena excusa que me sacara de esta situación tan incómoda ¿Por qué no podía ser más disimulada?

Los dedos de Shaoran aparecieron en mi campo de visión de repente y se posaron con suavidad en mi mentón, haciéndome levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo hice lo mismo contigo y sí que disfruté de la vista —Mis mejillas volvieron a arder y no pude evitar golpearlo en el brazo con fuerza mientras él soltaba una carcajada—. Hombres, mujeres, todos observamos y no está mal, gatita. A eso se le dice curiosidad.

—Algunos lo toman a mal.

—Cierto, por eso debemos ser un poco más… discretos en nuestro escrutinio —Al escucharlo reír nuevamente, mis mejillas se calentaron—. La cuestión es no ser crítico ni juzgar lo que vemos, porque lo que yo considero hermoso puede distar mucho de lo que tú consideras símbolo de belleza. Por ejemplo, mira a esa mujer. —Shaoran señaló con su cabeza a una mamá que estaba sentada a pocos pasos de nosotros, amamantando a su bebé—. Ahora observa aquella.

La mujer que me señalaba ahora, miraba a la joven madre con el ceño fruncido y negaba con su cabeza. No lo entendía, la mujer solo estaba alimentando a su bebé.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? En mi opinión, esa es una tierna imagen. Es un símbolo de unión entre la mamá y su bebé, y no me parece que deba ocultarse porque no está haciendo algo malo. Sin embargo, hay personas, como aquella señora, que no están de acuerdo con que ella amamanté a su bebé en público.

—¿Entonces qué debe hacer? ¿Dejar morir a su bebé de hambre hasta salir del supermercado? —pregunté indignada.

—La mamá está enfocada en su bebé y nada más, no le importan las miradas sobre ella. Eso es lo que debes aprender. Las malas opiniones pueden ayudarte a crecer, pero si no te aportan nada bueno, entonces, haz como ella, ignóralas.

Vaya, un gran consejo. No sabía si me lo había dicho por lo poco que le había comentado de mi vida universitaria, pero tenía toda la razón. A pesar de decir que no me afectaban las palabras de mis compañeros, lo hacían y hasta cierto punto… a veces las creía. Pero ahora, viendo a esa joven mamá, enfocada en la única persona que realmente era importante, me dije que este era un aspecto de mi vida que debía cambiar, empezando ahora.

Al pasar al lado de la señora que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la joven madre, "accidentalmente" la tropecé para que dejara de mirarla. Estaba bien si no compartía nuestra opinión sobre amamantar en público, pero por lo menos que disimulara su desagrado ¡Por Dios!

En la sección de los vegetales, Shaoran se mostró muy entusiasta por la pregunta del día, así que, sin perder tiempo, saqué mi celular y comencé a grabar. No era cómodo andar anotando en el cuaderno mientras caminaba, ya luego tomaría las notas más importantes.

—¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu palabra favorita?

Shaoran me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y yo giré mis ojos. Era normal que una persona preguntara acerca de colores, comidas o películas favoritas… eso era sencillo de responder y no decía mucho de las personas, pero una palabra podía decir bastante. Incluso algunos desconocían que tenían una y al parecer, él era uno de ellos.

—Te daré un ejemplo —le dije, seleccionando las zanahorias—. Mi palabra favorita es "intensidad".

—¿Ah sí?

—La palabra en sí engloba mucho, pero, en lo personal, lo relaciono con vivir a plenitud —dije—. Sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de ello, pero… quisiera poder llegar a anciana y mirar atrás sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. No quiero preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera sido si…? ¿Entiendes? —Shaoran me miraba con fijeza y enseguida sentí mis mejillas calientes. Aclaré mi garganta y continúe—. Los colores son intensos, la fuerza es intensa, la electricidad es intensa… incluso los sentimientos son intensos, ya sean negativos o positivos… Por eso me gusta esa palabra, aunque no tenga nada que ver con mi forma de ser.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije de tus ojos? —preguntó de repente.

Pensé que estaba cambiando de tema, pero al ver su mirada, supe que había un trasfondo en su pregunta. Asentí con lentitud.

—Dices que la palabra no tiene nada que ver con tu forma de ser, pero puedo ver la intensidad con la que vives en tus ojos —dijo, sin despegar su mirada ambarina de mí—. Tú, Sakura Kinomoto, eres una mujer intensa. No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

Tragué grueso. Este hombre me haría arder algún día… y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a quemarme ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? Ni siquiera teníamos una semana saliendo… un segundo ¡No estábamos saliendo! ¡Esto era por el proyecto! ¡Nada más!

—En… entonces… ¿Tu palabra favorita sería…?

—Si debo escoger una… creo que sería "Dulce" —¿En serio? Yo le daba una clase magistral sobre mi palabra favorita y él escogía "Dulce" porque le gustaba el chocolate—. Regla número tres, gatita. No critiques mis respuestas —Refunfuñé ante su risa masculina—. ¿Qué sientes cuando comes un dulce?

Su pregunta me agarró desprevenida. Lo pensé un poco y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue "placer". Cuando me daba un gusto con algún dulce, disfrutaba cada bocado, lo saboreaba y enseguida la felicidad me llenaba el corazón. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera dejar el plato vacío, para pedir otro y seguir disfrutando.

—¿Entonces?

—Podría decir que… nos sentimos felices cuando comemos un dulce —dije, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

—Mentirosa… —Shaoran me mostró su sonrisa pícara—. Pensaste lo mismo que yo y eso es que sientes un placer extremo cuando comes un dulce. —El sonrojo se intensificó—. No está mal que expreses ese tipo de pensamientos, gatita. Solo estamos tú, yo… y las berenjenas —dijo, levantándola para enseñármela.

—Pero eres un mal pensado y seguramente ibas a bromear conmigo.

—Hay momentos para cada cosa y en estos momentos estamos teniendo una conversación seria, Sakura —dijo, colocando las berenjenas dentro del carrito—. Volviendo a la pregunta de hoy, el placer no se puede fingir, la felicidad tampoco. Por mucho que te esfuerces en aparentar, siempre habrá algo que te delate.

En eso le daba la razón. Muchas personas eran buenas fingiendo, pero ¿De qué valía? Al final, algo siempre los delataría o ellos mismos se cansarían de vivir en una mentira algún día.

—Cuando una persona come un dulce, experimenta demasiadas sensaciones que son imposibles de fingir. Felicidad, placer, entusiasmo, incluso nuestro humor puede mejorar al consumirlos por las endorfinas que se liberan. Y eso me lleva a relacionar la palabra "dulce" con la felicidad plena y sincera… —dijo, casi anhelante—. Aunque debo aclarar que esa palabra no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Vaya… realmente este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme. Su respuesta era más que válida y me había mostrado mucho sobre lo que Shaoran valoraba en la vida y lo que buscaba obtener, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba por aseverar… y quizás me mataría por hacer esta analogía, que él era más como un lobo lastimado. Su desconfianza, su "frialdad", su hermetismo para con los demás, se debía a que algo o… alguien… lo había dañado horriblemente, pero no se trataba de un daño físico, Shaoran había sido herido en su orgullo y en su corazón.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué ante mí no se mostraba con esa coraza protectora de antipatía e insensibilidad… pero agradecía su confianza. Rayos, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Me sentía feliz por descubrir que el hombre confiaba en mí hasta tal punto, pero un sentimiento de incomodidad me inundaba al saber que una persona se había atrevido a lastimarlo, obligándolo a crear una armadura para no volver a sufrir.

Ajeno a lo que yo estaba pensando, Shaoran seguía seleccionando sus vegetales. No quería… no me gustaba que él siguiera pensando que era una persona fría cuando en realidad no lo era. Un impulso incontrolable nació en mí y me obligó a dar un paso al frente para tomar su mano. Shaoran bajó su mirada y vio con curiosidad nuestras manos juntas, luego… sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en los míos y ese fue el momento en el que dejé salir las palabras más vergonzosas que le había dicho a un hombre…

—Aunque no lo creas, tú eres un dulce de persona.

—Gatita… yo soy tan agrio como un limón —me contradijo, haciendo una mueca con su boca, un intento de sonrisa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Pues si tú eres un limón, entonces yo soy un pimiento de los rojos y pequeños. —Shaoran me miró como si estuviera loca y luego, dándole una sonrisa desafiante añadí—. Su sabor es agresivo, como yo.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada contagiosa y me uní a él. Ese sonido, libre y jovial, ahora sí compaginaba con sus ojos.

Terminamos de realizar las compras y nos dirigimos a la caja, sumergidos en una amena y cómoda charla sobre vegetales y personalidades. En verdad era curioso, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, ni siquiera con mis amigas o con Eriol, que era el hombre con el que más interactuaba. Shaoran tenía una gran habilidad para hacerme reír y rabiar al mismo tiempo, y debía aceptar que me gustaba. No había reproches, ni críticas, solo risas y, por supuesto, sus comentarios picantes que no podían faltar.

Cuando la cajera le dijo el monto que debía pagar, Shaoran sacó las llaves de su belleza y me las entregó.

—Puedes ir andando y me esperas en el auto.

—Pero… las bolsas…

—Yo puedo con ellas, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba su tarjeta a la cajera.

—Por lo menos llevaré estas —dije, cogiendo las bolsas que llevaban sus productos de higiene personal.

El suave sonido de su risa volvió a hacerse presente y debía aceptar que me gustaba mucho escucharlo reír. Shaoran posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello, alborotándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Genial, si antes lucía despeinada, ahora seguro parecía una loca, aun así… no podía molestarme con él, no cuando sus ojos brillaban tanto.

Esto era demasiado extraño. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida ¿Podríamos llamarnos amigos? Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a la salida, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías.

La brisa nocturna que se coló por dentro de mi suéter y me hizo tiritar. Ya estábamos entrando en noviembre y el clima se hacía cada vez más frío. Escaneé el estacionamiento hasta dar con el auto de Shaoran, esa belleza oscura me estaba esperando. Caminé con rapidez y desactivé la alarma ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me sentía como su ama y señora!

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y arrimé el asiento hacia adelante para dejar las bolsas en la parte de atrás. Volví a colocar el asiento en su lugar y cuando estaba por entrar al interior tibio, unos brazos me rodearon con violencia. Inconscientemente, solté un grito de auxilio.

No sabía qué rayos estaba pasando, pero al sentir que me jalaban lejos del auto, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. En vez de patalear inútilmente, enrollé mi pierna alrededor de la de mi atacante, imposibilitándole la tarea de alzarme y de seguir retrocediendo. Al ver que no podía levantarme, me soltó para buscar otro modo y aproveché el momento para desestabilizarlo con un golpe bajo de mi cadera.

Al darme la vuelta, pude ver a mi agresor. Era un chico, como de mi edad, y tenía un aspecto bastante desaliñado. Se notaba que estaba en un estado frenético y al verlo sacar algo brillante de su chaqueta, supe que la situación se pondría fea si no actuaba con cabeza fría.

—¡Dame las llaves del auto! —espetó, mostrándome la navaja que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Rayos, no me quedaba de otra. Guardando la calma, esperé a que se me viniera encima de nuevo y entrara por si solo en mi rango de acción. Me hice a un lado y ejecuté mi movimiento. Lo tomé de su antebrazo con fuerza, giré mi cuerpo fijando muy bien mis pies sobre el suelo, e impulsé su cuerpo hacia delante, pasándolo por encima de mi espalda. Un derribo simple y perfecto.

Por el impacto, el maleante soltó la navaja de golpe. No quería ni tocarla, pero necesitaba alejarla para evitar problemas. La pateé lejos de nosotros.

—¡Sakura!

Al levantar mi mirada, noté que Shaoran venía corriendo hacia mí.

« _Oh… no, no, no. Por favor, Dios, te lo suplico, que Shaoran no me haya visto ¡Va a pensar que soy una matona!_ »

Comencé a caminar hacia él con pasos inseguros, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, noté que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

« _¡Sí me vio!_ »

Su rostro cambió de un momento a otro. Ya no expresaba molestia, sus ojos mostraron miedo puro. Shaoran aceleró sus pasos y me pasó de largo, atrás de mí escuché unos cuantos golpes y cuando me giré, mi agresor estaba justo atrás de mí… tendido en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

—Ahm yo…

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Shaoran me tomó de los brazos y me examinó como si estuviera buscando alguna herida invisible.

—Yo… Sí… sí lo estoy…

—¡Maldición! Cuando te escuché gritar yo… —Shaoran se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Su frustración era palpable, pero no entendía por qué se sentía así.

A los pocos segundos, varios vigilantes llegaron y se encargaron del sujeto que aún estaba desmayado. Incluso nos trajeron las bolsas que Shaoran había dejado en el olvido por venir a ayudarme.

En total silencio, las recibió y las guardó en el auto. Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido y a pesar de llevar su abrigo, podía ver lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo… ¿Acaso era por mi culpa?

Un suspiro salió de su boca y abrió la puerta del auto para mí, pero lo más extraño era que su mirada estaba fija en algún punto, uno muy lejos de mí… cabía acotar.

—Vámonos, Sakura.

Vaya… nunca creí que llegaría a extrañar ese mote tan original que él me había colocado. Realmente… estaba molesto.

Apreté el borde de mi suéter y terminé de recorrer la distancia que me separaba del vehículo. Al deslizarme al tibio interior, Shaoran cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto a paso firme, su ceño fruncido no desaparecía… y ahora debía añadirle su mandíbula tensa. Al entrar, mi compañero encendió el auto y salimos del estacionamiento del supermercado, envueltos en un incómodo mutismo que me revolvía el estómago. Ni siquiera el maravilloso sonido del camaro atraía mi atención. No entendía qué estaba pasando, yo no había hecho nada malo ¡Solo me había defendido! Mordí mi labio inferior y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana… si realmente había hecho lo correcto, entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable?

Diez minutos después, Shaoran detuvo el auto frente a mi edificio ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía disculparme a pesar de no saber que había hecho mal? ¿Aceptaría mis disculpas? Porque ese ceño fruncido me decía que no.

—Bueno… gracias por… bueno… tú sabes… y por traerme a casa. —Sin respuesta, pero sus dedos apretados en el volante me decían que lo mejor era bajar del auto.

Soltando un suspiro, volví a despedirme y abrí la puerta. Mientras arrastraba mis pies hacia la entrada de mi edificio, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pero mi mente estaba tan revuelta que no lograba llegar a nada. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando sentí dos brazos rodeándome por la espalda. Esta vez, no me asuste. Sabía que era él, su aroma mentolado lo delataba… y decir que me quedé congelada en el sitio, era poco.

—Lo siento, gatita —susurró en mi oído, haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se concentraran justo en el punto donde podía sentir su cálido aliento—. Por mi culpa pasaste por un momento incómodo.

—No fue así, yo…

—Sé que sabes artes marciales, Eriol me lo dijo, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo pudo haberte pasado y fue mi culpa.

Entonces… ¿No estaba molesto conmigo?

—¿Por qué voy a estar molesto contigo? Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por haberte expuesto a una situación así. —Bueno… a veces pensar en voz alta ayudaba. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que su molestia no se debía a mí.

—Este tipo de situaciones no se pueden controlar… —le dije, colocando mi mano sobre las suyas que aún me tenían rodeada. A pesar del frío, sus manos estaban cálidas—. No debes sentirte culpable.

—Eso tampoco se puede controlar, gatita. Tú misma lo dijiste, los sentimientos son intensos y la culpabilidad… aún más. Lo sé por experiencia.

Quería refutarlo y decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Mi estómago se revolvió incómodo, definitivamente no me gustaba que Shaoran se sintiera tan melancólico cuando él era tan… él.

—Para levantar tu ego… puedo decirte que yo no lo hubiera noqueado tan rápido. No sabía que eras bueno peleando.

—Cariño, tú no eres la única que sabe artes marciales. —Por lo menos su voz sonaba un poco más animada.

—Me gustaría… verte practicar algún día.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar, quizás pueda mostrarte algunos movimientos en alguna de nuestras sesiones —Su cálido aliento me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió entera—. Por cierto, quería añadir algo a mis respuestas y puedes agregarlo a tus notas.

—¿Y qué será?

—Los pimientos pequeños y rojos no son agresivos —susurró con voz ronca y casi me hace soltar un suspiro—. Son jodidamente ardientes y picantes.

¡Oh… santa madre de Dios! ¿Eso que había sido?

Y para lanzar más leña al fuego, una sensación suave, cálida y húmeda se posó sobre mi mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, gatita.

Su cuerpo me abandonó y casi me caí al piso por la falta de soporte. Mis piernas no hacían más que temblar e inconscientemente… mi mano fue a dar hasta mi mejilla… donde Shaoran Li… me había besado… ¡Me había dado un jodido beso en la mejilla!

Cuando volví en mí, ya había desaparecido ¡Ni siquiera escuché el motor de mi amada belleza oscura!

« _¿Qué me has hecho… lobito?»_

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?_

 _La palabra favorita de Shaoran Li es "dulce" aunque, según él, no tenga nada que ver con su forma de ser. El sujeto relaciona la palabra con la felicidad plena y sincera, algo que anhela inconscientemente obtener y la valora más que nada en el mundo._

 _Confirmo que la única incoherencia entre sus respuestas es el considerarse una persona fría y apática. Según mi opinión, Shaoran Li es una persona lastimada que se ha resguardado a sí mismo para no ser herido nuevamente. Saber qué le pasó puede ser parte de este proyecto, pero no el fin principal. Me interesa más ayudarlo a sanar y a superar la tristeza de su pasado._

 _Usando su palabra favorita, podría decir que relacionó a Shaoran Li con la receta del postre más delicioso que se pueda probar. Al leerla, pensamos que es muy sencilla y hasta fácil de entender, pero luego nos damos cuenta de cuan compleja es y no estamos seguros de cómo nos quedara al final. Shaoran Li oculta muchas cosas aún, pero creo que está dispuesto a develarme los puntos secretos para que mi dulce… quede tan delicioso como esperé._

 _Nota especial: Quiero verlo practicar artes marciales y… sus labios son muy suaves… No he dejado de preguntarme... ¿Qué sabor tendrán? ¡Tachando! ¡Tachando!_

 **¡De vuelta la quinta sesión! Una que gustó mucho la primera vez que la subí XD**

 **Espero que no se me escapara ninguno error porque de verdad estoy revisando con lupa haha. Les agradezco el apoyo y la oportunidad a las personas que están leyendo por primera vez, para las que están releyendo, cuenta regresiva ¡Faltan 6 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! Estoy emocionada por llegar a ese punto ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Sesión número seis

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Sesión número seis**

 **Shaoran Li**

Maldito frío. A pesar de tener mis manos resguardadas dentro de los bolsillos, podía sentirlas heladas y mis dientes no dejaban de castañetear. Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba de vivir en Japón… y eso que el jodido invierno todavía no llegaba.

Miré hacia arriba, uno que otro apartamento tenía la luz encendida, posiblemente personas que tenían que trasladarse lejos para trabajar y estaban por salir de casa. Un suspiro abandonó mi boca y enseguida el vaho se formó. Seguramente, Sakura no era una de ellas y debía estar durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que yo estaba congelándome el jodido trasero aquí… frente a su edificio.

Fruncí mi ceño al recordad mi maldita noche de perros, dando un montón de vueltas en la cama y al no lograr conciliar el sueño, intenté drenar todas mis… confusiones sobre el papel. La sorpresa fue grande cuando al agarrar el lápiz de dibujo, mi mano izquierda permaneció inmóvil sobre el pliego ¡Ninguna jodida idea apareció en mi cabeza! Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así… ¡Ni siquiera durante mi época oscura había sufrido de un bloqueo tan brutal!

Por eso, cuando dieron las cuatro y media de la madrugada, me dejé llevar por la necesidad que, literalmente, me estaba quemando por dentro. Me puse una ropa sencilla y deportiva, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi apartamento para encontrarme con la culpable de mi insomnio. Lo único que era capaz de imaginar, visualizar y añorar, eran esos jodidos ojos que brillaban más que una esmeralda.

—Maldición… parezco un chiquillo —susurré, mirando su contacto en mi teléfono.

Había sido solo una idea, un deseo… ¡Un jodido impulso! Y lo mismo me había pasado anoche cuando me dejé llevar y la besé ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan impulsivo? ¡Yo era un maldito témpano de hielo! Un sujeto que no exteriorizaba sus emociones ¡Ah, diablos! ¿Ahora me estaba sonrojando? ¡Esto era ridículo! Ni en mis tiempos de adolescente me había avergonzado por un maldito beso… y eso que había sido en la mejilla.

—Se supone que eres tú quien lleva las riendas de este maldito proyecto, Li —me regañé, frunciendo el ceño.

No me gustaba perder el control, no me gustaba perder mi norte y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado ayer. Diablos… decir que me asusté cuando vi a ese bastardo corriendo hacia ella era poco ¡Literalmente me volví loco!

El vaho volvió a hacerse presente. Quizás… la descarga de adrenalina que me recorrió en ese momento fue lo que me llevó a actuar después como un maldito chiquillo hormonal. Eso… y la ausencia del brillo característico de sus ojos coloridos.

¡Agh maldición!… ¿Para qué me seguía engañando? Parte de ser hombre era aceptar los errores… El maldito de Eriol había tenido razón como siempre ¡Jodido sabelotodo! Lo golpearía cuando lo viera y no le explicaría por qué.

A pesar de haber tenido los objetivos claros desde un principio, sin darme cuenta, comencé a dejarla entrar más de la cuenta por la necesidad de sentirme vivo, de experimentar todo lo que ella causaba en mí con sus reacciones. Y eso que solo llevábamos cinco sesiones ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegáramos a la mitad?

En una maldita semana, Sakura había provocado más emociones en mí que cualquier persona en toda mi vida… incluida Suyin. Alegría, diversión, reto, preocupación, miedo… la lista continuaba y finalizaba con un jodido deseo que no podía ni quería negar. Uno que me impulsaba a saber más de ella y de su forma de ser.

Solté un suspiro y volví a posar mis ojos en el mote de cariño que había elegido para ella y que brillaba en la pantalla. Opciones, opciones, opciones… pros y contras. La opción más lógica sería marcar distancia para no tentar aún más la suerte, pero eso le quitaría la diversión a nuestro "proyecto" y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo único que me hacía sentir vivo después de tanto tiempo. Incluso había pensado que podría mantener mis impulsos bajo control, pero… aquí estaba, congelándome hasta la medula para poder hablar con ella y ser testigo una vez más del fuego de sus ojos.

¿Cuál era el riesgo de continuar? ¿Realmente existía alguno? ¿A que le temía? ¿A su rechazo? Incluso si lo hacía, estaba seguro que Sakura sería extremadamente tierna y delicada al hacerlo. Ella no buscaría herirme y engañarme, Sakura no era Suyin ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro si tenía solo una semana conociéndola? No lo sabía, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que ella jamás me dañaría a propósito…

La etapa de evaluar había terminado, ahora debía decidir. Quería sanar mis heridas, quería dejar mi pasado atrás para poder salir de este maldito limbo en el cual había estado viviendo desde hace tres años ¿Podía darme una oportunidad? ¿Qué me impedía dar el siguiente paso? Absolutamente, nada. En realidad, no me importaba si Sakura estaba o no interesada en mí, solo quería emerger y poder respirar… Maldita sea, quería vivir de nuevo. Sakura Kinomoto representaba una tabla de salvación que me ayudaría a mantenerme a flote hasta que tuviera la suficiente fuerza de nadar por mí mismo.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa fue brotando y entonces, le di la opción de llamar. El proyecto había cambiado de objetivo e incluso de título, aunque mi compañera no estuviera enterada de ello… de momento.

— _¿Sabes qué hora es?..._ —Vaya, pensé que iba a tener que insistir más para lograr despertarla.

—Buenos días, gatita ¿Dormiste bien?

— _Son las cinco de la madrugada, Li. No he podido dormir absolutamente nada, así que no estoy de buen humor._ —Entonces ambos estábamos en la misma condición.

—Existe una buena forma de mejorar tu humor en horas de la mañana y es muy placentera.

— _¡Eres un pervertido!_ —Solté una carcajada. Sabía que lo tomaría por allí y, obviamente, aprovecharía para bromear un poco.

—Cariño, no sé qué pensaste tú, pero yo estoy hablando de actividades físicas… como trotar. —Silencio, podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Muy bien, era hora de llevarla a un nivel superior—. Aunque debo aceptar que tu idea es mucho mejor. El sexo también es considerado una actividad física y se queman muchas calorías.

— _¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!_

¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba ver su cara completamente roja! Definitivamente, la opción de alejarla estaba descartada ¡Sería un completo idiota si lo hacía!

—El asunto es, gatita, que no podré reunirme contigo al medio día ni en la tarde porque tengo un montón de reuniones pautadas para hoy. —le dije, lo cual era cierto. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa porque estábamos en pleno proceso de planificación de un gran proyecto…

— _Definitivamente, tu jefe es un maldito abusivo ¡Deberíamos denunciarlo!_

Solté una risa suave ¿Cómo le explicaba que eran los gerentes de planificación los que no me dejaban en paz, a pesar de ser yo el jefe? No me dejaban ni tomar un baño tranquilo porque me llamaban a toda hora para consultar ideas, estrategias y pedir aprobaciones. Eran una molestia… Nah, esa era una palabra muy pomposa y educada ¡Eran un jodido grano en el trasero! Aun así, siempre los atendía porque estaban haciendo su trabajo… y yo debía hacer el mío.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Me llamaste a las cinco de la mañana para decirme que no nos veremos hoy?_ —Ese tonito me decía que no le agradaba la idea e incluso sonaba decepcionada. Eso me daba ventaja.

—Te llamé para invitarte a unirte a mi rutina de ejercicios matutinos, gatita.

— _¡Oye!_

—Sé que te resulta tentadora la idea, pero debes dejar de pensar en sexo, Sakura —dije, soltando una carcajada mientras oía sus gritos—. Hablo de trotar. Estoy frente a tu edificio.

— _¿Qué…? ¡¿Abajo?! Pero…_

—Si estuviéramos en verano no tendría problemas en esperarte, pero el jodido frío me está congelando ¿Qué dices?

Silencio. Por lo menos no se había negado a la primera.

Un ruido metálico llamó mi atención. Me acerqué a la puerta y al empujarla, se abrió con facilidad. No esperé más y me refugié en el ambiente cálido de la planta baja del edificio, aunque fueran a regañarme luego.

— _Te vi entrar… Sube al piso nueve, apartamento noventa y tres. No quiero ser responsable de que te resfríes._ —Y colgó.

Que ella me dejara entrar en su casa no me lo esperaba, aun así, no dude en avanzar hacia el ascensor. En la quietud del pequeño espacio, podía sentir como mi ansiedad crecía, como mi pulso se aceleraba con cada número que pasaba en el tablero y una sensación electrizante comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo… Maldita sea, había olvidado lo agradable y placentero que podía ser esto ¡Incluso podía sentir las malditas cosquillas en el estómago!

Las puertas se abrieron y el silencio del largo pasillo me recibió. Caminé con suavidad, buscando el número que había dicho mi gatita hasta llegar a la puerta. La boca se me secó y a las sensaciones anteriores se sumó el nerviosismo. Mierda ¿Hace cuánto no sentía algo así? Era inquietante, pero emocionante a la vez. Levanté mi mano y toqué el timbre. Pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el interior y a los pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban en extremo, dándole un toque casi mágico. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero este rojo no se debía a mi presencia, sino más bien a la carrera que seguro había dado. Podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, a pesar de querer aparentar estar tranquila.

Al principio pensé que era extraño, pero al ver su ropa, un leggin marrón con un suéter rosado sencillo, entendí que se había cambiado de ropa a la carrera. Eso me sacó una sonrisa y me llevó a preguntarme ¿Con que clase de ropa acostumbraba a dormir?

Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado, revelándome que no le di el tiempo suficiente para peinarse y aunque sonara extraño y loco, me gustaba así tal cual estaba. La belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente no tenía nada que ver con maquillaje, ropa hermosa y colores vistosos… era hermosa al natural, incluido su cabello rebelde y con ondas. Además ¿Quién era yo para criticar un cabello impetuoso? Ni peinando mi maldito cabello por una hora, tomaba la forma que yo quería y si usaba gel… podía hacerle competencia a un _súper saiyajin_.

—No tardaste mucho en subir —dijo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—No te di mucho tiempo para arreglarte, querrás decir.

—Yo… yo no me arreglé —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Generalmente, así duermo.

—Vamos a decir que te creo, gatita. Aunque hay una forma de averiguar si estás mintiendo o no. —Me agaché un poco para poder estar a la misma altura de sus ojos.

—¿Cuál… se… sería esa forma? —Ahora sí, su sonrojo se debía a mí.

—Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré. —Le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara.

Realmente, este proyecto sería muy interesante… y los resultados aún más.

Sakura se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar. A pesar de ser un lugar rentado, su toque personal le brindaba un aire de calidez que no había detectado en ningún otro lugar. Brindaba esa sensación de… hogar al cual querer volver, muy diferente a mi departamento, el cual era mucho más grande, más lujoso, con mejores cosas, pero más frío que el propio polo norte.

Había una repisa que llamó mi atención y enseguida mis pies se movieron hacia ese lugar. Fotografías, en todas ellas, Sakura aparecía con una hermosa sonrisa e incluso pude reconocerla en la pequeña que reposaba sobre las piernas de un hombre de mirada amable, mientras que otro niño, uno moreno y más grande, sonreía con altanería… posiblemente su padre y su hermano.

—¡No mires eso! —exclamó, escondiendo la fotografía detrás de ella

.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es como… invadir la privacidad de alguien.

Solté una carcajada. Esa era una mala excusa, pero para llevar la fiesta en paz, decidí darle una ofrenda. Saqué mi móvil y busqué la foto que quería enseñarle, una que mi hermana me envió hace poco con claras intenciones de molestarme. Pasé mis dedos por la pantalla hasta que di con ella, inmediatamente, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en mi boca. Me coloqué detrás de Sakura y pasé mi brazo por encima de ella para enseñársela. No era necesaria tanta proximidad, pero no quería desperdiciar ni la más mínima oportunidad para sentirla cerca.

—Ellas son mis cuatro hermanas mayores, el del medio soy yo con tan solo diez años —dije—. Fastidiosas y extenuantes, pero las soporto. Fanren, Xiefa, Futie y Fei Mei —Las señalé en orden.

—Entiendes que tú mismo estás rompiendo la regla sobre tu información personal ¿Cierto? —Agrandó la imagen para ver a mi yo de diez años.

Internamente, le di la razón y reí. Ese maldito contrato terminaría más tachado que la primera versión de un informe de planificación

—Eras muy tierno —continuó—, mira esas mejillas rojitas. Seguro eras todo un rompecorazones desde el kínder.

—¿Estás diciendo que te parezco atractivo, gatita?

—Hablé en tiempo pasado, Li. Pero creo haber dejado en claro que eres atractivo y lo sabes. Lo único que me desagrada es tu actitud prepotente y narcisista.

—Eso quiere decir que… si cambio mi forma de ser, ¿sería tu tipo de hombre? —pregunté, muy cerca de su oído.

—Yo… yo… ¡Me cambiaré de ropa! —dijo con una voz extremadamente chillona, revelando el nerviosismo que le había causado—. Encendí la cafetera antes de que llegaras, cuando esté listo ¡eres libre de servirte!

Sakura huyó de mi como si tuviera la peste. Sonreí victorioso, su nerviosismo solo me daba alas para seguir con mi proyecto adelante.

El aroma del café ondeó en el aire y siguiéndolo llegué a la cocina. Una mancha amarilla sobre el mesón, llamó mi atención de inmediato.

—Hola, amigo —saludé cuando la mirada amarillenta del felino recayó en mí—. Así que tú eres el pequeño secuestrador de ropa interior.

El gato maulló en respuesta. Alargué mi mano con cuidado para acariciarlo, algunos gatos eran bastante ariscos y sus jodidas uñas hacían mucho daño, pero este en particular era bastante simpático. Se dejó acariciar la cabeza e incluso se acostó un poco para que le rascara la panza, parecía un perro.

—Luego te daré un premio por lo que hiciste. —Otro maullido flojo—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Atún o lasaña? —pregunté, divertido. Este gato se parecía a _Garfield_ y podría jurar que era un glotón.

Abrí los gabinetes hasta que di con las tazas y serví el café. En lo personal, prefería un buen chocolate caliente, pero a falta de eso… ni modo. Lo endulcé en extremo porque odiaba el sabor amargo del café negro, el de Sakura lo dejé tal cual para que ella lo endulzara a su gusto.

Al llevar la taza a mis labios no pude evitar suspirar, el calor agradable del café entibió mi garganta. Jodido frío. Ojalá pudiéramos pasar del otoño a la primavera sin pasar por el maldito invierno.

—Veo que ya conociste a Kero. —Escuché la voz de mi gatita a mi espalda.

Llevaba un conjunto deportivo bastante… ajustado. No estaba seguro si debía usar algo como eso con tanto frío, pero no iba a quejarme, gracias a esa ropa podía notar que tenía muchas más curvas de las que creía.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —Levanté mi mirada y noté que me había pillado en plena inspección.

El adorable sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas le daba un aire inocente, pero la sonrisa ladeada y burlona que surcaba su boca la hacía lucir jodidamente sexy. La reacción más sensata sería disculparme y decir un montón de cosas, como que no había sido mi intención, pero esa era una mentira más grande que la torre de Tokio. Así que, en vez de avergonzarme, sonreí.

—Ayer te dije que yo si disfrutaba de las vistas, gatita. No te lo voy a negar —Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y disfruté plenamente de su sonrojo total.

Como si fuera un robot, se acercó al mesón para tomar su taza de café, le agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar y se lo tomó como si su vida dependiera de ello. La vi hacer un mohín, quizás pensando en que había fracasado en su intento de hacerme frente, pero la verdad era que, con esa actitud tierna, podía lograr más de mí que cualquier mujer provocativa. La sensualidad era completamente natural en ella… o quizás yo estaba peor de lo que creía.

—¿Te parece si hacemos la sesión antes de ir a trotar? —preguntó de repente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Solo si aceptas desayunar conmigo.

—Pero… ¿No llegaras tarde a tu trabajo? —preguntó preocupada—. No quiero que te metas en problemas con el idiota de tu jefe.

—Digamos que mi jefe y yo tenemos intereses en común y no me joderá la vida —le dije y, técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo.

Consideraba al Shaoran empresario como una especie de alter ego, por eso, podía decir que "ambos" estábamos más interesados en la mujer que tenía al frente. Además, por un día que llegara quince minutos tarde no ardería la empresa… o eso esperaba.

Sakura salió de la cocina y luego escuché su voz llamándome. Al asomarme, la vi sentada en uno de los muebles, haciéndome señas para que la acompañara. Ya tenía su cuaderno en la mano.

—He decidido cambiar la pregunta de hoy.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Digamos que tu yo pequeño me impulsó —dijo sonriendo—. Si pudieras viajar al pasado para hablar con tu yo de diez años ¿Qué consejo le darías?

Fruncí un poco mi ceño y bajé mi mirada. Esa era una forma disfrazada de averiguar si había algo en mi pasado de lo cual me arrepentía… e inmediatamente el nombre de Suyin se me vino a la cabeza.

Había hecho millones de cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso, pero ninguna me generaba ese deseo de querer cambiar mi pasado tanto como lo que ocurrió con esa mujer. Mi cabeza formuló entonces el deseo que me torturaba día y noche sin darme tregua… "No haberla conocido nunca".

Sakura me observaba con curiosidad, incluso pude detectar un poco de culpabilidad en su mirada, pero ¿qué podía reprocharle? Absolutamente nada porque ella no sabía lo que yo había sufrido. Incluso podía evitar responder la pregunta, estaba en mi derecho, pero si quería avanzar, si realmente deseaba olvidar, sanar y darme una oportunidad de vivir de verdad, debía dejar de ser tan cobarde.

—Le diría que… siempre debe creer en sí mismo y en sus principios.

—Ese es un buen consejo.

—Las personas pueden robarte tu dinero, tu ropa… incluso tus ideas… pero si dejas de creer en ti, perderás tu pasión por la vida y tu verdadero ser quedara resumido en… la nada… —Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Maldición, no era sencillo, no era fácil hablar de esto—. Simplemente… no te queda nada por lo cual luchar. Te sientes sin fuerzas para continuar, desconfías del mundo entero, incluso de aquellos que jamás te han dado motivos. Por eso, le diría a ese pequeño Shaoran que jamás pierda la fe en él mismo y siga su corazón, siempre.

A pesar de haber "amado" a esa mujer, siempre hubo algo dentro de mí que no me dejó entregarme por completo. Lo intenté por todos los medios posibles, incluso cometí las peores locuras por ella, queriéndome convencer que realmente estaba dando mi alma en esa relación tóxica, pero la verdad era que mi corazón siempre se resistió a entregarse por completo y quizás eso fue lo que me salvó de quedar completamente destruido cuando todo terminó… cuando ella mató un pedazo de mí.

Mi vida se había convertido en cenizas. Perdí la fe, la esperanza y la confianza en mí y en el mundo. Los primeros seis meses fueron los más difíciles, pero el saber que ella no estaba destruida, que ella no lloraba mi perdida… me hizo levantarme para tratar de avanzar… aunque en ese momento solo fuera una cáscara vacía con el rostro de Shaoran Li.

Habían sido los Hiragizawa quienes me rescataron de ese rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida, de esa rutina enfrascada en trabajar y sobrevivir. Ellos aparecieron en mi casa un día y, literalmente, me plantaron la idea de tomar las riendas de la sucursal de _GreenStone_ en Japón. No estaba seguro de tomar esa decisión, pero fueron tan insistentes que al final… terminé pensando que el cambio me haría bien. Así que ahora, casi un año y medio después, estaba en Japón y debía aceptar que había sido una excelente decisión.

—Lo que dices es muy cierto —la escuché decir, regresándome al presente—. Jamás debemos perder la fe en nosotros porque solo seríamos una carcasa vacía que avanza por la vida solo por avanzar. —Sakura no sabía cuánta razón tenían sus palabras—. ¿Cambiarías algún aspecto de tu vida, algún hecho, si tuvieras el poder?

—Todos tienen ese deseo, gatita. No hay persona en este mundo que no esté arrepentida de algo —respondí, frunciendo mis labios. Estas preguntas ya no me estaban gustando.

Los ojos de Sakura me inspeccionaron con intensidad. No había expresión en su rostro, pero sus ojos… mierda, sentía como si ellos tuvieran el poder de absorberme entero y descubrir al fin… eso que tanto quería saber. Por primera vez, Sakura Kinomoto me obligó a retirar la mirada de la suya.

—Creo que ya terminamos. —Mis ojos volvieron con rapidez hacia ella. Había colocado su cuaderno cerrado sobre la mesita.

—¿Estás segura?

—No quiero incomodarte con las preguntas, Li. No es la idea que tengo con este proyecto —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que hay cosas que ocultas, que no deseas compartir y no pienso obligarte a que lo hagas.

Tragué grueso. Al parecer, había dejado que mi gatita viera mucho más de lo que yo creía… ¿Me molestaba? Aunque fuera loco y sorprendente, la respuesta era no, porque, como le había dicho aquel día, las cosas que no se planeaban salían mucho mejor.

Sakura, nuevamente, me había demostrado que en realidad no quería desentrañar mis oscuros secretos, solo deseaba conocer al verdadero Shaoran y eso le dio un increíble valor ante mí como persona, como profesional y como mujer.

—Solo quiero decirte algo antes de irnos —me dijo, levantándose—. Quiero que sepas que a veces… nos escudamos en los sentimientos negativos que las malas experiencias nos dejan, pero… piensa un poco ¿Quién se está haciendo daño? ¿Aquel que nos hirió o nosotros? —Sakura sonrió al ver mi cara llena de asombro—. No me interesa saber qué pasó en tu vida para llegar a este punto, Shaoran —dijo, pronunciando mi nombre por primera vez en mi presencia—. Pero si alguna vez deseas hablar al respecto, estaré dispuesta a escucharte sin juzgar.

—No es una historia muy bonita que digamos, gatita. Ni siquiera con los Hiragizawa hablo de ello. No tengas muchas esperanzas.

—Así como tú estás seguro de que te preguntaré sobre tus hobbies, yo estoy segura de que me contaras tu historia y no habrá necesidad de preguntarte al respecto —Sakura me guiñó un ojo y tendió su mano hacia mí.

Esa seguridad recién adquirida desestabilizó mis cimientos ¿Qué había visto ella en mí para estar tan convencida de sus palabras? Con indecisión, alargué mi mano para tomar la suya y, dándome un suave jalón, me obligó a impulsarme hacia arriba.

—Mi padre siempre dice que nuestro presente es el resultado de todas las experiencias que hemos tenido. Malas o buenas, gracias a ellas estamos aquí. Tú y yo, en este lugar y envueltos en este proyecto loco que se le ocurrió a mi profesor, es el resultado de las experiencias que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas ¿No crees?

Sonreí. Tenía toda la razón. La experiencia con Suyin había sido desgarradora, pero no todo había sido malo. Me probé a mí mismo que podía vivir solo, fuera de la protección de mi familia y, sobre todo, que existía el perdón.

Había hecho locuras, había renegado de mi nombre, de mi familia por ella, aun así, mis padres no dudaron ni un segundo en perdonarme y ayudarme cuando estaba hecho pedazos. Incluso siguieron creyendo y confiando en mí, y lo demostraron cuando me brindaron la oportunidad de dirigir esta sucursal de nuestra empresa cuando se los propuse… De verdad, no tenía palabras para expresarles a ellos cuan agradecido estaba.

« _Nuestro presente es el resultado de nuestras experiencias pasadas_ » Era un buen eslogan de vida. Algún día me gustaría conocer al hombre que le inculcó tan valiosa lección a la gatita que corría a mi lado en este momento.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en mi boca al verla jadear y despotricar contra mí entre dientes por obligarla a trotar tan temprano. Las dudas que podría tener se habían disipado como la bruma y ahora podía dilucidar aún mejor, el nuevo objetivo de este proyecto. Conquistaría a la chica que iba a mi lado y para eso me quedaban quince preguntas.

« _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse" en marcha_ »

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: Si pudieras viajar al pasado para hablar con tu yo de diez años ¿Qué consejo le darías?_

 _Al ver la expresión en la cara de Shaoran Li, pensé que esta sería la primera pregunta que se negaría a responder. Su respuesta fue corta, pero llena de mucho sentimiento y significado. Gracias a ella he comprobado que ese hecho que lo ha llevado a considerarse un hombre "frío" y desconfiado… lo atormenta todavía._

 _No quise ahondar en el tema y le dejé ver que es él quien tiene el poder de decisión en cuanto a las respuestas. Aun así, deje sobre la mesa mis intenciones de apoyarlo y entenderlo cuando él lo necesite._

 _Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron hermosamente y por primera vez, me hablaron. Me dijeron que confiaba en mí y que fuera paciente, porque sin darse cuenta, se estaba abriendo a mí._

 _Nota especial: No sé que fue lo que le pasó, pero debió ser muy intenso y profundo… Por eso, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo a sanar… Después de todo, esa es la misión de un buen psicólogo ¿Cierto? Lo haré por eso… ¡Solo por eso! ¡¿Verdad?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Esta es la sexta sesión que tengo con Sakura y debo admitir que, en poco tiempo, la chica ha logrado despertar el corazón que creía casi muerto. Ha vuelto a latir, incluso he sentido los vuelcos en mi estómago y las jodidas cosquillas._

 _He aprendido que Sakura es una mujer transparente, dulce, amable y, sobre todo, comprensiva. Es desordenada, un poco insegura y le gusta discutir, pero todo eso forma parte de la personalidad tan chispeante que me gusta provocar. Ver y anticiparme a todas sus reacciones despierta mi interés, me hace sentir vivo y por eso he iniciado este proyecto._

 _No necesité preguntarle si había algo de lo cual se arrepentía en su vida, ya que su consejo me hizo saber que, a pesar de cometer errores, aprende de ellos y sigue adelante. Me hizo sentir envidia y admiración… He comenzado a descubrir una mujer maravillosa que pensaba vivían solo en historias y novelas._

 _Nota especial: He notado que me quedo mirando sus labios más tiempo del necesario… ¿Hasta qué pregunta deberé esperar para besarla sin que me golpee entre las piernas?_

 **¡De vuelta la sexta sesión! Una que causó revuelo porque se dieron cuenta por qué la historia se llama así haha**

 **Nuevamente, revisando con lupa para que no se me escapen los errores con los nombres XD Si ven alguno me avisan. Seguimos con cuenta regresiva ¡Faltan 5 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! ¿Emocionadas? Yo sí hahaha**

 **Un besito 3**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Sesión número siete

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Sesión número siete**

—Aquí les traigo su orden —dije, colocando los platillos y las bebidas sobre la mesa—. Espero lo disfruten.

Ambas mujeres agradecieron y volví a mi estación, detrás de la barra. A pesar de tener una sonrisa en mi boca, la ansiedad no dejaba de crecer en mi interior con cada minuto que pasaba en el reloj. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Shaoran no había dado señales de vida, ni llamadas, ni mensajes… ¡Ni siquiera vino a comer! Y eso era lo que me tenía más preocupada.

—Voy a tener que hacer algo que no quiero.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha al escuchar la voz de mi jefe, sus cejas estaban casi unidas por fruncir tanto su ceño. Eriol Hiragizawa se caracterizaba por ser muy risueño, incluso podría decirse que gozaba de hacer bromas a diestra y siniestra, por eso me resultaba tan extraño el verlo tan… serio.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —pregunté confundida, ganándome una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Estoy hablando del idiota de tu compañero. —Bufó y continuó—. Cuando Shaoran se concentra en su trabajo, pierde la noción del tiempo y no piensa en nada más.

—¿Crees que… se le olvidó comer?

—Creo no… estoy seguro —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Hace poco más de un mes se desmayó durante una reunión. Simplemente colapso.

—Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?

—Ojalá fuera una maldita broma… —Fruncí mi ceño—. Según él, no le daba tiempo de salir a comer y por eso estuvo "alimentándose" con galletas.

¡Maldición! Ahora estaba más preocupada ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría? Era bueno ser responsable, pero no al extremo de poner en riesgo la salud. Ese jefe de Shaoran era un abusador ¡Se aprovechaba de su sentido del deber!

La campana de la puerta sonó y ambos levantamos la mirada en su dirección, pero no era él. Una joven de largos cabellos negros entró y saludó en nuestra dirección. Era muy linda y brindaba un aire de tranquilidad al caminar, digno de una princesa ¿Quién sería?

—Hola, Eriol —saludó cuando estuvo frente a nosotros.

—Hola, princesa Midori ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me fugué de la empresa porque nuestro amigo en común ha vuelto a sus andadas.

—Maldición, lo sabía… —masculló Eriol entre dientes.

Con curiosidad, observé a mi jefe acercarse a la pequeña ventana que daba a la cocina y llamar a la señora Hina con insistencia, su ceño fruncido no se borraba.

—Eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

La voz de la mujer que ahora sabía se llamaba Midori, me hizo volver la vista al frente, sus ojos verdes oliva me miraban sin disimulo y con fijeza. No era que me incomodara, solo… me resultaba extraño.

—¿Te conozco?

—No en realidad… pero te vi con Shaoran hace unos días en la empresa y le pregunté. —¡¿Shaoran?! ¿Qué tanta confianza existía entre ellos como para que le llamara por su nombre? —. ¡Dios! Relaja el ceño, querida —dijo, soltando una carcajada—. Él y yo somos buenos amigos, trabajamos juntos. De por sí, será el padrino de mi niña.

Mis ojos siguieron sus manos y fue en ese momento que detallé su vientre ligeramente abultado ¡Qué pena! ¿Por qué era tan despistada? Si hubiera notado eso desde un principio, ni siquiera me... Un segundo, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué me molestaría que otra mujer lo llame por su nombre? Él y yo no éramos nada… ¡Ni lo seríamos! Shaoran era solo mi compañero de proyecto ¡Nada más!

—Déjame adivinar, el imbécil solo tiene galletas en su estómago —Agradecí la intervención de Eriol… porque ya no me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

—Lo conoces muy bien —dijo ella, soltando un suspiro—. Cuando entré a su oficina hace una hora, estaba escribiendo un informe mientras masticaba una galleta.

—¡Maldito workaholic! ¡Voy a tener que llamar a Ieran otra vez!

—Que llames a su madre no servirá y lo sabes… —Midori resopló—. Shaoran volverá al carril solo por un tiempo, pero… —Sus ojos verdes volvieron a inspeccionarme de arriba abajo ¿Acaso se le había perdido una igual? —. Si usamos el incentivo apropiado, no volverá a desviarse. Más bien, lo tendrás aquí todos los días a menos que tenga algún almuerzo de negocios del cual no pueda zafarse.

—En eso te doy la razón —¿Ahora Eriol? ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando estos dos?

La voz de la señora Hina desvió su atención, gracias al cielo. Mi jefe cogió las bandejas de comida y las guardó con cuidado, colocándola sobre la barra, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su boca… y estaba dirigida a mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ¡Era como tener en frente al gato de Alicia!

—¿Podría la gatita regañar al lobo por no comer?

—¡¿Qué?!

Midori sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su bolso junto con un bolígrafo y los colocó en mis manos.

—Estamos seguros que él te hará caso —dijo, sonriendo—. Regáñalo por no haber venido y recuérdale que debe cuidar su salud.

Tragué grueso y miré ambas cosas en mis manos ¿Realmente ellos creían que Shaoran me haría caso? ¡Pero si él jugaba conmigo a su antojo! Y como ejemplo ponía el día anterior. El idiota sexy se atrevió a aparecerse en mi casa a las cinco de la mañana porque, según él, no iba a tener tiempo en el día para vernos ¡Eso era una falta de consideración! Si hubiera estado dormida lo habría matado. Se salvaba porque no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche… un segundo… Ahora que lo pensaba ¡Era su maldita culpa! ¡De él y su tonto beso!

¡Ay Dios! De nuevo se me estaban subiendo los colores al rostro. De solo recordar el beso, mi cuerpo entero se acaloraba ¡Y eso que había sido en la mejilla!

—¿Lo harás, Sakura? —La burla danzaba en sus jodidos ojos azules ¡Tonto jefe!

—¡Sí! Lo haré, pero… necesito espacio.

Las sonrisas burlonas no se hicieron esperar, aun así, obedecieron. Se alejaron de mí para sentarse en una mesa y Eriol aprovechó para pedir un vaso de jugo para la futura mamá.

Resoplé… ¿Por qué todos los amigos de Shaoran eran tan intensos? Bueno… bien decían por allí que Dios los creaba y ellos se juntaban ¿No?

Abrí el pequeño cuaderno y coloqué la punta del bolígrafo sobre la hoja… ¡Rayos! Estaba en blanco, ¡no se me ocurría nada! Miré a los amigos de Shaoran y consideré pedirles apoyo, pero… sería inútil. La idea era que fueran mis palabras las que lo hicieran recapacitar, no las de ellos. Solté un suspiro, gracias al proyecto había logrado conocer mucho de él, pero eso no me daba derecho a meterme en su vida y mucho menos a regañarlo. Quizás por eso… el bolígrafo permanecía inmóvil sobre el papel.

A eso debía sumarle la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que había pasado en nuestra última sesión, jamás tuve la intención de tocar temas que pudieran incomodarlo… y mucho menos pensé que una pregunta como la de ayer, fuera a remover tanto en su interior. Su melancolía y su tristeza fueron tan intensas que… las sentí como mías. Era como si parte de su alma se hubiera abierto a mí durante un momento de debilidad, solo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para ver cuán rota estaba. Fruncí mi ceño, la ausencia de ese brillo pícaro en su mirar, me preocupaba y mucho.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con las historias de amor que mis amigas se estaban montando en sus cabezas, y debía acotar que, gracias a Dios, tenían el día libre hoy porque si no me estuvieran acosando. El asunto era que… le había tomado aprecio a Shaoran, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él y escuchar sus ingeniosas respuestas… por mucho que me fastidiara. Por eso estaba preocupada por él… y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, si podía tomarme el atrevimiento de regañarlo ¿Verdad?

Sonreí y comencé a escribir un mensaje que estaba segura le sacaría una sonrisa ladeada, esa que debía admitir, me gustaba observar.

«" _Una sonrisa no significa la ausencia de problemas, sino la habilidad de tratar de ser feliz por encima de ellos. Cada dolor te hace más fuerte. Cada traición, más inteligente. Cada desilusión, más hábil. Y cada experiencia, más sabio. Intenta ser feliz con lo que tienes, mientras persigues lo que deseas"._

 _Una frase de Antonio Machado que leí hace tiempo y que me gustó mucho. Además, refleja lo mismo que te dije ayer._

 _No olvides que eres valioso para muchas personas y no debes preocuparlos con tus descuidos. Eres apasionado con tu trabajo, pero recuerda que debes apreciarte, amarte y cuidarte, para poder realizarlo con el mismo vigor de siempre. Las personas a tu alrededor nos preocupemos por ti, lobito»_

Al final, dibujé una pequeña gatita con un enorme lazo como firma, haciendo alusión al mote que él me tenía. Releí la nota un par de veces y sonreí satisfecha. Arranqué la hoja del pequeño cuaderno y la doblé para meterla dentro de la bolsa que contenía la comida. Midori se despidió de nosotros y salió del restaurante, diciendo que seguramente, nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Asentí y me despedí agitando mi mano, al final me había caído bien.

A pesar de cumplir con mis labores, no dejaba de pensar en lo que diría Shaoran cuando leyera mi nota. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y un par de horas más tarde, fue que mi celular dio señales de vida. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo revisé, sin importarme que Eriol fuera a regañarme después. Estaba demasiado ansiosa.

 **Idiota sexy _ 15:50**

 _Aquí estoy, gatita. Me reporto para decirte que he comido todo lo que Midori me trajo y… que leí tu nota. Lamento el haberte preocupado_.

No quería que se disculpara, quería que interiorizara lo que le había escrito. Resoplé y comencé a escribir la respuesta, pero tuve que borrar el regaño cuando un segundo mensaje llegó.

 **Idiota sexy _ 15:51**

 _No solo me disculpo por no haber ido a comer… Sé que estas preocupada por lo de ayer y quiero decirte que… estoy trabajando en ello, en ser feliz por encima de mis problemas. Y sé que también debes estar molesta… por eso cambio mi disculpa por un "Gracias por preocuparte por mí"_.

Vaya… en tan solo una semana y media, Shaoran había aprendido a leerme perfectamente. Sonreí porque esta respuesta me gustaba más. Tecleé un mensaje y lo envié.

 **Yo_ 15:52**

 _Lo dejaré pasar si me permites elegir el sitio para vernos hoy ¡Y no acepto un no como respuesta! Si tu jefe dice algo ¡Mándalo a joder a otro lado!_

 **Idiota sexy _ 15:53**

 _¿Quieres romper la regla número uno, gatita?_

 **Yo_ 15:53**

 _Tú si puedes romper las reglas, pero yo no ¡Eso no es justo, Li!_ _¡Exijo igualdad!_

Sin respuesta ¿Me habría excedido? ¡Ay Dios! ¿Y si me sacaba en cara la cláusula del contrato donde decía que si rompía las reglas no asistiría a mi presentación? Comencé a morder la uña de mi pulgar cuando su respuesta llegó.

 **Idiota sexy _ 15:57**

 _Tachando la regla uno. Mi gatita manda, yo obedezco ¿A dónde iremos hoy?_

¡Ah! ¡No podía estar más feliz! ¡Otra regla tachada! Tuve que tragarme el grito de emoción que quería brotar desde mi pecho para que Eriol no me regañara. El hombre me tenía aprecio, pero era mi jefe y no podía abusar de él.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil y sonreí. Las cosas con Shaoran estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y no podía estar más contenta.

La idea que tenía era clara. Yo no podía pagar una cena en un restaurante tan exclusivo como _Stradivarius_ , pero si podía llevarlo a la mejor pizzería de Tokio que, gracias a Dios, no era tan costosa. Sus pizzas eran deliciosas, un manjar del cielo. Su sabor, su textura, la salsa… ¡Dios! Una explosión de sabores en la boca, sin dudas. Quería que las probara, que disfrutara conmigo mi comida favorita y pasar una noche agradable entre… no sabía que etiqueta utilizar, pero… aunque mi cabeza se empeñara en recalcar que éramos compañeros de proyecto únicamente… la palabra amigos nos definía mejor ¿verdad? Yo quería ayudarlo a sanar, a que lograra avanzar y dejara atrás ese dolor que tanto daño le hacía… y si me preocupaba por él, entonces si éramos amigos.

Sonreí y le escribí que era un secreto. Obviamente, me lo reprochó, pero no me importaba. Quería darle una sorpresa agradable para animarlo.

El tiempo pasó lento, pero la afluencia de clientes en el restaurante me mantuvo entretenida. Cuando llegó mi hora de salida, corrí hacia los vestidores para cambiar mi lindo uniforme de mesera por mi ropa sencilla.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Yo no era una chica llamativa, tenía mis curvas, sí, pero nada fuera de lo común. A pesar de ello, Shaoran no se cansaba de decirme que le parecía bonita… y eso me hacía sentir bien. Era un sentimiento cálido, agradable… y quizás por eso no quería verme mal ante él.

Me tomé mi tiempo para devolverle vida a mis labios y realcé un poquito mis ojos. Nada cargado, lo justo y necesario para verme linda. Amarré mis convers, me coloqué mi chaqueta y finalicé con mi gorrito de lana color crema, uno que por cierto me hacía sentir más sofisticada cuando lo usaba.

No parecía que hubiera puesto mucho esfuerzo en arreglarme, pero si lucía un poquito diferente. La pregunta era, ¿se daría cuenta él? Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé mis cosas, seguro ya estaba esperándome afuera.

Al salir de los vestidores, me encontré con la sorpresa de verlo conversando con Eriol. Su ceño estaba fruncido por algo que mi jefe le decía, pero su mirada ambarina demostraba la comodidad que sentía al conversar con él. Durante estos días, había descubierto que Shaoran no era un hombre que expresara sus emociones con las palabras, pero sus ojos lo hacían por él. Esa condenada mirada intensa, brillante y pícara que tantos problemas me daba… especialmente cuando tenía todas las intenciones de hacerme sonrojar ¡Porque sabía que lo hacía a propósito!

Me acerqué con cuidado y cuando estuve a su lado, su atención fue toda mía. Su ceño se relajó de inmediato y la sonrisa traviesa que me gustaba observar, apareció.

—Tardaste un poco.

—Verse linda requiere su tiempo.

—Y estoy dispuesto a esperar si este es el resultado —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. Tus ojos se ven más brillantes.

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos y bajé la mirada para que no observara mi sonrojo. Que se diera cuenta de mi maquillaje sutil, demostraba cuan detallista era… ¡¿Cómo podía Shaoran pensar que era tan agrio como un limón?!

—Bien, como estoy sobrando, los dejaré irse. Esto de ser violinista no me agrada.

—Vuelvo y repito, no es tu maldito problema, Eriol. Y dile lo mismo a Satoshi que no deja de joderme la vida por mensajes.

Eriol soltó una carcajada que le hizo fruncir el ceño a mi compañero. No pude evitar soltar una leve risilla cuando lo vi dirigirse "molesto" a la salida. Shaoran era muy bueno para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones tras un ceño fruncido, eso lo había aprendido de la experiencia ocurrida hace dos noches… Por eso, quería hacer lo posible para que se relajara, fuera el mismo y no necesitara guardarse todo para sí.

Su auto estaba estacionado justo al frente y, como siempre, Shaoran abrió la puerta para mí. Podía acostumbrarme a esto.

—Bien, ¿a dónde me llevara la señorita hoy? —preguntó apenas estuvimos dentro de mi _Furia nocturna_.

Sí, había decidido colocarle ese nombre ya que el dueño no se animaba a darle uno. Justo como el dragón de la película.

—Espero estés preparado para comer la mejor comida del mundo.

—Y esa comida es…

—Yo te voy diciendo el camino. —Al ver que no diría nada más, Shaoran sonrió y puso el auto en marcha.

La pizzería quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, por eso no iba muy seguido… pero valía la pena tomar los tres autobuses para disfrutar de semejante delicia. Shaoran siguió mis indicaciones a la perfección y no tardamos ni veinte minutos en llegar, gracias a que el trafico estaba ligero ¡Aleluya!

—¿Pizza? —preguntó apenas se estacionó.

—¡¿No te gusta?! —¡Ay Dios! Eso no lo había considerado ¿Y ahora que hacía?

—No he dicho que no me guste, pero prefiero comer otro tipo de cosas —respondió, apagando el motor del auto.

Shaoran bajó del vehículo sin darme tiempo de replicarle, pero… ¿qué podía decirle? Solté un suspiro, me sentía… un poquito decepcionada, pero luego me reprendí porque lo que me gustaba a mí, no necesariamente le tenía que gustar a él…

—¿Gatita?

Su llamado me trajo de regreso y noté que estaba esperando que saliera del auto. Con rapidez me bajé y esperé a que él se asegurara de cerrarlo.

—Si quieres… podemos ir a otro sitio… —dije a su espalda.

Shaoran se giró hacia mí y llevó su mano hasta mi cabeza para palmearla por encima de mi gorro de lana.

—Te dije que no tengo problemas en comer pizza. Además, si me trajiste aquí es porque son muy buenas.

—Son las mejores que he probado en mi vida —aseveré.

—Entonces debo probarlas.

Shaoran volvió a colocar su mano en mi cintura, como lo hizo aquella noche que me llevó a comer a _Stradivarius_ , y me condujo al interior tibio de mi pizzería favorita. Era un lugar cálido, los tonos terracota predominaban en la decoración y la mayoría de los muebles y mesas eran rústicos.

Escogí una mesa apartada para poder discutir nuestro proyecto con tranquilidad… y también para tener un poco de privacidad. No quería que Shaoran se sintiera incomodo con tanta persona escuchando sus respuestas.

Un amable mesero se acercó a nosotros, joven, muy guapo y con una sonrisa matadora, pero no lo era tanto como la de Shaoran. Después de nuestra primera sesión, me había hecho más consciente de que, realmente, me llamaban la atención las sonrisas de los hombres.

La mano de Shaoran se posó sobre la mía de repente y ejerció un poquito de presión, como si quisiera llamar mi atención de algún modo ¿Acaso me había quedado mirando al mesero tanto tiempo? ¡Qué pena!

El joven nos dio la bienvenida y le ofreció el menú a Shaoran, pero él negó con su cabeza.

—La dama escogerá por ambos —dijo, sin soltar mi mano.

Mis mejillas ardieron al sentir un nuevo apretón ¡Dios! ¡Esto parecía en una cita real! Retiré mi mano con cuidado y recibí el menú. Me di mi tiempo para leer la lista, mientras mi pobre corazón volvía a su ritmo normal. Sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. La última vez, él había escogido por ambos teniendo consideración conmigo, ahora Shaoran estaba confiando en mí.

« _¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo, Sakura? Shaoran solo está siendo amable… demasiado amable ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan encantador?_ »

Escogí una pizza especial de la casa y pedí dos limonadas, pero antes de que resoplara por la ausencia de chocolate, le pedí de postre un pudín.

—Es increíble que me conozcas tanto.

—No hay que pasar mucho tiempo contigo para saber que amas el chocolate.

Shaoran apoyó su cara sobre su mano y me dedicó una mirada profunda y completamente diferente, mis mejillas se incendiaron en el acto. No sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud, pero sus ojos se veían casi… anhelantes. Tragué grueso, este tipo de mirada me intimidaba mucho más que sus ojos provocativos.

—Ahm… ¿Quieres… empezar con la sesión de hoy?

—Soy todo tuyo —¡Madre mía! ¡Qué calor!

Bajó su atenta mirada, saqué mi cuaderno y mi celular. Pasé las hojas hasta encontrar la pregunta que tenía planeada para hoy. Ciertamente, la de ayer no le había caído en gracia... y ya había aclarado que me sentía culpable, por eso, me pareció adecuado conversar de algo que nos gustaría a ambos. Sí, había llegado la hora de la pregunta de los hobbies ¡Yay!

—Si fuera el fin del mundo y solo pudieras conservar tres cosas que te ayudaran a sobrevivir mental y físicamente ¿Cuáles escogerías?

—¿Incluye comida?

—No, solo cosas de entretenimiento. —Shaoran sonrió.

—Debo aceptar que es una buena forma para preguntarme mis hobbies.

—No estoy violando la regla —dije con las manos en alto—. Créeme, me rompí la cabeza pensando una forma original de preguntártelo.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y negó con su cabeza. Así me agradaba verlo, con esa actitud fresca y relajada. Sin armaduras de por medio.

—Bien, si tuviera que elegir… —dijo, golpeándose el mentón con su dedo índice—. Uno mi colección de libros en un solo objeto, también uno mis herramientas de dibujo en otro y… mi guitarra.

—¿Tocas la guitarra? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—No lo hago mal. Si quieres puedo tocar para ti algún día.

—Eso… sería interesante… —¡Dios! ¿Hacía calor o eran cosas mías?

Anoté su respuesta en mi cuaderno y me enfoqué en el segundo objeto. Que escogiera sus herramientas de trabajo, significaba que él realmente amaba la arquitectura. Muy pocas personas lograban vivir de su pasión y, al parecer, Shaoran era uno de esos pocos privilegiados.

—¿Te gusta mucho la arquitectura?

—La arquitectura es mi vida, gatita.

—¿Sueles dibujar en casa? ¿Aunque no tenga que ver con tu trabajo?

—Podemos llamarlo… necesidad —dijo, jugando con las servilletas—. Una idea aparece en mi cabeza y enseguida debo plasmarla en papel o en la computadora. Lo más satisfactorio es que muchas de ellas son tomadas en cuenta por los clientes de la empresa y… verlas edificadas después me regocija.

Nunca… nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien con tanta pasión sobre su trabajo. El realmente amaba lo que hacía… y era admirable y envidiable por partes iguales. Ojalá yo me sienta así cuando comience a ejercer.

—¿Y los libros? —Shaoran sonrió.

—Ya te había dicho que me gusta leer.

—¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?

—Satoshi me dice "devora libros" porque me gusta leer de todo —dijo—. Pero si debo escoger un solo género literario… podría decir que me gustan los libros bélicos que se desarrollan en un contexto histórico. Las Intrigas, las guerras… todo lo que te mantenga expectante de lo que pasara después.

Asentí emocionada y anoté su respuesta. Hablar de libros era algo que me encantaba y podía hacerlo todo el día.

—¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? —preguntó de repente.

—Bueno… ya te había dicho que leo mucho, pero también me gusta ver películas y… cocinar —dije con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Me gusta experimentar en la cocina.

—Me encantaría probar de tu comida algún día. —La sonrisa que tenía en su boca, me decía que estaba siendo sincero—. ¿Y qué tipo de libros te gusta leer?

—Ya te había dicho que me gusta el romance —dije riendo… y ahora que lo pensaba, había un libro que unía nuestros géneros favoritos en uno solo—. ¿Puedo recomendarte un libro? Estoy segura que te encantará.

—¿Ah sí? —Asentí.

—Es de romance, pero tiene mucha acción y te la pasas armando teorías todo el tiempo —dije—. Se llama " _El príncipe de la máscara_ ", no es muy conocido, pero a mí me gustó mucho.

—Suena interesante. Si lo tienes, me gustaría leerlo.

¡Qué emoción! Si él leía mi libro podríamos intercambiar teorías. En especial porque el segundo libro todavía no había salido y tenía un montón de ideas que podrían pasar.

El mesero llegó por fin con nuestro pedido y disfrutamos de nuestra cena, envueltos en una amena charla sobre nuestros gustos. Shaoran aceptó que era la mejor pizza que había probado, pero me reveló que su comida favorita era la comida china, iba a tener que buscar alguna receta a ver si me animaba a cocinar algo de eso un día. También hablamos sobre actividades al aire libre, revelándole que me encantaba la playa y nadar. Shaoran por su parte, prefería hacer senderismo y estar lo más alejado posible de la arena.

—Es desesperante, se mete en todos lados —dijo resoplando, pero al posar sus ojos sobre mí, su mirada atraviesa me hizo temblar—. Aunque estaría dispuesto a aguantarla si puedo verte en traje de baño, gatita.

Sí, definitivamente este hombre le gustaba hacerme sonrojar a propósito.

Después de la discusión que tuvimos porque no me quería dejar pagar, nos montamos en el auto. En mi mente, repasaba todas las respuestas que Shaoran me había dado y no pude evitar sonreír, cada vez se abría más y estaba segura que algún día… su alma me revelaría todos sus secretos para por fin ser libre.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, detuvo el auto. Observé a todos lados esperando encontrar algo extraño, pero no había nada.

—¿Algún problema?

—Sí… creo que mi mano tiene mucho frío y no puedo maniobrar muy bien —dijo, cerrando y abriendo su puño izquierdo—. ¿Podrías manejar las dos últimas cuadras mientras me recupero?

—Tú… tú… Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Al verlo sonreír y negar con su cabeza, solté un grito de emoción y me lancé sobre él—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—Si esta es tu forma de dar las gracias, creo que te dejaré manejar más seguido.

Me separé de él y me bajé del auto con rapidez ¡Dios! ¡Realmente hoy era el mejor día de mi vida!

Shaoran se bajó y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Al sentarme en el puesto del conductor, no pude evitar acariciar el volante ¡Oh _Furia nocturna_! Por dos cuadras ibas a ser toda mía.

—¿Lista?

—Más que lista —dije con seguridad.

El auto rugió al pisar el acelerador en neutro, volví a gritar de emoción ¡Amaba este auto con locura! Antes de arrancar, le di una mirada de soslayo a Shaoran. A pesar de tener la mirada al frente, la sonrisa no se borraba de su boca ¡Dios! Estaba tan emocionada que unas ganas inmensas de besarlo me abordaron y no pude controlarme. Fue cortito, pero me brindó la oportunidad para sentir la suavidad de la piel de su mejilla.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y me miró como si estuviera loca, pero no me importaba ¡Madre santa! ¡Iba a manejar el auto de mis sueños!

—Andando, lobito.

.

 _Pregunta del día: Si fuera el fin del mundo y solo pudieras conservar tres cosas que te ayudarían a sobrevivir mental y físicamente ¿Cuáles escogerías?_

 _Escogí esta pregunta para que Shaoran pudiera recuperarse del mal sabor de boca que le dejó la anterior, pero de igual forma, pude obtener una gran cantidad de información útil._

 _Mi compañero demostró ser de gustos sencillos y ama su trabajo. Su pasión por la arquitectura es genuina, sus ojos me lo demostraron al brillar con tanta intensidad mientras hablaba de sus diseños. Eso incrementa mis ganas de saber mucho más de este aspecto de su vida y descubrir aún más de su pasión._

 _He comprobado que la palabra "apasionado" describe muy bien a mi compañero y, definitivamente, debo hacer algo para que ese fuego que guarda dentro de sí, salga al exterior._

 _Nos gustan géneros literarios diferentes, pero Shaoran está dispuesto a leer uno de mis libros favoritos y eso me emociona muchísimo. Comenzar a intercambiar libros me permitirá descubrir cuales tiene dentro de su colección y… quiero que él también conozca esa parte de mí._

 _Nota especial: He aceptado que Shaoran y yo somos amigos… y como buenos amigos debemos intercambiar experiencias ¿Cierto? Por eso no está mal que cocine para él y… que el toque música para mí ¿Verdad? ¡Es normal entre los amigos!... ¡Así como los besos en las mejillas!_

 _Dios… posiblemente necesito que alguien me exorcice porque no tengo otra explicación para lo que hice._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Séptima sesión y debo decir que, a pesar de ser tranquila, me sentí en calma, en total paz y me permitió ver un nuevo lado de Sakura. Hablamos sobre los hobbies y el que más resalto de los suyos fue la cocina. No es por comparar, pero a Suyin se le quemaba hasta el agua, por eso me parece interesante y perfecto que Sakura demuestre ser todo lo contrario._

 _Gracias a esta sesión… y a la charla que tuvimos antes por Whatsapp, me di cuenta que ella se preocupa por mí. Ese es un gran avance porque me saca de la etiqueta de "conocido" y posiblemente ya me considera un "amigo" … Solo espero no quedarme en la jodida friendzone por mucho tiempo._

 _Las palabras de Sakura siempre son como un viento refrescante para mí. Su nota está guardada en mi billetera para recordarme que, a pesar de los problemas, siempre debo ver el lado positivo y ser feliz._

 _Esta chica no para de enseñarme cosas… y me gusta._

 _Nota especial: Que se le quedara mirando al mesero… me hizo sentir celos. Debo añadir eso a la lista de emociones que ella me ha permitido experimentar de nuevo. Y, a pesar de ser un sentimiento negativo, me gusta poder sentirlo… porque es precisamente eso… sentir. Mi corazón está sintiendo de nuevo y debo agregar que el desgraciado se saltó un par de latidos cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla ¿Así se habrá sentido ella cuando la besé? Ojalá que sí…_

 **¡De vuelta la séptima sesión! Una que gustó mucho a pesar de ser tranquila y fue mi primera auto propaganda hahahahahaha**

 **Seguimos con cuenta regresiva ¡Faltan 4 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! ¿Vamos bien? Yo espero que sí hahaha**

 **Un besito 3**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Sesión número ocho

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Sesión número ocho**

Mis dedos se paseaban por el teclado con rapidez mientras mis ojos seguían el avance en la pantalla ¡Por esto odiaba los trabajos en equipo!

Se suponía que mi compañera debía entregarme la parte introductoria de nuestra investigación para poder consolidar todo y enviar el trabajo a la profesora, pero ¿qué me encontré en su documento? ¡Un jodido glosario de términos básicos sacados seguramente de _Wikipedia_! ¡Dios! ¡La introducción y el planteamiento de la investigación era la parte más sencilla del trabajo! Yo había tenido que leer varios estudios sobre el diagnóstico del TDA para poder resumirlos y analizarlos ¿Acaso esa chica no conocía la maldita biblioteca? ¿No sabía que existían los libros? ¡¿El jodido _Science Direct_?!

¡Tuve que faltar a mi última clase para poder rehacer toda su parte!

No todos teníamos el mismo sentido de la responsabilidad, eso era cierto, pero ¡Rayos! Ella sabía que yo era becada, que no podía darme el lujo de reprobar. Apreté mis puños con fuerza sobre el teclado y mis ojos comenzaron a picar… Estaba más claro que el agua de un manantial ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Esa chica había entregado un trabajo de mierda solo para perjudicarme y lo peor era que no podía hablar con la profesora porque tampoco era santa de su devoción.

—Calma, Sakura. No dejes que te afecte —mascullé entre dientes, apretando mis ojos para no dejar salir ni una lágrima.

Por este tipo de cosas era que a veces… me daban ganas de renunciar. Odiaba sentirme así, tan deslucida, tan… abatida ¿Acaso no merecía un poco de respeto? ¿El ser becada les daba derecho de pisotear mis sueños?

Me obligué a respirar profundo, pero no lograba calmarme. Necesitaba algo más efectivo… ¡Mis caramelos!

Comencé a revolver mis cosas dentro del bolso buscando con desespero mis calmantes preferidos, pero como el maldito Murphy decía, cuando necesitabas algo no lo ibas a encontrar en el momento ¡No había ni uno! Resoplé y lancé el bolso al suelo con frustración, varias cosas salieron disparadas de él.

Dios… con este mal humor ni yo misma me reconocía. Me agaché y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Lápices, mi caja de almuerzo y… el cuaderno de mi proyecto. Lo tomé y me senté de nuevo en la silla, ojeando las respuestas que Shaoran me había dado hasta el momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi boca, era como si estuviera escuchándolo hablar en mi cabeza.

Además de ser apasionado, Shaoran parecía ser un hombre que no se rendía con facilidad… y yo tampoco debía hacerlo. Debía seguir adelante por muy duro que fuera.

Coloqué el cuaderno a un lado mientras estiraba mis brazos ¡Era hora de terminar el jodido informe! Mi mirada se enfocó de nuevo en la pantalla y comencé a teclear. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel pequeño cubículo, pero cuando le di "enviar" al correo con el trabajo finalizado, la satisfacción de haberlo logrado me llenó completa ¡En tu cara niña mimada!

Me hubiera levantado a dar mi baile de la victoria, pero el teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y al tomarlo, me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Tomoyo.

 **Tom Tom_ 13:02**

 _Tú lobo lleva rato esperando por ti_.

¡¿Qué?! Fue en ese momento que detalle la hora ¡Ay Dios! No, no, no ¡Ya era la una!

Comencé a guardar mis cosas con rapidez dentro de mi bolso y salí disparada de la biblioteca ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas, señor? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Seguro me comería viva!

Anoche, cuando me dejó en casa, me comentó que tendría un montón de reuniones el día de hoy y por eso habíamos quedado de vernos en el restaurante de los Hiragizawa para realizar la sesión mientras él almorzaba… ¡Dios! Seguro estaba súper molesto ¡Para ese hombre la puntualidad era como respirar!

Ni siquiera intenté tomar el autobús, perdería mucho tiempo esperando y seguramente el tráfico me jugaría en contra ¡Murphy estaba empeñado en joderme hoy! Así que opté por… correr. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto volvía a correr por las calles concurridas de Tokio para llegar a tiempo ¡No podía darme el lujo de perder la sesión de hoy! Esa sería la cereza que coronaría mi día de mierda.

—Dios… ¿Por qué termino corriendo cuando se trata de él?

Me tardé quince minutos exactos en llegar al restaurante y ni siquiera me detuve a observarme o peinar mi alborotado cabello antes de entrar ¡No había tiempo para la banalidad! Al atravesar la puerta, mis ojos escanearon el sitio hasta dar con él, estaba sentado en una de las mesas que daban hacia el ventanal, mirando distraídamente hacia la calle.

—Menos mal llegaste —susurró Tomoyo detrás de mí.

—¿Lleva… mucho tiempo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ya almorzó… eso te lo dice todo.

Maldición… esto no iba a ser bonito. Soltando un suspiro lastimero, caminé insegura hasta su mesa y me senté frente a él sin decir una palabra, enseguida sus ojos estuvieron sobre mí y un ceño fruncido apareció.

—¡Antes de que me regañes debo decir que no fue mi culpa! —exclamé, alzando mis manos en defensa—. Tuve una mañana complicada y…

—No tengo problemas en esperar por ti, Sakura —dijo en voz suave, pero la ausencia de mi mote… indicaba problemas—. Lo único que te pido es que me envíes un mensaje para avisarme el retraso.

—Lo siento... —Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

—No estoy molesto contigo, gatita. Solo estaba preocupado. —Enseguida sentí mis mejillas arder.

Sabía que a Shaoran le encantaba hacerme sonrojar, era como un hobby para él, pero ese comentario no lo había dicho con esa intención. Podía verlo en sus ojos, su preocupación era genuina.

—¿Aun tienes… tiempo para la sesión? —Shaoran consultó su reloj.

—Tengo que reunirme con unas personas dentro de una hora… Todavía tenemos tiempo, pero no podemos extendernos mucho.

Sin esperar más, abrí mi bolso para sacar mi teléfono y revolví mis cosas buscando mi cuaderno… ¡Oh no!

—No está…

—¿Qué?

—¡Mi cuaderno no está!

Comencé a sacar todo con desespero, pero no había rastro de él ¿Cómo diablos lo había perdido? ¡Oh Dios! No tenía ningún respaldo de la información, solo las notas de voz que había tomado de nuestras sesiones, pero faltaban algunas… ¡Sin ese cuaderno estaba jodida!

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

Levanté mi cabeza y vi la figura de Shaoran borrosa. Agaché mi mirada de nuevo ¡No podía llorar frente a él! Parpadeé con rapidez para disimular las lágrimas mientras pensaba donde diablos lo había visto la última vez… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo vi?... ¡La biblioteca!

—Estaba revisándolo en la biblioteca.

—Vamos, entonces. Seguro está allí todavía.

—Pero… ¿Y tu reunión?

—Aún hay tiempo, gatita. Iremos en mi auto —dijo, sonriendo.

De verdad esperaba que tuviera razón porque ese cuaderno representaba mi pase a una buena pasantía. Todos sabíamos que los mejores estudiantes de Clow, tenían excelentes prácticas aseguradas. Y por los tips que nos había dado en clase para el proyecto, no iba tan mal… o eso esperaba.

—Otra vez estás disponiendo de mis empleados como te da la gana.

Y cuando uno más apurado estaba... más retrasos aparecían « _¡Murphy, ya deja de joderme hoy!_ »

Me giré con lentitud, preparándome mentalmente para enfrentar el ceño fruncido del ogro, pero, sorpresivamente, nos estaba observando con un brillo en sus ojos muy característico de los Hiragizawa. Burla pura.

—Todavía no inicia su turno, así que deja de joder.

Satoshi sonrió.

—Pareces un viejo amargado, lobo —dijo, carcajeándose—. No sé cómo lo soportas, Kinomoto.

—Lo que pasa es que tú tienes la habilidad especial para joder mi paciencia —respondió Shaoran, con una sonrisa igual de burlona que la de Satoshi.

—¡Ha! Solo tienes que admitir que ella te agrada demasiado y por eso andas con una sonrisa idiota cada vez que anda cerca.

Satoshi solo quería picarlo, pero ¿por qué diablos me tenía que incluir? ¡Dios! Mis mejillas estaban calientes ¡Seguro estaba más roja que un tomate!

—No diré nada sin la presencia de un abogado —respondió Shaoran, sin abandonar la socarronería.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy abogado!

—Y apestas como tal, por eso no cuentas. Así que... ¡Nos vemos!

Shaoran, tomó mi mano y, literalmente, salimos huyendo del restaurante. Justo como lo harían un par de niños que han realizado una travesura.

El hermoso auto negro aguardaba por nosotros, brillante e imponente. No pude evitar adelantarme y acariciar la capota.

—Hola mi _Furia nocturna_ ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿ _Furia nocturna_? —preguntó, aguantando la risa.

—Ya que tú no le diste un nombre que refleje su majestuosidad, lo hice por ti —dije, entrando al auto.

—Ya... ¿Cómo el dragón? —preguntó cuándo estuvo adentro, sin borrar su sonrisa.

El auto rugió con fuerza al encenderlo, sonreí complacida. Él había respondido su pregunta.

—Bien, _Furia nocturna_ , llevemos a nuestra gatita a recuperar su cuaderno.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia. El día comenzaba a mejorar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —llamó mi atención—. ¿Le comentaste a tus amigas que estuve en tu casa?

¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasaba a las chicas?! ¿Por qué le contaban todo? Ellas eran mis amigas, no suyas ¡Esto era traición!

—¿Por qué... la pregunta? —le cuestione con cuidado.

Lo último que quería era que Shaoran pensara que me la pasaba divulgando la información de nuestras sesiones.

—La castaña estuvo llamándome "Señor acosador" desde que llegué al restaurante —dijo, haciendo una mueca incomoda—. Solo quería saber si te había molestado mi visita.

¡¿Qué Chiharu hizo qué?!... La risa comenzó a formarse en mi estómago y traté de retenerla, pero era imposible, simplemente exploté ¡Esa mujer era única! No podía imaginarla diciéndole eso a cada rato mientras le servía en el restaurante ¡Estaba loca!

—Lo... lo siento —dije, calmando mi carcajada—. Es que no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. —Limpié un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos—. No me molestó, Shaoran. Más bien, me parece amable de tu parte que siempre busques momentos para tener nuestras sesiones. Sé que tu trabajo es muy demandante y por eso agradezco mucho el esfuerzo.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta y giró un poco su rostro hacía la ventana. Un gesto un poco extraño en él, pero lo dejé ser.

Cuando volví a prestar atención al camino, ya estábamos ingresando al estacionamiento de la universidad. Bajamos del auto y caminamos con rapidez, rumbo a la biblioteca.

El edificio era una enorme estructura de color rojo y muy antigua. Posiblemente, una de las primeras que se edificaron.

—Creo que le caería bien una modernización a este edificio —le escuche decir—. _GreenStone_ podría patrocinar un concurso de proyectos y eso nos serviría mucho para descubrir nuevos talentos…

—Shaoran... ¡Deja de admirar la arquitectura y corre! —le regañé.

Resoplé al escucharlo reír. Esto demostraba que Shaoran vivía por y para la arquitectura... ¡Y su jodido jefe se aprovechaba de eso!

« _¡Quizás deberíamos comprarle un plato de Fugu mal hecho para que se intoxique por abusador!_ »

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, con Shaoran pisándome los talones. Corrimos por la amplia sala hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban los cubículos y el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando llegué al último ¡Allí estaba mi cuaderno rosa!

Lo abracé contra mi pecho y suspiré, aliviada.

—¿Ves? Te dije que aquí estaría.

—¡Muchas gracias por traerme! —dije—. ¿Aún tenemos tiempo para la sesión?

Shaoran volvió a consultar su reloj y asintió.

—Tenemos unos veinte minutos.

Asentí emocionada y acerqué otra silla para él. Tendríamos nuestra sesión aquí mismo.

Saqué mi teléfono para grabar y abrí el cuaderno para buscar la página que me interesaba. Sonreí al leerla, era como si lo hubiéramos planeado porque esta pregunta se relacionaba con unos "libros" muy especiales.

—Bien, señor Li —dije, aclarando mi garganta—. Si escribieras todo lo ocurrido en tu vida en un libro ¿Qué título le colocarías?

—Una buena forma de evaluar la percepción que tengo de mi propia vida —dijo—. Debo darte merito, gatita. Una excelente pregunta.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron un poco, pero lo asocié a la emoción del momento. Que él valorara mi esfuerzo y mis preguntas era muy importante para mí y me hacía sentir… feliz. Una buena forma para mejorar mi día.

—Si me hubieras realizado esta pregunta hace una semana, posiblemente, hubiera escogido un título deprimente y gris. —dijo riendo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Hoy puedo decirte que… el título de mi libro sería "Luchando contra el abismo".

Si mi corazón se había acelerado antes… entonces no sabía que nombre darle a lo que sentía ahora ¡Podía escuchar los latidos en mis oídos!

El título que Shaoran había escogido era un indicativo de que este proyecto estaba sirviendo de algo, que yo estaba siendo de ayuda… y si antes me sentía feliz ¡Ahora estaba en una jodida nube de satisfacción! ¡Dios! Eso significaba que él estaba dispuesto a avanzar, que estaba luchando contra ese muro que él mismo había construido y eso era… eso era muy lindo y genial.

—Es… un excelente nombre —dije.

—Es lo que siento, gatita… Y debo decir que es gracias a ti y a este proyecto tan extraño.

—Entonces estoy haciendo muy bien mi trabajo.

—Un excelente trabajo, diría yo.

Mis mejillas ardieron, pero no me importaba. La calidez y la alegría que sentía en mi interior era tal que… no cabía en mi pecho. Por fin podía sentir eso que él me describía, la emoción que Shaoran sentía al ver sus diseños edificados ¡Él era mi proyecto y estaba comenzando a construirse!

—¿Cuál sería el título de tu vida, gatita?

Y la burbuja de felicidad se explotó.

Comencé a morder mis labios y dejé salir un suspiro entrecortado. Cuando pensé la pregunta… lo hice para saber la opinión que tenía de su vida, pero no quería decirle mi respuesta porque no le iba a gustar.

Tenía una familia maravillosa, unas grandes amigas… pero la situación en la universidad me sobrepasaba. Me sentía atrapada, amarrada de manos… sin poder defenderme y eso… era una basura.

—Mi respuesta no es tan buena como la tuya —susurré.

—Quiero saberla.

Suspiré… era obvio que no lo iba a dejar pasar y si seguía negándome, me sacaría la regla número cuatro que me obligaba a responder las preguntas.

—Sabes que… no me va muy bien en la universidad, socialmente hablando —dije—. Me obligo a resistir porque es algo temporal, algo que superaré luego de graduarme… pero a veces… siento que me ahogo.

—Dime el nombre.

—"El grito oculto" … —le revelé, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar—. Guardo la frustración, la molestia, todo… justo aquí —dije, colocándome las manos sobre el pecho. Mis ojos volvieron a picar… pero ya no tenía fuerzas para retener las lágrimas—. Hoy fue bastante complicado… las personas abusan de mí por ser becada, porque estoy obligada a tener notas perfectas y un comportamiento intachable.

Los demás estudiantes no me respetaban, no me tomaban en cuenta y en momentos así lo primero que se me atravesaba en la cabeza era… mandar todo a la mierda. Pero era demasiado orgullosa y… de verdad amaba la psicología.

—Amo lo que hago… por eso resisto —le dije—. Quiero ayudar a las personas a sanar, a superar experiencias que no les permiten avanzar.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Sí, como tú —dije, riendo. Aun así, sentí como una lágrima corrió por mí mejilla.

Shaoran alargó su mano y la limpió con extremo cuidado, como si se tratara de una lágrima de cristal. Sus ojos mostraban rabia contenida, podía verlo, pero permanecía sereno, comprensivo… y en silencio, se lo agradecí porque era justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

—Este consejo no vale mucho viniendo de mí, pero… no puedes guardarte todo para ti, gatita —dijo—. ¿Quieres gritar? ¡Hazlo con ganas! Saca todo eso que llevas dentro y libérate. Yo te escucharé y gritaré contigo si lo necesitas.

—Entiendes que estamos en una biblioteca ¿Cierto?

—¿Y? El lugar es lo de menos —dijo riendo—. Estoy seguro que te resulta excitante la idea.

—Ya tenías que salir con eso.

—No, gatita. Eres tú quien piensa en sexo cada vez que estás conmigo —¡Dios! ¿Y ahora me salía con esta?

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Qué más?

—¡Y un Pervertido!

—¿Otra cosa que añadir? —Sonreí. Sí que lo tenía.

—Eres un dulce de persona.

—Ya habíamos aclarado que era como un limón.

—Aun así, puedes preparar postres deliciosos con limones —dije, guiñándole un ojo.

—Entonces… admites que soy delicioso.

—Me guardaré mi comentario porque sé que lo malinterpretaras a propósito.

Ambos nos miramos y explotamos a carcajadas. Debía darle las gracias, sus palabras, sus consejos... su compañía, todo él había logrado que me animara.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu casa? ¿El consejo que le daría a mi yo de diez años? —Asentí—. No pierdas la fe en ti misma, gatita… No dejes que el abismo te tragué. Una vez que estás allí, sumergido en la total oscuridad, muy difícilmente podrás salir.

—Tú estás luchando.

—Sí… y no quiero que entres en él. —Volvió a alargar su mano, pero esta vez… acarició mi mejilla con ternura—. No dudes de ti, cariño. Eres una mujer maravillosa, pero si no crees en ti misma, cualquier persona podrá hacerte creer que no vales nada. No les des ese poder.

Shaoran tenía toda la razón. No iba a dejar que nadie pisoteara mis sueños. Iba a completar mi carrera y me convertiría en una gran psicóloga o dejaba de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto.

El libro anterior lo quemé en una hoguera mental y de las cenizas, uno nuevo había surgido.

—Mi libro se llama ahora… "El grito de guerra".

—Esa es mi gatita.

—Gracias por escucharme, lobito.

—No, cariño. Gracias a ti por compartir conmigo todo esto.

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: Si escribieras todo lo ocurrido en tu vida en un libro ¿Qué título le colocarías?_

 _Por un momento, llegué a pensar que la respuesta que Shaoran me daría, estaría relacionada con su frialdad aparente, pero una vez más me sorprendió al decir que el título de su libro sería "Luchando contra el abismo"._

 _Decir que me sentí orgullosa de mi amigo era poco. No tengo palabras para poder describir como me sentí y me siento ahora que recuerdo nuestra sesión ¡Estoy en una jodida nube!_

 _Esta pregunta no solo me reveló información de él, también me permitió evaluarme a mí misma. Verlo confiado, con ganas de avanzar, me hizo sentir especial, extasiada y completamente satisfecha. Pude sentir lo mismo que él describía cuando veía sus diseños edificados ¡Dios! ¡Realmente quiero hacer esto! ¡Amaba la psicología! Y por eso, daré lo mejor de mí para continuar, para cumplir mi meta y así poder ayudar a muchas más personas._

 _Volviendo a la sesión de hoy… Shaoran demostró grandes avances. Su empatía se estaba desarrollando maravillosamente y sus ganas de avanzar crecen con cada día que pasa._

 _Estoy segura que logrará superar su pasado y avanzará hacia un mejor futuro, porque tiene la disposición de hacerlo._

 _Nota especial: He estado repitiendo una y otra vez la grabación de nuestra conversación… y no dejo de suspirar ¡Rayos! Ya no estoy segura de nada… ¡Parezco una adolescente!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Octava sesión y debo decir que ha sido mi favorita hasta el momento. Corta, pero muy significativa y llena de mucho sentimiento._

 _Hoy descubrí el lado vulnerable de Sakura. Odié verla tan triste, tan… perdida, pero el hecho de que compartiera su angustia y su frustración conmigo, significa un gran avance para mi proyecto. Ella confía en mí._

 _También pude darme cuenta de que, gracias a este proyecto y a mis avances, Sakura ha descubierto su pasión. Al principio, no estaba seguro de que realmente le gustara la psicología, pero hoy pude ver sus ojos brillar con emoción al revelarle el nombre del libro de mi vida. Cada avance mío, es un logro para ella y viceversa._

 _Hemos formado un gran equipo y estoy seguro que los resultados finales serán satisfactorios. Ambos lograremos avanzar y nada podrá detenernos._

 _¡Que el mundo se preparara para nosotros!_

 _Nota especial: Recordarle todos los jodidos días, lo maravillosa que es._

 **¡De vuelta la octava sesión! Esta fue especial porque muestra la vulnerabilidad de Sakura y el apoyo que Shaoran puede darle a pesar de estar en su propia oscuridad. Posiblemente, esta es mi favorita xD**

 **Seguimos con cuenta regresiva ¡Faltan 3 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! ¿Vamos bien? Yo espero que sí hahaha**

 **Un besito 3**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Sesión número nueve

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sesión número nueve**

Las gotas chocaban implacables contra el suelo y los truenos retumbaban de vez en cuando. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecían las seis de la tarde cuando apenas eran las dos. Era extraño que se desatara una lluvia como esta en pleno noviembre y por eso cuando escuché el pronóstico en las noticias, me dije que el hombre del clima estaba loco… y no le hice caso. En resumen, dejé el estúpido paraguas en casa y me mojaría ¿Por qué diablos le atino hoy? ¡Generalmente se equivocaba!

—Solo espero que esto no me augure un mal día —resoplé. Con el día de ayer me bastaba y sobraba.

Apenas había un par de clientes en el restaurante y no habían entrado precisamente para comer. Solo estaban tomándose un té caliente como para justificar su presencia cuando la verdad era que se estaban resguardando de la lluvia.

—Odio la lluvia —dijo Chiharu a mi lado.

—A mí me gusta. Ver las gotas caer me relaja mucho.

—Te da sueño querrás decir. —Me reí de su comentario.

—Lo que provoca es tomarse un buen trago de whisky para pasar el jodido frío —Nos sorprendió Satoshi, detrás de nosotras.

—Bueno, jefe, si tiene la botella recuerde compartir con sus empleadas —dijo Chiharu.

—¿Para qué me demanden luego? No, gracias —respondió y continuó su camino hacia la oficina.

—Pero que tacaño…

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Mi amiga era un caso.

Al ver que, en vez de menguar, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, dejé ir un suspiro. Moriríamos de aburrimiento hoy sin clientes que atender ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo un sábado?

—El clima no va a mejorar hasta la noche, es lo que dicen en las noticias —dijo Tomoyo.

—Bueno… podemos aprovechar el momento para conversar. No creo que a los Hiragizawa les importe que nos sentemos un rato. —A falta de trabajo, solo quedaba el parloteo. Buena esa, Chiharu.

Comenzamos a conversar de varias cosas, del novio de Chiharu, del enamoramiento que tenía Tomoyo por Eriol, según yo, y que ella se esforzaba en negar, y… por supuesto, el nombre de Shaoran salió a relucir.

—Aun no puedo creer que le dijeras "Señor acosador".

—¡Vamos! Se merecía pasar un poquito de pena por alimentar nuestra curiosidad por tanto tiempo —dijo Chiharu.

—¡Incluso se sonrojó un poco! —agregó Tomoyo—. Fue muy tierno.

¿Y yo me perdí eso? ¡No era justo!

—¿Y cómo les fue ayer? No nos has dicho ni una palabra y eso no es justo —dijo Chiharu, haciendo un mohín y yo sonreí automáticamente al recordar nuestra sesión.

Posiblemente, había sido la más corta de todas, pero… estuvo tan llena de sentimiento, de comprensión y de apoyo… que en definitiva se había convertido en mi favorita. Por eso, quería hacer algo especial por él para agradecerle el haberme escuchado y por sus maravillosos consejos, aunque todavía no sabía que darle.

Shaoran era un hombre elegante y era obvio que su trabajo le permitía tener una vida holgada, no sabía que podía darle yo… siendo una simple estudiante becada que trabajaba medio tiempo en restaurante para costear sus gastos.

—Debo decir que fue muy lindo ser escuchada y reconfortada —dije, sonriendo—. Nunca pensé que Shaoran fuera un hombre tan dulce.

—Creo que nadie, Sakura. Pero nos alegramos que seas tú quien lo esté descubriendo.

Y vaya forma de hacerlo. Hasta el momento, no había descubierto ningún aspecto de él que me desagradara. Sí, tenía un sentido del humor muy sarcástico y particular, y también le gustaba hacerme sonrojar a propósito, pero eso no lo hacía un hombre desagradable ante mis ojos ¡No estaba diciendo que me gustaba! Solo… solo me agradaba tener un amigo como él.

—Señoritas. —A diferencia de Satoshi, Eriol era la personificación de la calma y la serenidad—. Satoshi y yo decidimos cerrar por hoy.

—¿Están seguros? —pregunté y Eriol asintió.

—En la televisión y en las redes están recomendando no salir de casa por la intensidad de la tormenta, por eso no vale la pena seguir abiertos. —Las tres nos miramos entre sí y asentimos. Tenían razón—. Vamos a limpiar todo y luego las llevaremos a casa.

—Pero…

—No será problema, Tomoyo —interrumpió a mi amiga, palmeando su cabeza—. Ustedes están bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

¡Y por esto era que yo los _shippeaba_! Se veían tan lindos juntos, él tan preocupado y caballeroso y ella tan dulce y delicada. Definitivamente, harían una pareja hermosa.

—Deja de imaginar cositas locas, cariño —dijo Tomoyo, riendo—. Vamos a ayudar a las chicas.

Hice un mohín. Estaba segura que el día de decir "Te lo dije" llegaría y yo estaría satisfecha ¡Sí, señor! Además, había apostado con Chiharu que no tardarían más de dos meses en caer.

« _No me falles, amiga ¡Mis propinas de un mes dependen de ti!_ »

Entre todas dejamos el restaurante como una tacita de cristal y luego de despachar a los dos clientes que se habían acabado la taza de té desde hace rato, cerramos el restaurante. Chiharu, Hikari y la señora Hina, se fueron con Satoshi, mientras que Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos con Eriol.

A diferencia de Shaoran, mi jefe manejaba un auto de modelo reciente y no rugía con fuerza como lo hacía mi _Furia nocturna_. Di un largo suspiro, Shaoran me estaba malacostumbrando.

Revisé mi teléfono y releí sus últimos mensajes. Desde ayer, me escribía más seguido, posiblemente cuando tenía momentos libres, y esos mensajes no tenían nada que ver con nuestro proyecto. Eran conversaciones simples, sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, lo que estábamos pensando en ese momento y hasta intercambiábamos chistes… pero no era lo mismo que conversar en persona.

Debido a la lluvia, Shaoran no había podido salir de su trabajo y optó por ordenar comida china a un restaurante cercano que tenía el servicio de delivery. Incluso me mandó pruebas cuando le pregunté si realmente había comido.

Toqué la pantalla y la imagen se agrandó. Sonreí al ver su selfie con la comida de fondo y haciendo una señal con el pulgar. Incluso en situaciones como esa, lucía atractivo el muy suertudo.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Tomoyo de repente y casi dejo caer mi teléfono por el susto ¡Agarrada con las manos en la masa!

—No… nada de nada.

—Tenías una sonrisa muy bonita —insistió, moviendo sus cejas.

—So… solo estaba viendo la foto de un lobo muy lindo.

—Claro… un lobo.

—¿Y ese lobo tiene ojos marrones? —preguntó Eriol y me vi tentada a decirle que no, porque los ojos de Shaoran no eran "simplemente" marrones.

Si se detallaban bien, sus ojos eran cafés solo en los bordes. En el centro, justo bordeando el iris, un color dorado muy hermoso se difuminaba. Justo como un ámbar brillante y seductor, pero, por obvias razones, no pensaba decirles ni media palabra de eso y cambié de tema. Si esos dos se confabulaban en mi contra, estaba perdida.

Aproveché el agradable ambiente que se había formado entre ellos para mandarle un mensaje a Shaoran, no iban a notar que no les estaba prestando atención.

 **Yo _ 14:35**

 _Hoy cerramos temprano por la lluvia._

 _Eriol me está llevando a casa_.

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:37**

 _Ojalá yo pudiera irme a casa también_.

 **Yo _ 14:37**

 _¿Mucho trabajo, lobito?_

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:37**

 _Demasiado… pero no me quejo._

 _Me tocó la parte divertida que es evaluar proyectos y licitaciones_.

Solo Shaoran encontraría eso como algo divertido.

 **Yo _ 14:38**

 _Avísame cuando se termine tu condena._

 _Ya veremos que se nos ocurre luego_.

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:38**

 _Ya estas comenzando a pensar como yo, gatita._

 _Eso me gusta_.

Idiota ¡Lo hacía con toda intención! Seguro se estaba revolcando de la risa, y su siguiente mensaje me lo confirmó al preguntarme si estaba sonrojada. Si no supiera que era un hombre espontáneo, pensaría que se la pasaba ideando situaciones y comentarios picosos con el único fin de verme roja… ¿Por qué no se podían controlar los sonrojos? ¡Eso me serviría de mucho!

Al volver a prestar atención a los chicos, ya estábamos cerca de mi apartamento. Por un momento creí que llevaríamos primero a Tomoyo, pero me parecía genial que fuera ella la última, eso le daría un momento a solas con Eriol y comencé a picarla con mi codo mientras sonreía como si fuera el perro del _barón rojo_.

—Bien, primera parada.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, Eriol. Me avisan cuando estén en casa —dije—. Y tú, aprovecha que no todos los días puedes estar con el chico que te gusta —añadí en el oído de mi amiga.

—Sigue tu propio consejo, amiga preciosa.

—Pero si a mí no me gusta nadie.

—Pronto abrirás tus ojitos y te darás cuenta de las cosas. —Fruncí mi ceño al verla guiñarme un ojo.

Era despistada, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta que estaba hablando de Shaoran. Giré mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza, el hombre me agradaba y me parecía interesante, pero no al punto de gustarme ¡Apenas lo conocía desde hace dos semanas! Resoplé y abrí la puerta, la novela romántica que mis amigas se habían creado en la cabeza era absurda… Y si así fuera ¡¿quién diablos la leería?!

« _La aburrida vida de una estudiante becada de psicología… buena trama_ » pensé con sarcasmo puro y salí del auto.

Mierda, no importaba en qué posición colocara el paraguas que Eriol me había prestado, este era el tipo de lluvia donde las gotas caían en todas direcciones ¡Las jodidas gotas me estaban atacando desde todos los flancos posibles!… ¿Traducción? Quedé completamente empapada del pecho para abajo.

Traté de escurrirme un poco para no mojar el piso, pero era inútil, por mucho que pasara mis pies por la alfombra, dejé un rastro de pisadas desde la entrada hasta el ascensor. Suspiré, luego me disculparía con el conserje.

Al llegar a casa, Kero me recibió como siempre lo hacía, paseándose entre mis piernas, pero al notar que estaba empapada, se alejó como si tuviera la peste.

—En las buenas y en las malas ¿No? —resoplé—. Iré a tomar un baño caliente, Kero. No hagas desastre.

Un maullido perezoso. Ojalá mi vida fuera tan sencilla como la suya.

Me quité la ropa mojada y me metí en la ducha, el agua enseguida calentó mi cuerpecito y el alivio fue instantáneo. Me relajé de inmediato. De verdad que un baño caliente hacía milagros.

Luego de eso, aproveché lo que quedaba de tarde para adelantar algunas tareas y limpié un poco, así tendría mi domingo un poco más libre y podría… ¡salir de compras! Podría visitar tiendas, comprar un bolso nuevo y… En eso, recordé que este sería el primer domingo en el que tendría una sesión con Shaoran… sin involucrar una video llamada… Por eso, antes de hacer cualquier plan lo mejor era consultarlo con él.

—El centro comercial sería una buena opción para hacerlo —me dije.

Echar un ojito en las tiendas y tener la sesión luego en algún café cercano sería genial. Nada perdía con proponérselo.

Alcé mi mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en una de mis repisas, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Había limpiado, estudiado y adelantado tareas en poco tiempo. Una tarde muy productiva.

La lluvia había menguado y se había convertido en una ligera llovizna. Estiré mis brazos, completamente perezosa, y me dejé caer en el mueble, dejando un brazo colgando a un lado. Ojalá todos los días fueran así de tranquilos. Kero se montó sobre mí y enseguida se hizo bolita sobre mi barriga, a veces parecía perro, pero no pensaba decírselo porque era muy sensible y vengativo.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos compañero? ¿Una cenita caliente? —Un maullido. Solté una risita y me levanté.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando sonó mi teléfono, lo había olvidado dentro de mi bolso. Al revisarlo, vi mensajes de las chicas, diciendo que estaban en casa, y el mensaje que llegó al último era de Shaoran.

 **Idiota sexy _ 18:13**

 _¡Libre al fin!_ »

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginármelo con los brazos al cielo.

La pregunta del millón de dólares era ¿qué hacíamos ahora? Ya casi no llovía, pero las calles debían ser un desastre y, seguramente, la mayoría de los negocios estarían cerrados como nuestro restaurante. Además, si era sincera, prefería estar calentita y seca en mi casa… Eso me dio una idea.

 **Yo _ 18:16**

 _¿Cena casera para dos?_

Ya le había dicho que me gustaba cocinar y ya que él se había mostrado interesado en esa parte de mí, me parecía bien mostrarle mis habilidades culinarias. Las palabras de Tomoyo se me vinieron a la cabeza y enseguida las sacudí ¡Esto no tenía nada que ver! Era normal que los amigos pasaran el rato juntos y que descubrieran facetas del otro ¿No? Además, esta sería una buena forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí ayer ¡No había más que aclarar!

Mi teléfono sonó y enseguida leí su respuesta.

 **Idiota sexy _ 18:16**

 _Tengo tiempo que no como algo casero, así que… ¡Diablos, sí! ¡Voy en camino!_

Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza. Eso podía significar tres cosas, que Shaoran no tuviera el tiempo para cocinar, que fuera malo en la cocina o era demasiado flojo para hacerlo. Al pensar en él, la primera opción salió ganadora, pero ya luego se lo preguntaría.

Aproveché el tiempo para chequear que todo estuviera en su sitio y luego sequé mi cabello con la secadora para alisarlo un poquito. Al verme en el espejo, quedé conforme con mi apariencia. Ahora… ¿Maquillaje o no maquillaje? Miré el estuche en mis manos y enseguida descarté la idea, no tenía un motivo para arreglarme demasiado porque solo era una cena entre amigos y una sesión más de nuestro proyecto ¡Nada más!

—Estoy bien así —me dije, sonriéndole a mi yo del espejo.

Diez minutos después, Shaoran me estaba llamando para avisar que ya estaba abajo. Toqué el botón del intercomunicador y lo vi entrar al edificio. Di una repasada rápida a mi hogar y me aseguré de cerrar muy bien la gaveta de donde guardaba mi ropa interior. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar…

—Si haces algo vergonzoso te llevaré con el veterinario, Kero ¡Hablo en serio! —dije, señalándolo, y el muy necio comenzó a lamerse como si no le importara nada… Gatos, se creían los dueños del mundo.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó y salí disparada hacia la puerta. Alisé mi suéter azul y me pasé las manos por el cabello. Lista.

Al abrir, me encontré de lleno con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me gustaba observar. El brillo travieso en su mirada le daba un aire inocente y llamativo a la vez, porque no muchos hombres aceptaban tener esa parte de niño en su interior.

—¿Me extrañaste, gatita?

—Con locura y pasión —dije, girando mis ojos—. Pasa.

Shaoran se adentró en el pequeño departamento y enseguida su presencia magnética e imponente, achicó el espacio. Era como si el lugar se rindiera a él.

Kero salió a su encuentro y comenzó a pasearse entre sus piernas ¿Ahora mi gato? ¡Todos eran unos traidores!

—Hey, amigo. Te traje un regalo —dijo, agachándose para acariciar su cabeza mientras que, con la otra mano, sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—¿Por qué le trajiste atún a mi gato? —pregunté confundida.

—Se lo debía —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Hombres, nunca los entendería del todo.

—Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el mueble y si quieres puedes descansar un rato. Yo iré avanzando con la cena —dije, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Prefiero ayudarte —lo escuché decir detrás de mí.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Una mueca extraña adorno su boca.

—Solo lo básico… pero lo que cuenta es la intención ¿Cierto?

Solté una carcajada que me fue imposible retener. Ni siquiera fue necesario preguntar, era la segunda opción.

—¿No… no te ha dado curiosidad? —le pregunté, cuando mi risa se calmó.

—Estás aprendiendo a leerme bien, gatita. Sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza —dijo, tomando unos vegetales que el pasé—. El asunto es que no tengo mucho tiempo para aprender.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte un par de platillos muy sencillos —dije, sacando el pollo del refrigerador—. No es tan difícil una vez le agarras el truco.

—Eso sería bueno.

Quizás no tenía mucha destreza con el cuchillo y los pedazos de las zanahorias quedaban todos disparejos, pero era lindo que tuviera la disposición de ayudarme.

Shaoran parecía atento a todo lo que le explicaba en cuanto a la forma correcta de sostener el cuchillo y los diferentes cortes que podía realizar, incluso mostró una mejoría enorme cuando lo puse a cortar otras cosas y hasta se animó a cortar las tiritas de la pechuga para poder cocinar un pollo salteado delicioso.

Yo era de las que se concentraba a la hora de cocinar, pero debía admitir que hacerlo acompañada era… muy entretenido. Los chistes, la camaradería, incluso el verlo llorar al picar la cebolla, me gustaba. El calor que sentía no se debía al fuego de la cocina, se debía a esto… a su compañía y a sus risas.

Obviamente, no me dejó llevar los platos, a pesar de decirle que él era mi invitado… pero así era Shaoran, un caballero en tiempos de modernidad.

Al sentarnos en la mesa, debía aceptar que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien fuera de mi círculo íntimo. Simule estar picando el pollo, pero toda mi atención estaba sobre él ¡Dios! ¡Veía todo en cámara lenta! El cómo tomaba los cubiertos con tranquilidad, como pinchaba una de las vainitas junto con un pedazo de pollo ¡Y el jodido trayecto desde el plato hasta su boca se me hizo eterno! Era un platillo muy sencillo, pero me había esmerado muchísimo para que fuera de su agrado. Al verlo masticar con lentitud, no lo soporté más.

—¿Qué…? —¡Rayos! Mi voz sonó demasiado chillona. Aclaré mi garganta y continué—. ¿Qué tal está?

Shaoran me miró con esos ojos tan magnéticos y enseguida mis mejillas ardieron. La sonrisa ladeada comenzó a aparecer poco a poco.

—¿Te importa mi opinión, gatita?

—Responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación —dije, frunciendo mi ceño.

Shaoran tomó otro pedacito de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Espero que el mío quede tan bueno como este cuando lo intente solo —dijo, riendo con suavidad—. Cocinas delicioso.

¡Ah! Me sentía como Jack en _Titanic_ gritando que era el rey del mundo… Bueno, en este caso ¡Era la jodida reina de la cocina! Sonreí en agradecimiento y comencé a comer. Sí, era muy buena en lo que hacía.

Si el momento de cocinar me pareció agradable, compartir con él una cena tan íntima me hizo sentir… cálida y feliz. Cualquier atisbo de soledad, tristeza o frustración que quedara de ayer, se evaporó en el aire. Shaoran no dejaba de reír de mis chistes y hasta conversamos de varias cosas de su trabajo, demostrándome una vez más cuanto le gustaba la arquitectura. También hablamos de mí, de mi familia, de mi loca infancia y de cómo abandoné mi pequeño pueblito para venir a la ciudad a estudiar psicología.

No había sido sencillo dejar a mi papá, mi hogar y a mis amigos para seguir mi sueño, pero no me arrepentía. Si uno quería lograr algo, debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas y dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez para tomar el impulso necesario y seguir adelante, especialmente en momentos tan complicados como el de ayer.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —dijo, cuando le conté todo.

—Fue más que eso… tú abriste mis ojos —le dije, sonriendo—. Me enseñaste que está bien no querer preocupar a los demás, pero compartir la carga con nuestros seres queridos, cuando no podemos más, también es bueno. De verdad, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado.

—Es mejor cambiar de tema porque nos vamos a enredar en un círculo vicioso donde yo digo que no tienes nada que agradecer y tú te vas a empeñar en que sí.

Tenía toda la razón.

—Entones… ¿Quieres comenzar con la sesión de hoy?

—Listo y preparado.

Emocionada, corrí a mi habitación para buscar mi cuaderno rosa y mi teléfono para grabar. Después de lo ocurrido ayer, había tomado fotos de todas las páginas y decidí grabar todas las sesiones de ahora en adelante. Nuevamente, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Volví a la sala y lo encontré sentado en el mueble, acariciando a mi traidor amigo que estaba hecho bolita sobre sus piernas. Me senté a su lado y Kero ni se inmutó con mi presencia, jodido felino regalado ¡Su dueña era yo, no él!

Aclaré mi garganta y busqué la pregunta del día de hoy. Al principio había diseñado las preguntas en un orden para lograr conocerlo bien y a profundidad, pero a medida que avanzábamos, iba moviéndolas de orden y hasta cambiaba la redacción para adaptarlas a él… Esta pregunta en particular debí realizarla hace tiempo, justo después de la pregunta de las mentiras, pero decidí aplazarla hasta que se sintiera más cómodo conmigo… Solo esperaba haberle dado el tiempo suficiente. Tragué grueso y la leí en voz alta.

—¿Perdonarías una traición?

El silencio que nos rodeó fue abismal. Un vacío desagradable se extendió en mi estómago al ver cómo su sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y fue peor cuando el brillo en su mirada se extinguió sin dejar rastro. Su mano permanecía inmóvil sobre la cabeza de Kero y sus ojos opacos estaban fijos, mirando al frente. Shaoran ya no estaba aquí conmigo, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en otro momento… quizás reviviendo lo que le había llevado a erigir ese muro protector que lo aislaba de los demás.

Mi ceño se arrugó y todos los músculos de mi cara se tensaron, una clara señal de molestia contra mí misma porque había vuelto a incomodarlo.

—Creo que… esta será la primera pregunta que no responderé —le escuché decir al fin.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y su mano reinició las caricias en la cabecita de mi gato. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en estos pocos días había aprendido a leerlo, sus ojos mostraban su contrariedad y su lucha interna.

No debería relacionarme de un modo tan personal con él, ni mostrarle que esto me estaba afectando, pero… no podía evitarlo. Me sentía demasiado culpable.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. No quería incomodarte con…

—No estoy molesto… —me interrumpió—. Solo… no me siento cómodo con este tema.

—Entiendo…

—Hey… —Shaoran levantó mi mentón con suavidad y me regaló una sonrisa pequeña—. ¿Dónde está mi gatita ardiente? —Mis mejillas ardieron—. Quita esa carita, cariño. Ya te dije que no estoy molesto.

No muy segura, asentí y anoté un par de cosas en mi cuaderno, recordando lo que Clow nos dijo el día que nos asignó este proyecto. La ausencia de respuestas también puede arrojar datos interesantes… y más cuando los ojos del sujeto hablaban por él.

Esto no debía terminar de esta forma. No iba a dejar que una mala pregunta nos arruinaría la noche. Me levanté y fui a mi cuarto por mi arsenal ¡Esta noche prometía!

Cuando salí de mi habitación, Shaoran seguía en el mismo lugar, pero su ceño ahora estaba fruncido. Muy bien, había llegado la hora de probar sus habilidades.

—¿Listo para ser desbancado, Li? —Shaoran levantó su cara hacia mí y alzó una ceja, expectante. Al enseñarle mi kit de póker, sonrió.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Mi padre me lo regaló. A veces juego con mis amigas, pero no son buenas. —Agité la caja frente a él—. ¿Entonces? ¿Abrimos las apuestas?

—Gatita, yo soy el amo del póker.

—Pues si tú eres el amo, yo soy la diosa —le guiñé un ojo—. ¡Prepárate para ser destronado!

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Perdonarías una traición?_

 _Esta fue la primera pregunta que mi compañero se negó a responder, y como dijo mi profesor, la ausencia de respuestas también brinda información útil._

 _Ya no tengo dudas, ese hecho que destrozó la confianza de Shaoran, que lo llevó a aislarse para protegerse a sí mismo, tiene que ver con una persona que lo traicionó. No sé de qué forma y tampoco me importa saberlo si él no está dispuesto a decírmelo, pero sé que está luchando para superarlo. Lo vi en sus ojos, estaba frustrado por no poder hablar de eso, porque aún le incomoda y le lastima, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para escuchar lo que él tenga para decir, para guiarlo cuando lo necesite y para brindarle mi apoyo como él lo hizo conmigo ayer._

 _Ni siquiera vamos por la mitad de este proyecto, pero Shaoran ha sabido ganarse mi respeto y mi confianza. Aún queda mucho por descubrir… y estoy emocionada por hacerlo._

 _Nota especial: ¿Quién era el amo del póker? ¡Ha! Lo dejé sin un centavo. Suerte para la próxima, lobito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Novena sesión… y primera pregunta que no quise contestar. Si lo hacía… estaba seguro que respondería desde mi rencor, mi dolor y amargura. Hablar de las traiciones es revivir lo que Suyin me hizo y era algo que, de momento, no quiero hacer._

 _Tengo claro que en algún momento deberé hacerlo, pero no quiero que sea por obligación. Si me abro con Sakura y le cuento todo, será porque así lo quiero, no porque deba contestar una pregunta del proyecto. Confió en ella y estoy casi seguro que Sakura buscará la manera de ayudarme y apoyarme cuando se lo diga… pero es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. Debo escalar yo mismo las paredes que me sacarán de este abismo y al final… sé que todos los que me apoyan, estarán esperando en la cima por mí, especialmente ella. Sakura estará allí para tenderme su mano y jalarme hacia la luz, ya sea para iniciar una relación conmigo o simplemente para brindarme su amistad sincera._

 _Nota especial: ¡Realmente es la diosa del póker! Me dejó sin una maldita ficha y luego se jactó en mi cara. Me gustaría invitarla a nuestra próxima noche de juegos, los Hiragizawa perderán hasta su ropa interior._

 **¡De vuelta la novena sesión! Esta fue especial porque es la primera pregunta que él se niega a responder, pero, como dijo Sakura, brinda un montón de información para armar teorías.**

 **Seguimos con cuenta regresiva ¡Faltan 2 capítulos para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! ¿Vamos bien? Yo espero que sí hahaha**

 **Un besito 3**


	12. Capítulo 12 - sesión número diez

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Sesión número diez**

Domingo, un día en el que debería descansar después de una ardua y difícil semana, pero en vez de eso… ¡estaba esperando al idiota sexy para ir a un jodido gimnasio! ¿A quién rayos se le ocurría hacer ejercicio un domingo?

—Estoy segura que esto es una condenada venganza —me dije, al recordar su cara asombrada.

¡Shaoran era un mal perdedor y quería castigarme por dejarlo en la ruina! Lo cual, debía acotar, no era justo porque había ganado limpiamente.

¡Dios! ¡Aun no podía creer que me llamara a las siete de la mañana para decirme que entrenaríamos juntos! Era un desconsiderado, abusivo, mal amigo… Simplemente, inaudito. Mascullando una que otra maldición, salí de mi edificio y enseguida tirité al sentir la fría brisa. Generalmente, el frío no me afectaba tanto, pero el diluvio de ayer como que había acelerado la disminución de la temperatura y estábamos a 6°C… lo cual ya era bastante helado para mi suéter de lana.

Miré la calle mientras frotaba mis manos buscando un poquito de calor, todavía no había señas de él. Solté un resoplido, ese idiota se había salvado de una sarta de insultos porque supo utilizar su tonta, grave y seductora voz en mi contra, pero si se tardaba un minuto más en llegar ¡me lo comería vivo!

—Lo haré pagar por esto —mascullé—. ¡Mínimo se merece un chocolate caliente con mucha sal!

El rugido tan conocido de mi _Furia nocturna_ se escuchó a lo lejos y poco tiempo después, el auto se detuvo frente a mí. Shaoran abrió la puerta desde adentro y al entrar, un agradable calorcito me rodeo y me hizo suspirar.

—Buenos días, gatita.

—Buenos días —mascullé entre dientes.

La suave risa de Shaoran invadió el espacio y me miró con esa picardía tan característica de él mientras manejaba.

—Veo que no estás de buen humor.

—¿Llamarme a las siete de la mañana un domingo te parece poco?

—El otro día fue a las cinco y no te molestó tanto —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona.

—¡No era domingo! —exclamé— Se supone que este día es para descansar, no para… ejercitarse.

—El ejercicio es bueno, gatita —dijo, riendo.

—Pues te hubieras ejercitado solo.

—No es tan divertido.

—Entonces hubieras llamado a tus amigos para que te hicieran compañía.

—No son tan divertidos y lindos como tú. —¡Rayos! A pesar de prepararme mentalmente para recibir cualquier comentario de su parte ¡Aun me sonrojaba!

Shaoran soltó una carcajada, pero ya vería, buscaría una forma de hacerlo sonrojar también ¡La venganza era un plato que se servía frío!

—¿Y? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Al gimnasio.

—Eso ya lo sé, genio. —Resoplé—. ¿A cuál gimnasio iremos?

—Eso es lo de menos, gatita. Lo importante es lo que haremos allí.

Levanté una ceja y lo miré ¿Qué más se podía hacer en un gimnasio más que hacer ejercicio? Shaoran estaba demasiado misterioso y no sabía si emocionarme… o asustarme, pero no tuve que esperar una eternidad para el porqué de sus palabras.

Cuando dijo "Vamos a ejercitarnos juntos en el gimnasio" nos imaginé en un sitio de esos que tienen caminadoras, elípticas, multi fuerzas y esas cosas; pero por lo visto, su idea difería de la mía porque me había traído al enorme complejo deportivo de la ciudad.

Si era sincera, siempre había tenido ganas de venir y buscar información sobre las diferentes disciplinas que se practicaban aquí, pero luego me decía que era inútil porque no tendría tiempo para practicar algún deporte y el sitio quedaba un poco lejos de la universidad… y ni se diga de mi casa.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Dijiste que querías verme en acción ¿No? —dijo, con una sonrisa confiada—. Hay un espacio donde practican artes marciales, pero como es domingo, no hay clases y podremos usarlo.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste el permiso?

—Tengo mis contactos. —dijo, sin borrar esa condenada sonrisa ladeada que me estaba gustando más de la cuenta—. Andando, gatita. Nuestra sesión de hoy será muy… interesante.

Eso no lo ponía en duda, en especial por como brillaban sus ojos, causándome un escalofrío que me recorría la espalda entera ¿Qué rayos tendría planeado? Porque era obvio que no habíamos venido solo para una demostración de su parte ¡Estaba segura!

Lo seguí por el enorme lugar hasta llegar a los vestidores. Shaoran me guiñó un ojo antes de perderse dentro del suyo y, resoplando, entré en el de damas.

Mientras me cambiaba, recordé nuestra última sesión… Después de irse, estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que había pasado. A pesar de decirme que no estaba molesto, de haber disfrutado de una sesión divertida de póker y de una conversación muy agradable, la culpa no se iba. Incluso llegué a considerar modificar las preguntas que podrían incomodarlo, pero luego, al pensarlo con cabeza fría y como una futura psicóloga, me dije que no debía cambiarlas. Shaoran debía entender que, para poder superarse, debía enfrentar sus recuerdos y aceptarlos como parte de su pasado, de su propia historia, para así… continuar su camino.

Sonaba un poco cruel… pero era necesario. Me mantendría firme en mi decisión de no forzarlo a contarme sobre su pasado, pero las preguntas lo ayudarían a evaluar los aspectos de él mismo que debía fortalecer para seguir adelante.

Con la mente enfocada salí del vestidor, Shaoran ya me estaba esperando y en el fondo, me alegré al ver que no había ni un poquito de melancolía en sus ojos. Luego… no pude evitar recorrer con la mirada el resto de su anatomía… y en momentos como este, comprobaba que la naturaleza era injusta ¿Por qué Dios le había dado tanto atractivo a una sola persona? Incluso en ropa tan sencilla como un chándal y una camiseta, ¡el idiota seguía luciendo sexy!

—¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Mis mejillas ardieron, pero esta vez no me dejaría intimidar ¡No, señor!

—Puede ser… aunque disfrutaré más cuando camines delante de mí.

—Estas aprendiendo, gatita. —dijo, soltando una risilla de boca cerrada—. Soy un profesor excelente.

—Claro, claro. —¡Diablos! Debía esforzarme más si quería hacerlo sonrojar, pero algún día lo lograría ¡Era un juramento!

Shaoran me guió por los pasillos y llegamos a un amplio salón. Su piso estaba cubierto por tatamis rojos y azules, muy típico en los lugares donde se practicaban artes marciales. En un amplio aparador que estaba a un lado, habían varios implementos como guantes, paletas, espadas de bambú… el paraíso para cualquier artista marcial.

—¿Qué haremos aquí?

—Creo que es bastante obvio, gatita —dijo—. Vamos a calentar un poco.

Esto no pintaba bien, nada bien.

Shaoran comenzó a trotar alrededor de la sala y al ver que no me movía, me jaló de la mano para que le hiciera compañía. Luego de diez minutos, comenzamos a hacer varios estiramientos y me sorprendí en sobremanera al notar lo flexible que era el desgraciado ¡Ni yo lograba estirar tanto mis piernas!

—Bien, dijiste que querías verme practicar, pero yo también quiero ver lo que puedes hacer.

—Y eso por…

—Porque quiero ser testigo de ese fuego… —Señaló mis ojos—. Y verlo en acción.

No estaba muy segura de acceder. Tenía poco más de tres años sin practicar y aunque mi cuerpo recordara los movimientos… no quería pasar pena.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —dijo. Mis mejillas ardieron y hasta sentí mis palmas sudar ¡Esa pregunta podía usarse también en otra situación! —. Sé que me tienes ganas, pero debes liberar tu mente de pensamientos impuros, gatita. —¿Por qué no se podían controlar los sonrojos? ¡¿Por qué, señor?!

—¡El único impuro aquí eres tú!

—Yo no soy el que está pensando en sexo todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, cariño.

« _¡Lo mato!_ »

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y escogió una espada de madera.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—Las artes marciales chinas son muy variadas —dijo, haciéndola girar entre sus manos con destreza—. Aprendes a controlar tu mente, tu cuerpo y usar armas como si fueran una extensión más de ti —dijo, apuntándome con la espada.

—Entonces…

—Voy a darte una pequeña demostración y luego tú me darás una —dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su conjunto… quedando solo en la camiseta ¡Madre! ¿Sus brazos serían tan duros como lucían? —. Debo admitir que conozco muy poco del jiu jitsu, pero siempre me llamó la atención por la gran variedad de llaves que aplican y…

Tuve que obligarme a enfocar mi atención en su boca para no seguir devorando sus brazos… Shaoran hablaba y movía sus labios… ¿Era normal que eso fuera tan… provocativo? Creo que hubiera sido mejor seguir mirando sus brazos.

—¿Gatita?

—¿Eh?

—¿En que estabas pensando? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada.

—Nada… —Aclaré mi garganta cuando noté mi voz un poco más aguda—. Y con respecto al jiu jitsu, usamos el peso del adversario en su contra para derribarlo, Luego vienen las llaves para inmovilizarlo —le expliqué, tratando de despejar el repentino calor.

—Será interesante verlo.

Rayos… no iba a poderme salvar de esta.

Había comenzado a practicar jiu jitsu a la edad de trece años, cuando mi hermano mayor descubrió que su pequeña hermanita era el blanco de muchas miradas. Sí, mi hermano era uno de esos fastidiosos sobre protectores que no dejaban vivir.

Lo bueno de todo fue que aprendí a controlarme porque tenía un carácter muy explosivo en aquella época y las prácticas me ayudaban a drenar mucho la energía acumulada… Por eso mismo era que estaba considerando buscar un sitio donde retomar mis prácticas para poder liberar todas las malas vibras que me abordaban en la universidad. Así podría mantenerme despejadita y ligerita.

Shaoran se posicionó en el centro y comenzó a realizar sus movimientos. Eran gráciles, elegantes y certeros, como una danza magnética y sensual que obligaba a mantener la mirada en él. Agitaba la espada con precisión y maestría, realmente era como si fuera una extensión más de su brazo izquierdo.

Dio un par de patadas en el aire y luego un giro hacia atrás como si la gravedad no existiera. Comenzó a girar, una y otra vez, haciendo que la espada se moviera en espiral a su alrededor y daba estocadas de vez en cuando. Estaba… hipnotizada, lo que ese hombre hacía… era arte puro.

Un par de giros más, una estocada horizontal y finalizó con una al frente. Mis manos comenzaron a aplaudirlo ¡Su forma de moverse era única!

—Veo que te gustó.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido lo más genial que he visto! —dije, acercándome a él.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Aunque no necesitas de mi opinión para subirte el ego —dije, riendo—. Estoy segura que muchas mujeres están babeando por ti sin saber qué haces… todo eso ¡Imagina lo que harían si lo supieran!

—Entonces mantengámoslo en secreto —dijo, colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca—. Además, la única que me interesa que lo sepa, eres tú. —¡Estúpido sonrojo!

Shaoran se rio con su boca cerrada y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

« _Aquí vamos_ »

—¿Quieres que me dibuje una cicatriz en la cara y actúe como el malo? —Aunque lo hiciera, el idiota seguiría siendo sexy.

—Solo… intenta tomarme por la espalda.

Shaoran comenzó a rodearme y desapareció de mi campo de visión, atrás de mí. No podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa. Una cosa era que una persona me atacara y otra muy diferente que fuera él quien me rodeara con sus brazos fuertes… que parecían haber sido esculpidos por el mejor de los artistas.

De un momento a otro, sentí que era levantada en el aire y por un segundo me quedé congelada porque su olor mentolado se filtró por mi nariz.

—¿Te distraigo, gatita?

Oh… él no había dicho eso.

—No lo suficiente.

Balanceé mi cuerpo hacia adelante, usando mi peso para obligarlo a bajarme. Luego, enredé mi pierna en la suya, haciendo más presión hacia abajo, logrando que me pusiera en el suelo.

—Tentadora posición.

—Lástima que no dure mucho tiempo.

Usé mi cadera para desestabilizarlo y logré liberarme. Di un giro sobre el suelo y me alejé de él.

Shaoran me observaba desde su posición, sin borrar su sonrisa, las comisuras de mi boca también se alzaron debido a la emoción. Avanzó de nuevo y esperé a que ejecutara su ataque. Extendió su brazo como si quisiera tomarme del cabello, pero yo logré esquivarlo sin problema. Sabía que estaba creando situaciones para que me defendiera, pero podía jugar un ratito con él ¿Cierto?

Lanzó un puño hacia mí y aproveché el momento para enredar mi brazo en él, giré mi cuerpo y, usando mi pierna izquierda como apoyo, impulsé el suyo hacia adelante, pasándolo por encima de mí.

Shaoran pensó rápido, usó el impulso para girar su cuerpo y cayó con ambos pies sobre el suelo. Me tomó de los brazos y, dejándose caer al suelo, uso su pie como palanca para impulsarme hacia adelante. Aterricé en el suelo y enseguida lo sentí encima.

—¿Te rindes? —Sonreí.

Se había sentado justo sobre mi estómago. Levante mis caderas, impulsándolo hacia adelante, y enrede mis piernas en las suyas para lograr girarlo, quedando yo arriba ahora. Coloqué todo mi peso justo sobre su cadera y usé mis piernas para inmovilizar las suyas, mientras colocaba mi brazo derecho en su cuello.

—¿Te rindes tú?

—Si te quedas en esa posición, me rindo todo lo que quieras, gatita.

Al analizar sus palabras, me di cuenta que tenía todo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y estaba, literalmente, sentada a horcadas sobre él. El calor se acumuló en mi cara de golpe ¡Qué pena! ¡Por esto era que no quería pelear con él!

Me levanté de un saltó y me giré para que no viera mi rostro completamente rojo ¡Dios! ¡Sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca!

—Fue un entrenamiento… muy interesante ¿Verdad? —le escuché decir detrás de mí… y asentí porque no encontraba voz con cual contestar.

Shaoran volvió a reírse y caminó hasta la esquina donde habíamos dejado nuestros bolsos, sacó una botella de agua y me la extendió.

—Ofrenda de paz, gatita.

Estaba tan acalorada que, prácticamente, me tomé el agua de un trago…. y este calor no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento. Me sentía una pervertida, todavía podía sentir su calor corporal mezclándose con el mío de una forma tan… ¡Ay Dios! ¡El calor volvió a incrementarse!

—¿Quieres hacer nuestra sesión aquí o cuando estemos desayunando? —Di un respingó al escucharlo.

¡Qué pena! Menos mal no podía leer mi mente… ¡no perdería el tiempo para sacármelo en cara y hacerme sonrojar! Preferí asentir nuevamente para evitar hablar, estaba segura que mi voz chillona me delataría.

Busqué dentro de mi bolso y saqué mí ya tan conocido cuaderno rosa y mi teléfono, Shaoran se había sentado en una esquina y me estaba esperando, tomando agua. Me senté frente a él en posición de indio y me quedé embelesada mirando cómo se movía su manzana de Adán al beber…

« _¡Deja de pensar idioteces, Sakura!_ » me reprendí y pasé las páginas de mi cuaderno hasta llegar a la pregunta de hoy.

—¿Listo? —Shaoran asintió—. ¿Qué piensas sobre la igualdad de género?

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, gatita?

—Bueno… algunas personas todavía creen que las mujeres somos débiles y existe una denigración en cuanto a lo que podemos hacer y desarrollar ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—En lo personal, creo que todos merecemos ser escuchados y respetados sin importar si eres hombre, mujer, niño, anciano, católico o budista.

Anoté su respuesta.

—Pero debes aceptar que hace años las mujeres no gozaban de ese "respeto" que dices, los hombres se creían los amos del mundo. —dije, necesitaba hacerlo debatir para llegar a una buena respuesta.

—Aun en esa época tan jodida, muchas mujeres salieron adelante y no se conformaron con ser simples adornos del esposo —dijo—. Un ejemplo es Marie Curie, es una de las que más admiro, en especial porque hacía un gran equipo con su esposo Pierre. —Bueno… debía darle la razón en ese punto—. ¿Sabías que él no quiso aceptar su premio Nobel si no se lo daban a su esposa también? El respetaba mucho su trabajo y muchas veces dijo que, sin ella, no hubiera logrado avanzar tanto en sus investigaciones.

—No lo sabía. —Shaoran sonrió.

—Todo se traduce en respetar al otro, sin importar quien seas, de donde vengas y lo que creas.

—Aun así, muchas mujeres sufren de maltrato —refuté con ánimo de hacerlo debatir.

—Cierto, pero el maltrato físico no es el único maltrato que existe. —Shaoran se arrimó y se sentó a mi lado—. Las mujeres no son las únicas víctimas de nuestra sociedad, Sakura. Piénsalo un poco, si yo denunciara que soy maltratado por una mujer, ¿me tomarían en serio? —No me dio tiempo de responder—. No lo harían porque soy hombre y, en teoría, puedo defenderme de una mujer "débil". La misma sociedad se encarga de ridiculizarnos y por eso los hombres prefieren llevar esa carga por dentro.

—Yo te escucharía. —Shaoran sonrió.

—Lo sé… pero tu primer impulso sería dudar de mi palabra —Fruncí mi ceño, dispuesta a alegar—. No te lo reprocho, cariño, eso es lo que la sociedad te ha enseñado "Los hombres son fuertes y las mujeres débiles". Por eso no creo en etiquetas que me definan. Solo me enfoco en hacer lo correcto según mis criterios.

—Bueno… los hombres físicamente tienen ventaja.

—Acabas de darme una paliza, gatita. Si quieres, puedes. Y que conste que no te deje ganar.

No se lo iba a discutir.

—Entonces… Tu respuesta sería que crees en el respeto de las opiniones. Punto. —Shaoran asintió.

—Como ya te dije, todos merecemos respeto y ser escuchados. Somos humanos, no importa el color de piel, religión, ideología política o género, todos tenemos derechos y deberes. —continuó—. Solo tenemos que hacerlos cumplir y cumplirlos, sin joder al otro en el camino.

—Una buena forma de vivir.

—Exacto.

—Oye… ¿Qué opinas del dicho que dice que "Los hombres no lloran"?

—Una autentica basura —dijo—. Hasta el hombre más rudo ha llorado alguna vez en su vida.

Sonreí. Me gustaba su forma de pensar.

Shaoran se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme. El contacto cálido entre nuestras manos me recordó el momento que vivimos hace poco… estando yo sobre él… en una posición nada inocente.

—Yo… —Típico… Sakura Kinomoto poniéndose en evidencia con el tartamudeo y la voz aguda—. ¿Algo más… que quieras añadir a tu respuesta? —La sonrisa ladeada apareció.

Se acercó a mí con una lentitud tortuosa y se detuvo justo en frente, la punta de mis pies chocaba con los suyos.

—Debo decir que… desde esa nueva perspectiva, estando tú sobre mí, tus ojos adquieren un ardor casi hipnotizante. —¡Madre! ¡Qué calor! —. Por eso, no me importaría ser vencido por ti si terminamos todas las veces en esas posiciones tan interesantes.

En definitiva… este hombre me haría arder algún día… Y lo peor era que… me estaba comenzando a agradar ese calor.

« _¡Dios! ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_ »

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinas sobre la igualdad de género?_

 _Gracias a su respuesta, confirmé que Shaoran es un hombre pragmático y con ideas claras. Justificó su respuesta con proeza y supo "convencerme" de ella, aunque yo pensara parecido desde un principio. Shaoran cree en la igualdad de oportunidades, y considera que todos merecemos ser respetados y escuchados, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer._

 _Con cada sesión que pasa, Shaoran demuestra que esa "frialdad" de la que se jacta es solo una máscara, en realidad es un hombre sensible y muy empático en su interior. Poco a poco, esa buena disposición va emergiendo._

 _Nota especial: He notado que Shaoran tiene como dos personalidades, una tranquila y serena que muestra cuando está en presencia de extraños, como cuando estamos en algún restaurante, y otra demasiado traviesa y hasta infantil cuando estamos solos… como la sesión de entrenamiento, aunque eso no le quita lo caliente en ambos casos… y como que me gusta el calorcito._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Hemos llegado a la décima sesión y… ¡Maldición! Esto se me está saliendo de las manos. Esa mujer… ¡Demasiada tentación!_

 _Aun no puedo creer todas las sensaciones que ella despierta en mí ¡Es como si fuera un maldito adolescente otra vez! Los nervios, las inseguridades ¡La jodida calentura! Porque debo aclarar que la ducha de agua que me di después de nuestra sesión, no fue precisamente para refrescarme…_

 _La pregunta de hoy fue interesante. Debatir es algo que me gusta y ella me dio esa oportunidad. Realmente… Sakura y su proyecto me hacen el día._

 _Nota especial: El solo recordar su cuerpo sobre el mío… ¡Ah diablos! ¡Necesito otra ducha fría!_

 **¡Y llegamos a la décima sesión! Este es el primer cambio significativo que encontraran porque la pregunta fue modificada, los demás eran cambios de narrativa y correcciones. Decidí suavizarla un poco para que nadie se sintiera aludido, aunque las respuestas siguen siendo las mismas (y mi opinión personal también). A veces olvidamos que todos somos seres humanos diferentes y todos merecemos respeto aunque nuestras opiniones difieran ;) Eso es lo que deseo reflejar aquí. El principio de la convivencia humana es el respeto y es mi humilde opinión.**

 **Y volviendo con nuestra cuenta regresiva ¡Falta 1 solo capítulo para alcanzar el punto donde quedamos! ¡Por fin! ¿Emocionadas? ¡Yo sí! :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Sesión número once

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Sesión número once**

—¡Mira por dónde vas, mocosa!

Indignada, entrecerré mis ojos y enfrenté su mirada rabiosa ¿Por qué diablos se molestaba si había sido él quien chocó conmigo? Pero que idiota… En momentos así extrañaba mi pequeña y tranquila Tomoeda. No importaba la hora que fuera, uno podía transitar por sus calles y disfrutar de una agradable caminata, sin temor de ser arrollada por alguien… Todo lo contrario a la concurrida Tokio.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas y por mucho que me esforzara, siempre terminaba chocando con alguien o alguien terminaba chocando conmigo. Y lo peor del asunto… debía disculparme yo en ambos casos… Simplemente, genial.

Respirando un par de veces para calmar mi molestia, abandoné el duelo de miradas. El día había iniciado muy bien para dejar que un amargado como ese lo arruinara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había despertado temprano, dándome el tiempo necesario para tomar una deliciosa y larga ducha de agua caliente. Con toda la calma del mundo, sequé mi cabello y logré dejarlo alisado y sedoso, algo que podía calificarse como un milagro porque el frizz no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y hasta pude cocinarme un delicioso desayuno que disfruté, junto a mi respectiva taza de café con leche ¡Simplemente, celestial!

La buena suerte me siguió en la universidad. Las clases no se tornaron pesadas, los profesores estaban tan de buen humor que no enviaron trabajos ni tareas y ¡hasta nos dejaron salir más temprano! Era por eso que ahora estaba caminando con total tranquilidad rumbo al restaurante para tener mi sesión con Shaoran.

—Espero que esta vez tenga tiempo de comer tranquilo —me dije, porque Shaoran casi ni tenía tiempo ni de respirar con tantas reuniones—. Aunque él no se queja ni un poquito —mascullé.

El choque con otra persona interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos… Por lo menos este ni se detuvo a discutir. Ahora que lo pensaba, tropezaba menos cuando me tocaba correr por la ciudad, que cuando iba caminando tranquila… quizás la adrenalina que circulaba por mis venas en momentos como esos me mantenía alerta y podía reaccionar mejor… o simplemente mi despiste era mayor en mi estado basal. Sí… eso era lo más probable.

Mi bolso comenzó a vibrar de repente, haciéndome dar un respingo. Lo pasé al frente y comencé a remover con desespero el interior, pero no lograba dar con mi celular… ¡Me urgía organizar el abismo que había aquí adentro! Levanté mi mirada y vi un banquillo cercano donde me senté para buscar mejor, por fin logré dar con él. Al revisarlo, sonreí al leer "Idiota sexy" en la pantalla.

—Hola, lobito.

— _Que me digas lobito significa que me has extrañado, gatita. Eso es bueno para mis fines_.

—Unos fines poco inocentes, seguramente.

— _¡Vamos! ¡Ten un poco de fe en mí! Creo que he demostrado ser un hombre honorable_.

Sí, un hombre honorablemente caliente y sexy, que le gusta verme arder de la pena. Obviamente, no pensaba decirle eso.

—Bien, bien. Digamos que sí lo eres —dije, riendo—. ¿Y? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? No me vayas a decir que voy tarde porque ni siquiera son las doce y media.

— _No, cariño… No es eso…_ —dijo, haciendo una pausa larga que no me gustó—. _El asunto es que... fui a comer temprano al restaurante porque debo resolver un asunto de última hora._ —Fruncí mi ceño, estaba segura que ese asunto tenía que ver con el idiota de su jefe ¡Ni siquiera le daba chance a Shaoran de comer tranquilo!

—Ya… ¿Entonces dejamos la sesión para la tarde?

— _Estaba pensando más bien… que te acerques al sitio al cual voy para poder tener nuestra sesión allí, porque no creo que podamos vernos en la tarde. Tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes y seguro saldré tarde de la empresa._

¡Ah vamos! El imbécil descansando y Shaoran andando de aquí para allá resolviendo sus jodidos problemas ¿Acaso ese viejo panzón no hacía más nada que rascarse el ombligo tras su escritorio?

—¿Dónde nos vemos? —pregunté, apretando el celular con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— _Voy a una agencia de viajes que está en el centro comercial del este. Segundo piso._ —Le escuché soltar un suspiro—. _Gracias por entender, gatita_.

No me agradaba mucho la idea de tener nuestra sesión en un sitio como ese, pero… no podía quejarme. Ya bastante hacía Shaoran al buscar cualquier hueco en su agenda para verse conmigo y sacar el proyecto adelante. Así que… él no tenía que agradecer nada, la que tenía que dar gracias era yo.

—No te preocupes por eso… Nos vemos allá.

— _Estaré pendiente del celular, me avisas apenas llegues, cariño._ —Y colgó.

Soltando un suspiro, guardé mi celular y me encaminé hacia la parada del autobús que me llevaría al centro comercial del este. Afortunadamente, el lugar no estaba tan lejos, quizás a unos diez o quince minutos y, gracias al cielo, un autobús se venía acercando.

Ese centro comercial era uno de los favoritos de Tomoyo porque tenía tiendas exclusivas que exhibían el último grito de la moda. Mi amiga estudiaba diseño de modas y obviamente estaba obsesionada con la ropa, de por si me usaba de modelo para sus diseños locos. Eran lindos, sí, pero demasiado llamativos para alguien tan simple como yo.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de personas que ingresaban y salían del lugar. Intenté hacerme paso sin chocar con nadie, pero era prácticamente imposible, en especial cuando las personas iban totalmente sumergidas en sus propios asuntos o en sus teléfonos. Decir que choqué con diez personas mientras me desplazaba por los pasillos hasta el ascensor, era poco y cuando pensé que la situación no podía empeorar, una manada de personas ingresó en el pequeño espacio.

—Vaya… al parecer hoy es el día de "Todos choquen con Sakura" y nadie me avisó… —siseé al sentir un codazo en la espalda y otro en la cabeza ¡Esto era un autentico infierno!

Al llegar al segundo piso, me hice paso para salir del ascensor y solo cuando pude poner un pie fuera, me permití tomar una enorme bocanada de aire y exhalar todas las malas vibras. Esa experiencia fue peor que andar en el subterráneo.

Al sentirme más calmada, busqué en la cartelera alguna agencia de viajes, pero ¡sorpresa! Había tres y estaban bien alejadas unas de las otras. Resoplando, le envié un mensaje a Shaoran para que me indicara el nombre de la agencia donde estaba, no tardó en responderme.

—Bien, entonces era la opción numero dos —dije, chequeando la lista para memorizar donde estaba.

Me sumergí en el mar de personas y aproveché de ojear algunas tiendas para no volver a estresarme. Tenía tiempo que no venía al centro comercial y había ofertas excelentes.

—¡Oh! ¡40% de descuento en zapatos! ¡Y 30% en las carteras! —exclamé, acercándome a una vitrina que exhibía varios modelos ¡Yo amaba los bolsos y las carteras! ¡Eran mi vida! —. Debo decirles a las chicas ¡Chiharu se volverá loca!

¿Me daría tiempo dar una miradita rápida? « _No, Sakura ¡No estás aquí para pasear!_ » me reprendí enseguida.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, me separé del aparador y continué mi camino, tratando de no mirar mucho porque iba a hacer más paradas que un autobús… Era un autentico desperdicio venir al centro comercial y no mirar tiendas, pero ni modo. Aunque también… podía decirle a Shaoran que diéramos una vueltita antes de irnos… y comprar un bolso nuevo como el que estaba en la vitrina y era de color coral. Consulté la hora, la una en punto. Si la sesión duraba media hora, tendríamos unos quince minutos para pasear y quince para llegar al restaurante. Era perfecto… claro, si el jefe de Shaoran no lo llamaba para arruinar mis planes.

—Pues por su bien, espero que no llame. —dije y aceleré mis pasos cuando divisé la agencia. No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar.

Empujé la puerta de vidrio e ingresé a paso firme en aquella oficina. Para ser una "simple" agencia de viajes, era un lugar bastante amplio y elegante. No había cuadros de personas disfrutando en alguna playa paradisíaca o de los monumentos icónicos más visitados, la decoración era bastante sobria, resaltando los colores ocre y terracota que concordaban perfectamente con los murales de mapas "antiguos" que señalaban diferentes rutas de viaje. Se notaba a leguas que en este lugar no ofrecían paquetes turísticos a cualquier persona.

Al no ver a Shaoran en lo que sería la pequeña salita de espera, fui repasando cada uno de los cubículos hasta que di con él ¿Acercarme o no acercarme? Allí estaba la cuestión. Siendo amigos, podía llegarme hasta él para saludar y avisarle que ya estaba aquí, pero sí estaba tratando asuntos de trabajo, que era lo más probable… lo mejor era mantenerme alejada. Soltando un suspiro, decidí esperar sentadita, como una buena niña.

Saqué mi ejemplar del " _Príncipe de la máscara_ " para releer el final, antes de prestárselo a Shaoran. La idea de intercambiar ideas sobre lo que vendría para el segundo libro me emocionaba muchísimo ¡Dios! Tenía tantas teorías de lo que podría pasar en la guerra y con los protagonistas que no sabía cual era la más viable, pero estaba segura que Shaoran idearía las suyas propias y sería demasiado divertido discutirlas con él.

Mis ojos se deslizaban por la hoja, recitando casi de memoria la escena de la ruptura de la máscara… pero los sonidos de los teléfonos, el tecleo y las voces de las agentes no me dejaban concentrarme del todo ¡Así no se podía! ¿Cómo me transportaba con mi querido príncipe?

Frustrada, volví a guardar el libro y fijé mi mirada al frente, justo en la espalda de Shaoran. Si no podía leer, por lo menos podría matar el tiempo… observándolo un poquito. No estaba mal hacerlo, ¿cierto? Él mismo me lo había dicho y solo era por curiosidad, aprovechando que no había abrigo que lo cubriera.

Debía admitir que Shaoran se vestía muy bien. Esta vez, llevaba un traje ejecutivo azul oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido confeccionado especialmente para él. Se veía elegante, pero su cabello siempre alborotado, le daba un toque fresco y juvenil que lo hacía lucir más atractivo… ¡Rayos! Las ganas de tocar su cabello volvieron... y de olerlo también.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y miré a la chica que lo atendía, mi ceño se arrugó al notar la sonrisa boba en su cara mientras se inclinaba más de lo necesario hacia delante ¡¿Acaso le pagaban por coquetear?! Entendía que Shaoran era increíblemente atractivo, pero había que saber controlarse ¡Por Dios!

—Que desvergonzada… —resoplé, sintiendo como un vacío comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago y un escalofrío áspero me recorría entera.

¡Esto era absurdo! ¿Por qué me tenía que sentirme celosa si él y yo no éramos nada?… Un segundo ¡¿Celos?! Esto no eran celos, solo me molestaba la falta de profesionalismo de la mujer que cada vez se inclinaba más para mostrar sus pechos ¿Pero que les pasaba a las mujeres hoy en día? ¡Un poco de auto respeto, por favor!

Mis ojos volvieron a Shaoran… quería ver su cara y saber si… le estaba llamando la atención esa chica. El comportamiento de ella dejaba mucho que desear, pero debía admitir que era linda la condenada. Ojos azules, cabello castaño largo y por lo poco que podía ver desde aquí, era voluptuosa y bien vestida, proyectaba una imagen muy distinguida… Todo lo contrario a mí… ¡Ay Dios! ¿De cuándo acá había comenzado a compararme con otras mujeres?

—Aleja esos pensamientos, Sakura. No traen nada bueno —me dije.

Volví a mirar al frente, justo cuando Shaoran se levantaba de la silla, inmediatamente, sus ojos otoñales conectaron con los míos cuando se giró. Su ceño fruncido desapareció y dio paso a una expresión relajada y traviesa que solo le veía cuando estaba en confianza. Sonreí.

« _Allí tienes, pechugona. Tú obtienes ceños arrugados y yo las sonrisas_ »

—Ya iba a llamarte, cariño —dijo, sentándose a mi lado—. Estaba preocupado.

Mejor me guardaba el secreto que me entretuve en el camino viendo ofertas.

—¿Terminaste tu asunto?

—Casi… o eso espero —dijo, resoplando—. Están tratando de conseguirme un cupo para viajar a Kioto mañana temprano.

—¡¿Viajas mañana?!

—Ah… sí. Te lo iba a decir después de la sesión —dijo, rascando su nuca—. Surgieron algunos problemas con el proyecto de construcción de un hotel en Kioto y… tengo que ir a revisarlo en persona. —Suspiró cansado.

Esto era lo que no me agradaba del trabajo de Shaoran. Él realmente amaba lo que hacía, pero su jefe se aprovechaba de eso para abusar y dejarle todo el trabajo. Así sí era bueno ser empresario, los demás resolviendo los problemas de la empresa, mientras él jefe se dedicaba a jugar con las pelusas del ombligo.

—¿Cu… cuando regresas?

—El miércoles en la mañana.

Eso significaba… ¡perder la sesión de mañana! ¡Ay Dios! Eso era malo ¡Muy malo! Yo era la que iba más retrasada de todos mis compañeros… y ampliar esa desventaja sería como el jodido Apocalipsis para mí ¡Iba a perder la oportunidad de obtener una buena pasantía! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?! ¡Iba a reprobar!

—Hey, hey… Tranquila, gatita ¡Respira con calma! —dijo, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ni me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a hiperventilar—. No he dicho que vamos a perder nuestra sesión de mañana.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —pregunté con voz casi llorosa.

—Podemos hacer una video llamada, como la otra vez ¿Recuerdas?

—¿No estarás muy agotado?

—Nena, hablar contigo me relaja más que un té. Así que no te preocupes —dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Extrañamente, mis mejillas no se calentaron a pesar del nuevo mote que había utilizado para mí. Quizás se debía a que mi mente estaba hecha todo un caos y no podía negar que, aunado al desespero, sentía una especie de… decepción y vacío.

—¿Quieres iniciar nuestra sesión mientras esperamos? —preguntó, no dándome chance de analizar el por qué de esa extraña sensación.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo… aquí? —Shaoran me dio una sonrisa torcida llena de picardía… ¡Rayos! ¡Había caído yo solita! —. ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Yo no he dicho nada, gatita. No sé qué te imaginaste tú. —Claro, el santo inocente que nunca pensaba mal ¡Su alma iba a arder en el infierno por corromper la mía!

Miré a los alrededores, todos estaban pendientes de sus propios asuntos y nadie nos prestaba atención. Preparé mi teléfono para grabar y saqué mi cuaderno.

—Bien, señor puro y casto —dije con sarcasmo, Shaoran soltó una suave risilla—. Si pudieras ser un animal ¿Cuál serías y por qué?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con burla.

—¡Oye! Tu respuesta puede arrojar datos importantes sobre tu personalidad —aseguré, frunciendo el ceño—. Existen estudios científicos que lo demuestran.

Shaoran puso sus manos en alto y sonrió. Tonto, estaba subestimando mis preguntas.

—No me considero un lobo, si es lo que piensas —dijo, sorprendiéndome—. Me gustan y me parecen unos animales interesantes, pero si pudiera ser un animal, no sería un buen lobo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ellos viven en manada, gatita. Y los lobos desterrados pueden vivir un tiempo solos, pero generalmente terminan formando asociaciones porque vivir en familia está en su naturaleza. Yo no soy así, estoy bien viviendo solo y tampoco tengo madera de líder como un lobo alfa ¿Si me explico?

—¿Entonces cuál serias?

Shaoran se quedó pensativo un rato, sus ojos estaban fijos al frente, pero no estaba mirando nada en realidad. Mientras analizaba su respuesta, me dedique a detallar sus ojos. Eran tan… exóticos, tan… hermosos. Tenían un toque seductor y magnético que no había detallado en otros, como si estuvieran hechos de oro fundido, puro y ardiente.

—Creo que el animal que más se adapta a mí sería el zorro. —Parpadeé confundida al escucharlo.

—¿El zorro? —Shaoran asintió.

—Contrario al lobo, el zorro es un animal solitario, se adapta fácilmente a cualquier entorno y es muy frío y observador —Y allí íbamos de nuevo con su "frialdad" aparente—. Además, el zorro es muy astuto, sabe muy bien qué debe hacer para obtener lo que quiere.

Eso no se lo discutía, porque ya había detallado que Shaoran, a pesar de no seguir un plan propiamente dicho, lograba salirse con la suya casi siempre. No era un hombre frío y calculador, pero si era muy ingenioso y se adaptaba a cualquier situación para sacar provecho… quizás si era un zorrito, uno muy travieso cabía destacar.

—Bien… entonces eres un zorrito —dije, anotando su respuesta.

—¿Y tú, gatita? ¿Qué animal serías?

¿Yo? Pues aun no me decidía por uno. Me consideraba una especie de quimera porque tenía aspectos de diferentes animales. Era independiente como los gatos, fiel como los perros y tenía la fuerza de voluntad de un oso… Aunque si a eso íbamos, Shaoran también era una especie de quimera porque, era cierto que tenía aspectos de zorro, pero se notaba a leguas que le importaba mucho su familia como a los lobos y comía más dulce que _Winnie Pooh_ ¡Hey! ¡Coincidíamos en la parte oso!

Volviendo a mí respuesta, no sabía cuál de los tres elegir. La vida del oso era complicada, así que, descartado. Por su lado, los perros y gatos vivían bien si tenían un hogar, aunque… pensándolo mejor, los gatos no necesitaban de nadie para vivir bien. Cazaban, se limpiaban solos y eran bastante cuidadosos… La imagen de Kero se filtró en mi cabeza, ese condenado minino era un flojo, pero sí que tenía una buena vida. Bien, ya tenía mi respuesta… aunque Shaoran fuera a burlarse de mí.

—Me iría bien la vida de gato. —Shaoran apretó sus labios y se colocó la mano en la boca. Resoplé, Shaoran podía ser lo que él quisiera, pero era muy malo disimulando—. Ya, ya… puedes reír.

La carcajada llegó. Algunas personas se nos quedaron mirando, incluida la agente pechugona que frunció el ceño.

« _¿Ves, querida? El hombre si sabe reír y lo hace conmigo_ »

—Es que… nunca pensé que fueras a darme gusto —dijo, calmando su risa.

—Que tú te pusieras todo filosófico para no elegir el lobo, no quiere decir que yo hiciera lo mismo —dije—. Me gustan los animales, pero tengo un vínculo especial con los gatos, por eso tengo uno.

—Quizás yo debería buscarme uno.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué elegirías? ¿Un perro o un gato?

—Pues… —Fingió quedarse pensativo y luego, dándome esa sonrisa ladeada que me ponía nerviosa, violó de nuevo mi burbuja personal ¡Estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara! —. Me gustaría tener una gatita —susurró con voz ronca ¡Ay madre! —, una muy hermosa, que tenga unos ojos preciosos y brillantes tal cual el jade.

—¿Ah… ah sí? —asintió con tortuosa lentitud, y no sé por qué… pero por unos segundos, sentí que su mirada se desviaba a… mis labios.

—La cuidaría muy bien y lo único que pediría a cambio sería que durmiera conmigo todas las noches para que me brinde su calor ¿Crees que pueda encontrar alguna?

¿Calor? ¡Aquí había un jodido incendio y estaba concentrado en mi cara!

—¡Ah! ¡An… antes de que se me olvide! —exclamé con voz extremadamente chillona y con mi cuerpo temblando más que una maraca venezolana.

« _Dios… sé que debes estar ocupado, pero un poco de ayuda aquí no me caería mal ¿Por qué dejas que me ponga en evidencia?_ »

Shaoran me dio un poco de espacio, sin borrar esa jodida sonrisa. Definitivamente, debía patentarla.

Suspiré, tratando de calmar mis nervios y saqué mi libro para pasárselo. Shaoran examinó la carátula dura de mi ejemplar, viendo los detalles dorados de la máscara del príncipe.

—Bastante grueso.

—Di… dijiste que te gustaba leer. —¡Aun no podía dejar de tartamudear!

« _Calma corazón, te necesito sano para poder terminar mi carrera. No quiero un título post mortem_ »

—Si es tan bueno como dices, no importa cuántas páginas tenga.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —Y ese comentario era todo lo que necesitaba para suplantar mis nervios por emoción—. Cuando lo termines podemos discutir teorías, tengo muchísimas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—Bien, bien. Discutiremos todo lo que quieras y luego te prestaré yo uno para que lo leas e intercambiemos ideas ¿Te parece? —Asentí contenta.

Mis amigas eran de las que preferían ver la película y ahorrarse la lectura, y por eso no tenía con quien discutir sobre los libros que me leía. Tener un amigo como Shaoran era un jodido sueño hecho realidad ¡Que emoción!

—¿Señor, Li? —le llamó la agente—. Sus boletos están listos.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de alivio y los recibió, satisfecho.

—Bien, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo —dijo, consultando su reloj—. Te invito unos helados para compensarte la salida de mañana.

—¿No te cansas de comer dulce? —Shaoran sonrió.

—Jamás.

En definitiva, esa era su parte oso hablando.

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: Si pudieras ser un animal ¿Cuál serías y por qué?_

 _Esta pregunta es típica en los test de personalidad y generalmente se utiliza para sondear un poco como se ve la persona a sí misma al relacionarse con algún animal. Contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Shaoran ha escogido el zorro. El mismo dio la descripción del zorro que ve en su interior; frío, astuto y solitario. La creencia de que es una persona fría y observadora está impregnada en cada fibra de él y debo poner todo mi empeño en demostrarle que él es todo lo contrario._

 _Ante mis ojos, Shaoran se muestra como un hombre responsable, atento, gentil, empático, apasionando y divertido. Le gusta bromear, le gusta ayudar y, sobre todo, ama lo que hace. Por eso, mi nueva misión es resaltar todos estos aspectos para que él pueda verlos._

 _Nota especial: ¿Zorro?… Shaoran es un lobo que le gusta asechar a su presa…. Y al parecer le gusta comer gatitas ¡Dios! ¡Ayuda aquí!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión número once. El objetivo de la pregunta de hoy fue ver como percibía yo mismo mi personalidad al relacionarme con un animal… y mi respuesta fue el zorro. No escogí este animal por la clase de hombre en el que me convertí después de Suyin, yo siempre me he caracterizado por ser apático y distante. En los negocios era extremadamente listo, calculador y sabía que pasos dar para obtener lo que quería, justo como el zorro._

 _Sakura pareció poco conforme con mi respuesta, pero yo sí quedé satisfecho con la suya. Una gatita en toda la palabra. Es una mujer fuerte, independiente y saca las garritas si alguien la molesta mucho, es decir, yo. Sakura puede ser cariñosa, arisca, peleona, dulce, pero todo depende de como se le trate y de como ella se sienta en ese momento._

 _¿Cómo usaré esta información para mi proyecto? Sencillo, voy a cuidar de mi linda gatita para ganarme su entera confianza y pronto daré el siguiente paso que me llevará fuera de la friendzone._

 _Nota especial 1: Le afectó enterarse de mi viaje y eso me hizo sentir malditamente bien porque eso significa que va a extrañarme._

 _Nota especia 2: Por unos segundos, estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda mi autocontrol… ¡Ah diablos! ¡La barrera entre nosotros se hace cada vez más delgada!… ¡No creo poder resistir hasta la última pregunta!_

 **¡Y llegamos a la sesión once! ¿Qué les pareció? Esta fue la segunda autopromoción del Príncipe de la máscara xD Para las que apenas me van conociendo, si no han leído esa historia, pasen por allí :D Les aseguro que se van a entretener hehehe**

 **Y volviendo con nuestra cuenta regresiva ¡Llegamos por fin al punto! Ahora sí, capítulos nuevos para todos :D ¿Emocionadas? Muchísimo por aquí xD Vamos a ver que ocurre ahora con este zorrito tan lindo y esta gatita. Adelanto el día de mañana en mi pagina de Facebook ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Sesión número doce

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Sesión número doce**

Cielos… Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros había dado en lo que iba de día y lo peor era que no sabía por qué estaba tan desanimada.

No tenía nada que ver con el clima porque el sol brillaba esplendorosamente a pesar del frío y tampoco tenía que ver con la universidad… Aunque debía aceptar que estaba un poquito nerviosa porque Clow nos había salido con que debíamos dar un resumen de lo que llevábamos del proyecto y defenderlo mañana frente a todos. Entrenamiento para la defensa final fue lo que dijo cuando nos lo comunicó hoy…

Y allí iba otro suspiro.

—Deja de suspirar tanto, amiga. Ni que Shaoran se hubiera ido al Himalaya —dijo Chiharu, riendo a mi lado.

—No estoy suspirando por él. —Resoplé y fruncí mi ceño—. Tengo que entregar un resumen del proyecto mañana y no he avanzado mucho.

—Puede que algunos suspiros se deban a eso… pero no todos —canturreo.

—Esto es serio, Chiharu. Debo admitir frente a todos que voy retrasada.

—Y todo saldrá bien, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo detrás de mí—. Eres muy lista, sé que lograras convencer a tu profesor de que todo va muy bien y la opinión de tus compañeros no importa.

—¡Sí! ¡Que se metan su opinión por donde les quepa! —Apoyó Chiharu, haciéndonos reír—. Y volviendo a nuestro señor acosador ¿Ha dado señales de vida hoy?

Otro suspiro… Bueno, quizás algunos si se debían a él.

Respondiendo a su pregunta, Shaoran si se había comunicado conmigo y, contra todo pronóstico, no me molestó que lo hiciera a las cinco de la madrugada cuando estaba por abordar el avión. Hasta me había parecido… muy lindo de su parte. Y debía agregar que no volví a dormirme hasta que me envió un mensaje diciendo que había aterrizado en Kioto una hora después ¿Ventaja de haber madrugado? Tener tiempo de prepararme un excelente desayuno y tomar un delicioso baño caliente al igual que ayer… Esto de despertar temprano era muy ventajoso, quizás debía hacerlo más seguido… ¡Bah! ¿A quién engañaba? Yo era una dormilona consagrada, prefería correr que sacrificar sueño.

Volviendo al tema, después de ese mensaje no había sabido más de él. Podría escribirle yo, eso era cierto, pero me daba pena hacerlo porque, seguramente, tenía mucho trabajo y no quería interrumpirlo.

Y allí iba otro suspiro… ¡Tenía que dejar de hacerlo o me quedaría sin aire!

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro él encontrara un tiempo para que realicen su sesión hoy.

—No es eso, chicas —dije—. Lo que me preocupa es que Shaoran esté muy cansado y quiera hacer la sesión aun estando así.

—Eso, linda gatita, te dirá cuan comprometido está ese hombre contigo —dijo Tomoyo, guiñándome un ojo y se fue a atender una mesa.

—¿Qué…? Pero…

—A mí no me mires, yo pienso igual que ella —dijo Chiharu con mirada brillante—. Cada vez que los veo juntos no puedo evitar _shippearlos_ ¡Saltan chispas entre ustedes! —canturreo y me dejó sola… hundida en un jodido remolino de sentimientos y dudas…

¿Realmente esa era la impresión que dábamos desde afuera? ¿Acaso… lo que se había formado entre nosotros iba más allá de una amistad?... No, no, no… eso no era posible ¡Impensable!

« _Estoy alucinando ya… ¡Todo por culpa de ellas!»_

Agh… sacudí mi cabeza y traté de enfocarme en mi trabajo para no pensar en cosas que no me convenían… pero allí estaba la clave, en la palabra "tratar" ¡porque esas ideas no salían de mi cabeza! Todo giraba en torno a Shaoran y lo que yo sentía cuando estaba con él… ¿Sería posible o solo estaba confundida?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, mi teléfono vibro en mi delantal. Era un mensaje de él.

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:12**

 _He visto algo que me recordó a ti y no pude evitar comprarlo._

 _Espero te guste, gatita_.

Resoplé ¡¿Cómo diablos se podía considerar un hombre frío cuando era más dulce que el chocolate?! Rayos, esto no me ayudaba a marcar los límites ¡No podía con tanta ternura!

—Menos mal no está cerca para verme —dije, colocando mis manos sobre mis mejillas para sentir su calor—. No debo confundir las cosas, solo es cariño, camaradería ¡Nada más!

 **Yo _ 14:13**

 _Espero que no sea un dulce, porque eso sería más para ti_.

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:14**

 _¿Por quién me tomas, cariño?_

 _Creo que he aprendido a conocerte lo suficiente para saber cuál es tu debilidad_.

 **Yo _ 14:14**

 _¿Me regalarás a Furia nocturna?_

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:15**

 _Tu otra debilidad, gatita…_

 _No puedo creer esto, eres la única mujer que puede causarme celos de mi propio auto_.

¡Dios! Aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, Shaoran seguía causando todas estas sensaciones y calores en mi interior ¡Era como si lo tuviera justo al frente diciéndome todo esto!

 **Yo _ 14:16**

 _Deja de jugar, lobito._

 _No vas hacerme sonrojar_.

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:16**

 _No necesito verte para saber que estás completamente roja, gatita._

 _Lo malo es que debo usar mi imaginación para disfrutarlo_.

 **Yo _ 14:17**

 _¡Anda a trabajar!_

 **Idiota sexy _ 14:17**

 _Nos vemos en la noche, preciosa._

 _Estoy ansioso por nuestra sesión_.

Y aunque no se lo dijera… yo también lo estaba. Quizás por eso la tarde se me estaba haciendo extremadamente larga, casi interminable ¡La paciencia no era lo mío!

—No, Sakura ¡A trabajar! —me dije—. Solo así el tiempo pasará más rápido. —Me palmeé las mejillas y me dediqué a atender las mesas.

El minutero del reloj fue avanzando a medida que los clientes entraban y salían del restaurante. Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, de un momento a otro, el día comenzó a oscurecerse. Me asomé por el ventanal y observé como las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer otro diluvio ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con el clima? Se suponía que en noviembre no debería caer ni una gota.

—¿Crees que vuelva a llover como el otro día?

—Espero que no… —le respondí a Tomoyo. Si volvía a llover con esa intensidad, el transporte se congestionaría horrible y me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a casa… A eso debía añadir el hecho de dejar el paraguas en casa… otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para las que gotas comenzaran a caer y entonces… se desato el diluvio. Era como si el clima quisiera demostrarme que estaba en mi contra.

—Clima loco… —susurré, viendo las gotas caer con violencia sobre el suelo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, pero ya no tenía las mismas ganas de irme, no cuando las probabilidades de mojarme eran tan altas. Cuando dieron las seis, dando un largo y pesado suspiro me encaminé hacia los vestidores y, mientras me cambiaba, evaluaba las diferentes opciones que tenía… Podía pedir un paraguas prestado, sí… pero el trayecto hasta la parada era largo y tendría que esperar un buen rato allí ¿El tren? Descartado, había retraso en todas las líneas según leí en _twitter_. Si esto seguía así, llegaría a casa como a las nueve de la noche… y completamente mojada.

—¿Piensas irte así, Sakura? —preguntó Eriol cuando me vio cambiada. Su ceño se frunció.

—Sí… Solo necesito que me presten un paraguas, si no es mucha molestia.

—Sería una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte dejarte ir así —dijo, preocupado—. ¡Satoshi! —El ogro levantó su mirada azulada, muy similar a la de Eriol, y se acercó con lentitud—. ¿Puedes acercar a Sakura hasta su casa? No quiero que se vaya sola con esta lluvia.

—¡Oh no! ¡No se preocupen! —dije, atropelladamente—. No quiero molestar.

—No eres una molestia, Sakura.

—En realidad si lo es, pero no quiero aguantarme los gruñidos del lobo si se entera que la dejamos ir así —dijo Satoshi, en tono de burla—. Me esperas en la puerta.

¿Y por qué Shaoran se molestaría? Definitivamente, todos estaban locos hoy ¡Hasta las nubes lo estaban!

Me despedí de las chicas y de Eriol, cuando Satoshi estacionó frente al restaurante. Chiharu fue quien me prestó su paraguas porque ya Eriol se había ofrecido a llevarlas también cuando la jornada terminara. Por lo menos podía estar tranquila por ese lado.

Al abrir la puerta, noté que la lluvia caía en todas direcciones, justo como hace dos días y, obviamente… me mojaría sin importar qué. Abrí el paraguas, y corrí hacia la camioneta de Satoshi, sintiendo como las gotas se impregnaban en mi ropa.

El interior estaba agradablemente tibio, justo como me gustaba, pero al estar sentada y asegurada, no podía dejar de comparar el enorme vehículo con mi precioso _Furia nocturna_. Podría ser más cómoda, espaciosa y cálida, pero jamás rugiría como mi Camaro.

—Yo… gracias por llevarme a casa —dije, para romper el silencio que se había formado.

—Ya te lo dije, prefiero gastar unos minutos llevándote que aguantarme los reclamos del lobo… —Resopló—. Créeme cuando te digo que su mal humor es peor que el mío y es malditamente vengativo. De solo pensarlo, me da escalofríos.

—¿Ah sí? —Satoshi asintió.

—Es de esos que se sienta a esperar hasta obtener la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse —dijo—. Pero es divertido estar alerta a lo que hará.

Interesante. A diferencia de Eriol que mantenía el tema de su amistad con Shaoran en total misterio, Satoshi estaba hablando solito. Eso no rompía las reglas del proyecto ¿Cierto? Yo no estaba preguntando nada.

Durante el trayecto, Satoshi me contó varias anécdotas de la infancia de Shaoran. Gracias a eso, descubrí que el nexo que existía entre los Hiragizawa y mi compañero, iba más allá de una simple amistad, eran como hermanos y a Satoshi le correspondía el papel del idiota hermano mayor.

Sus historias me recordaron mucho a mis peleas con Touya, mi hermano. Siempre burlón, siempre fastidioso, pero extremadamente atento y dispuesto a ayudar. Sonreí, mi jefe ya no me parecía tan ogro.

Al llegar a mi edificio, literalmente, me tuve que lanzar de la camioneta y correr, porque el viento estaba tan fuerte que el paraguas no serviría de nada. Llegué completamente empapada a mi apartamento, Kero ni se me acercó cuando detectó las gotitas cayendo de mi cuerpo.

Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas, pero, aun así, se podía sentir el frío del exterior. Encendí la calefacción y corrí al baño para darme una ducha de agua caliente, no quería pescar un resfriado porque si había algo que yo odiaba en esta vida, era estar enferma.

Me tomé el tiempo necesario en la ducha para despejar todo el frío de mi cuerpo y, a pesar de querer colocarme mi pijama de ositos, opté por un pantalón holgado y un suéter color violeta, solo tenía que estar presentable de la cintura para arriba ¿Cierto? No era como si fuera a modelar para Shaoran.

Miré por la ventana, el diluvio seguía desatándose afuera y estaba comenzando a preocuparme… ¿Y si en Kioto estaba lloviendo con la misma intensidad? ¿Podría Shaoran regresar mañana? No aguanté la incertidumbre y consulté los pronósticos del clima, la mayoría decían que mañana sería frío y estaría nublado, pero no llovería… ojalá sea cierto.

Después de preparar mi resumen para mañana, que quedó muy bien a mi parecer, me dediqué a la cena, un par de sándwiches porque de verdad no tenía ánimos para cocinar algo más elaborado. Estaba cenando, justo cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo tomé con mi mano derecha, pensando que era alguna de las chicas para avisarme que estaban en casa, pero casi me atraganto cuando vi el mote de Shaoran brillar en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué… me llama en los momentos más inoportunos? —mascullé, tratando de calmar mi tos—. ¿Hola?

— _¿Me estás extrañando, gatita?_

—No me has dado el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

— _Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, cariño_ —Lo aceptaba, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Ya estás en el hotel? —pregunté consultando la hora en mi reloj. Las nueve de la noche.

— _Sí, acabo de llegar… Un día bastante ajetreado. —Lo escuché suspirar—. Por cierto ¿Todavía está lloviendo en Tokio? Escuché a varias personas hablar de eso._

—Sí… Por eso me estaba preguntando si no tendrás problemas para volver mañana.

— _¿Ves? Entonces si me extrañas_ —Escuché su suave risa en mi oído—. _No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Mañana estaré de regreso sin falta._ —Eso esperaba…—. _¿Lista para nuestra sesión?_

Miré mi plato, ya solo me quedaba un par de mordiscos del ultimo sándwich, así que le dije que sí. Shaoran colgó la llamada diciendo que me llamaría dentro de diez minutos por el _Skype_ , eso me daría tiempo para encender la computadora y terminar con lo poquito que quedaba de mi comida.

Diez minutos después, exactos porque los cronometré, escuché el tonito característico del _Skype_. Esta vez, había decidido hacer la sesión en mi sala, él ya la conocía y no quería arriesgarme a que Kero volviera a hacer la misma gracia… De igual forma, aseguré de nuevo la gaveta, solo por si acaso.

— _Hola, preciosa._ —Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se cargó la imagen y, obviamente, mis mejillas ardieron con ese calor tan conocido.

—Te ves cansado —dije, al notar las ojeras que marcaban sus ojos.

— _Digamos que no me han dejado descansar ni cinco minutos desde que llegué._ —Resopló—. _Y aunque suene increíble, no quiero hablar de mi trabajo hoy._

—Así habrá sido lo que encontraste —dije.

— _Las personas piensan que pueden engañarme fácilmente porque soy joven_ —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. _Odio que me subestimen. Lo único bueno es que pude ponerlos en su sitio._

—Y seguramente derrochaste sarcasmo —le dije.

— _Me conoces bien, gatita_ —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. _Mejor cuéntame de tu día, estoy seguro que fue mucho mejor que el mío._

Pues… había sido un día muy normal, a pesar de la lluvia loca que se había desatado en la tarde. Le conté de mi clase especial de mañana, del resumen que había preparado y también le dije que Satoshi me había traído a casa, lo cual no le gustó ni un poco. No lo dijo, pero ese ceño arrugado hablaba solito.

— _¿Qué te contó exactamente?_ —preguntó, achicando sus ojos. Apreté mis labios para no reír—. _Ese maldito no sabe mantener su boca cerrada._

—Por todo lo que me dijo, puedo decir que eras un niño muy travieso y muy tierno también.

— _¡Lo sabía! Pero ya verá cuando regrese_ —masculló de brazos cruzados.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Eso demostraba que Shaoran era tal cual lo había descrito Satoshi, vengativo e infantil, y por muy extraño que pareciera, me gustaba saberlo.

—¿Estás seguro que no prefieres dormir, lobito? De verdad, te noto muy cansado.

Shaoran recargó el mentón sobre sus manos y sonrió con picardía ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué me iba a decir ahora?

— _Entiendes que lo único que me mantuvo de pie en este día tan jodido fue saber que podría verte en la noche ¿Cierto?_ —¡Explosión instantánea en mi cara!

—La… la sesión… querrás decir.

— _Si tú quieres creer eso, adelante. Yo sé lo que dije_ —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa. Mi sonrojo empeoró—. _Haz la pregunta de hoy gatita._

Con manos temblorosas, pasé las páginas de mi cuaderno hasta encontrar la pregunta de hoy. Esperaba que no se molestara y la contestara, porque de verdad necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué opinión tienes… de la familia? —Shaoran alzó una ceja—. ¡No estoy violando la regla dos del contrato! Te estoy pidiendo una opinión muy general. —La sonrisa ladeada apareció.

— _Eres muy lista, debo aceptarlo_ —dijo—. _¿En qué aspecto quieres saber mi opinión?_

—El que tú quieras —dije con rapidez, no quería que se arrepintiera de responder.

Shaoran me dio una sonrisa diferente esta vez, una que reflejaba claramente la nostalgia que sentía.

— _La familia es el núcleo de todo, sea o no sanguínea_ —dijo—. _Nacemos, crecemos y nos desarrollamos en ese seno, por eso muchas de nuestras actitudes las aprendemos de ellos. Nos inculcan creencias y valores que se convierten en nuestras bases._

—También podemos decir que nos sirven de apoyo emocional ¿Cierto? —Lancé el primer señuelo. Al verlo sonreír, supe que lo había captado.

— _Sí, gatita. En la mayoría de las familias, los integrantes se apoyan unos a otros e incluso… pueden perdonar cuando nos equivocamos y los herimos_ —reveló. Íbamos por bien camino.

Anoté su respuesta y decidí lanzar otra carnada.

—No sé qué opinas tú, pero a veces creo que "la familia" está en riesgo.

— _Eso por…_

—Cada vez hay más divorcios y muchos niños deben criarse en un ambiente donde ambos padres se detestan.

Shaoran frunció su ceño.

— _¿Deben entonces mantenerse juntos solo para que los niños tengan a ambos padres?_

—¡No! Claro que no… —¡Emergencia! ¡Fibra sensible a la vista! —. Solo digo que… si no hay más remedio, entonces los padres deberían hacer todo lo posible por terminar la relación en buenos términos —dije—. Al final, los niños son los que pagan los platos rotos.

La mirada de Shaoran se suavizó un poco y soltó un suspiro.

— _Hiciste un buen intento, pero no pienso contestar lo que opino de los divorcios…_ —Eso ya me daba mucha información—. _Lo que si te diré es que tienes razón en ese aspecto. Los niños son como esponjas, si están rodeados de puras discusiones y maltratos, eso aprenderán._

Era bueno saber que estaba de acuerdo en ese punto, pero por su mirada, entendí que no iba a responder más nada si no lograba suavizar el ambiente. Era increíble cuanto había logrado conocerlo ¡Y todavía no había pasado ni medio mes!

—Oye… ¿Y qué fue lo que me compraste? —Sonrisa ladeada a la vista.

« _Muy lista, Sakura ¡Te felicito!_ » Si estuviera sola, me hubiera dado palmaditas en la espalda.

— _Es un secreto._

—¡Vamos! ¡No puedes decir que me compraste algo y no decir qué es!

— _A eso se le llama sorpresa, gatita_ —dijo, riendo—. _Pero sé que te gustara._

—Por lo menos dime si se come o se usa.

— _Se usa y estoy seguro que te quedara… muy bien._ —El calor volvió a concentrarse en mis mejillas al detectar ese tono grave y sensual en su voz. Fruncí mi ceño. No habría sido capaz ¿Cierto? ¡Lo castraba si me había comprado eso!

—Dímelo. —Su mirada brilló con picardía, ya él sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo confirmó al largarse a reír.

— _¿En serio piensas que te compre ropa interior?_ —dijo entre risas.

—To… todo es posible y más viniendo de ti. —Shaoran no dejaba de carcajearse y, aunque quisiera permanecer inexpresiva, su risa era demasiado contagiosa—. ¡Ya! ¡Dímelo! —dije, aguantando la risa.

— _Solo te diré que es rosado, pero ahora que lo pienso… quizás pueda pasar por una tienda mañana y comprar… algo de tu estilo ¿Prefieres el encaje blanco o negro?_

—¡Idiota!

Shaoran volvió a carcajearse y esa vez no pude evitar unirme. A pesar de verse cansado, estaba relajado, su risa me lo decía y no podía estar más contenta porque eso… se debía a mí.

—Última pregunta por hoy —dije, cuando calmé mi risa. Ya que estábamos más relajados, estaba segura que podríamos continuar—. ¿Qué opinas de las familias con muchos niños?

— _¿Cómo doce o algo así?_ —preguntó, alzando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡No! Lo… lo normal. Un par de niños… quizás.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza.

— _Eres terriblemente lista, gatita, y no sé si eso sea bueno o no para mantener mi misterio_ —dijo con una sonrisa—. _Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, ya te lo había dicho, así que… me gustan las familias numerosas._

—¿Te gustan los niños?

— _Cada una tiene dos hijos, es fácil calcular cuántos sobrinos tengo y debo decir que para todos soy el tío genial. Eso te debe decir la respuesta que buscas._ —Guiñó un ojo y después, un bostezo salió de su boca—. _Lo siento, creo que ya se me está agotando la batería._

—Ve a dormir, lobito. Y muchas gracias… por esto. De verdad lo aprecio mucho.

— _No tienes que agradecer, ya te dije que hablar contigo me relaja, preciosa_ —dijo, sacándome una sonrisa—. _Nos vemos mañana._

—Hasta mañana, lobito.

— _Una última cosa_ —dijo, antes de colgar. A pesar de que sus ojos lucían cansados, no perdían ese brillo travieso—. _Si quieres gatitos, yo puedo ayudarte con eso_ —Me guiñó un ojo y se desconectó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve mirando la pantalla de la computadora, pero cuando volví en mí… ¡Ardí como una supernova! Y lo peor de todo fue que… como que si lo consideré la idea.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo?

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinas de la familia?_

 _Esta pregunta también es típica en los test de personalidad y generalmente se utiliza para saber en qué tipo de entorno se desarrolló la persona. En el caso de un hombre tan evasivo como Shaoran, hay que leer entre líneas y debo decir que obtuve mucha información que me permite formarme una opinión._

 _Shaoran Li es un hombre familiar, aunque se empeñe en negarlo. Para él, su familia es lo más importante e incluso habló de cuanto lo han apoyado y habló del perdón, eso significa que… o él hizo algo muy malo y su familia perdonó o viceversa… pero por lo que he logrado conocer gracias al proyecto, puedo decir que es más la primera opción._

 _Sin necesidad de preguntar, los misterios de Shaoran se van revelando, incluso la ausencia de su opinión sobre el divorcio me dice que tuvo una mala experiencia en cuanto a eso… y estoy por sospechar que tiene que ver con eso que pasó hace tres años._

 _Sí, poco a poco, su alma se va revelando ante mí._

 _Nota especial: Esto no significa que me gusté OJO… pero como que si me imaginé unos niños con un cabello chocolate y revuelto… y unos ojitos verdes ¡Ay dios! ¡Esto es de adolescentes! ¡Tachando! ¡Tachando!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión número doce y debo darle crédito por evitar romper la regla número dos del contrato. Una buena forma de saber si tenía problemas o no con mi familia y debo decir que por un momento la nostalgia me traicionó y revelé más de lo que debía._

 _Mi familia es… importante para mí. Mis padres, mis hermanas y sus mini mí, porque todos son copias de sus madres… Allí los padres no aportaron una mierda ¡Hasta son iguales de fastidiosos que ellas! Pero los amo…son niños maravillosos y… a veces, cuando estaba con ellos, cuando los cargaba y veía sus ojos traviesos e inocentes… no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo habría sido mi hijo? Maldición… no me gusta recordar, no me gusta revivir ese momento… pero es algo que debo superar. No olvidarlo, solo… superarlo para poder avanzar, para poder formar una familia cuando conozca a la mujer adecuada porque… sí quiero tener esa oportunidad. El cargar un bebé por primera vez y ver como sus ojos se abren por primera vez al mundo… que esa pequeña parte de ti te agarre el dedo… y te muestre que la inocencia si existe._

 _No estoy seguro si Sakura es o no esa mujer que yo necesito y espero… pero estaré agradecido con ella siempre. Ella podría evitar hacerme estas preguntas, pero estoy casi seguro de que no lo hace para obligarme a avanzar…_

 _Nota especia: Posiblemente, si tuviera que comprarle ropa interior, me decidiría por el encaje negro. El solo imaginármela… ¡Ah maldición! Sumando otra ducha de agua helada a la cuenta._

 **¡Sesión doce! ¡Y nueva para todos! Es una sesión muy tranquila, pero aporta un montón de información, especial en las notas de Shaoran ¿Qué les pareció? Algunas ya se esperaban esto, pero ¿qué tan tocado estuvo Shaoran por esta pérdida? ¿Qué los llevó a eso? ¿Lo habrá superado? Es algo que él mismo ira revelando poco a poco y Sakura lo irá guiando como su compañera :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi y lo disfrutaran :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Sesión número trece

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Sesión número trece**

Mi pierna se movía sin parar mientras escuchaba el resumen de uno de mis compañeros… y debía añadir que la uña de mi pulgar estaba casi extinta ¡Dios! Esto que sentía no eran nervios ¡Era terror puro!

Todo había comenzado bien. Ingresé al salón con confianza y sintiéndome segura del informe que había preparado, pero… a medida que mis compañeros fueron exponiendo los suyos… la esperanza de que alguien dijera que iba por la sesión trece como yo o un número menor, fue extinguiéndose como la llamita de una vela.

¡Maldición! La mayoría llevaba quince preguntas, pero los más adelantados ya iban por la diecisiete… entre ellos Haruka Mori.

¡Dios! ¡Clow iba a matarme! O peor… ¡Iba a perder la oportunidad de tener mi pasantía soñada!

« _Rayos… ya perdí la cabeza_ » pensé, volviendo a morder lo poco que quedaba de mi uña.

Era cierto que había escrito un buen resumen de los avances que había tenido con Shaoran, reflejando sus aspectos fuertes y sus debilidades… pero había decidido omitir todos los puntos que se relacionaban con su pasado y que justificaban su creencia de ser un hombre frío cuando no lo era… y eso podría costarme mi calificación.

Lo único que se me ocurrió para justificar mi falta, fue ampararme tras el acuerdo de "confidencialidad" que generalmente existía entre paciente y psicólogo, pero no estaba segura hasta qué punto Clow lo aceptaría porque yo no era una psicóloga todavía… y Shaoran no era mi paciente.

—Señorita Kinomoto —Mierda… llegó mi hora—. Es su turno.

Me levanté con lentitud, temiendo que mis piernas no pudieran soportar mi peso. Mi boca se secó completamente, al punto de que mi voz no salió al primer intentó. Tuve que aclarar mi garganta un par de veces hasta que logré escucharme en voz baja.

« _Aquí voy…_ »

—Lamentablemente, profesor Clow, no voy tan avanzada como mis compañeros —dije, aparentando seguridad y, gracias a Dios, la voz no me tembló—. Hoy tendré la sesión número trece con mi compañero.

—¿Por qué el retraso?

—Al principio no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo, pero a medida que las preguntas avanzan, la compenetración entre nosotros va mejorando, al punto que ahora tratamos de compaginar nuestros horarios para poder vernos —dije y era cierto.

Que Shaoran siempre buscara la forma de cumplir con las sesiones, a pesar de su ajetreada vida, era muy valioso para mí… incluso me resultaba tierno. Ya no tenía argumento para negar que, cuando quería, el hombre era muy encantador.

—¿Qué nos puede decir de su compañero? Brevemente, por favor.

Sonreí al recordar lo que había escrito en el informe. Además de ser un hombre culto y de apariencia serena, Shaoran me parecía una persona maravillosa; era atento, cándido y le encantaba justificar todas sus respuestas. Era maduro, tenía sus ideales fijos y los defendía con convicción, pero también tenía una parte infantil que era parte de su personalidad chispeante y atrevida. Era un hombre trabajador y extremadamente listo, por eso el idiota de su jefe abusaba de él, pero eso me lo reservé para mí, y también reflejé cuan responsable era, de allí que estuviera casi obsesionado con la puntualidad.

A groso modo, logré describir lo que había descubierto de Shaoran y finalicé mi discurso admitiendo que estaba muy emocionada por continuar con el proyecto y averiguar mucho más de él.

—Buena cantidad de información ha obtenido, señorita Kinomoto. Espero continúe así.

¡Oh Dios! Uno de los mejores psicólogos de Asia me había felicitado… ¿A mí? ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Se vería mal que me levantara a bailar la macarena? ¡Estaba jodidamente feliz!

« _Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Shaoran, ya se me están pegando sus expresiones_ » pensé, sonriendo.

Mientras Clow continuaba con el interrogatorio, saqué mi teléfono y busqué en mi lista de contactos al "Lobito sexy". Sí, le cambié el nombre porque ya no lo consideraba tan idiota ¿Algún problema?

Solté un suspiro contemplando la foto de su perfil ¿Escribirle o no escribirle? Quería compartir con él esta noticia, pero me preocupaba interrumpir su sueño… El pobre había llegado a Tokio a eso de las siete de la mañana y cuando le pregunté si iría a trabajar, sorpresivamente me dijo que no.

" _Lo único que quiero es tomar una maldita siesta. Me declaro en huelga por hoy"_ fue lo que me dijo exactamente.

Obviamente, me negué a que nos viéramos hoy para que pudiera descansar a sus anchas, pero como era bien sabido ya, el hombre era terriblemente terco y me dijo que estaría aquí a las once y media para invitarme a comer, tener nuestra sesión y… ¡darme mi regalo!

Miré la hora en la pantalla del celular, ya eran las diez. Conociendo al personaje, seguramente ya estaba despierto, así que me decidí escribirle.

 **Yo _ 09:39**

 _¿Despierto?_

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:41**

 _Listo y preparado para ti, gatita._

 **Yo _ 09:41**

 _Tonto..._

 _Tengo buenas noticias…_

 _¡Mi profesor me felicitó por cómo va nuestro proyecto!_

 _¡Estoy súper feliz!_

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:42**

 _Tu profesor sabe apreciar lo buena que eres._

 _Eres muy lista._

 _Y tus preguntas han sido muy ingeniosas._

 _Te felicito, preciosa._

¡Felicidad por partida doble! ¡Shaoran me había felicitado también! Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar. Su opinión era muy importante para mí y que él pensara sinceramente que mis preguntas eran buenas… ¡Dios! ¡Era sublime! Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi boca y no se borraría en lo que quedaba de día.

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:43**

 _¿Lista para vernos hoy?_

 **Yo _ 09:43**

 _¿Estás seguro que tu jefe no nos molestará?_

De verdad estaba emocionada por esta sesión, pero me preocupaba que el necio de su jefe nos interrumpiera con alguna de sus tontas solicitudes ¿Por qué rayos no resolvía él los problemas de su empresa? Mandaba al pobre Shaoran a discutir y a pelear, mientras que el tipo se relajaba en su enorme oficina. Quizás no era tan mala idea el hacerle una visita para cantarle unas cuantas verdades.

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:44**

 _El empresario no nos molestará, gatita._

 _Eres mi única dueña por hoy._

 _Tú mandas, yo obedezco._

¡Ay señor mío! ¿Cómo respondía a eso?

Tragué grueso y puse mis neuronas a trabajar para escribir la mejor respuesta…

 **Yo _ 09:46**

 _Nos vemos en las escaleras de la biblioteca._

Un lamento digno de un fantasma atormentado salió de mi boca…. Shaoran me lo sacaría en cara luego, estaba segura… pero por lo menos tendría tiempo para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

La clase terminó con unos consejos finales de Clow para la defensa del proyecto que no dude en anotar y, prácticamente, salí corriendo del aula. Si era sincera, me hubiera gustado fijar otro punto de encuentro que fuera menos… concurrido, pero Shaoran solo conocía la biblioteca así que… ni modo.

Estando ya al pie de la escalera, me pasé el bolso al frente para sacar mi teléfono y ver la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada y estaba segura que llegaría a las once y media, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

De repente, me empezó a picar la nariz y un estornudo potente me sacudió entera. Rayos… ojalá sea un estornudo aislado solamente…

—Hola, Kinomoto ¡Qué bueno que te veo!

Esa falsa amabilidad la reconocía donde fuera. Al girarme, me encontré con la mirada frívola de Mori y su trío de seguidoras. Fruncí mi ceño en señal de desconfianza, que esa chica se acercara a mí no era nada bueno.

—Quería expresarte personalmente mis felicitaciones por tu gran avance en el proyecto. —Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa "amable", pero su tono era completamente sarcástico—. A pesar de ser la que va más retrasada en las preguntas, lo has hecho muy bien.

Puñalada directa al pecho.

—Pues… muchas gracias —mascullé.

—¡Es increíble! —les dijo a sus amigas—. Esta chica es en verdad brillante. —Comencé a sudar frío cuando vi sus ojos brillar con malicia—. Siempre trabajando duro para mantener su beca, para que su origen humilde no la… obstaculice. Es maravilloso el esfuerzo que haces para resaltar.

Apreté mis puños hasta sentir dolor por clavarme las uñas. No estaba furiosa por lo que ella me estaba diciendo… ¡Diablos! Había dejado que sus palabras me afectaran.

« _¿Acaso no has aprendido nada, Sakura?_ »

No podía permitirlo, no quería demostrarle que sus palabras me hacían sentir humillada. Respiré un par de veces y comencé a pensar en otras cosas para distraerme y no tener que escucharla… Uhm, debía comprar unas cuantas verduras, ya se me estaban acabando las zanahorias y las papas ¡Oh! Y también debía comprar huevos, solo me quedaban tres. Quizás después del trabajo podía ir a comprar y… ¡Jamón! ¡Anoche me comí las últimas lonjitas!

Un empujón interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos y, por el susto, mi bolso terminó en el suelo, algunos de mis cuadernos salieron de él. Cuando levanté mi mirada hacia Mori, vi maldad pura reflejada en sus ojos azules. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, el giro de su mano derecha hacia abajo, cómo el café comenzaba a salir del vaso sin tapa… y caía encima de mis cosas.

El líquido marrón humedeció y manchó mis cuadernos, en ese momento un frío comenzó a recorrerme entera y mis dientes se apretaron hasta rechinar ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a estas mujeres? ¡Maldición! Yo también era una persona ¡Una que se esforzaba muchísimo para continuar en esta universidad y merecía respeto al igual que todos! ¿Por qué… me hacían esto?

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarles mi debilidad ¡No señor! Ignorando sus risas, me agaché y saqué un par de servilletas de mi bolso y traté de "limpiar" mis cuadernos… pero era caso perdido.

—Que alguien se burle de una persona, solo por no pertenecer a su mismo estatus social es… realmente deplorable. —Esa voz masculina podía reconocerla donde fuera.

Al levantar mi mirada, me encontré con una mirada tan gélida… que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. Los ojos de Shaoran, siempre amables para mí, carecían de su particular brillo juguetón. Nunca había visto una mirada como esa, una que… literalmente, pondría a temblar a las personas de miedo… o por lo menos yo estaba temblando… y eso que no estaba mirándome a mí.

—¿De… de qué hablas? Nosotras no nos hemos burlado de nadie —dijo Mori.

Shaoran le dio una última mirada y la pasó de largo, agachándose a mi lado.

Al conectar sus ojos con los míos, desvié mi mirada al suelo. No quería que me viera en este estado tan deplorable, sentía como… como si lo hubiera decepcionado.

—Oye, estoy hablándote.

Shaoran la ignoró. Sus manos recogieron mis cosas porque yo me había quedado congelada y luego tomó mi mano para obligarme a levantarme.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Eh? —Sentí el tirón y lo seguí por inercia.

No dimos ni dos pasos, cuando Mori se interpuso delante de nosotros.

—No es correcto que sueltes tremendo comentario y no te disculpes por eso —dijo, aparentando estar tranquila.

—En realidad, lo dije arbitrariamente. —Lo miré de soslayo y vi como aparecía una sonrisa… pero esa no era la que a mí me gustaba. Era una expresión falsa, fría y malintencionada—. Si tú te lo tomaste personal, es por algo ¿No? Deberías evaluarte un poco.

La cara serena de Mori se contrajo de la rabia y fue peor cuando Shaoran continuó su camino, sin soltar mi mano. Miré sobre mi hombro y la vi zapateando furiosa ¡Oh Dios! Debí detenerlo antes de que soltara semejante comentario ¡La familia Mori era demasiado poderosa! Si ella se lo proponía ¡podría aplastar a Shaoran!

Él no soltó mi mano mientras me guiaba por los pasillos de la universidad, pero yo no tenía cabeza para analizar nuestras manos entrelazadas. No presté atención a los lugares, ni a las personas a nuestro alrededor ¡Estaba asustada! Pero no por mí, sino por él.

Mordí mi labio inferior, no podía permitir que esa chica supiera el nombre de Shaoran, ella sería capaz de hablar con su padre sobre él y según tenía entendido, esa familia tenía relaciones con _GreenStone_ ¡Podrían despedir a Shaoran por mi culpa!

—¿Gatita?

Al volver en mí, noté que Shaoran estaba mirándome con preocupación, ya estábamos frente a su auto. La consternación era tan grande que ni siquiera sentí emoción al ver a mi camaro.

Retiré mi mano con suavidad y enfrenté su mirada.

—No debiste defenderme… —susurré.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no valía la pena, Shaoran! ¡Ella es muy poderosa y te puede destrozar si quiere! —exclamé y mordí mi labio inferior al tomar una pausa—. Sé que no la conoces, pero ella es la mejor estudiante de la facultad y su familia es extremadamente influyente. Incluso he escuchado decir que están relacionados con _GreenStone_ y…

—Mejor no sigas, Sakura… —Su tono frío me hizo temblar—. No quiero escuchar de nuevo que no vale la pena defenderte porque me molestaré y, créeme, Satoshi se queda pendejo a mi lado cuando estoy de mal humor.

Tragué grueso. Otra vez me sentía regañada… y no me gustaba.

—Solo… solo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

—Esa niña no me causará problemas. —Resopló—. Escucha, esto no puede volver a ocurrir. —Shaoran abrió la puerta de su auto y dejó mis cosas sobre el asiento.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué peleé con ella? —pregunté, molesta—. No puedo arriesgarme a perder mi beca por mal comportamiento.

—No he dicho que le brinques encima, Sakura —me enfrentó—. Existen formas de hacerla retroceder sin necesidad de ponerle un dedo encima. Creo que te lo he demostrado.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero llegué tarde el día que repartieron el don de ser sarcástica y maliciosa —dije.

—Pues estás siendo sarcástica ahora.

—¡Pero no para herirte!

Shaoran se agarró el puente de la nariz, como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia.

—Entonces, ignórala. Sigue tu camino y no le prestes atención —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Sé que es difícil, pero… ¡Maldición! No puedes dejar que una persona que se vale de su apellido para humillar, te hiera.

—Así son las personas que gozan de un apellido poderoso y del apoyo de los demás.

—¡Yo no soy así! ¡Con un demonio! —explotó—. ¡Yo no ando denigrando a nadie en mi jodida empresa por tener un cargo menor al mío! ¡No generalices, Sakura!

—¡No estoy hablando de ti, Shaoran! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Shaoran parpadeó confundido y murmuró una maldición que pude escuchar con claridad.

—Ten en mente que eres mucho mejor que ella, Sakura. —suspiró—. Sé que es difícil, pero no debes dejarte humillar… nunca más.

Asentí, aunque todavía seguía dándole vueltas a sus palabras. No me había pasado desapercibido que había dicho "mi" jodida empresa ¿Sería por sentido de permanencia? O quizás… algo más.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar al auto. A pesar de estar un poco molesta, no pude evitar aspirar el aroma mentolado tan característico de él… Lo había extrañado, al auto y al gruñón que todavía tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El auto rugió, pero el silencio en el que estábamos sumergidos no me dejó disfrutarlo a plenitud ¡No entendía nada! ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma? ¡Bien! Me había equivocado al generalizar, pero él se lo había tomado demasiado personal y ahora… ahora no sabía qué creer… ¡Y este jodido silencio no me ayudaba a pensar! ¡Todo lo contrario! Estaba que me comía las uñas…

—Lo siento… —Le escuché decir en un tono de voz tan apagado que me sorprendió—. He tenido unos días complicados y me dejé llevar por el estrés. Lamento haberte hablado tan fuerte.

—Entiendo…

—El asunto es que… no quiero que te dejes disminuir de esa forma por nadie ¿Entiendes, Sakura? —Aprovechó que estábamos en un semáforo para mirarme—. Eres una persona fuerte, aunque no lo creas. Lo que necesitas es más confianza en ti misma.

—No es algo que se gane de la noche a la mañana.

—Cierto, pero tampoco la ganaras si no das el primer paso para conseguirla —dijo—. Si esa chica vuelve a decirte algo, defiéndete con bases. Muestra tu madurez y, si es posible, déjala en ridículo. No necesitas decir mucho para lograrlo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? —pregunté, sonriendo.

—Soy una mala influencia y te gusta —Bien, el Shaoran travieso había regresado.

—¿Y… donde está mi regalo?

Shaoran arrancó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, sonrió de lado.

—¿Es interés lo que detecto en ti, gatita?

—Para nada, solo quiero lo que me prometieron —dije—. Y debo admitir que casi no pude dormir pensando en mi sorpresa.

Shaoran me regaló una risa de boca cerrada. Había extrañado ese sonido.

—La bolsa que está en el asiento de atrás.

Sonreí y me giré para coger la bolsa, no se veía nada de su interior. Una emoción indescriptible comenzó a recorrerme entera cuando abrí la bolsa. Metí mi mano en ella y toqué algo liso… como si fuera… Al cruzarse una idea por mi cabeza, no esperé más.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclame al verla.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es el bolso más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!

Comencé a revisarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Era rosado, como me había dicho anoche, y tenía muchas flores adornando los bolsillos delanteros ¡Ah! ¡Y tenía compartidores internos para tener todo organizado! Acaricié las costuras, este bolso era de cuero y se veía costoso.

—Yo… ¿Cuánto te costó este bolso?

—No se aceptan devoluciones, gatita. Solo quiero escuchar un "Gracias, mi adorado Shaoran. Eres un amor" o algo así de dulce —dijo, tratando de imitar mi voz—. También se aceptan besos de agradecimiento.

—No te daré un beso, pero si te diré que me encanta —dije, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias, lobito.

—De nada. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Ahora, ¿le apetece a la señorita, atiborrarnos de helado hoy? Necesito azúcar en mi sistema, así como tú el café.

—¿Me dejarás escoger el sitio?

—La regla uno la tachamos hace siglos.

Sonreí, era cierto.

—Bien, andando lobo. Haz rugir a _Furia nocturna_ que he extrañado su rugido con locura.

—Definitivamente… estoy celoso de mi auto.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero mi sonrisa no se borró. No iba a dejar que el mal recuerdo de Mori dañara nuestra salida.

Terminé escogiendo la mejor heladería de Tokio porque era un lugar tranquilo y ofrecían un montón de sabores… aunque estaba segura que Shaoran escogería algo común que comenzaba con "cho" y terminaba en "te". No sabía de dónde rayos nacía la necesidad de comer helado cuando estábamos deprimidos, pero no me importaba. Daría rienda suelta a mi antojo y ya después investigaría en _Google_ como hice con Schrödinger.

Miré de soslayo y me quedé encantada con la sonrisa tan linda y cálida que tenía. Sí que lo había extrañado… demasiado… Aunque eso no significaba nada raro, lo había extrañado como se extrañaban a los amigos ¡Nada más!

« _No me gusta, no me gusta ¡Que no me gusta el hombre!_ »

—Estás muy callada, gatita. Eso es extraño en ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo parlanchina? —pregunté, alzando mi ceja derecha. Shaoran rio.

—El silencio no es una de tus cualidades, cariño. Pero debo admitir que es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. —¡¿Por qué decía que le gustaba?! ¡¿Acaso no podía ver que estaba nerviosa por su culpa?!

Desvié mi mirada hacia el camino para que no notara mi sonrojo… pero el suave sonido de su risa me indicó que no había sido tan discreta.

« _¡Algún día aprenderé cómo hacerlo sonrojar a él!_ »

Shaoran detuvo el auto y al abrirme la puerta, las puertas de _Ice dream_ brillaron para nosotros. El lugar era precioso. Sus paredes, de un color verde pastel, le daba un aire muy ameno y las mesas estaban decoradas con pequeñas copas de helado que tenían brillantes. Realmente, muy lindo y llamativo.

Shaoran me llevó hasta una mesa para dos que estaba cerca de una ventana y tomó el menú. Una mesera se acercó a nosotros con amabilidad y anotó nuestra orden. Obviamente, el lobo devora dulce pidió una copa de triple chocolate… necesitaba buscar una forma de reducirle el azúcar porque si no se detenía ¡algún día iba a caer en un coma diabético! Yo por mi parte pedí una copa de menta sencilla. Aunque el invitara, no quería abusar.

—Entonces ¿Vas a aceptar que me extrañaste? —dijo, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Bueno… creo que ya me he acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Una respuesta muy astuta, gatita —dijo, dando una risilla de boca cerrada—. ¿Empezamos con la sesión?

Si era sincera, todavía no había recuperado todo mi ánimo, pero como había dicho, no iba a darle el gusto a Mori de joderme el día. Saqué mi cuaderno rosa, que gracias a Dios no se vio afectado por la pequeña "broma" de _Regina_ —Sí, la veía tal cual la protagonista de _Mean Girls_ — y lo abrí, buscando la página donde había anotado la pregunta de hoy.

Ayer, después de haber visto su ceño fruncido debido a mi pregunta… cambié el orden para aligerar la tensión. Quizás no era una pregunta profunda o con un gran significado, pero estaba segura que lo haría feliz… y ahora que yo también andaba medio desanimada, me caería bien hablar de un tema que me encantaba, los cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo sería un cumpleaños perfecto para ti?

—¿Esa es la pregunta de hoy? —Asentí y me atreví a sonreírle—. Pues… no me gustan las fiestas frívolas donde no conoces ni a la cuarta parte de los invitados.

Anoté su respuesta. Eso demostraba que Shaoran ya había sido participe de ese tipo de fiestas… y me llevaba a la conclusión de que era adinerado… ¡Rayos! Ahora veía que había metido la pata con mi comentario.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tipo de fiestas te gustan?

—En realidad… no soy muy adepto a las fiestas —dijo, rascando su nuca, un gesto muy tierno en él… si me preguntaban—. Prefiero mil veces pasar mi cumpleaños en casa con mis personas de confianza que en una discoteca o algo así.

—Entonces si lo celebras.

—Los últimos tres años no he tenido un motivo para celebrar… pero sí, generalmente, me gusta comer pastel ese día. —En cualquier día en realidad, siempre y cuando tuviera chocolate.

Anoté su respuesta y golpeé con suavidad el cuaderno con mi lápiz. Que Shaoran llevara tres años sin celebrar… coincidía con sus respuestas anteriores. No había duda, eso que lo marcó y lo sumió en la tristeza y en la "frialdad" que había creado para defenderse, pasó en ese momento.

La chicha llegó con nuestros helados y los colocó en la mesa en total silencio. Debía admitir que la copa de triple chocolate se veía tentadora, pero no quería quedar empalagada. A diferencia de Shaoran, me gustaban más los sabores frescos y picosos como la menta… justo como su aroma.

« _¡No pienses en eso, Sakura!_ »

—¿Te gustan las sorpresas? —pregunté, volviendo a la entrevista.

—No mucho… pero si eres tú quien me da la sorpresa, no me molestaría en absoluto, gatita. —Ni deprimido perdía la… picardía, por no decirle de otra forma.

—Me refiero a fiestas sorpresa, Shaoran.

—Y yo también, cariño —dijo, saboreando su helado—. Hay fiestas sorpresas que pueden darse entre dos. No necesitamos de más nadie para poder disfrutar juntos ¿Cierto?

¡Dios! Este hombre no sabía estarse tranquilo ni un condenado minuto. El calor ya no estaba concentrado únicamente en mis mejillas, se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Y lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor fue que una imagen muy explícita se instaló en mi cabeza y me hizo arder ¡Literalmente!

« _Santa madre, cuídame del lobo manso, del feroz y del ardiente también_ »

—Ahm… una… una fiesta entre dos personas no es fiesta —refuté, tratando de calmar las aguas.

—Depende de cómo celebren —rebatió con una maldita sonrisa ladeada—. ¿A ti te gustan las sorpresas?

Gracias a Dios me lanzó la pelota. Era mi turno de contestar las preguntas y por lo menos lograría bajarle la intensidad a la conversación porque todavía tenía que ir a trabajar y él me llevaría, pero con este ardor… no sabía si llegaba viva al restaurante.

—Creo que te lo demostré en el auto —dije—. Y de nuevo te doy las gracias, el bolso es muy hermoso.

—Todavía falta mi beso y el "Eres el mejor, Shaoran", pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión —dijo, sonriendo mientras mis mejillas ardían—. ¿Cómo celebras tu cumpleaños?

—Bueno, en ese aspecto nos parecemos. Me gusta comer pastel y celebrar con mi familia y amigos. Nada elaborado.

—Podríamos celebrar juntos tu próximo cumpleaños.

—No sabemos si seguiremos viéndonos después de terminar este proyecto.

—Yo sí quiero seguir viéndote después de que todo esto termine. —Que directo—. Es más, pido un par de horas del próximo primero de abril, solo seremos tu y yo.

—¿Cómo sabes que cumplo ese día?

—Tus amigas me lo dijeron —¿Pero qué rayos…? ¡Iba a matar a ese par de traidoras! —. No te molestes con ellas, la verdad es que suelo ser muy insistente y más si ando con mi cara de pocos amigos. Intimido fácil a las personas.

Sí… podía recordar su actitud de Dios de la mafia italiana cuando enfrentó a Satoshi… y también a Mori. Esa actitud… era la de un empresario.

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Me darás una sorpresa, gatita?

Giré mis ojos. Definitivamente, Shaoran era todo un caso.

—Sí, puede que te haga un pastel.

—Entonces lo espero el trece de julio.

Después de esa amena atiburrada de helado, Shaoran me dejó en el restaurante, yo si tenía que trabajar mientras que él aprovecharía para descansar un poco más.

El día había sido… revelador. La información que había obtenido me puso a dudar de… prácticamente todo y estando en mi apartamento, completamente refugiada de miradas ajenas, hice lo que quería hacer desde que él soltó aquellas palabras. La duda estaba consumiendo mi cerebro.

Tecleé su nombre y coloqué _GreenStone_ en el buscador de _Google_ , enseguida un montón de fotos y páginas se mostraron. Shaoran Li, hijo de Hien Li y heredero del imperio constructor más grande de China y del continente asiático en sí. Vi fotos de su familia, de él… ¡Incluso lo calificaban como el soltero más cotizado por segundo año consecutivo! Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cara y no quise seguir viendo más. La familia de Shaoran… era demasiado poderosa, incluso más que la de Mori...

—Y yo preocupándome por él…

No sabía si estaba molesta, sorprendida o ambas... ¿Se habría estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo? ¿O acaso…? Busqué mi cuaderno y pasé las hojas hasta la respuesta de las mentiras… Shaoran no me había mentido, había omitido información para protegerse. Eso significaba que… el interés y el dinero estaban relacionados con la traición que sufrió.

No… no estaba molesta, estaba avergonzada. Había dicho un montón de cosas hoy en contra de las personas adineradas y Shaoran era uno de ellos. Había generalizado y juzgado por mi propia condición y eso… hablaba muy mal de mí. Aun así, él se mostró siempre comprensivo, controló su molestia y desvió la discusión hacia otro terreno, al punto de disiparla como si fuera un fuego incipiente.

—Debo hacerlo.

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué su contacto, necesitaba decírselo y disculparme.

— _Esto de las llamadas nocturnas es nuevo_ —dijo al contestar—. _Realmente me extrañaste mucho, gatita._

—Ya dejamos claro ese asunto… —Resoplé—. Te estoy llamando porque quiero… necesito disculparme contigo.

— _¿Y eso por qué_?

—Yo… yo… cuando sucedió lo de Mori… yo generalicé y… te metí en el mismo saco que ella, lo siento mucho.

— _¿Por qué me dices esto, cariño?_

Debía tener mucho tacto al decirle que lo había descubierto porque no quería que pensara que era una interesada o que mis fines habían cambiado solo porque ahora sabía quién era.

¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Había estado hablando y despotricando contra un jefe que en realidad no existía! Tacto, mucho tacto para que Shaoran no se colocara su armadura protectora para enfrentarme a mí. Eso… eso me dolería mucho y fue en ese momento cuando… cuando mi corazón y mi mente se unieron en uno solo para darle nombre a lo que todos sabían, pero que yo me negaba tanto en aceptar. Me gustaba… ¡Dios! ¡Sí! El jodido hombre me gustaba.

« _Buen trabajo, Sakura... ¡Ahora sí la jodiste!_ »

¡Dios! ¿Cómo permití que esto pasará?

— _¿Gatita?_

Bien, ya luego me regodearía en mi miseria, primero debía salir de esto y tenía que armarme de valor para admitir la equivocación más vergonzosa de mi vida.

—Yo creo que… he descubierto quien es tu jefe.

— _¿Ah sí?_

—Sí… —¡Dios! Esto iba a ser muy vergonzoso—. Últimamente, me estaba imaginando a un viejo panzón que se rasca la panza tras un escritorio mientras tú haces todo su trabajo. —Escuché su suave risa—. Pero, tomando en cuenta los últimos hechos, tu "jefe" es un lobo que tiene cara de ángel, pero se gasta un carácter del demonio y de paso, le fascina joderme la vida y hacerme sonrojar con comentarios ardientes.

Silencio. No escuchaba ni su respiración y estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Estaba por soltar un montón de disculpas cuando escuché su carcajada y, literalmente, me regreso el alma al cuerpo.

— _Realmente… eres alguien increíble, Sakura_.

—Suelen decírmelo muy seguido. —Me encantaba usar sus propias palabras en su contra—. ¿Me confirmaras entonces mi teoría?

— _Hasta mañana, gatita. Sueña con ese lobo que tanto te hace arder._ —Y colgó.

¡Dios! ¡Arder era poco! Sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba calmar los humos a como diera lugar. No podía arriesgar el proyecto por estos... sentimientos que estaban surgiendo... Además, Shaoran era tan... y yo era... yo ¡Ay no! Ya sabía que él me iba a volver loca, pero ¡no de esta forma!

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Cómo sería un cumpleaños perfecto para ti?_

 _El motivo de esta pregunta era que Shaoran pudiera recuperarse del mal sabor de boca que le dejó la pregunta anterior, pero de igual forma, pude obtener una gran cantidad de información útil._

 _Mi compañero demostró que es de gustos sencillos y le gusta compartir y celebrar en familia, por eso, pude confirmar que es un hombre muy familiar. Sin embargo, no ha celebrado su cumpleaños en los últimos tres años, lo cual me confirma que el desenlace que lo llevó a crear esta "armadura" de antipatía, ocurrió justo en ese tiempo. Estoy casi segura de que esa persona que lo hirió en su orgullo y corazón… lo hizo por interés en su dinero. Porque sí, Li es un hombre adinerado que no se cansa de darme lecciones de vida._

 _Es un hombre sencillo, amable y muy dulce… muy diferente a lo que yo pensé que eran las personas de su estatus social y eso me hizo ver que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, soy prejuiciosa y debo mejorar ese aspecto de mí._

 _Nota especial: Admití que me gusta mi compañero… y debo buscar una manera de controlar mis sentimientos para no joder el proyecto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Pregunta número trece… y debo decir que ha sido una sesión interesante que me ha dado mucha información._

 _Fui testigo de lo que Sakura tiene que enfrentar a diario en la universidad… y lo odié. Odié que ella tenga que ser víctima del desprecio, rechazo y discriminación cuando se esfuerza tanto para poder estudiar en esa universidad. Debo pensar alguna forma de ayudarla para que pueda fortalecer su carácter y enfrentar a esos jodidos mocosos que se creen dueños del mundo._

 _Con respecto a la pregunta de hoy, hablamos sobre los cumpleaños. Aprendí que en este aspecto somos muy parecidos y me agradó saberlo. El simple hecho de imaginarme compartiendo con ella unas cuantas horas de su cumpleaños, a solas, era… tentador._

 _Volviendo al asunto. Debo decir que, por un momento, Sakura me dio un susto cuando me llamó para disculparse por haber sido prejuiciosa. No sé qué rayos pasa conmigo cuando estoy con ella, pero no soy yo… me vuelvo impulsivo, cariñoso, protector… y eso me llevó a revelarle información que, obviamente, ella captó muy bien. Mis inseguridades me llevaron a desconfiar de inmediato, pero como lo esperaba muy en el fondo, Sakura volvió a sorprenderme al dejar sobre dicho que había descubierto que mi "jefe", soy yo mismo._

 _Nota especial: la forma en la que me describió y cómo su voz me había desafiado a negarlo fue… ¡Maldición!… Mi deseo por ella no disminuye ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Ah demonios! No creo poder llegar ni a la pregunta quince… Espero no me golpee y si lo hace… pues pienso disfrutar muy bien ese beso para que valga la pena el dolor entre las piernas._

 _Resumen: Estaba dispuesto a robarle todo el aliento._

 _¿Qué me has hecho, gatita?_

 **¡Sesión trece! Es una sesión muy tranquila, pero aporta un montón de información, especial la pelea ¿No creen? ¡Por fin Sakura descubrió quien es el jefe de Shaoran! A partir de aquí, las cosas se vuelven más interesantes hahahaha**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi y lo disfrutaran :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Sesión número catorce

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Sesión número catorce**

 **Shaoran Li**

Mierda, estaba agotado. El maldito proyecto de expansión de la empresa iba a consumirme hasta dejarme seco y lo peor era que no podía zafarme.

Mis obligaciones no solo se limitaban a dirigir esta sucursal, también estaba al frente del proyecto expansión de _GreenStone_ hacia nuevos horizontes por órdenes estrictas de mi padre, y por eso debía atender a los inversionistas españoles y franceses que nos ayudarían a hacernos camino en Europa. El problema era que todas las reuniones eran en sus lenguas maternas y tenía que valerme de un intérprete para poder comprender lo que decían porque estos empresarios no hablaban ni inglés, ni chino… ¡Y mucho menos japonés! Esto era inaudito, ¡completamente insólito en esta época!

Los encuentros eran interminables porque yo decía algo, el intérprete traducía, ellos decían algo y el intérprete me traducía a mí… ¡Ah diablos! Masajeé mis sienes… cada vez que salía de una jodida reunión de esas, terminaba con un dolor de cabeza que hasta mareo me provocaba.

Afortunadamente, las negociaciones con los franceses habían finalizado exitosamente, pero aún me faltaban los españoles. Por lo menos de ese idioma conocía algunas frases… ¿Para qué me engañaba? Solo sabía saludar, despedirme, pedir disculpas y preguntar dónde estaba el maldito baño. Debí escuchar a mi madre cuando me dijo que debía aprender español en vez de ruso.

—Espero que el condenado intérprete no se quede en la luna como pasó hoy.

Iba a tener que tomar un intensivo de español para poder entenderles cuando me tocara ir a su país dentro de dos meses. No me gustaba depender de un tercero en asuntos tan serios.

Solté un suspiró y me dejé caer en mi cómoda silla. Necesitaba relajarme un poco, tenía los hombros demasiado tensos y la cabeza estaba por explotarme.

Miré la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre mi escritorio, las dos de la tarde. Una vez más se me había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La maldita reunión había comenzado a las diez y media, y se había extendido demasiado… Los franceses tenían suerte, iban a poder ir a comer tranquilos, pero yo tenía una jodida reunión a las cuatro. No me daría tiempo ir y venir del restaurante de mis amigos y tener todo listo para esa hora.

Resoplé y tapé mis ojos con mis brazos. Realmente, estaba agotado. Esta jodida semana había estado de locos.

Lo único bueno y relajante de estos días, habían sido las sesiones con mi gatita. Inmediatamente, esos ojos verdes y fogosos, vinieron a mi cabeza. Era como si la tuviera frente a mí, con ese tierno sonrojo y sus ojos ardiendo en fuego puro.

Sakura era una mujer única y yo… literalmente, estaba encandilado por su personalidad. Era tierna y tímida, pero también podía ser intensa y apasionada. Me encantaba su forma de ser y pensar, inocente en algunos aspectos, pero en otros era muy sabia… y ni hablar de su lado desafiante, una mujer con carácter era malditamente sexy.

Todo estaba fluyendo de una forma tan natural que… resultaba abrumador. Había escuchado alguna vez que el ritmo de una relación no lo regía el tiempo, sino las situaciones que hacían resonar los corazones como si fueran uno solo. Sakura y yo no estábamos en esa fase todavía y mucho menos éramos una "pareja", pero nadie podía negar que fuera lo que fuera que estaba naciendo entre nosotros, lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido.

No había duda que se debía al proyecto en sí. Estábamos obligados a vernos todos los días, nos realizábamos preguntas personales a diario y por eso el proceso de conocernos se estaba dando aceleradamente ¡Era como si el jodido proyecto estuviera diseñado para eso! ¿Sería el profesor de Sakura tan visionario?... Nah, seguro estaba imaginando más de la cuenta.

Lo que sí era un hecho, era que había descubierto un montón de cosas sobre ella en muy poco tiempo… y todo me encantaba, incluso sus defectos. Quizás por eso me sentía tan cómodo a su lado y era un completo infierno mantener mis manos quietas, pero tenía controlarme. No podía mandar todos mis esfuerzos al demonio por un momento de debilidad.

« _¡No eres un jodido adolescente hormonal!_ »

El sonido del teléfono de mi oficina me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Al ver la pequeña pantalla, leí el nombre de Midori.

— _¿Vas a volver a desviarte, lobito?_ —Resoplé al escucharla.

—No me regañes, princesa Midori. Apenas voy saliendo de la reunión y tengo un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte —le respondí, usando su apodo.

— _¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer?_

En ese momento, mi estómago gruñó en respuesta. Lo mejor era comer algo antes de la reunión de planificación porque solo tenía un par de galletas en el estómago… y si volvía a desmayarme tendría a los jodidos Hiragizawa detrás de mi trasero todo el maldito día.

Estaba por aceptar la propuesta de Midori, cuando la pantalla de mi celular se iluminó. Sonreí al leer "Gatita sexy" en ella.

—Espera un segundo, Midori.

Revisé el mensaje y mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:17**

 _No viniste a comer… voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas_.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Pediré comida al restaurante de los idiotas.

— _No sabía que tenían delivery._

—No lo tienen, pero una persona me hará el favor de traérmelo. Te pasaré los datos para que la dejen entrar directamente.

Al darle los datos personales de Sakura, colgué la llamada. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 **Yo _ 14:19**

 _¿Vas a castigarme, gatita?_

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:19**

 _Puede ser…_

 _Quizás deba suspenderte el chocolate_.

 **Yo _ 14:29**

 _Mejor te hago una propuesta más interesante y probable, cariño._

 _Porque sabes que el chocolate no me lo vas a poder quitar._

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:20**

 _Viniendo de ti, seguro es una propuesta indecente_.

 **Yo _ 14:20**

 _Y tú encantada de aceptarla, gatita._

 _Admítelo_.

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:21**

 _¡Ya, Shaoran!_

 _Tengo que trabajar_.

 **Yo _ 14:21**

 _Debes estar hermosamente sonrojada._

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:21**

 _¡Shaoran!_

 **Yo _ 14:21**

 _Hahahaha_

 _¡Lo siento! No pude evitarlo, demasiado tentador._

 _Ok…_

 _La propuesta es esta._

 _Ya que no pude ir a almorzar… estaba pensando que tú podrías traerme algo de comer_.

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:22**

 _No tenemos servicio de delivery y no me dejaran salir del restaurante_.

 **Yo _ 14:22**

 _Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos Hiragizawa se negara._

 _Y también… quiero que conozcas a mi jefe_.

Sakura tardó un poco en responder y literalmente estuve caminando como un león enjaulado por toda mi oficina. Era cierto que no quería apresurar las cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir esta… necesidad desde anoche. Ella ya había descubierto quien era, entonces ¿qué me impedía mostrarle más aspectos de mi vida? ¿Estaba asustado? Como la mierda, pero no iba a poder avanzar si seguía cerrándome por miedo.

El único problema real que yo veía aquí… sería el estarla forzando de alguna forma para salir de la jodida friendzone ¿Y si la había incomodado con mi invitación disfrazada? Cuando escuché el tono de la notificación, lo revisé con avidez y al leer su respuesta, sonreí aliviado.

 **Gatita sexy _ 14:25**

 _En diez minutos estoy allá_

 _¿Cómo hago para entrar?_

 **Yo _ 14:25**

 _Todo listo._

 _Solo dile tu nombre a la recepcionista y ella te dejará entrar_.

Bien, la nueva etapa del proyecto estaba por comenzar.

Decir que había estado en celibato desde lo ocurrido con Suyin era una mentira. Había tenido mis encuentros, pero siempre aclarando que no estaba en búsqueda de una relación. Esta era la primera vez, en tres años, que dejaba entrar a una mujer en mi vida privada, mostrándole cosas tan personales como mi oficina, mi trabajo… incluso estaba considerando invitarla a mi casa uno de estos días, aunque fuera un lugar frío y sin personalidad, pero era mía… y a raíz de este proyecto, hasta estaba considerando redecorarla por mí mismo.

Quería que Sakura viera todos estos aspectos, compartirlos con ella mis avances… Todo esto era demasiado emocionante ¡Realmente me sentía como un maldito adolescente otra vez!

Después de haber vivido en la oscuridad total, de haber perdido la fe en las personas, especialmente en las mujeres, Sakura era un viento fresco que me devolvía a la vida… Me atraía, me gustaba y me obligaba a mantener mis ojos en ella para saber qué haría luego o cómo reaccionaría ante una acción mía. Mi parte curiosa y sedienta de conocimiento vibraba cuando ella estaba cerca, deseosa de saber más y más de esa mujer, y por eso el proyecto se había convertido, en tan poco tiempo, en algo tan… jodidamente necesario para mí.

Unos lejanos y suaves toques en la puerta despejaron mis pensamientos. Miré el reloj y noté que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veinte minutos habían pasado. Mi garganta se secó ante la expectativa y aunque fuera increíble de creer, estaba nervioso. Aclaré mi garganta y permití el ingreso de la persona que estaba fuera de mi oficina.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y la cabeza de Sakura se asomó con timidez. Sonreí, sus ojos aún no reparaban en mí por estar entretenida mirando todo a su alrededor, en especial los dibujos a lápiz que tenía enmarcados en las paredes, todos hechos por mí.

Cuando al fin sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, su lindo y característico sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

« _Autocontrol, Shaoran ¡Autocontrol!_ »

—Entonces… usted es la amiga de mi mejor empleado —dije, sonriendo.

—Y usted es el déspota jefe de mi compañero —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Por lo menos no está rascándose la panza detrás de su escritorio.

—Según tus palabras, soy un sexy lobo, con cara de ángel. —le recordé.

El rosa de sus mejillas incrementó su tonalidad. Sakura caminó los pocos metros que nos separaban y alargó el brazo que sostenía la bolsa que traía consigo. El aroma de la comida se coló por mi nariz y mi estómago enseguida me reclamó por dejarla de lado, iba a tener que esperarse porque mi interés estaba totalmente volcado sobre mi gatita.

—Se le ha olvidado mencionar su carácter del demonio y que le agrada joderme la vida —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y hacerte sonrojar con comentarios ardientes, eso no se me olvidará nunca —completé, soltando una risa suave.

—Cállate y come, Shaoran.

Sakura resopló y desvió su atención de mí para inspeccionar mi lugar de trabajo, tratando de que no viera su sonrojo. Claro, como si eso fuera posible, tenía un nivel de sonrojo tres. Ya los había clasificado por intensidad.

Comencé a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y me dispuse a comer, pero, a pesar de estar "concentrado" en llenar mi estómago, no la perdía de vista. Sakura estaba inspeccionando, uno a uno, mis dibujos de diferentes edificaciones. Eran viejos, sus puntas estaban algo gastadas y las hojas se habían tornado amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, por eso había tomado la decisión de enmarcarlos para resguardarlos. Esos dibujos tenían un gran valor sentimental porque los había hecho durante mis años de adolescente, cuando apenas estaba descubriendo mi vocación y mi pasión por la arquitectura.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunté.

Sakura no habló, pero afirmó con su cabeza. Estaba completamente absorta en los dibujos. Incluso, levanto su mano y surcó las líneas con sus dedos, como si ella misma las estuviera trazando.

—No sabía que dibujabas…

—¿Cómo sabes que los he hecho yo? —pregunté, curioso.

Sakura se giró hacia mí y me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Puedo sentir tu esencia en cada uno de ellos —dijo, señalando el dibujo que había hecho de la _torre inclinada de Pisa_ —. Tu pasión por lo que haces está aquí… puedo ver tu amor por la arquitectura.

Mierda… ¿Qué tanto me había abierto con ella? ¡Y en tan poco tiempo! Era como si yo fuera completamente transparente para mi gatita y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo para mí. Aclaré mi garganta y di un sorbo al té que ella me había traído… Sakura rio al escuchar mi resoplido inconforme.

—Calma, lobito. He traído algo que calmará tus ansias de chocolate.

Sakura sacó algo de su bolso y lo colocó sobre mi escritorio. Casi lloro de felicidad cuando vi la hermosa marquesa de chocolate.

—Eres la única persona que conozco que puede regañar y consentir al mismo tiempo. —dije, abriendo el recipiente para probar el primer bocado… Simplemente, celestial.

—Por cierto… ahora entiendo la confianza que existe entre tú y Midori —dijo—. Fue muy amable, incluso me preguntó si deseaba algún tentempié… muy contraria a la pechugona que tienes en recepción.

—¿Estás celosa, gatita?

—Ya quisieras, lobito —Definitivamente, si venía de ella, no tenía problemas con ese estúpido sobrenombre.

Aclarando su garganta, Sakura se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí. Removió el interior de su bolso y sacó ese cuaderno tan conocido donde hacia las anotaciones del proyecto. Sonreí al recordar el mío, había copiado su idea y todo lo que iba descubriendo de ella, de mí y de nosotros juntos, lo iba registrando. Quizás se lo enseñaría algún día.

—Si no tuviste tiempo de ir a comer, significa que tu día está complicado. Por eso yo… se me ocurrió que podíamos tener nuestra sesión ahora… si no tienes problema —dijo, jugando con sus dedos. Terriblemente inocente y seductora.

—Además de hermosa, eres muy lista. Justo como una gatita —dije, guiñándole un ojo—. Haz tu pregunta, cariño.

Su sonrojo no se borró, pero ahora su cara estaba adornada por una dulce y hermosa sonrisa que me hizo sentir satisfecho. Sakura pasó las paginas hasta llegar a la de su interés. Su gesto cambió a uno divertido y luego… se relamió los labios ¡Dios! ¿Esta mujer no sabía el trabajo que me costaba mantenerme sentado aquí? Tuve que recordarme mi mantra personal para no brincarle encima y descubrir el sabor de esa boca que me tenía loco.

« _¡No jodas las cosas! ¡Resiste, campeón! ¡Debes tener autocontrol!_ »

—Hace tiempo, hablamos de las locuras y mencionaste tu tatuaje…

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

—Al… algún día… quizás… —A pesar de balbucear un poco, la sonrisa no abandonaba su boca—. ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a probar cosas nuevas?

¿Con ella? ¡Más que dispuesto! Pero no podía decirle algo como eso, mínimo salía corriendo de aquí. Así que… desvié mi respuesta hacia otro rumbo, el que ella quería averiguar, posiblemente.

—Algunas personas temen experimentar porque los llevarán a resultados inciertos y, generalmente, los seres humanos le temen a lo desconocido —dije—. El problema que yo veo es que, si nos dejamos controlar por ese miedo, por esa sensación de seguridad que nos brinda nuestra zona segura ¿Dónde estaríamos?

La mayoría de los descubrimientos científicos se habían llevado a cabo porque una persona había logrado vencer ese temor a lo desconocido. Incluso, el descubrimiento de nuestra verdadera vocación podía derivar de un ligero cambio en nuestras vidas, de intentar algo nuevo. Por eso, no estaba reacio a descubrir nuevos horizontes, siempre y cuando me dejaran algún aprendizaje positivo ¡Y más cuando yo era curioso por naturaleza!

Probé muchas cosas antes de descubrir mi pasión por la arquitectura, incluso llegué a pensar que mi camino era la medicina, pero un viaje a Egipto cambió mi vida por completo. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, había ganado el primer lugar en un decatlón académico de historia y el director me dio a escoger entre Italia y Egipto, las pirámides me cautivaron en el folleto y elegí sin pensarlo dos veces. Con tan solo dieciséis años, me embarqué en mi primer viaje solo, lejos de mi familia, y no me arrepentía. Conocí tantas cosas, sabores, personas maravillosas y los monumentos… ¡Dios! Aun se me erizaba la piel al recordar la magnificencia de aquellas estructuras tan antiguas. Tomar una fotografía me pareció tan común… tan insulso, por eso tomé la decisión de plasmar lo que mis ojos veían en papel, aunque en ese momento no sabía que podía dibujar. Usé mis propias manos para capturar aquellas edificaciones que tanto admiraba y el resultado reposaba enmarcado aquí en mi oficina. Ese fue el inicio de mi pasión.

Si no me hubiera atrevido a dar ese paso, a conocer nuevas tierras, quizás no hubiera descubierto ese sentimiento tan maravilloso que me recorre entero, cada vez que veía un monumento de esos, y que era el mismo que me hacía vibrar al ver una de mis obras edificadas.

Atreverse a probar cosas nuevas daba miedo, pero era un miedo del bueno, un sentimiento que luego te dejaba una gran satisfacción al haber aprendido algo diferente e interesante.

Todo en la vida, bueno o malo, nos dejaba una enseñanza, eso era lo que Sakura Kinomoto estaba tratando de enseñarme, y por eso estaba tomando valor para vencer mi pasado y seguir experimentando para llenarme de conocimiento. Obviamente, cambié un poco la respuesta para disimular mi admiración por ella, pero en esencia, le dije lo mismo.

—Definitivamente, no eres como creí que eras.

—¿Es una sorpresa agradable, gatita?

—Esta vez, sí lo admitiré. Es una sorpresa agradable.

Sakura anotó un par de cosas más. Estaba por decir otra cosa cuando soltó un estornudo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… debe ser algo en el ambiente…

—¿Segura? —Sakura asintió.

—¿Nunca te has animado a dibujar otras cosas? —preguntó, tratando de desviar mi atención.

—¿Cómo personas? —Sakura volvió a asentir—. No lo había pensado, mis ojos siempre han estado puestos sobre monumentos y edificaciones.

—Eres muy bueno, podrías intentarlo.

Nunca había tratado de dibujar algo que no fueran estructuras, ni siquiera frutas, pero… esto me daba una idea, una muy interesante y que sería muy placentera de poner en práctica. Me levanté de mi silla y caminé con lentitud, hasta apoyarme en el escritorio, justo en frente de Sakura. Ella no quitaba los ojos de mí.

—¿Quieres que te dibuje a ti? —Su sonrojo regresó y enseguida negó con su cabeza.

—No… no soy muy interesante. Mis rasgos son muy comunes. —Y allí estaba su inseguridad, jugando en su contra.

En su cara se dibujó una mueca de incomodidad, como si quisiera sonreír de su "chiste negro", pero fallaba terriblemente. Que no fuera consciente de su propio potencial era algo que me enervaba porque ella, aunque no lo viera, era la mujer más interesante que había tenido el placer de conocer. No era falsa, siempre decía lo que pensaba, era tierna, pero también sabía cómo encenderme con tan solo una mirada ¡Esos ojos me quemaban con su maravilloso fuego! Y si hablábamos de su belleza, Sakura era una mujer real y hermosa que, literalmente, me volvía loco. Quizás por eso mis manos tomaron vida propia y se acercaron hasta acunar sus mejillas. Mis pulgares juguetearon por su piel y volví a sentir y constatar su suavidad. Era tan delicada, tan tersa… como un pétalo de la más hermosa flor. Estaba tan cerca de ella… que su aroma se filtraba completo por mi nariz, un olor dulce, tenue y delicioso…

Demonios… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan sensible? ¿Comparar pieles con pétalos? ¿Aromas dulces?

En ese momento, recordé lo que ella me había dicho del romance, de que algunas personas lo consideraban inexistente y en aquel momento yo me consideré uno de ellos, pero ahora veía… que ella tenía razón. El romance estaba dentro de cada uno de nosotros, aguardando, esperando el momento justo para emerger y hacer sonreír a la persona que era especial para nosotros. No se trataba de ser hombre o mujer, era una cuestión del alma y de la necesidad que estaba en nosotros de ver sonreír a la persona que nos gustaba.

Sakura abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella… Era una autentica tortura verla mover esos labios y no poder acercarme lo poco que faltaba para descubrir su sabor. Seguramente, las emociones que me recorrerían serían tan intensas como la mujer que temblaba entre mis manos. Un anhelo que me estaba quemando vivo.

—Tienes hermosos ojos, Sakura —susurré en tono ronco.

—Es… es lo único llamativo que tengo.

—Si digo lo que estoy pensando, seguro me golpearas.

—¿Y si… y si te prometo no golpearte? —Su tono era jadeante… casi necesitada por saber, pero si mi boca se abría, mis ganas por besarla hablarían por mí y no me convenía.

¡Maldición! No quería asustarla. La intensidad de lo que yo sentía, mis ganas por experimentar aún más, me llevarían a beber de sus labios de tal forma que… posiblemente, saldría huyendo y no volvería a verla ¡Incluso podría malinterpretar mis intenciones! Por eso, decidí desviar su atención y relajar el ambiente tan cargado de… tensión y magnetismo, con uno de mis comentarios que tanto la sacaban de quicio.

—Quizás te lo revele en otra ocasión, pero lo que sí puedo decirte en este momento es que es una buena idea el dibujarte.

—¿Ah sí? —Asentí y enseguida le di una de mis sonrisas ladeadas.

—Podríamos recrear la escena de Rose y Jack de _Titanic_ ¿No quieres?

Su rostro completo se tiñó de un color rojo maravilloso, eso era un nivel cinco. Al verla boquear sin emitir ningún sonido, tuve que aguantar mis ganas de echarme a reír ¡Su expresión no tenía precio!

Sakura se levantó de golpe, rompiendo el contacto que mis manos tenían con sus mejillas y comenzó a caminar por toda la oficina, como si no supiera qué hacer o hacia dónde huir. Mierda, sí reaccionaba de esta forma por un comentario un poco subido de tono, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si la besaba con las ganas que tenía.

De repente, se giró hacia mí y observé fascinado sus ojos llameantes y furiosos. Sonreí complacido.

—¡Esto no es justo! —exclamó—. Yo… yo… ¡Agh! ¡No puedo contigo! ¡No entiendo nada!

Parpadeé confundido cuando la vi caminar hacia mi escritorio para coger la bolsa donde estaban los platos y luego salió huyendo de mi oficina. Eso había sido… extraño. Podía esperarme cualquier cosa de ella, menos esa mirada desafiante y furiosa ¿Qué había hecho para molestarla? Sí, el comentario había sido un poco intenso, pero tampoco le había dicho "Tengamos sexo desenfrenado" …

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi gatita volvió a aparecer, su mirada aun brillaba de forma maravillosa. Se plantó frente a mí y me apuntó con su dedo.

—¡No voy a caer, Li! —exclamó con su rostro completamente rojo, confundiéndome aún más—. ¡No antes de la pregunta veintiuno!

Asintió con decisión y luego salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta de un golpe… y dejándome con más dudas que antes.

Esa "particular" despedida no me dejó concentrarme durante la reunión y varias veces tuvieron que repetirme la información porque estaba más perdido que _Nemo_ ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

Al regresar a mi apartamento… no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto y al no poder despejarme, tomé un lápiz, un pliego de papel y comencé a dibujar. Debía aceptar que esto de dibujar personas era algo nuevo, excitante y fascinante. La imagen que tenía en mi cabeza, iba apareciendo sobre el papel a medida que iba dando más trazos.

Lo que me tomó más tiempo dibujar y en donde puse mayor énfasis y concentración, fueron sus ojos. Era un simple dibujo a lápiz, aun así, me sentí satisfecho al sentir como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban al sentir ese fuego característico emanar de aquella mirada. No me quería ni imaginar si le daba color.

Seguí dibujando sin detenerme, plasmando su corto cabello, el delicado sonrojo como una simple sombra gris… y ahora estaba en sus labios. Hice los trazos necesarios y pasé mis dedos sobre ellos para difuminarlos un poco. Era una simple técnica, pero no pude evitar pensar en hacerle lo mismo a ella, trazar los bordes de su boca, tocar sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos para sentir su textura… Memorizar de forma táctil, lo que había memorizado con mis ojos.

Al notar lo que estaba haciendo, me separé del dibujo. Era absurdo, casi irreal… ¡Me había sonrojado al acariciar su versión en blanco y negro! Solté una carcajada y negué con mi cabeza. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba ¡Y apenas íbamos por la pregunta catorce!

—Al parecer… el que caerá antes de llegar a la pregunta veintiuno seré yo.

Llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho y sentí los latidos locos y erráticos de mi corazón. Observé de nuevo el dibujo, mi gatita me observaba con esos ojos, cálidos y vivaces, y sonreía de lado. La había plasmado como si estuviera sentada en el piso, con sus piernas flexionadas y mirando hacia arriba. Incluso había marcado los pequeños lunares que saltaban a la vista en sus hombros y uno travieso que estaba en su cuello ¿Cuándo la había detallado tanto? ¿Cuándo me había dado la tarea de memorizar su cuerpo?

—Y lo que falta por descubrir —me dije, soltando una carcajada.

Con mi celular, tomé una foto del dibujo y se la envié con el mensaje "Probando cosas nuevas", su respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, pero al leerla, sonreí.

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:32**

 _¿Me lo regalas?_

 **Yo _ 21:32**

 _Lo hice para ti_.

 _Por cierto, por desviarnos del tema no pude preguntar qué opinas sobre probar cosas nuevas_

 _¿Te atreves?_

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:34**

 _Pertenezco al grupo que se queda refugiada en su zona de confort…_

 _Te lo dije, no soy muy interesante._

 _ **Yo _ 21:35**_

 _Difiero, gatita._

 _Si pensaras así realmente, no te habrías arriesgado a venir a Tokio._

 _Inconscientemente, si te gusta probar cosas nuevas._

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:35**

 _Poniéndolo así… quizás tengas razón…_

 _Tú también eres prueba de ello_.

 _ **Yo _ 21:36**_

¿Yo?

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:36**

 _Me atreví a sentarme en tu mesa aquel día ¿No?…_

 _Ahora vamos por nuestra decimocuarta sesión y… debo decir que no me arrepiento_.

 **Yo _ 21:36**

 _Yo tampoco…_

 _Y, por cierto, esa salida de hoy fue muy de diva._

 _¿Debo cambiarte el mote?_

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:37**

 _Dejémoslo en gatita, por favor._

 _Y acéptalo, te gusta que tome el control._

Touche, punto para mi gatita. Con tan solo catorce sesiones, había aprendido a conocerme bien. Entonces… iba a tener que subir las apuestas. Necesitaba recuperar mi título de rey del póker.

 **Yo _ 21:38**

 _¿Algún día podremos recrear la escena del Titanic?_

 **Gatita sexy _ 21:38**

 _Anda a dormir, lobito_.

Esta mujer se iba a convertir en mi perdición… y yo estaba más que dispuesto a perderme si era con ella.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a probar cosas nuevas?_

 _El objetivo de esta pregunta era saber cuan apegado está Shaoran a la comodidad y la seguridad que le brinda un entorno conocido. Su respuesta me hizo ver que su visión de libertad, discutida anteriormente, era cierta. Shaoran está completamente dispuesto a experimentar situaciones nuevas que le permitan obtener conocimientos. Es como si tuviera una mente insaciable, siempre sedienta de información y eso… me gusta._

 _Cuando lo conocí, Shaoran aparentaba ser un típico playboy, prepotente y narciso, que tenía una gran facilidad para sulfurarme, pero hoy, catorce días después de haber iniciado este proyecto, me he dado cuenta con gran satisfacción que es un hombre interesante, culto y que siempre está en búsqueda de nuevas experiencias que le permitan seguir aprendiendo. Incluso aceptó el reto que le impuse de dibujar una persona y… vaya que lo logró._

 _Nota especial: ¡Dios! Esto es incontrolable… Cada cosa nueva que descubro de él… me gusta más. Estuve a punto de arder en esa silla cuando lo sentí tan cerca… ¡Necesito resistir! ¡Dios, apiádate de mi alma!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión catorce… ¡Diablos! ¡Las cosas están cada vez peor! Tuve que valerme de todo mi jodido autocontrol para no brincarle encima. Estúpidamente, quería llevar las cosas con calma para no asustarla, pero… no puedo… ¡No me creo capaz de pasar de mañana! ¡Sakura me lo está poniendo muy difícil!_

 _Con respecto a la pregunta de hoy, hablamos sobre probar cosas nuevas y noté que, inconscientemente, Sakura y yo compartimos pensamientos similares al respecto, aunque ella diga que prefiere mantenerse en su zona de confort. A medida que pasan las jodidas preguntas, descubro más cosas que me gustan de ella y que me atraen como si ella fuera un imán._

 _Hoy descubrí que puedo dibujar personas. A ella, específicamente._

 _Sakura piensa que solo hice uno, pero la verdad es que… no pude detenerme. La he dibujado en todas las formas posibles, sentada, de pie, de espaldas mirando hacia atrás, de frente hacia mí ¡He descubierto una nueva pasión! Quise probar si me sucedía lo mismo con otras personas, pero al tratar de dibujar a una de mis hermanas, no sentí lo mismo. Solo ella logra despertar ese artista en mí. Sentía lo mismo que al diseñar alguna edificación y luego verla materializada. Dibujar a Sakura Kinomoto se ha convertido en mi segunda pasión._

 _¿Quién caerá enamorado antes de finalizar las veintiuna preguntas? ¿Ella? ¿Yo? No lo sé, pero las apuestas son altas… y debo decir que la atracción que siento hacia ella no deja de crecer. Al punto de hacerme imaginar cosas que no debería…_

 _Nota especial: Maldita sea… creo que necesitare otra ducha de agua helada._

 **¡Sesión catorce! Bajen las antorchas por el casi beso, estoy creando ambiente haha Este capítulo se convirtió en mi favorito por mucho, dice mucho y refleja demasiado del personaje. A veces es difícil lanzarse al agua, el miedo a veces nos paraliza, pero la satisfacción que nos queda después es muy gratificante. Shaoran va mostrando sus piezas cada vez más a pesar de sus miedos y Sakura está dispuesta a verlas y unirlas :D Vamos a ver en qué termina todo esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi y lo disfrutaran :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Sesión número quince

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Sesión número quince**

¡Dios! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

Sentía como si me la estuvieran martillando y la jodida congestión no me dejaba ni respirar ¡Hasta me dolía los dientes por la presión! A eso debía sumarle la debilidad que no me dejaba ni moverme… parecía un helado derretido sobre mi cama con un montón de pañuelos tirados en el piso.

Anoche cuando regresé a casa, los estornudos eran más frecuentes y luego de eso vino el malestar del cuerpo. Suspiré, siempre me había caracterizado por ser una persona muy sana, pero cuando sucumbía a la gripe me golpeaba con todo… Mi padre solía decir que esto se debía a mis bajones emocionales y bueno… esta semana había tenido mucho de eso.

También debía añadir que la situación con Shaoran me tenía un poco descolocada. Sí, había aceptado que me gustaba, pero también me había propuesto marcar límites entre nosotros para no perjudicar el proyecto… El único obstáculo que tenía para lograr mi objetivo era que mi cerebro parecía irse de vacaciones cuando él estaba presente… y una prueba de eso fue mi reacción de ayer ante su incitación ¿En qué diablos estaba pesando? ¡Debí salir de su oficina así sin más! Pero no. Me regresé para, prácticamente, declararle la guerra en la carra.

—Que tonta… —susurré con voz nasal. Kero se movió inquieto en mi vientre al sentir el movimiento de mi suspiro.

Menos mal Shaoran no se lo tomó en serio o simplemente no entendió nada… posiblemente solo me creía más loca… Y si era sincera, prefería eso a que se diera cuenta de la verdad ¡Qué pena!

Volviendo a mi estado, no pude levantarme para ir a clases y ¿trabajar? ¡Mucho menos! ¿Quién rayos iba a querer ser atendido por una mesera a la que le goteaba la nariz?

Ya había llamado a Eriol para notificar mi ausencia y con respecto a la universidad… me tocaría hablar con los profesores porque nadie me prestaría los apuntes. Estúpida gripe ¡Me estaba arruinando!

—Ah… lo que daría por una sopa. —Agh… mi voz sonaba tan… de enferma ¡Jodida nariz tapada!

De verdad quería una sopita caliente que me diera un poco de energía, pero el solo pensar en mover mi adolorido cuerpecito… se me quitaban las ganas.

—Lo siento… amigo, vendremos comiendo más tarde cuando… tenga más energía —dije, al sentir como mi estómago gruñía.

Generalmente, a las personas se les quitaba el apetito cuando se resfriaban, pero yo era un caso atípico de la naturaleza ¡Mi hambre se incrementaba por diez! Y por eso odiaba enfermarme estando sola.

Lo mejor era volver a dormirme… así mi estómago no sufriría tanta hambre y cuando despertara, seguro tendría más energía para cocinarme algo. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé arrastrar por Morfeo… y cuando estaba por llegar al mundo de los sueños, el sonido de mi celular resonó en mi habitación. Abrí mis ojos un poquito y sorbí mi nariz. A pesar de estarme aturdiéndome los oídos, el teléfono podía seguir sonando por toda la eternidad si le daba la gana… no tenía fuerzas para moverme, mucho menos para mantener una conversación decente.

El teléfono se quedó en silencio y cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a dejarme llevar de nuevo por la oscuridad, pero el estúpido aparato comenzó a sonar otra vez… y el proceso se repitió varias veces.

—Ah… mierda…

Estiré mi brazo y sin ver quién diablos estaba llamando, contesté.

—Más te vale estarte muriendo… quien quiera que seas.

— _Creo que estás hablando de ti, gatita._ —¡Oh Dios!

Como si fuera un milagro, mi cuerpo se levantó de golpe y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿Por qué diablos me estaba llamando?

—Yo… lo siento… no me siento muy bien hoy.

— _Eso es evidente, cariño_ —dijo—. _Lamento haber sido tan insistente, pero tus amigas me dijeron que estabas resfriada cuando fui a comer y estuve esperando que me escribieras para ver qué íbamos a hacer con nuestra sesión… A falta de mensajes y llamadas… me preocupe._

¿Por qué no era el ogro que mis amigas creyeron en un principio? Eso me haría más fácil la tarea de marcar los límites, pero no… el tonto tenía que ser atractivo, amable y más tierno que un osito ¡¿No entendía que de esa forma me gustaba más?!

¡Ay Dios! Necesitaba controlar estos sentimientos o me volvería loca.

—Tranquilo… yo entiendo.

— _¿Estás tomándote algo?_

—Ah… pues… me tomé un té esta mañana y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

— _¿No tienes antigripales en casa?_

Pues… si no me lo había tomado era porque no lo tenía, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¡Yo nunca me enfermaba! Por eso no tenía nada de eso en mi botiquín.

— _El silencio habla por ti, gatita_ —Resopló—. _¿Te parece bien si voy a tu casa a llevarte las medicinas?_

—¿Y tu trabajo?

— _Tengo bastante adelantado… y como mañana tenemos una fiesta de la empresa, todos están enfocados en eso_ —explicó—. _¿Algo más que quiera la señorita?_

Pues… si le decía que quería que fuera mi enfermero personal, se iba a reír de mí, así que opté por pedir comida solamente. Shaoran colgó, diciendo que estaría aquí dentro de poco y me sentí más tranquila, por lo menos podría comer y seguro el antigripal me caería de maravilla. Lo malo fue que… al estar un poco más consciente, tomé en cuenta el pequeño… minúsculo detalle de que, seguramente, estaba hecha un desastre.

—¡Ay no!

Me levanté de mi cama y me observé en el espejo ¡Mi cabeza parecía un nido de pájaros! Y ni hablar de las ojeras y de mi piel pálida ¡Parecía un zombi! Me giré y vi todos los papeles en el piso y los trapitos que había usado para refrescarme cuando me sentí caliente.

—¡No puedo permitir que vea esto!

Como si me hubieran inyectado una corriente de energía, recogí todos los pañuelitos y los paños y los lancé en la cesta de ropa sucia. Me peiné como pude y al final terminé haciéndome un chongo que recogía gran parte de mi cabello, dejando suelto los mechones más cortos. No podía hacer nada por mis ojeras y mi palidez porque no era normal que uno se maquillara estando enfermo ¿Cierto? Me cambié el pijama por algo más decente y cuando medio estuve satisfecha… me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. Mi cabeza comenzó a emitir el aviso de l _ow battery_ y caí.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida, vine sabiendo de mi al escuchar el lejano sonido del timbre. Parpadeé confundida y me levanté como pude… ¿Quién podía ser? La sinapsis fue reiniciándose, poco a poco, y entonces recordé que Shaoran vendría.

El suelo se tambaleó bajo mis pies cuando me levanté y tuve que sujetarme del armario, vaya que estaba mal. Fui dando tumbos hasta que logré llegar a la puerta y al abrirla, simplemente me dejé caer.

—¡Hey!

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ya después… nada.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en mi cama y Shaoran estaba sentado a mi lado.

—Tenías la fiebre muy alta —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. No has comido nada en todo el día ¿Verdad?

—No tenía ni fuerza para levantarme de la cama —susurré.

—Te tomaste el antigripal hace una hora. —¡Vaya! Ni me di cuenta que me tomé algo—. Ahora voy a calentar la sopa que te traje y te la vas a comer toda.

Asentí porque de verdad tenía hambre, posiblemente el desmayo se debía más a eso que a la gripe en sí.

A los pocos minutos, Shaoran volvió a aparecer en mi habitación, trayendo consigo un plato hondo que humeaba y que seguro olía delicioso ¡Ah! ¡Odiaba tener la nariz tapada!

—¿Lista?

—Puedo comer sola.

—Tú te dejaras consentir hoy —dijo, sentándose a mi lado—. Así que serás una buena gatita y abrirás la boca.

Si no estuviera enferma, seguro hubiéramos bromeado de esa frase, pero con este malestar mi cerebro estaba a media máquina. Abrí la boca y enseguida el calor de la sopa recorrió mi garganta.

—¿Está buena?

—Sí… muchas gracias.

—Te prometo que cuando termines de comer, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Y tuvo razón, la nariz se me descongestionó un poco y el dolor de cabeza bajó en intensidad. Esta sopa era milagrosa y, gracias a ella, era más gente que zombi ¡Dos más, por favor!

Ahora, pensando con mayor claridad, comprendí lo que significaba que Shaoran estuviera aquí, cuidando de mí. Pudo llamar a Eriol para que se comunicara con alguna de mis amigas para no tener que cuidarme él, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, dándome de comer, chequeando mi temperatura, que gracias a Dios se había normalizado ya, y por los vientos que soplaban, no tenía intenciones de irse todavía.

¿Cómo quería que pensara que él era un hombre frío si cada vez mostraba más y más su lado dulce y empático? Simplemente, imposible, y de alguna forma necesitaba hacerle ver su lado gentil.

Mis manos se movieron por si solas y acunaron sus mejillas como él mismo había hecho ayer. No sabía cómo lucía, si estaba despelucada, si mi nariz estaba roja o si ya había recuperado un poco de color, tampoco importaba. Solo quería… necesitaba expresarle lo agradecida que estaba y lo maravilloso que era él.

—Sé que… mi voz no suena muy bien, pero no importa ¿Cierto? Lo importante es la intención.

—¿De qué…?

—Eres el mejor, Shaoran —dije, sonriendo—. El beso en la mejilla te lo doy después de que me recupere.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y con rapidez apartó su cara, pero… lo vi ¡Ha! ¡Lo había visto! ¡Sus mejillas estaban rojas! Gateé y mi coloqué del otro lado, él giró más.

—¡Déjame verlo!

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Te has sonrojado!

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Soy humano y esa es una reacción normal del cuerpo ¿No? —¡Y allí estaba su lado infantil! Oh, podía estar enferma, pero este día lo calificaba con diez estrellas ¡Me sentía realizada!

—¿Te habían dicho que te ves lindo todo rojito?

—No tanto como tú, cariño. Así que no me provoques —dijo, encarándome de nuevo. El Shaoran pícaro había regresado.

—Hacerme sonrojar a mí es sencillo, ya no debería representarte un reto —Resoplé.

—Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es un reto, preciosa —dijo y allí estaba su sonrisa ladeada. Naturalmente, me sonroje—. Y ese sonrojo vale la pena el esfuerzo, gatita.

Y el suyo mucho más. Necesitaba pulir mis habilidades, pero ya más o menos sabía a donde dirigir mis esfuerzos para hacerlo sonrojar. El agradecimiento sincero ¡Demasiado tierno!

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las seis —respondió, consultando su reloj.

—¿A qué hora te vas?

—¿Tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mí? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Sonreí, lo único que quería saber era de cuánto tiempo disponíamos para poder tener nuestra sesión y hacer algo que a mí encantaba, ver películas. Mientras Shaoran preparaba té para ambos, yo me puse a escoger que podíamos ver. Mis favoritas eran las románticas, pero no quería que se aburriera o se quedara dormido a media película… y como había sido tan lindo conmigo, al final lo dejé elegir ¿Y qué fue lo que escogió? Señoras y señores, así no se podían mantener las distancias ¡No cuando había escogido mi película favorita en todo el mundo!

—Tenía películas de acción también. —dije, tratando de disimular la emoción y el chillido atorado en mi garganta.

—Pero sé que quieres ver una de romance —dijo—. Además, será divertido recitarte los diálogos de Darcy. —¿Y cómo le decía que no?

Nos sentamos frente al televisor y dejé que él se encargara de todo. Incluso me preguntó dónde podía encontrar sábanas y fue por una para que me arropara ¡Definitivamente así no se podía!

Al llegar a la parte en la que Darcy está haciendo su primera declaración, a Shaoran se le salió decir que era un idiota y con toda razón me molesté ¡Nadie insultaba a mi querido señor Darcy! Lo defendí a capa y espada, ganándome una risa de su parte.

—Cariño, no te molestes —dijo—. Sé muy bien porqué el sujeto actuó de esa forma, pero debes admitir que su declaración fue muy mala.

—Es un hombre orgulloso y en aquella época las castas eran de extrema importancia —lo defendí—. Que le guste una chica sencilla como Elizabeth fue un choque para él.

—Cierto, pero debes admitir que el sujeto estuvo a punto de perder a la mujer por su orgullo.

—¡Y es lo que nos enseña Jane Austen! A no dejar pasar las cosas maravillosas de la vida por nuestros prejuicios y el orgullo.

—¿En serio vamos a debatir?

—Tú empezaste —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Bien, como yo empecé, lo termino diciendo… —Aclaró su garganta ¡Oh Dios! ¿Iba a recitar algo? —. "Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más". —Verlo recitar en persona era mucho más intenso ¡Ay madre! Y sus ojos brillaban tanto que de verdad me sentía como Elizabeth—. "Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a _Rosings_ con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancia, pero soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos y estoy dispuesto a dejarlos a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a esta agonía".

Lo único que pude hacer… fue boquear más que un pez. Mi cerebro se había quedado en blanco después de semejante interpretación ¡Nadie podía culparme!

—Te toca.

—¿Qué?

—Debes decir que no comprendes.

—¡Oh!... Yo… no comprendo.

Shaoran tomó mis manos con delicadeza y dejó un suave beso en ellas. Eso no iba en la escena ¡Estaba improvisando!

—"Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo, apasionadamente. Por favor, le ruego que acepté mí mano". —Me metí tanto en la escena, que asentí como estúpida. Shaoran rio—. Se suponía que debías negarte, cariño. No aceptar.

¡Supernova en la cara! ¿Y ahora que le decía? Aclaré mi garganta y mis ojos volvieron a la película. Cielos… era la primera vez que me distraía viéndola, pero como no hacerlo teniendo un Darcy tan intenso al lado.

« _Contrólate, Sakura. Límites, concéntrate en los límites que te colocaste_ » pensé. El hombre podía gustarme, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi proyecto por el calor del momento ¡Porque vaya que hacía calor!

Comencé a abanicarme y enseguida escuché su suave risa.

—¿Calor gatita?

—Debe ser por la fiebre.

Sentí su mano sobre mi frente y luego descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello ¡Esto era tortura!

—No te siento caliente, pero debe ser por el malestar.

—¿Qué… qué te parece si tenemos nuestra sesión ahora?

—¿No quieres que te recite en persona la segunda declaración?

¡No por Dios! Si lo hacía, mandaría mis límites hasta Plutón.

—Puedes… puedes hacerlo otro día.

Shaoran comenzó a reír y negó con su cabeza, era como si supiera por qué me estaba negando ¡Qué pena!

—Trae tu cuaderno, gatita —dijo, cuando calmó su risa.

Me levanté y busqué dentro de mi bolso mi cuaderno rosa y volví a sentarme en el mueble, enrollándome en la sábana.

—Bien, señor Darcy —le dije, medio en broma medio en serio, porque vaya que le quedaba el papel—. ¿Cuál es su estación favorita del año y por qué?

—Puedo preguntarle a la señorita ¿En qué le ayudaría saber esa información? —¡Dios! Definitivamente quería ver su interpretación de la segunda declaración en persona.

—Te daré un ejemplo —le dije—. En mi caso, me gusta mucho la primavera. Es como un reseteo de todo, como un renacer. Las flores, los árboles, los animales que invernan, todos vuelven a la vida nuevamente en la primavera. Por eso me gusta tanto, porque es como si se abrieran nuevas oportunidades para ti.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar —dijo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Entonces…

—En mi caso, me gusta el verano. Me imagino que has notado que odio el frío.

—Sí, es muy obvio.

—A muchas personas les desagrada el calor, pero a mí me gusta —dijo—. Generalmente, cuando hay calor, ves a las personas en la calle, ya sea paseando o simplemente pasando una tarde agradable en un parque o en alguna piscina. La excusa es "refrescarse", pero todo deriva en compartir un momento.

—¿Y en Hong Kong? Tengo entendido que solo hay temporada de lluvia y temporada seca.

—El clima allí es caluroso, pero hay días, especialmente en julio, que parece que estuvieras asándote dentro de un horno —dijo, con mirada nostálgica—. Siempre planeábamos cualquier cosa que nos mantuviera fuera de casa porque tampoco era la idea quedarse encerrado con el aire acondicionado.

—¿Estás hablando de cuando eras adolescente? —Shaoran asintió—. ¿Y qué hacían? —Debía aprovechar que estaba tan accesible.

—Me gusta nadar… así que siempre terminaba convenciendo a Eriol y a Satoshi de ir a pasar el día en la piscina y terminábamos armando una competencia a ver quién nadaba más rápido.

—¿Quién ganaba?

—¿Dudas de mí, gatita? —sonreí al ver su ya tan conocida sonrisa ladeada, llena de orgullo.

—No tengo pruebas fehacientes que lo comprueben, por eso puedo dudarlo.

—Eso se puede arreglar… —dijo, acariciando su barbilla y luego… sonrió con travesura—. Le diré a Satoshi que planee un viaje a la playa para las próximas vacaciones, esa es una forma de verte en traje de baño.

Decir que mi cara estaba caliente era poco ¿Y ahora como me salvaba de esta?

—No… no creo que sea buena idea.

—Gatita, no te vas a salvar de esta, tú misma lo dejaste entre dicho —dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a mí—. ¿Me quieres ver nadar? Dalo por hecho.

¡Dios! ¡Este hombre me quería hacer arder! ¿No había consideración por estar enferma?

—Bi… bien.

Cuando acepté, Shaoran sonrió y se alejó. Volvimos a prestar atención a la película, ya estaba terminando.

« _¡Oh, Darcy! Te he traicionado_ » pensé con pesar… aunque, si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, no había traición porque este otro era un Darcy de la vida real… y cada vez me gustaba más el muy condenado.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Shaoran anunció que debía irse, diciendo que mañana le tocaba un día pesado porque debía prestar toda su atención a la fiesta que había mencionado de su empresa, por lo que… no podríamos tener sesión, posiblemente.

—Te prometo compensártelo.

—No te preocupes, bastante has hecho por mí. Puedo colocar una pregunta y decir que no respondiste.

—O podemos tener doble sesión el domingo, tu profesor no lo sabrá —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—No me gusta mentir.

—Se llama omitir información…

—Ni diciéndole así me sentiría mejor.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Entonces buscaré la forma ¿De acuerdo? Solo está preparada. —Asentí.

—Muchas gracias… no solo por el proyecto. De verdad, has sido muy lindo conmigo hoy.

—Fue divertido pasar la tarde completa contigo, incluso cuidarte ¿Sabías que hablas dormida?

—Idiota. —Shaoran soltó una ligera risilla y me miró con fijeza.

—Tomate los medicamentos, te anoté el horario en la caja.

—Sí, papá. Ya vete.

—Una última cosa —dijo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta—. "No puedo concretar la hora, ni el lugar, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo, estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería" —Ahora sí… no pude retener el chillido de fan enamorada—. Buenas noches, gatita.

Shaoran me dio un beso en la mejilla que duró más tiempo del necesario y se giró para irse… dejándome parada allí, mirando su espalda perderse en el pasillo y con las piernas más temblorosas que un flan.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me desplomé en el suelo, añorando que ese beso hubiera sido encima de mis labios y no en la mejilla.

—¡Necesito acabar con este proyecto para ayer!

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año y por qué?_

 _El objetivo de esta pregunta era conocer un poco más de la personalidad inconsciente de Shaoran y, como esperaba, demostró ser una persona cálida y familiar, que le gusta disfrutar con sus amigos. Además, sus ojos me dijeron que extraña y añora mucho su hogar en Hong Kong._

 _Eso me trasladó a mi pequeña Tomoeda en verano, los parques concurridos, las casas con pequeñas piscinas inflables para niños y todos ellos disfrutando de un agradable día en el exterior._

 _Definitivamente, le doy la razón. El verano es maravilloso._

 _Su respuesta fue muy satisfactoria y me da una idea de qué hacer para hacerlo avanzar. Shaoran responde muy bien cuando llamo a los recuerdos de su juventud, cuando habla de su familia, de sus amigos y de su tiempo en Hong Kong. Debo hacerle ver que un momento trágico en su vida, no puede empañar una vida tan maravillosa y mucho menos… el futuro exitoso que se extiende frente a él._

 _Nota especial: Estoy segura que sería la envidia de muchas si supieran que tengo un Darcy personal que me recita los diálogos… y debo decir que, aunque me muera de vergüenza ¡Pienso ir a esa playa en verano! Es una gran oportunidad para ver su tatuaje… y algo más que eso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión quince… y ahora si digo que ha sido mi favorita por mucho._

 _Está no fue la típica visita de un amigo preocupado ¡Esta fue la jodida visita de un novio! Lo único que me faltó fue besarla y quedarme a dormir con ella para cuidarla en la noche… y debo decir que ganas no me faltaron. Aclaro que solo eran ganas de dormir con ella, nada más… por lo menos por hoy._

 _En realidad, aunque suene cruel, esta gripe me salvó la vida porque estaba seguro que de esta sesión no pasaba. Me había enfocado en su bienestar, en su salud y eso apaciguó mi deseo de besarla… hasta que llegó la hora de irme. Decir que me costó era poco, mi cerebro decía "Anda, hombre. A casa que es tarde" Y mi cuerpo decía "¡Quédate y aprovecha de reclamar sus labios!"_

 _Mierda… no sé qué voy a hacer para no besarla._

 _Nota especial: si puedo ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa… no me molesta recitarle cuanto libro le guste. Por cierto, debo empezar el que me prestó para poder sorprenderla uno de estos días._

 **¡Sesión quince! Y vuelvo a decir, bajen las antorchas que sigo creando ambiente haha Este capítulo fue tierno, porque demuestra cuanto le importa Sakura a nuestro Shaoran ¿Seguirá aguantándose las ganas? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! :D ¿Qué pasara en el capi que viene? ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capi y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Sesión número dieciséis

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Sesión número dieciséis**

 **Shaoran Li**

— _Entonces… estarás muy ocupado hoy._

— Sí... tengo varias reuniones y debo afinar algunos detalles de la fiesta —dije, soltando un suspiro—. Pero, si ya te sientes mejor, podríamos vernos a las once y almorzar juntos.

— _Gracias a tus cuidados y a los antigripales, estoy completamente recuperada_. —Mierda... Otra vez me estaba sonrojando—. _Y con respecto al almuerzo... tengo una clase magistral de diez a doce._

—Ya...

— _Sí…_

Resoplé. Sabía lo importante que era esto para Sakura y me sentía frustrado por no lograr encontrar un jodido espacio en mi agenda para no tener que perder nuestra sesión de hoy.

La reunión con los inversionistas era dentro de una hora, tendría una hora justa para comer, toda la tarde estaría corriendo contra reloj para que la fiesta fuera perfecta y tenía que estar en el hotel a las seis para prepararme y estar listo para dar mi discurso de bienvenida a las siete, dándole apertura al evento.

Maldición, incluso había considerado invitarla a la fiesta, pero el salón estaría plagado de periodistas y no quería que le cayeran encima como buitres… mucho menos cuando solo éramos "amigos", pero era más que obvio que los amarillistas no perderían el tiempo y la convertirían en mi "conquista" de turno… Solté un suspiro, si tan solo hubiera un momento de... Un segundo...

—¿Qué te parece a las nueve?

— _Pero... estarás en plena fiesta._

—A esa hora puedo escaparme un rato sin que se vea mal —dije—. Podría enviar un chófer para que te recoja y me comprometo a llevarte yo mismo de regreso cuando terminemos.

— _No sé... ¿No te estás forzando demasiado?_

—El esfuerzo vale la pena, cariño. Tú lo vales.

— _El proyecto._ —Sonreí, mi gatita tenía una gran habilidad para escuchar solo lo que ella quería.

—Lo que digas, gatita —dije, riendo—. Entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Sakura se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, por lo menos lo estaba considerando. Varios segundos después, escuché claramente el suspiro que salió de su boca, ya había tomado una decisión.

— _Vas a tener que traficar dulces y bocadillos para mí._

—Dalo por hecho.

Después de colgar esa llamada y contrario a lo que esperaba, el día paso increíblemente rápido, haciéndose mucho más llevadero. Era más que obvio que estaba relacionado con mis ansias de ver a mi gatita esta noche.

Ya en la habitación que había reservado para alistarme, me dejé caer en la cama y me permití cerrar mis ojos por algunos minutos. Había sido un día ajetreado, muy productivo... y todavía no había terminado.

Un suspiro cansado salió de mi boca, ya era hora de alistarme.

Mientras iba caminando al baño, fui abriendo los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba, uno a uno, sin premura. La deslicé por mis brazos y la dejé caer al piso, hice lo mismo con el resto de mi ropa y entré a la ducha cuando la temperatura del agua estuvo adecuada para mí. Las gotas resbalaban por mi cuerpo y, literalmente, dejé que se llevarán toda la tensión acumulada en mis músculos. Simplemente, relajante.

Cuando me sentí completamente libre del estrés, del sudor y de cualquier partícula de suciedad, cerré las llaves del agua y cubrí mi cuerpo con un paño. Volví a la habitación y busqué en el clóset el traje que usaría en la noche, de color gris metalizado junto a una camisa azul marina y… la jodida corbata negra. Odiaba tener amarrado ese maldito trapo en el cuello, pero no quedaba de otra.

Intenté peinar mi cabello y en eso quedó, un intento, porque el maldito tenía vida propia y terminaba adoptando su propio estilo.

Una última mirada en el espejo, estaba listo.

Salí de la habitación y bajé al lobby dónde me encontré con el gerente del hotel, los invitados ya estaban comenzando a llegar y todos estaban siendo guiados al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Consulte mi reloj, faltaban diez para las siete.

Un suave toqueteo en mi hombro me hizo girarme, era Midori y estaba acompañada de su esposo. Ambos lucían bien juntos, y Midori estaba radiante con ese vestido verde que, en vez de disimular su redondez, la acentuaba. Muy típico de ella.

—Muy guapo —dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Debería hacerte un cumplido también? —Me gane un golpe y una risilla por parte del Kenji, su esposo—Bien, bien. Estás muy hermosa.

—Obviamente.

—Tranquilo, cuando salimos de casa me hizo decirle que estaba hermosa varias veces.

—Eres mi esposo, es tu trabajo decirme que estoy hermosa —dijo ella, riendo.

—Pero no es el trabajo de tus amigos. —Otro golpe, pero en vez de molestarme, reí.

La confianza que existía entre nosotros venía desde hace muchos años. Midori era hija de uno de los socios de mi padre, quién fue el anterior director de esta sucursal. Debido a su edad y al claro agotamiento, quería retirarse del puesto y fue allí cuando mi oportunidad surgió. Midori ya se desempeñaba como su asistente personal y lo único que él me pidió al llegar, fue que la dejara conservar su puesto. No pude negarme y tampoco me arrepentía. Sin ella, me hubiera costado mucho más adaptarme a la dirección, hacíamos un gran equipo.

—Necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás, jefe.

—Necesito que contactes un chófer que vaya a recoger a Sakura en su casa, a diez para las nueve, y la traiga hasta aquí. —Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su boca.

—Bien... lo haré, pero no será de gratis —dijo—. Se supone que no estoy trabajando.

Resoplé. Sabía que me lo iba a sacar en cara.

Le mandé un mensaje a Sakura, diciéndole que todo estaba listo y que me avisara cuando estuviera aquí en el lobby.

 **Gatita sexy _ 18:58**

 _Disfruta de tu gran entrada, lobito_.

Sonreí, ya era hora.

Al ingresar, todos los ojos se posaron sobre nosotros y los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Solo di un par de cabezazos como saludo y no me detuve hasta llegar al podio que estaba dispuesto para mí. En estructura, todos los discursos de bienvenida eran iguales, pero siempre trataba de imprimirle mi sello personal.

Esta vez, quise transmitirles a todos los que trabajaban en _GreenStone_ lo que su dedicación y esmero significaban para mí. Era cierto que a esta fiesta asistían socios, clientes y posibles inversionistas, pero el motivo principal era un hacer un agasajo a los trabajadores que día a día se encargaban de mantener en alto la reputación y la excelencia de la empresa.

Cuando finalicé el discurso de bienvenida, los aplausos nuevamente se oyeron por todo el salón. Ahora venía la parte que menos me gustaba, relaciones públicas.

No iba a decir que no se habían formado conversaciones interesantes. Después de todo, éramos personas del mismo gremio y el intercambio de experiencias junto con el planteamiento de posibles negociaciones, eran interesantes y más disfrutando de un buen whisky... el problema vino cuando algunos socios y clientes comenzaron a resaltar las cualidades de sus hijas para ver si alguna me llamaba suficientemente la atención para convertirla en la próxima señora Li.

Ah mierda, esto había perdido mi interés.

Consulté mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya faltaban cinco para las nueve, Sakura debía estar por llegar.

Intenté resistir lo más que pude el estar sumergido en las conversaciones frívolas que se habían formado, pero al final, me retiré con la excusa de buscar algún bocadillo… y ahora que lo recordaba, tenía un tráfico de comidas y bebidas que preparar.

Detuve a uno de los meseros y le pedí que preparara un paquete con la mayoría de los aperitivos y los tuviera preparados para cuando se los pidiera. Tenía pensado llevar a Sakura a una terraza cerrada que estaba en la azotea, desde donde se podía ver la ciudad, completamente iluminada, y nos daría la privacidad que necesitábamos para llevar a cabo la sesión lejos de ojos curiosos… especialmente los periodistas que no me perdían de vista.

Pocos minutos después, el mensaje tan ansiado llegó… pero estaba atrapado en una conversación de negocios que no podía evitar. A lo lejos vi a Midori y le hice señas para que se acercara.

—Disculpen un segundo, caballeros. —Los hombres asintieron, alzando la copa y me aparté un poco para poder hablar con ella.

—Sakura, está en el lobby, pero no puedo ir ahora —dije—. ¿Podrías ir con ella un rato? Y pídele a algún mesero que la atienda y esté pendiente de ella.

—Yo me encargo —me guiñó un ojo y se alejó, perdiéndose entre el mar de personas.

Los hombres volvieron a rodearme y reanudaron la conversación… mejor me tomaba otro whiskey… porque esto iba para largo. Lo peor fue cuando recibí un mensaje de Midori diciendo que ya se iba a casa porque no se sentía muy bien y que había dejado instrucciones para que atendieran bien a Sakura. Eso, en vez de calmarme, empeoró mi jodido mal humor ¡Yo odiaba esperar! Por eso no me gustaba hacer esperar a nadie… mucho menos a una persona que había venido porque yo se lo había pedido.

Cuando por fin pude desocuparme, ya eran casi las diez ¡Maldita sea! Había tardado demasiado.

Atravesé el enorme salón para ir a su encuentro y al llegar al lobby, la vi de inmediato. Estaba sentada en uno de los muebles y llevaba una copa en sus manos.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Por fin! —exclamó apenas me vio y soltó una carcajada… demasiado divertida.

Al levantarse, se tambaleó un poco y parpadeó como si estuviera tratando de enfocar su vista. Oh… esto era malo, muy malo.

—Gatita.

—¡Pero qué sexy estás! Seguro tenías embobada a más de una allá adentro —dijo, picando mi costado con sus dedos—. Oh… estamos duros por aquí.

—Cariño… —La tomé de sus manos y la obligué a verme. Mierda, jamás creí que iba a verla tan _happy_ —. ¿Cuánto tomaste?

—Pues… ¿cuatro o cinco copitas? O quizás seis… No estoy segura —dijo—. Cuando mi copa estaba por acabarse, llegaba mi amigo pingüinito y la llenaba otra vez sin yo pedírselo ¡Muy eficiente! ¡Hay que darle una buena propina!

¡Oh…diablos!

—Con solo decirle que no querías más era suficiente.

—Pero… me daba pena rechazarlo —dijo, haciendo un mohín terriblemente tierno—. Además, también me traía aperitivos muy ricos.

—Lo mejor será llevarte a casa. —dije, tratando de sostenerla de la cintura, pero ella se apartó.

—Alto allí, vaquero. —Me señaló con su dedo y frunció su ceño—. No me iré de aquí sin mi sesión.

—Cariño, tomaste un poquito de más. Lo mejor será…

—Shaoran, calladito te ves más bonito —dijo y se echó a reír de su propio chiste—. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, tenemos nuestra sesión y después me iré a casa como una niña buena.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Palabra de boy scout… o será girl scout —Y otra risa.

Esta sesión iba a estar complicada.

Esta vez, si dejó que la tomara de la cintura y la conduje por el lobby hasta el ascensor. Presioné el botón que nos llevaría hasta el octavo piso y dejé que recargara su peso en mí, su aroma dulce se filtró enseguida por mi nariz. Mierda, esto era una prueba demasiado jodida.

« _Está más desinhibida por el alcohol, Shaoran. Autocontrol… ¡No jodas las cosas!_ »

Cuando llegamos, la guie por el largo pasillo hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar primero, por lo menos ya no se tambaleaba tanto.

—Espérame aquí, voy a comprarte un café.

—¡Sí! ¡Un café! ¿Sabías que me encanta el café? ¡Amo el café!

Negué con mi cabeza y sonreí. Está era la misma gatita que yo conocía, pero mucho más espontanea. Su intensidad estaba multiplicada por diez.

Fui hasta una máquina expendedora que estaba cerca y compré dos cafés, porque yo también necesitaba uno.

Al regresar, noté que su abrigo estaba en el suelo y ella… estaba sentada en la cama con un sencillo, lindo y provocativo vestido manga larga de terciopelo azul rey.

—¿A qué te gustó el vestido?

—No lo voy a negar.

Sakura se levantó y dio una vuelta sobre su eje para que pudiera darle una mejor opinión. El jodido vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho, de allí caía libre hasta la mitad de sus muslos, resaltando sus hermosas curvas y dándole una apariencia larga a sus piernas.

—No quería desentonar porque sé cuan exclusivo es este hotel —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Y también pensé que sería bueno sorprender al lobo.

—Misión cumplida entonces.

—Ahora, nos vamos a sentar aquí y me vas a hablar de tu fiesta. —Sakura se sentó en el piso, usando la cama de respaldar y palmeó el lugar que estaba justo al lado de ella… ¡Mala idea!

—Mejor nos sentamos en la mesa.

—No seas cobarde que no muerdo —dijo, riendo—. Y trae mi bolso para sacar mi cuaderno.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, aun así, obedecí y me senté a su lado, dándole su bolso y pasándole su café, el cual se bebió prácticamente de un trago, mientras refunfuñaba que los cafés de lata no eran tan buenos… y debía darle la razón ¡Esto era un asco! Pero vaya que ayudaba a despejar un poquito el alcohol del sistema.

Sakura sacó su cuaderno y volvió a parpadear, tratando de enfocar la imagen.

—Mejor dejamos… el cuaderno de lado por hoy —dijo, riendo—. Seguro escribiría puros jeroglíficos y después no voy a entender nada.

Guardó el cuaderno de nuevo y sacó el móvil en su lugar. Lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche y activó la grabadora.

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. Ahora, ¡cuéntame de la fiesta!

—Un poco de todo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas de rogar, lobito!

Resoplé y comencé a decirle todo el suplicio que pasé con esos hombres que solo querían pescar un buen marido para sus hijas. Obviamente, Sakura se destornilló de la risa y, para que negarlo, también reí.

—Pero era obvio, Shaoran ¿Quién no querría echarte el lazo? —dijo, calmando su risa—. Eres divertido, gracioso, dulce… aunque también eres un poco sarcástico y estás un poquito loco, pero ese es tu gancho.

—Olvidaste sexy.

—Demasiado sexy and you know it —Volvió a echarse a reír—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ríete que fue bueno!

Sakura trató de hacerme cosquillas, pero frené sus manos justo cuando estaba tocando mi abdomen.

—¡Uh! Posible abdomen de lavadero.

« _¡Maldito autocontrol!_ »

—Mejor comenzamos la sesión ¿Te parece?

—Aburrido… —Sakura se alejó, dándome espacio para volver a enderezarme—. Bien, súper estrella, creo que la pregunta de hoy es ¿Qué opinas de la amistad entre hombres y mujeres?

Alcé mi ceja derecha ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

—Se más específica, gatita.

—Bueno, muchas personas dicen que es imposible que entre un hombre y una mujer exista una amistad sincera —dijo, señalándonos a ambos—, sabes, sin que haya un interés romántico oculto o… bueno… tú sabes.

—¿Interés sexual? —pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada.

Las mejillas de Sakura pasaron del suave sonrojo que tenía por el calor de la bebida a sonrojo nivel cuatro. Muy hermoso.

La verdad, esta no era una respuesta fácil de dar, especialmente si lo evaluaba desde la "amistad" que existía entre nosotros que, obviamente, enmascaraba muchas… intenciones.

—Te quedaste muy pensativo —canturreó, divertida.

—Creo que depende mucho de la concepción que cada uno tiene de la amistad sincera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por ejemplo, para mí la amistad sincera significa cariño, camaradería, complicidad y apoyo. Pero, si lo analizas un poco, entre una pareja también existe eso.

—Pero se no vale, lobito. Ya cruzaron la línea.

—Cierto, pero no por eso se deja de ser amigos. —respondí.

—Hablo de una amistad que no involucre ese tipo de amor —dijo, frunciendo su ceño.

—Si es desde ese punto de vista… —Mi primer pensamiento fue decir no, debido a lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero luego recordé a Midori. Sonreí—. Sí, creo que es posible si se delimita muy bien lo que buscamos en el otro desde un principio y también depende de la madurez de la amistad.

Las relaciones eran complicadas y, a veces, establecer los límites que definían qué era una amistad y qué no lo era, se hacía complicado, pero no imposible.

Midori y yo nos conocíamos desde los quince años, un par de adolescentes que se la pasaban haciendo locuras juntos y, obviamente, recibiendo regaños juntos. Nunca buscamos ser algo más que eso, quizás era porque yo no era su tipo y ella tampoco lo era… o simplemente porque nos veíamos como hermanos, así como pasaba con los Hiragizawa. El asunto era que sí podía existir la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer… aunque no tenía muy claro qué se necesitaba para lograrlo porque dependía de cada uno… o esa era mi opinión y así se lo hice saber a Sakura.

—Pues yo creo que es muy complicado —dijo.

—¿Ah sí? —Sakura asintió y se acercó un poco más a mí, al punto que nuestros hombros chocaban.

—Cuando una mujer es tratada bien… generalmente, comienza a sentirse atraída por el hombre. —Ladeo un poco su cabeza y fijó su vista en un lugar de mi cara. Estaba completamente absorta—. Sí… por eso es complicado.

—Entonces… no se puede ser atento con una mujer porque… ¿Confundiría las cosas?

—No siempre… pero… sí. —Sus ojos seguían fijos en el mismo punto.

« _¡Mierda! Se relamió los labios_ » No había que ser muy listo para saber qué diablos estaba mirando y eso no era bueno para mí.

—Se convierte en una tentación… una tortura que te hace soñar y delirar.

Y antes de que lograra apartarme, Sakura posó sus labios sobre los míos, dejando mi mente en blanco. Al principio, se quedó quieta, dándome la oportunidad de conocer la textura de sus labios, suaves y delicados, para luego profundizar un poco el contacto con una lentitud tortuosa, atrapando mi labio inferior y succionándolo con suavidad. Esa pequeña caricia hizo que mi jodido corazón latiera desbocado y todo empeoró cuando giró su cuerpo y posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, dándole mayor libertad para besarme a gusto. Eran caricias, succiones y roces que estaban volviéndome loco.

Sakura tenía el control del beso, pero a medida que mis sentidos se iban nublando por el deseo y la pasión, comencé a tomar el mando. De un momento a otro, la sentí moverse hasta sentarse a ahorcadas sobre mí, incrementando el contacto de nuestros cuerpos que parecían amoldarse a la perfección. Mi deseo se desbordó y me abandoné a todas las magníficas sensaciones que ella provocaba en mí.

Este beso era mucho más de lo que había esperado ¡Una maldita guerra de poder! Yo intentaba llevar el ritmo y luego ella me lo arrebataba al devolverme el beso con mayor ansia.

Sus manos temblorosas se enredaron en mi cabello, como si fuera una necesidad para ella sentirlo y yo más que encantando de dejarla. Mis manos se mantuvieron fijas en sus caderas y de vez en cuando apretaba para acercarla más a mí. Varios gemidos de ella, murieron en mi boca y una oleada de placer me abordó cuando me jaló del cabello, fue como una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió de pies a cabeza…

Estaba en blanco, posiblemente, me había olvidado hasta de mi nombre, pero cuando volví en sí y logré recordar quien era, donde estaba y qué diablos estaba haciendo, me detuve.

Decir que fue difícil era poco, me sentía como un jodido masoquista, pero logré apartarme un poco de ella y rompí el contacto ¡Maldita sea! ¿A caso estaba loco? ¡Ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos!

—Gatita… no… —jadeé—. Creo que lo mejor será…

—¿No quieres continuar?

Mierda… ¿Continuar? ¡Claro que quería! Pero definitivamente no podía hacerlo… ¡No era correcto! Cerré mis ojos y me obligué a respirar profundo… Mierda… esto era demasiado difícil y fue peor cuando la sentí moverse sobre mí y recostarse contra mi pecho.

—Cariño… esto no es correcto —dije—. Los dos bebimos un poco más de la cuenta ¿Entiendes? En otra situación, sería diferente, pero…

Cuando abrí mis ojos y bajé la cabeza para mirarla… mi boca se abrió con sorpresa… al verla completamente dormida sobre mi pecho.

—Oh vaya… —suspire aliviado.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y lo alboroté ¡Estuve a punto de mandar todo al carajo! ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

—Sakura Kinomoto… eso es lo que me pasa —susurré.

Bajé mi mirada y sonreí al verla dormir plácidamente. Vaya que me puso a prueba hoy. Con cuidado, la alcé en brazos y ella enseguida pasó los suyos por mi cuello y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Definitivamente, ¡era una maldita prueba de resistencia!

Para no seguir tentando la suerte, la coloqué en la cama. Fue apenas en ese momento que recordé que ella estaba saliendo de un resfriado y la arropé bien para que no tuviera frío. Sonreí mientras la veía dormir, por increíble que sonara, Sakura Kinomoto me había hecho perder el control.

—Descansa, princesa _—_ susurré—. Diablos... otra maldita ducha fría a la cuenta. Me tienes mal, gatita.

Suspiré y fui a arreglar el jodido problema que tenía entre las piernas… porque acostarme así no era una opción. La ducha helada se llevó parte del calor y esperaba que el resto se lo llevara el sueño, pero cuando me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos… las manos de Sakura se colaron sobre mí y sus piernas se enredaron con las mías…

—Esto… no es una prueba… Es un castigo del cielo —dije, entre risas.

Teniéndola acurrucada contra mi pecho, acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y la observé dormir… Definitivamente, no más alcohol para nosotros si vamos a estar a solas.

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinas de la amistad entre hombres y mujeres?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión dieciséis… Y debo decir… que no estoy orgulloso de lo que pasó, pero no puedo negar que estoy malditamente extasiado._

 _Sus labios son mucho mejores de lo que imaginé y su sabor… Mierda, podría hacerme adicto a ellos._

 _Decir que fue un error de mi parte sería denigrar todas las emociones que sentí mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Sí, fue incorrecto, pero… ¡Maldición! No me arrepiento de haber conocido sus labios._

 _¿La pregunta de hoy? Creo que hasta la olvidé… No, mentira. Se lo que dije y lo mantengo, un hombre y una mujer si pueden ser amigos, siempre y cuando así lo quieran ambos y marquen muy bien los límites de su relación ¿Por qué con Sakura no puedo? Simple ¡No quiero ser únicamente su jodido amigo!_

 _Nuestra amistad es sincera porque existe entre nosotros esa confidencialidad, esa cercanía y complicidad, pero yo quiero mucho más. Yo lo sé y el beso me lo confirmó… La pregunta es ¿Qué quiere ella?_

 _Nota especial: ¡Maldita sea! Tuve que recurrir a una ducha de agua fría, casi helada… para bajarme la calentura que ella despertó en mí._

 _Ahora, Sakura está durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama… y yo… yo estoy rememorando cada instante de ese beso._

 **Sí, me atrasé un día, pero tengo una excusa valida, como diría Sakura ¡Low Baterry! Esto de ser dance mom en semana de auditorías no es fácil haha pero deja un gustito muy bueno por poder apoyar a mi hija :D En fin ¡Sesión dieciséis! ¿Qué piensan de la pregunta? ¿Es o no posible? Por aquí les digo que sí porque la mayoría de mis amigos son hombres XD Que los uso como conejillos de indias para saber que piensan y crear personajes hahaha Y he aquí el primer beso entre ellos ¿Qué pensará Sakura cuando despierte? ¿Habrá tensión entre ellos? ¿Arrepentimientos? ¿O aceptara que le gustó? ¿Qué pasara con el proyecto? ¿Tendrán la charla?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capi y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Sesión número diecisiete

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Sesión número diecisiete**

¡Dios! ¿Otra vez dolor de cabeza?

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lenta y tortuosamente, preparándose para recibir directamente al sol que solía filtrarse por la ventana de mi habitación. Extrañamente, cuando logré enfocar la imagen, no había ventana.

Parpadeé confundida un par de veces, tratando de reconocer la pared que tenía de frente, pero era inútil. Esta no era mi habitación… Pero si no lo era… ¿Dónde rayos había dormido? ¿La sala? ¡¿La cocina?! Traté de recordar qué había pasado ayer, pero era como si hubieran reseteado mi mente.

Me levanté de un brinco y quedé arrodillada sobre la enorme cama. Asustada, repasé el lugar donde estaba… ¡Ay Dios! Esta, definitivamente no era mi habitación.

—¿Qué diablos paso ayer?...

Mi cabeza dolió aún más al tratar de forzar los recuerdos, pero me importaba una mierda ¡Esta era una emergencia!

« _Cerebro te necesito conmigo ¡Enfócate!_ »

A ver… Lo último que lograba recordar era estar esperando por Shaoran en el lobby del hotel. Midori había estado un rato conmigo haciéndome compañía y un mesero ninja me llenaba la copa sin que me diera cuenta, pero al final, la mujer tuvo que irse y me quedé sola en ese salón… con la copa que parecía llenarse mágicamente.

En todo momento me decía "será la última" y me proponía estar alerta para decirle al mesero que no quería más, pero… como dije… el sujeto era como el _maestro Shifu_ , pequeño, rápido, escurridizo y volvía a llenarla.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era una imagen distorsionada de Shaoran y después de allí… nada. Por más que me esforzaba, no había más que una oscuridad total ¡Dios! Estaba como los sujetos de _¿Qué paso ayer?_

—Vamos, Sakura ¡Tú puedes! —me dije y cerré los ojos.

Algunas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza… pero dudaba que fueran reales. Era como estar confundiendo una fantasía, un sueño muy vivido con la realidad. Imágenes difusas de haber tenido una sesión con Shaoran y… no sabía por qué, pero una sensación cálida me abordaba el pecho. Como si hubiera logrado una gran proeza… pero ¡¿Qué era?!

También tenía una sensación extraña en las manos, como si… como si hubiera tocado algo suave y… sedoso. Bien decían que, aunque la mente olvidara, el cuerpo seguía recordando. Había tocado algo y me había gustado mucho, estaba segura. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis manos guiaran el recuerdo. Las alcé y las extendí hacia adelante como si buscara de nuevo aquel contacto, mis dedos hormigueaban y deseaban volver a enredarse en aquel suave ¿cabello?

—¿Qué haces, gatita?

Abrí mis ojos con rapidez al escuchar su voz, encontrándome con la mirada casi dorada de Shaoran, justo en frente de mí… Mi mente se bloqueó completamente, era como si me hubiera quedado en blanco, pero al detallar que mis manos realmente estaban sumergidas en su suave cabellera me alejé y solté un chillido digno de una película de terror que no solo me aturdió a mí.

¡¿En qué momento Shaoran había aparecido aquí?!

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Yo… yo… —¡Nada! ¡No salía más nada!

« _¡Cerebro, no me abandones ahora!_ »

Dando un largo suspiro, Shaoran se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta una pequeña mesita que estaba en una esquina. En ese momento detallé que llevaba ropa casual, una sencilla camisa arremangada y un jean que se ajustaba… demasiado bien. El condenado lucía impecable y sexy con su cabello húmedo ¿Habría tomado un baño reciente?

¡Ay Diosito! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía como loco? Ya sabía que me gustaba, que me atraía mucho, pero lo que estaba pasando en mi pecho y entrañas ¡no era normal!

Me obligué a bajar la mirada y comencé a dar respiraciones profundas para calmar a mi pobre corazón, aun así, estaba atenta a sus pasos.

—Toma, gatita. —Su mano apareció en mi campo de visión y al abrirla vi una pequeña pastilla blanca en ella—. Para el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias… —susurré e introduje la pastilla en mi boca.

Shaoran se giró hacia la mesita que tenía al lado y me sirvió un vaso con agua, bebí de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco… —dije, avergonzada. Dios… estaba más claro que el agua ¡Me había emborrachado anoche! ¡Y seguramente había hecho un papelón! —. Shaoran yo… de verdad lo lamento.

Shaoran frunció su ceño.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Bueno… tú sabes… —dije, jugando con mis dedos—. ¡Dios! ¡Qué pena contigo! Te juro que esto jamás me había pasado ¡Yo nunca tomo de esa forma! ¡Y tampoco me tomé la botella entera! Como mucho fueron unas cuatro o cinco copas, pero seguro los antigripales todavía estaban en mi sistema, así que aceleraron el proceso ¡Es la única explicación que le consigo! Yo…

—Espera —me interrumpió—. ¿T estás disculpando por haberte emborrachado?

—¿Y por qué más debería disculparme? —pregunté y luego… la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho algo aún más vergonzoso, se filtró en mi cabeza—. ¡Ay Dios! Dime que no hice nada vergonzoso.

Shaoran me observó con fijeza, como si estuviera buscando alguna señal en mi cara, más en mis ojos. Al final, terminó suspirando y negó con su cabeza.

—No pasó nada —dijo al fin—. Tuvimos una sesión un poco… movida, pero más nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con movida?

—A que eres terriblemente graciosa cuando estás en ese estado de extrema felicidad —¡Qué pena!

—Ay no… de verdad discúlpame. Debes estar pensando lo peor de…

—No pienso mal de ti, Sakura —dijo, colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios para silenciarme… y no sabía por qué, pero eso activo otro recuerdo de mi boca porque sentí como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se concentraban únicamente en sentir su tacto—. No te preocupes por lo que pasó anoche ¿Está bien? —Asentí con lentitud.

Shaoran retiró sus dedos con parsimonia y… me sentí extraña, demasiado. Era como si añorara ese contacto… ¡Estaba loca!

—Si quieres puedes tomar un baño —dijo de repente.

—Yo… lo haré en casa, pero si me gustaría asearme un poco.

Shaoran asintió y señaló la puerta que, seguramente, era el baño. Me levanté de la cama y el piso se tambaleó un poco bajo mis pies. Las manos de Shaoran me sostuvieron por la cintura y eso… desencadeno otro recuerdo de mi cuerpo ¡¿Pero qué diablos había pasado ayer para que estuviera tan sensible?!

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No yo… estoy bien.

Me solté y caminé rápido hacia el baño. Esto era una locura, algo que solo pasaba en las jodidas películas y venía a pasarme a mí… ¡Justo con él!

Al verme en el espejo casi suelto un grito ¡Parecía un panda! Abrí la llave del lavamanos y comencé a lavarme la cara para quitarme el delineador que se había corrido. Sequé mi cara con un paño pequeño y me observé de nuevo, estaba pálida, pero por lo menos el negro ya no enmarcaba mis ojos… un segundo…

—¡Él me vio así!

Ahogué un chillido en el paño que tapaba mi cara ¿A caso había una pena mayor que esta?

Solté un suspiro lastimero y vi que había un cepillo de dientes nuevo allí, seguramente él lo había encargado para mí. Eso era muy… Shaoran. Lavé mis dientes, me peiné un poco y compuse un poco mi apariencia, por lo menos ya estaba más más presentable.

Salí del baño con cuidado y lo que vi, me dejó fría. Shaoran estaba acomodando un delicioso desayuno sobre una mesa que estaba al fondo de la habitación, el aroma era celestial.

—Me imaginé que tendrías hambre, así que pedí que nos trajeran algo para comer antes de irnos.

—Yo… yo puedo irme a casa sola.

—Te prometí que te llevaría yo mismo a casa, gatita.

Bien, ya sabía que mi compañero era demasiado terco, así que no valía la pena discutir con él. Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a la suya y observé el plato; huevos, tocino, pan tostado y, mi favorita, mermelada de fresa.

Nos dedicamos a comer en un extraño y tenso silencio que… no me gustaba, y por el ceño fruncido que Shaoran tenía, tampoco le gustaba.

Un recuerdo difuso llegó a mi cabeza, imágenes de una sesión que no sabía si habían pasado en realidad… pero extrañamente tenía la certeza de que había puesto mi móvil a grabar.

—¿Te molestaría… tener nuestra sesión de hoy?

—¿No te duele la cabeza?

Negué, aunque si me dolía un poco.

—Necesito aprovechar el tiempo… y la verdad… quiero llegar a casa para lanzarme a la cama a dormir hasta mañana.

Shaoran rio con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza.

Observé a mi alrededor y noté que mi bolso estaba en la cómoda. Me levanté y lo abrí para sacar mi cuaderno rosa, un lapicero y… ¿Dónde rayos estaba mi móvil?

—Allá —lo escuché decir. Cuando me giré, lo vi señalando la mesita del otro lado de la cama—. Lo puse a cargar porque se quedó sin batería anoche.

Asentí y fui por él. Lo encendí y caminé con lentitud hacia la mesa. Tenía mensajes de las chicas, preguntando cómo me había ido e incluso la picara de Chiharu decía que, si no había respuesta, era porque había tenido acción anoche. Les mandé una carita molesta y les dije que hablábamos luego.

Busqué la aplicación para grabar y noté en la lista que había una grabación de anoche. Entonces… si había grabado la sesión. Eso era bueno, así no tendría que pedirle a él que me diera de nuevo la respuesta y arriesgarme a que la cambiara.

Activé la grabadora y pasé las páginas de mi cuaderno hasta llegar a la pregunta de hoy, saltando la página en blanco del día anterior que solo tenía la pregunta anotada. Ya luego me encargaría de llenarla cuando escuchara la grabación.

—Bien… Hace tiempo me dijiste que apreciabas mucho la libertad, pero quiero saber ¿Qué es exactamente para ti… ser libre?

Shaoran sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era la ladeada a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era una pequeña, sencilla y reflejaba cuan a gusto se sentía con esa pregunta que, en teoría, no tocaba aspectos personales como otras. Eso aligero mucho el ambiente.

—El concepto de libertad es muy amplio, gatita —dijo—. Pero para mí… ser libre no tiene nada que ver con hacer lo que me da la gana o no rendirle cuentas a alguien.

—A veces confundimos libertad con independencia.

—Sí… van de la mano, pero no son lo mismo. —Colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su mentón sobre ellos. Extrañaba esa pose filosófica—. Creo que ser libre es… pensar lo que quieras sin que te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti… ya sea política, religión, de tu trabajo o de la sociedad. Es… tener tu propio concepto de vida y seguirlo sin importar qué.

—¿Y si ese concepto no va con lo que dice la sociedad?

—Nos dictaminan cómo pensar, vestir, cómo o qué estudiar ¡Incluso nos guían a qué debemos comprar!… Es algo que considero bastante controlador y por eso, cuando eres capaz de librarte de esas cadenas, de hacer lo que te apasiona sin importar lo que los demás piensen… el placer es infinito. Pero claro, es solo una opinión, no una verdad absoluta y es debatible.

Pues sí… en eso tenía razón.

—Depende mucho de los argumentos ¿No crees?

—Tenemos libertad de actuar, es cierto, pero esos actos, generalmente, están dirigidos por algo o alguien —dijo—. Por eso, creo que ser libres es… simplemente ser tú, sin importar qué.

La mirada de Shaoran mostró ese anhelo que ya había detectado en otras ocasiones, como aquella vez, en el supermercado, cuando me di cuenta cuanto ansiaba esa felicidad plena. Eso demostraba que él sabía que no estaba mostrando al mundo su verdadero ser. Shaoran apreciaba la libertad, pero, realmente, no lo era y ansiaba obtenerla.

—¿Qué es la libertad para ti, gatita?

Pues… si me lo hubiera preguntado un par de años atrás, le hubiera dicho que yo era una de las personas que solía confundir la libertad con la independencia. Pero después de asistir a clases de filosofía y pensamiento humano, me di cuenta de mi error y restructuré la visión que tenía de la libertad, la cual coincidía muy bien con la de él.

En mi caso, la libertad tenía que ver con el ser mismo. Reflejar en el exterior lo que éramos en el interior. No tener gritos ahogados en la garganta, como me pasaba mucho, y expresar al mundo lo que pensábamos, sin importar si seguía o no la tendencia de momento.

En ese sentido, envidiaba a Tomoyo. Ella era libre de dejar volar su imaginación cuando diseñaba, y aunque sus modelos fueran un poco exagerados, ella los hacía con ilusión y no dejaba jamás que una mala opinión la desanimara. Todo lo contrario, lo tomaba como un reto personal y se reinventaba, siempre manteniéndose dentro de su propio estilo. Por eso, a pesar de lucir extraña cuando modelaba sus diseños, yo lo hacía con orgullo por todo el esmero que ella ponía en ellos.

—¿Quieres agregar algo más?

Shaoran se quedó pensativo un rato y luego asintió frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—Creo que te diste cuenta que la libertad es algo que no poseo del todo —dijo—. Es cierto que la predico y, en ciertos aspectos de mi vida, la poseo, pero estoy… luchando para librarme de las cadenas que aún me mantienen atado.

—En ese caso… yo también debo luchar contra esas cadenas.

—Entonces… podemos luchar juntos ¿No? —dijo, sonriendo, y yo le correspondí.

—Sin importar cuan alto estén los muros, lograremos traspasarlos.

—Es una promesa, cariño.

Después de esa linda sesión, Shaoran me llevó a casa. El trayecto fue en silencio, pero a diferencia de la tensión que sentíamos en la habitación, este silencio era cómodo y no necesitábamos llenarlo con nada. Era como si estuviéramos disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Muy ameno y cómodo en realidad. Por eso, cuando llegamos a mi edificio, sentí una decepción enorme al tener que bajarme del auto y separarnos… porque debía admitir que, además de gustarme, yo disfrutaba de su compañía enormemente.

Cuando estaba por bajar de su auto, volví a disculparme por el papelón que hice anoche y Shaoran volvió a decirme que no me preocupara… y por un segundo vi algo reflejado en sus ojos, algo que no me gustó. Tristeza y culpa.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —El ambiente volvió a tornarse pesado—. Quiero que sepas que… anoche no hiciste nada malo y que, en realidad, todo fue mi culpa.

—Claro que no, Shaoran. Tu no me obligaste a beber.

—Pero te dejé sola, esperando. Algo que, créeme, no volverá a repetirse. —dijo muy seguro—. El asunto es que… el único que debe disculparse soy yo.

—Ya te dije que…

—Sakura, si debo disculparme, por eso y por todo lo demás —dijo y luego soltó un suspiro—. Aunque eso no significa que me arrepienta, tenlo en cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo tenlo presente. Me disculpo, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó anoche porque, como te dije, fue… interesante.

—¿Verme pasadita de copas? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Eso y lo que pasó después.

—¿Qué paso?

—Te lo dije, una sesión movida. Te vuelves más desinhibida y cariñosa estando _happy_ —dijo riendo y se ganó un golpe mío en su brazo.

—Bien… sea lo que sea, te disculpo porque sé que no debí ser fácil anoche.

—Espero que eso se mantenga así… —susurró, pero lo oí perfectamente, lo cual fue bastante extraño.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño caliente que me revivió de las cenizas. Posiblemente era muy común para Dios escuchar esta frase, pero no volvería a beber nunca más.

Ya estando limpia, relajada y calientita, saqué el cuaderno rosa de mi bolso, el móvil y reproduje la grabación de anoche para realizar las anotaciones que me faltaban. Cuando el audio comenzó… abrí mi boca por completo. Esa voz que sonaba extremadamente feliz… no podía ser…

—¡¿Esa soy yo?!

¡Oh Dios! ¡Sonaba como una desquiciada! Lo que salía de mi boca eran puras estupideces y luego… luego…

—¡¿Le dije que era sexy?! ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?!

La grabación continuó y luego escuché un poco de la risa de Shaoran al estar bajo un "ataque" mío de cosquillas.

—Oh… ¡Yo no dije eso! —exclamé ¿Cómo diablos le había dicho que tenía un abdomen de lavadero? Un segundo… ¡Le toqué el abdomen! ¡Con razón dijo que borracha era más desinhibida y cariñosa! —. Qué vergüenza…

¡Dios! ¿Por qué rayos bebí?

Después de ese ataque… la sesión inició y con manos temblorosas comencé a tomar notas ¡Qué pena! ¡Prácticamente lo ataqué anoche! Y él tan tranquilo en la mañana… Aunque, bueno… él sabía que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol ¿Cierto? ¡Ay Dios! Juraba que esa no era yo ¡Algo más me había poseído!

—Bien, hecho Sakura… Ahora Shaoran conoce tu lado oscuro.

Esto no podía empeorar ¿Verdad?

Afortunadamente, la grabación me dio la razón porque la sesión se desarrolló tranquila… o yo estuve tranquila durante la sesión. Eso me hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio… Y en cuanto a la respuesta de Shaoran pues… él consideraba que si podía existir una amistad sincera entre un hombre y una mujer… y me resultó hasta tierno que dijera que, aun siendo pareja, se conservaba esa amistad y complicidad que los unió en un principio… pero yo opinaba muy distinto… menos mal no se lo dije.

Pensaba que la sesión terminaba allí porque se formó un silencio después de su respuesta, pero la grabación continúo con mi propia opinión...

—Soy estúpida... Definitivamente, el alcohol apaga mi cerebro —dije, al escuchar a mí yo _happy_ hablando de la atracción que surgía cuando un hombre trataba bien a una mujer... ¡Había exteriorizado lo que me pasaba a mí con él! ¡¿Acaso era tonta?!

« _Dios, Sakura... Para eso le hubieras dicho de una vez que estabas hablando de ti»_

Mi voz sonaba anhelante, urgida... llena de un deseo que ni sabía que tenía y después... silencio. Un tortuoso silencio que no me decía nada de lo que estaba pasando… hasta que…

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Pero qué mierda...?

Esos sonidos fogosos y los gemidos ahogados los podía reconocer dónde fueran ¡Era un jodido besazo! ¡Ay Diosito! Esto tenía que ser una broma, una jodida broma.

Solté un chillido al escuchar mi propia voz soltando un gemido de padre y señor nuestro.

Las imágenes empezaron a llegarme mientras escuchaba todo. Como habíamos llegado hasta la habitación, su preocupación por mí, nuestra sesión y… lo que sentí al hacer míos sus labios ¡Ay madre! ¡Había sido yo la que jodió esto!

La sensación en mis manos se debía a que había enredado mis dedos en su cabello ¡Incluso lo jale! ¡Ay! ¿Que debía estar pensando de mí ahora? ¡Prácticamente lo viole!

—Aunque... aunque él se escucha muy satisfecho... —dije, tratando de defenderme... pero no había defensa en lo indefendible ¡Había violado su boca!

Volví a prestar atención a la grabación. Shaoran detuvo el beso y yo… claro… ¡Tenía que preguntar si no quería continuar!

—Cerebro, me fallaste anoche… ¡Estoy decepcionada de ti!

Luego, un poco más de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar, diciendo que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo y por ultimo… su risa ¿Qué había hecho para que se riera?

— _Descansa, princesa —_ decía su voz—. _Diablos... otra maldita ducha fría a la cuenta. Me tienes mal, gatita._

Pasos y luego silencio. La grabación llegó a su final.

Cuando él dijo que la sesión había sido movida ¡Se había quedado corto! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Cómo lo vería de nuevo después de esto?!

La había jodido… ¡La había jodido con letras mayúsculas!

En ese momento de desespero, recordé sus palabras en el auto. Ahora entendía porque se sentía culpable, se había dejado llevar y eso podría verse como que había abusado de mí, pero él no era el único culpable ¡Yo me había pasado de intensa! El alcohol había exteriorizado todo el deseo que sentía por él ¡Una jodida bomba!

Luego recordé... lo que dijo después. Shaoran no se arrepentía ¿Eso significaba que... yo también le gustaba? Mi corazón se regocijó por un instante, pero después... pensé en mi proyecto. No podía mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Shaoran me encantaba, lo admitía, pero debía finalizar mi proyecto. Ya no era por la beca, ya no era por impresionar a Clow ¡Era cuestión de profesionalismo!

Íbamos por la sesión diecisiete, quedaban solo cuatro preguntas. Podía resistir ¡Debía hacerlo!

—Seguiré fingiendo demencia. —Asentí, confirmando mi decisión—. Debo resistir las ganas de... de revivir el calor que sentí anoche.

Cerré mis ojos y volví a rememorar el momento. Sus manos en mi cadera, su calor mezclándose con el mío y él recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca.

—Rayos... Ahora la que necesita una ducha fría soy yo… ¿Qué me has hecho, lobito?

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué significa para ti la libertad?_

 _Shaoran dio una respuesta clara de lo que cree y lo que anhela obtener. La libertad para él, significa ser él mismo, expresar sus opiniones, sus pensamientos y ser libre de mostrar al mundo su verdadero ser._

 _Ambos coincidimos en que no somos libres, pero se formó un acuerdo de apoyo mutuo que me pareció... muy hermoso._

 _Nota especial: esta ha sido mi sesión favorita hasta la fecha... y debo decir que me encanta cuando se pone todo filosófico._

 _Sesión anterior:_

 _Tomé notas de la sesión anterior gracias a una grabación que hice anoche... No estaba en condiciones para escribir._

 _Según la opinión de Shaoran, él cree que es posible tener una amistad sincera entre un hombre y una mujer, y lo justificó diciendo que todo dependía de nuestra madurez y los límites que coloquemos._

 _Nota especial: lo he besado... ¡Le di un jodido besazo! Y en vez de arrepentirme por lo poco profesional que fui... no dejo de recordar y desear poder besarlo en mis cinco sentidos…_

 _Sus labios… tenían un sabor delicioso… una mezcla del sabor del alcohol con chocolate y un toque de café… y yo amo el café… ¡Adoro el café! Y ahora más… porque me hace recordar su sabor… ¿Es necesario acotar que estoy sonrojada?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión diecisiete… Una amena y muy tranquila donde hablamos de lo que significa la libertad._

 _Admití que no soy libre porque aún estoy sujeto a las cadenas de mi pasado, pero estoy esforzándome para romperlas y ella me mostró su apoyo. Eso fue reconfortante y se sintió... bien._

 _Con respecto al beso... ella no lo recuerda. No puedo negar que me sentí un poco desilusionado, pero es lo mejor… para ella, para su proyecto y… para ambos, pero solo de momento._

 _Que Sakura no lo recuerde, no quiere decir que yo lo olvidaré, porque esos labios se han convertido en una adicción para mí y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir._

 _Nota especial: Mi proyecto sigue en marcha y estoy seguro que después de la última pregunta, esos labios serán míos otra vez._

 **¡Sesión diecisiete! Sé que varias me pidieron que ella recordara el beso, pero quería integrar tensión entre ellos xD Y como les dije a varias, el celular iba a ser clave haha ¿Qué piensan de la pregunta de hoy? ¿Creen que Sakura realmente pueda fingir demencia? ¿Siendo ella tan… Sakura? ¿Qué pasara con el proyecto? ¿Tendrán una charla sobre esto?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capi y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	20. Capítulo 20 - Sesión número dieciocho

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Sesión número dieciocho**

—¿Qué hago?

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa y comencé a darme golpecitos con ella ¿Cómo rayos creí que iba a poder mantener la situación controlada? ¡Era una ingenua!

Giré mi cabeza y observé la pantalla de mi teléfono para leer de nuevo el mensaje. Era un saludo, un simple " _Hola, gatita ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_ " que había hecho saltar mi corazón más que un canguro. Si un solo mensaje me había hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas ¡¿Qué iba a pasar cuando estuviéramos frente a frente?! Mínimo me desmayaba.

Mis dedos estaban dispuestos y listos para escribir una respuesta, pero mi cerebro había decidido lanzarse una huelga ¡No se me ocurría nada! Escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, y en un momento de desespero, terminé enviando un " _Bien_ ", para arrepentirme después porque yo no era así. Yo no solía dar respuestas escuetas y Shaoran lo sabía, eso sería suficiente para sospechar que algo me pasaba. Suspiré, si esto seguía así, el proyecto se iría al caño… y sería mi culpa.

Mi celular sonó y no necesitaba revisarlo para saber que era él, seguramente preguntando qué rayos estaba pasando conmigo. Estaba metida en un problema colosal y no sabía qué hacer para resolverlo. Evitarlo no era una opción porque necesitaba seguir adelante con el proyecto, tampoco lo era el cambiar mi actitud con él porque sospecharía de inmediato… la única salida que me quedaba… era enfrentarlo.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo… —lloriqueé.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué rayos tuve que beber?

Lo peor de todo era que no dejaba de rememorar ese beso. Admitía que no tenía una amplia experiencia en la materia, pero de que Shaoran sabía besar… ¡Sabía! Ese hombre, con tan solo un beso, había logrado desencadenar un montón de sensaciones electrizantes y placenteras que no había sentido nunca. No era virgen, hace mucho había dejado de serlo, pero… nunca había sentido una conexión tan… perfecta con un hombre. Los movimientos, las caricias... todo fue como una danza perfectamente sincronizada, y nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron de tal forma que… rayos… de solo acordarme me daba calor.

Era cierto que había estado demasiado desinhibida por el alcohol, pero… ¡Nada podría hacerme olvidar todo lo que sentí y viví esa noche! Shaoran Li me había transportado al mismísimo cielo y el jodido problema era que quería volver a experimentarlo.

Solté un suspiro lastimero, si el beso no me hubiera gustado, estaba segura que podría afrontarlo con serenidad y decirle que había sido una estupidez de mi parte, pero… no era así. A ambos nos había gustado ese beso malévolo y por eso mismo me moría de la vergüenza… ¡No iba a poder fingir estando frente a él!

Rayos… Ni siquiera podía creer que un hombre como ese me hubiera besado ¡Y de esa forma! Él era tan… tan… ¡Era fuego puro! Tan seguro, tan enérgico, tan… vibrante. Shaoran era un hombre con una presencia poderosa, avasallante y aunque no lo hubiera considerado antes… ahora me hacía sentir muy abrumada ¡Era como comparar a un lobo con un chihuahua!

¡Ah mierda! Ya estaba divagando demasiado.

Desbloqueé mi teléfono, la notificación del mensaje brillaba en la pantalla. Dando un suspiro largo y profundo, me digné a leer su mensaje.

 **Lobito sexy _ 07:45**

 _¿Te parece bien vernos a las once?_

 _Me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme a un lugar_.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a preguntar nada de mi escueto " _Bien_ "? Mis manos apretaron el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria y un resoplido salió de mi boca. Al parecer, Shaoran no me conocía tanto como yo creía ¡Agh! ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Debería estar contenta de que haya ignorado mi poca naturalidad, pero, en vez de eso, me sentía… decepcionada ¡Ni yo misma me entendía!

 **Yo _07:48**

 _¿Qué lugar?_

 **Lobito sexy _ 07:48**

 _Es una sorpresa, gatita._

 _¿Te animas?_

 _Podemos tener nuestra sesión de hoy allí_.

¡Definitivamente estaba ignorando mi falta de palabras! Pues bien, aquí le iba una con toda intención.

 **Yo _ 07:49**

 _OK…_

 **Lobito sexy _ 07:50**

 _Entonces, te veo a las once en el estacionamiento de tu universidad._

 _Estoy seguro que te gustara_.

¡Ah! ¡No podía creerlo!

—Idiota… ¡Yo aquí jodiéndome la cabeza y tú tan tranquilo!

Tomé aire profundo. Debía calmarme, volver a mi centro ¡Alinear mis jodidos chakras!

Quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas y él solo lo había visto como un beso calenturiento y ya. Muchas personas lo hacían y eso no tenía por qué significar algo ¿Cierto?… ¡Ah rayos! ¿Para qué me mentía? Ese beso había sido mucho más que una subida de temperatura… o por lo menos fue así para mí. Tal vez por eso me sentía tan contrariada.

Saqué mi cuaderno rosa y releí sus respuestas. Mis dedos acariciaban las hojas y sonreía de vez en cuando. Tenía que resolver esto, debía hacerlo por el proyecto y por nuestra amistad.

Guardé mis cosas y me fui a mi primera clase. Necesitaba distraerme para poder aligerar mi cabeza y pensar mejor… o esa fue mi intención al entrar, pero al llevar diez minutos en la clase de teoría del comportamiento humano, me di cuenta que iba a ser inútil.

Apenas prestaba atención y por eso mis apuntes eran un desastre. Esto estaba mal ¡Muy mal! Y cuando pensé que no podía ser peor ¡Examen sorpresa! Definitivamente, alguien allá arriba me odiaba ¡Y mucho!

Al principio, había sufrido de un bloqueo enorme y hasta se me olvidó mi nombre. Gracias al cielo, logré recordar todo lo que había estudiado la semana pasada y pude responder con seguridad la mayoría de las preguntas. Por lo menos no sacaría una mala nota.

Como el examen se extendió más de lo esperado, literalmente, salí corriendo del salón, rumbo al estacionamiento. Ya iba retrasada diez minutos y era obvio que me ganaría un regaño por parte de _Mister_ _puntualidad_.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, tragué grueso al ver su auto estacionado no muy lejos. Di unas diez respiraciones profundas y palmeé mis mejillas. Estaba lista. Si él podía simular que nada había pasado, yo también podía ¿Verdad?

Una última respiración profunda, y avancé hacía mi _Furia nocturna_.

A medida que me acercaba, mi corazón iba aumentando su ritmo y las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Mis pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos, al punto de parecer estar caminando en cámara lenta ¡Dios! ¡Hasta sentía nauseas! ¡Las respiraciones no habían servido para nada!

Por un segundo mis pies se sembraron en el piso y consideré dar media vuelta para huir, pero luego pensé que yo no era una cobarde… y tampoco era una opción porque debíamos tener la sesión de hoy. Una última inhalación profunda y me obligué a seguir avanzando, pero al llegar al vehículo, me invadió la sorpresa me invadió al notar que nadie estaba adentro.

Demasiado extraño. Miré en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de él ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Habría ido a buscarme? No, imposible, Shaoran apenas y conocía la biblioteca. Saqué mi teléfono para ver si me había mandado algún mensaje, pero no había nada.

¿Y si lo llamaba? No, mala idea. No iba a malgastar las fuerzas que había reunido para enfrentarlo en una llamada. Me recosté en el auto y cerré mis ojos ¿Dónde podía estar él?

De un momento a otro, una agradable sensación cálida se extendió por mi mejilla, una caricia. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré de lleno con su sonrisa ladeada. Mis mejillas ardieron en el acto.

—¿Pensando en mí, gatita?

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, incapaz de hablar ¿A dónde se fue mi confianza? ¡Había perdido mi voz!

—¿Sucede algo?

Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza al sentir mi garganta completamente seca ¡Dios! Era como… ¡como si fuera una adolescente otra vez! El corazón desbocado, el miedo a cometer alguna locura, el sonrojo en toda la cara, los temblores ¡Nervios en todo su esplendor!

—Los mensajes de esta mañana estaban algo escuetos, —Entonces sí lo había notado—, por eso creí que quizás estabas estresada y me pareció una buena idea recibirte con un latte de vainilla.

¡Una supernova en potencia!

—Yo… bueno… yo…

—¿Gracias?

—Ah… sí.

Esto era peor de lo que esperaba. Me cerebro no respondía ¡Estaba completamente bloqueado!

Shaoran me tendió el café, mi mirada se alternaba entre eso y sus ojos. Mis manos se extendieron con parsimonia y aprisionaron el vaso con delicadeza, chocando con sus dedos accidentalmente. Extrañamente, no las retiré. El calor no se iba de mi cara, podía sentirlo, pero en ese momento carecía de importancia. Sus ojos me habían hecho su prisionera y… no quería escapar de ellos.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta y rompió el hechizo al desviar su mirada a otro punto. Cuando volví en sí, noté que sus mejillas también estaban un poco rojas ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué había sido eso?

Bebí un sorbo del café para disimular, la calidez del café enseguida recorrió mi garganta y eso me despejó un poco.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí con lentitud.

Shaoran abrió la puerta para mí como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora, ese pequeño gesto me parecía mucho más significativo, más atrayente… ¡Rayos! ¡Tenía que controlar mis emociones para poder afrontar esto! Sacudí mi cabeza y entré en el vehículo. No iba a dejar que la situación me sobrepasara ¡El proyecto dependía de ello!

Traté varias veces de iniciar alguna conversación, pero solo quedaba en eso, intentos, porque de mi boca no salía nada. Fruncí mi ceño completamente frustrada, esto no estaba funcionando.

—¿Estás muy callada?

—¿Eh?

—¿Pasó algo en la universidad? —Shaoran aprovechó un semáforo para posar su mirada sobre mí. Se veía preocupado.

Dios… esto no podía seguir así. Por encima de cualquier cosa, incuso de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, estaban mis ganas de ayudarlo. Ya no se trataba de una nota o de la pasantía perfecta… se trataba de él. Me había hecho una promesa a mí misma de lograr que Shaoran superara su pasado para que fuera libre al fin, para que recuperara su verdadero yo que se ocultaba tras una armadura de indiferencia, por eso no podía permitir que esto continuara. Sabía que podía lograr abrirle los ojos con mis preguntas, hacerle ver lo maravilloso que era para que pudiera florecer de nuevo… Y con eso en mente, mi corazón se serenó y mi cabeza se ordenó un poco. Ya sabía qué hacer.

—No pasó nada —dije, apretando mis puños para no perder la confianza—. Pero si necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Negué con mi cabeza, este no era el momento ni el lugar, pero definitivamente, aclararía esto hoy.

—Vamos a ese lugar que dices a ver si es tan bueno —dije, dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

—Esa es mi gatita.

Mis mejillas volvieron a incendiarse, pero esa vez, me recordé quienes éramos. Un hombre ardiente que le gustaba dar cumplidos y una chica tímida que se sonrojaba por todo, unidos por un extraño proyecto que nos ayudaría a alcanzar la libertad. Sí, todo estaría bien, me tenía confianza.

Shaoran condujo por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a uno de los centros comerciales más nuevos de la ciudad. Apenas tenía un mes de haber sido inaugurado y no había tenido la oportunidad de venir. Observé su diseño, era llamativo, atrayente y muy moderno. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían observar el interior del centro comercial y se podía ver a las personas transitar de un lado al otro.

Ingresamos en el estacionamiento y cuando el auto se detuvo, Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

—¿Vas a comprar algo aquí?

—Sí… —dijo, rascando su nuca—. Un libro de arquitectura.

—¿Vamos a una librería?

—Hay una muy buena que te permite leer algunos libros y hasta puedes beber café mientras lo haces.

—¿En serio? —Shaoran asintió sonriendo—. Vamos entonces.

Ambos salimos del auto y luego de asegurarlo, nos adentramos en aquel maravilloso lugar. Contrario a otros centros comerciales, este tenía amplios espacios, muy difícilmente se podía chocar con alguien lo cual era maravilloso para mí y mi despiste. Mi mirada iba de aquí para allá, observando todo a mi alrededor. Las mejores tiendas estaban allí, incluso había más tiendas exclusivas que en el centro comercial del este ¡Tomoyo iba a morir de la emoción cuando se lo dijera!

El cristal del ascensor era prácticamente transparente, permitía ver todo a nuestro alrededor y te daba la sensación de estar levitando porque ni se sentía cuando iba subiendo. Se notaba que las personas que habían construido esto, habían puesto su esmero y dedicación hasta en el más pequeño detalle.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, allí, Shaoran me guio por los pasillos hasta que conseguimos la librería. Su vitrina era exquisita, mostraba detalles y adornos dignos de un mundo de fantasía y exhibía los libros del momento.

—Mira eso. —Al ver lo que Shaoran me señalaba, sonreí. Un stand dedicado únicamente al " _Príncipe de la máscara_ "—. Ya voy por el capítulo doce.

—¿En serio?

—Podemos discutirlo cuando quieras.

Eso sería genial, pero… primero debía resolver este asunto para poder volver a la normalidad completamente o por lo menos para no sentirme tan rara en su presencia.

Ingresamos a la librería y observé todos los estantes que exhibían los libros. Cuentos, novelas, textos, había de todo.

Shaoran caminó por los pasillos formados por las estanterías y yo lo seguí. Ojeaba cada título exhibido hasta que logró dar con uno que llamó su atención. Lo abrió y examinó su contenido, su ceño estaba un poco fruncido.

Mientras el leía, no estaba segura de qué hacer. Tomé uno de los libros al azar y lo revisé ¡Ah rayos! Uno de cálculo ¡Yo odiaba los números! Solté un suspiro y lo devolví a su sitio. Deambular por el lugar era otra opción muy tentativa, quizás la más acertada mientras él nutría su cerebro, pero al mirar a nuestro alrededor y notar que no había nadie, me di cuenta que era el momento y el lugar ideal para tener esta conversación. Un terreno completamente neutral para llegar a un acuerdo de paz ¿Verdad?

« _Confianza, Sakura ¡Ten valor!_ »

—Ahm… yo… ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Shaoran despegó sus ojos del libro y me miró curioso.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Jugué nerviosa con mis dedos, esto era más difícil de lo que creí.

—Yo… yo… —Mordí mi labio inferior—. Shaoran, yo… recordé.

—¿Qué recordaste?

—Lo que… pasó… esa noche… el beso.

Claramente, vi como tragaba grueso. Devolvió el libro a su lugar y enfocó toda su atención en mí.

—Estás molesta. —Al asentir, escuché como un suspiro entrecortado salió de su boca—. Escucha, Sakura. Yo… sé que hice mal… pero…

—No estoy molesta contigo —le interrumpí.

—¿No? —Negué con mi cabeza.

—Esto molesta conmigo misma —dije, apretando mis puños.

Dejé ir un suspiro y entonces, le confesé todo. Le dije cómo me sentía, todas las confusiones que ese beso había causado y mis preocupaciones. Temía que él pensara mal de mí o incluso… haber perdido el profesionalismo delante de sus ojos. No negué que me había gustado el beso, incluso dije que había sido uno de los mejores en un ataque de verborrea y nervios del cual me arrepentí casi de inmediato, pero luego hice énfasis en lo que realmente era importante, nuestra amistad y el proyecto que estaban en riesgo.

—Yo… no sabes cuán importante es este proyecto para mí. —dije, omitiendo mis verdaderos motivos que estaban relacionados con él—. Yo quiero… necesito culminarlo de la mejor forma posible, por eso, yo…

—Entiendo…

—¿Entiendes? —Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, no me dejaba ver nada, ni siquiera sus ojos me hablaban.

—Sakura, sé que esto nos desequilibró a ambos, pero debes aceptar que, si pasó, fue porque ambos queríamos que pasara.

—Cosa que todavía no logro comprender del todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que… yo soy una persona muy común y… no entiendo como tú…

—Eso… te lo responderé cuando lleguemos a la pregunta veintiuno. No antes. —Un pequeño brillo se instaló en sus ojos.

—No quiero que estemos mal por esto… yo solo quiero que logremos avanzar y terminar el proyecto.

—Y lo terminaremos. No tengas la menor duda de eso. —Shaoran se acercó a mí y palmeó mi cabeza con suavidad—. Gatita, no debes hacerte un lío por esto. —continuó—. Vamos a disfrutar de lo que nos queda del proyecto y ya luego… veremos ¿Está bien?

Me daba envidia. Tan seguro de sí mismo, tan dueño de sus emociones… ¿Por qué no podía ser como él? Al final asentí porque no me quedaba de otra. Por lo menos había logrado sincerarme y ya no me sentía tan ahogada como esta mañana.

—Entonces, vamos a sentarnos en uno de los muebles para tener nuestra sesión ¿Te parece?

Volví a asentir y esa vez si pude darle una sonrisa más sincera.

Shaoran volvió a coger el mismo libro y juntos caminamos hasta un área de la librería donde había varios muebles y personas en ellos, sumergidos en una lectura agradable. Este, en definitiva, era mi sitio soñado.

Elegimos uno de los sillones que estaban en una esquina y nos sentamos allí, al fondo había una chimenea artificial que le daba un aire hogareño al sitio.

—Bien ¿Qué tienes preparado hoy para mí?

Saqué mi cuaderno del bolso, junto con mi celular y activé la grabadora. Mi humor había mejorado un poco, había logrado sincerarme y todo se había resulto de la mejor forma posible. El haber recuperado la relación agradable que tenía con él era lo que quería y lo había logrado… Entonces… ¿Por qué no me sentía del todo satisfecha?

—Bien, varias veces has expresado que una de tus más grandes pasiones es la arquitectura —dije, tratando de despejar mi mente para enfocarme en el proyecto—. Pero ahora quiero saber ¿Qué la alimenta?

Shaoran sonrió.

—Son varias cosas.

—Me gustaría saberlas.

—Una es que soy bastante terco y si quiero algo, lo consigo. Voy tras mis sueños y no me da miedo el enfrentarme a lo que sea con tal y logre obtener la recompensa al final —Su mirada era demasiado intensa… y de repente comencé a sentir demasiado calor.

—¿Cuál… cual sería esa recompensa?

Shaoran sonrió.

—Por ejemplo, conseguir que la chica te mire al final de la historia, justo como está haciendo el príncipe de tu novela. —El lápiz se resbalo de mis manos de lo temblorosas que estaban ¡Así no se podía!

—¿Cuál otra?

Shaoran rio al notar mi nerviosismo. Se notaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—La principal de todas es… la búsqueda de la felicidad plena. —Sonreí al escucharlo porque ya lo había deducido antes—. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es hacer realidad algo que solo estaba en tu cabeza? ¿Algo que solo tú podías vislumbrar? No hay forma de describir lo que se siente. Es algo… simplemente maravilloso.

—Entonces, haces lo que haces por la satisfacción.

—Es más que satisfacción —dijo—. Solo aquel que logra sentirlo puede saberlo. Es como algo mágico.

Anoté su respuesta.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —preguntó de repente.

—¿No fue por el libro?

Shaoran negó con su cabeza.

—El libro fue solo una excusa, noté que algo malo estaba pasando desde el primer mensaje y por eso quise sacarte de la universidad un rato y llevarte a un sitio que sabía te gustaría —dijo, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran ¿Por qué era tan lindo? —. Pero, además de eso, quería que vieras este sitio.

—¿La librería?

—El centro comercial. —Shaoran se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y fijó sus ojos en los míos—. El diseño es mío.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿Era cierto? Recordé todo el recorrido que dimos, los amplios espacios, las plazas, los cristales que dejaban entrar luz natural y el hermoso ascensor que parecía ser de cristal. Era un centro comercial bellísimo, pero que él fuera el diseñador principal era… simplemente maravilloso ¡Hasta sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda entera!

—Vaya…

—Sí, vaya —dijo, dándome una sonrisa—. Este fue el primer proyecto que desarrollé cuando llegué a Tokio. La construcción estaba paralizada por varios problemas de diseño y estructuración, y prácticamente lo comenzamos de cero.

Shaoran me narró cómo había reunido un equipo para poder diseñar, planificar y llevar a cabo este proyecto hasta llevarlo a lo que era hoy. Lo decía con tanta emoción, con tanta pasión, que no me quedaba duda de que su verdadera vocación era la arquitectura.

—Es algo… simplemente sorprendente.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación, gatita? ¿Qué alimenta tu pasión?

Sonreí. Al principio quería entender mejor a las personas, por eso me pareció que la psicología era una buena opción, pero luego… a medida que he ido avanzando en la carrera y gracias a este proyecto, descubrí que mi interés en la psicología va más allá. Amaba ayudar a las personas a encontrarse a sí mismas, a descubrirse de nuevo y a aceptarse tal cual eran.

Todavía tenía mucho que aprender, resolver y hacer, especialmente con mi inseguridad, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para poder convertirme en una gran psicóloga.

—Me alegra que hayas descubierto una motivación —dijo—. Cada vez que alguien quiera pisotearte, enfócate en eso. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda brindarte mayor fuerza que tus creencias.

Asentí, sonriendo, y adopté su frase como eslogan. Definitivamente, el haberme sentado aquel día en su mesa no había sido un error como pensé en un principio. Shaoran era un hombre maravilloso, lleno de una gran fortaleza que él mismo desconocía tener, y yo estaba dispuesta a mostrársela… y me quedaban pocas preguntas para hacerlo.

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué alimenta tus pasiones?_

 _Con su respuesta de hoy, Shaoran confirmó que ama lo que hace. Lo que alimenta su pasión es su entusiasmo, su fuerza de voluntad para lograr lo que quiere y la gratificación personal de ver realizado algo que ha salido de su cabeza._

 _Sus ojos brillan con emoción cuando habla de lo que lo apasiona y eso es… maravilloso._

 _Shaoran tiene un poder, una fuerza de la que no es consciente y usaré las preguntas que me quedan para hacérselo ver. Porque gracias a eso, él verá que sí tiene lo que se necesita para salir adelante, para dejar ese pasado tormentoso atrás y volver a florecer. Después de todo, las flores que florecen en la adversidad, son las más exóticas y hermosas._

 _Nota especial: Hemos resuelto dejar el asunto de beso en el pasado… pero por una extraña razón… no me gusta hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Estando ahora en casa… en la soledad… siento que ha sido un error… Lo peor es que, para poder arreglarlo, deberé esperar hasta la pregunta 21._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión dieciocho… Sakura me confesó que recuerda el beso._

 _Jamás creí que fuera a sentirse tan… frustrada y preocupada por lo que pasó… pero debí imaginármelo. Siendo tan tímida y tan… ella, era obvio que lo iba a tomar por ese lado y me molesta no haberlo notado con anterioridad. Eso demuestra que no la conozco tanto como creí hacerlo._

 _La pregunta de hoy fue tranquila e interesante, pero me hizo comprobar lo que ya sabía, Sakura ama lo que hace y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla a ganar confianza para que pueda afrontar las situaciones tan difíciles que se le presentan._

 _Nota especial: recalcó varias veces que no quiere arriesgar nuestra amistad, eso es un problema. Voy a aplazar un poco el salir de la friendzone, porque debo pensar muy bien qué hacer para demostrarle que no está mal el arriesgarse… La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo logro?_

 **¡Sesión dieciocho! Ya ven que fue Sakura quien decidió afrontar la situación para no perder la "amistad" que tiene con Shaoran… pero ella solita se dio cuenta que cometió un error al dejar entre dicho que lo mejor era hacer que no había pasado nada entre ellos y continuar igual ¿Qué piensan que hará Shaoran? ¿Se quedará tranquilo o ideará algún plan? ¿Se conformará con quedarse en la friendzone? xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y hayan disfrutado de la pregunta que tocó en esta sesión :) Quiero mandar un saludo especial a y felicitarla por su cumpleaños :D Espero hayas disfrutado un montón tu día especial :D**

 **¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	21. Capítulo 21 - Sesión número diecinueve

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Sesión número diecinueve**

 **Shaoran Li**

—Tomen en cuenta las ultimas correcciones para poder entregar el informe al cliente. Debemos avanzar lo más pronto posible para conseguir la permisología necesaria y comenzar con la construcción.

—Los planos ya fueron aprobados, —informó la directora de planificación—, solo quedaría de parte del cliente la aprobación de los presupuestos, tiempo de ejecución y uno que otro detalle.

Asentí y di por finalizada la reunión donde estábamos discutiendo el proyecto de construcción de un nuevo edificio de oficinas. Tokio era una ciudad que crecía a pasos agigantados y éramos nosotros quienes nos encargábamos de que se hiciera de forma maravillosa, vistosa y segura.

Al quedar solo en mi oficina, me lancé sobre el mueble y me permití soltar el suspiro que tenía atorado en la garganta desde hace rato. Ante los demás debía mantener la imagen de profesionalismo y concentración que todo empresario debía proyectar, pero por dentro era un maldito caos.

Ayer había mantenido mi mejor cara frente a Sakura cuando me reveló todas sus inseguridades, incluso traté de sobrellevar muy bien la sesión, como si todo estuviera bien para que no volviera a sentirse presionada, pero ahora el ansioso era yo.

Mierda, si su preocupación fuera solo por el proyecto, no me importaría aguantarme hasta que el profesor le diera la calificación… pero el problema era que ella había enfatizado varias veces que no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad y a eso… debía sumarle su inseguridad ¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurría preguntarme por qué le había respondido el beso? ¡Llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde el jodido principio! Más bien, que me dieran un maldito premio por haber resistido tanto sin lanzarme encima de ella.

Me froté la cara con mis manos ¡Maldita sea! Estaba frustrado. Debía encontrar una manera para hacerle ver que dar un paso fuera de la amistad, no significaba que terminaríamos odiándonos si las cosas no salían bien… para que eso pasara debía haber otros motivos de peso, motivos que cultivaran el resentimiento… y vaya que lo sabía yo.

—¡Jefe!

Pegué un respingo cuando escuché gritar a Midori.

—¿Pero qué mierda?

—Controla esa boca que mi bebita está escuchando.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto!... Y la bebé ni siquiera entiende lo que significa la palabra mierda.

—¡Pero si escucha! —me reclamo y luego resopló—. Y con respecto a lo otro, tenía como dos minutos tratando de llamar tu atención, pero estabas en tu propio mundo… ¿Pasó algo malo en la reunión? —Suspirando, negué con mi cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Vamos a dejarlo así… —zanjé el tema. Por mucho que confiara en Midori, yo no era de esos que le gustaba hablar de su vida privada.

Ella frunció su ceño y salió de la oficina dando un portazo ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? Últimamente estaba más sensible que de costumbre… debían ser cosas del embarazo, ya me había pasado con mis hermanas ¡Las hormonas las volvía locas!

Tiempo después, estando sumergido en las correcciones de un diseño con el programa de modelado en 3D, mi estómago gruñó. Desvié mis ojos hacia la esquina de la pantalla y noté que eran casi las dos de la tarde. Ah mierda… me iba a ganar otro regaño si no iba a comer ahora.

Guardé las correcciones y me levanté para coger mi abrigo, pero cuando estaba colocándome la bufanda, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de golpe. ¡Maldición! Demasiado tarde, el regaño ya venía… y por partida triple.

—¡Hora de una maldita intervención! —dijo Satoshi, adentrándose en la oficina y se sentó en mi silla giratoria, colocando sus pies sobre mi escritorio.

Se notaba que esos dos eran hermanos, eran igual de confianzudos.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

—¡Yo los llamé! —respondió Midori con el ceño fruncido—. Andas con una nube gris en la cabeza y no quieres hablar ¡Es obvio que me preocupara!

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada.

—Vamos, lobito. Comparte tus tristezas —dijo Eriol, palmeando mi espalda—. ¡Hasta trajimos comida para compartir!

Resoplé y me dejé caer en el mueble otra vez. Esto iba para rato y lo peor era que no podría zafarme. Contra esos tres… no podía nadie.

Eriol puso la bolsa delante de mí y el estómago volvió a rugirme. Por lo menos eso sí se los agradecía.

Abrí la bolsa para sacar mi plato y comencé a comer, pero no podía ni tragar por culpa de la presión que sentía. Los tres estaban vigilándome como si fuera a salir huyendo.

—¿Podrían dejarme comer tranquilo?

—¿Podrías contarnos que pasó ayer para que estés de tan mal humor? —preguntó Satoshi. Resoplé.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer! Son ustedes los que joden mi humor —Los tres sonrieron con malicia… ¡Maldición! Me delaté solo.

Midori se sentó a mi lado y me miró con fijeza. A diferencia de los ojos de Sakura, los ojos verdes de mi amiga eran menos expresivos… pero tenía tantos años conociéndola que había aprendido a leerla bien.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal, princesa Midori.

—No te gusta hablar de ti en general, lobito —dijo, riendo—. Siempre tenemos que sacarte las palabras con cucharilla.

—Y estamos dispuestos a torturarte para que hables —amenazó Satoshi desde mi silla.

Solté un suspiro. Ninguno se iría de aquí hasta que les diera una respuesta.

—Solo queremos ayudarte, lobo —dijo Eriol.

—Lo sé... y se los agradezco, pero es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

Midori sonrió y palmeó mi pierna con cariño.

—¿Por lo menos puedes decirnos si tiene que ver con Sakura? —Resoplé—. Eso lo dice todo ¿Me permites darte un consejo?

—Aunque te diga no, igual lo vas a decir. —Midori se echó a reír.

—Me conoces bien, jefe —dijo—. El asunto es que, a veces, dar un paso atrás, significa ganancia. Te permite tener una mejor panorámica y tú mejor que nadie, lo sabes. Lo aplicas todos los días aquí.

—Las mujeres son sabias, siempre lo he dicho.

Eriol era un maldito lambiscón, pero admitía que Midori tenía razón y me molestaba no haberlo considerado desde un principio. Literalmente, me había estado ahogando en un vaso con agua.

¡Pero qué idiota! Por entrar en crisis se me olvidó considerar todo el jodido abanico de opciones. Me enfoqué tanto en cumplir la meta de enamorarla en los veintiún días, que dejé de lado lo más importante ¡Ella!

¿Afectaría negativamente que me tardara más tiempo? La respuesta era no. No importaba si lograba enamorarla en veinte, treinta o cincuenta días, ella valía la pena el intento. Iba a darle el espacio para que ella misma pusiera sus ideas en claro, pero esto no significaba que iba a resignarme y esperar un milagro para avanzar con ella. Seguiría jugando mis cartas, pero de una forma más… sutil.

Al final, si ella seguía enfrascada en lo mismo… por lo menos no me arrepentiría por no haberlo intentado lo suficiente.

—¿Cuál sería un buen lugar para tener una cita sin que se vea como una? —Los tres levantaron sus miradas de sus platos y se miraron entre sí.

—¿Para qué diablos quieres tener una cita que no parezca una?

—Si no tienes una idea, entonces sigue comiendo, Satoshi.

—Pues… hay una exposición nueva en la galería de arte —dijo Eriol—. Es un lugar tranquilo, pueden apreciar diferentes pinturas… y no es el lugar típico para una cita.

Perfecto.

Con la mente más clara, disfruté del almuerzo de mis amigos y luego puse en marcha mi plan. Averigüé sobre la exposición de arte que había mencionado Eriol y el tema llamó mucho mi atención, "El arte de surgir". No dude en comprar las entradas y si alguna pintura llamaba suficiente mi atención, la compraría.

Eso me recordó el dibujo que había hecho de Sakura y que nunca le entregué ¿Qué mejor momento que este?

Le mandé un mensaje a mi gatita y le dije que pasaría por ella a las seis al restaurante, más no le dije a donde iríamos, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Salí un poco más temprano para poder ir a mi casa, cambiarme de ropa y buscar el dibujo. Todo iba a salir bien, me tenía confianza.

A pesar del tráfico de Tokio, que era una maldita pesadilla, logré llegar al restaurante de los chicos a cinco para las seis y, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Sakura ya estaba esperando por mí en la entrada.

Cuando la vi avanzar, abrí la puerta desde adentro y enseguida se refugió en el interior. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y después, sonrió.

—El clima está cada vez más frío.

—Y tú te empeñas en usar solo un suéter —Resoplé.

—Hace frío, pero aún es tolerable —replicó—. ¿Y? ¿A dónde iremos, señor friolento?

—Te dije que era sorpresa, gatita. Y las sorpresas no se dicen.

Sakura hizo un mohín adorable que me hizo dudar de toda la mierda que había pensado antes, pero enseguida me repuse. Valdría la pena la espera, además, ya había tenido un adelanto y eso me colocaba en una mejor posición que antes ¿Cierto?

« _La paciencia es una virtud, Shaoran. En los negocios… y en todo lo demás. Especialmente, con ella_ »

La galería de arte estaba llena, eso significaba que la exposición que se ofrecía era muy buena porque ya habían pasado varios días desde que se instaló.

—No creo… no creo estar vestida para entrar allí. —Sus manos intranquilas jugaban con las tiras de su bolso.

—No vinimos a un desfile de modas, gatita. Estamos aquí para admirar unas obras muy interesantes. Además, yo también estoy informal.

—Tú te ves bien con todo lo que te pongas… —masculló ¿Cómo no reír de eso?

—¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto?

—Ya sabes que es un halago —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Ahora, vamos… antes de que me arrepienta.

Salió del auto como una ráfaga de viento y ni siquiera se detuvo a esperarme. Sonreí, cuando Sakura Kinomoto se molestaba, se molestaba.

Al entrar a la galería, las pinturas que se exhibían nos recibieron y debía admitir que eran muy buenas. Sakura estaba embelesada con el lugar y me dije que había acertado, sus ojos brillaban tan maravillosamente como la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Aunque ella dijera que estaba informal, aunque se empeñara en decir que ella no destacaba, para mí, ella era la estrella más hermosa… Sin importar la ausencia de maquillaje, las ropas sencillas o incluso con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello revuelto como aquel día en el hotel, sin importar qué, Sakura era Sakura… y me encantaba.

Me hubiera gustado estar enfocado en ella toda la noche, pero eso la incomodaría y por eso me vi forzado a desviar mis ojos a las pinturas. Debía admitir que… eran impresionantes. Las primeras mostraban lo que era el estar sumergido en las tinieblas; la tristeza, la desesperación y la ira por estar allí… o así lo interpretaba yo. Luego, venía la frustración por querer salir y no lograrlo, lo cual te llevaba a la resignación. Te acostumbrabas a vivir así… Mierda, era como si el artista estuviera hablando de mí.

—Son muy hermosas —susurró Sakura.

—¿Qué interpretas tú?

—Conformismo —dijo—. Todas me dicen lo mismo… el sentimiento de ser vencido y conformarte con ser un perdedor…

Su visión no distaba mucho de la mía, pero quizás ella lo aplicaba a su propia vida y eso podría ser bueno.

Seguimos avanzando y la situación comenzaba a mejorar. Un pequeño rayo de luz brindaba esperanza, una oportunidad de salir de aquel maldito infierno. El hombre que estaba en el pozo estiraba su mano con anhelo hacia aquel rayo que brillaba.

Miré a Sakura de soslayo y sonreí. Para mí, ella era ese rayo de luz.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta de hoy, gatita?

Sakura despegó sus ojos verdes de la pintura y me observó con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —Sonreí—. ¡Sabes que no quise decir eso!

—Yo no he dicho nada —dije, alzando mis manos.

—No necesitas hablar, Shaoran ¡Tus ojos lo hacen por ti!

Sakura se adelantó un poco y se detuvo frente a la siguiente pintura.

—¿Iniciamos entonces?

—Bien… —dijo, sacando su móvil para grabar—. ¿Con que color te identificas más?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando mi color favorito? —dije riendo.

—No es lo mismo, señor yo lo sé todo. —Resopló—. El relacionarte con un color brinda mucha información de tu personalidad y de como ves y experimentas las emociones. Se llama psicología del color.

Vaya, pensaba que era una pregunta sencilla, pero tenía todo un trasfondo.

—Bien, gatita. Has hecho tu tarea —dije, revolviendo su cabello—. Déjame pensarlo un poco.

No se trataba del color que más me gustaba, sino más bien de escoger un color que con el cual pudiera relacionarme por la sensación que brindaba.

Si me hubiera hecho esta pregunta el primer día, absolutamente hubiera escogido el gris, pero ahora, viendo en retrospectiva todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría… podía escoger solo un color y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera mi favorito.

—Escojo el verde.

—Es tu color favorito —dijo, alzando una ceja.

—No juzgues mis respuestas, gatita ¿Debo recordarte el contrato? —le dije, sonriendo—. Tenía tiempo que no te lo sacaba en cara.

—¿Todavía existe? —preguntó burlona. Reí sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Por qué el verde?

—Me gusta, es un color tranquilo y natural —dije—. También oí una vez que representaba la esperanza.

—También está relacionado con el crecimiento personal, la intuición y con la estabilidad… Aunque tiene un lado negativo y son los celos.

—Definitivamente, soy el verde hecho persona —dije, riendo, y ella no tardo en unírseme—. ¿Con qué color te relacionas tú? ¿El rosa?

—No, sabelotodo —dijo, girando sus ojos—. Me relaciono con el blanco.

Ahora que lo decía, le iba bien. El blanco era inocencia ¿No? Y ella era la persona más inocente que conocía.

—¿Qué dice el blanco?

—Además de la inocencia, que estoy segura fue lo primero que pensaste, —Me conocía bien—, el blanco está relacionado con el optimismo y la simplicidad. Soy una persona sencilla y trato de vivir mi vida lo mejor que puedo, sin dañar a otros. Como tu dijiste aquella vez.

—Definitivamente, el blanco hecho persona. —Sakura sonrió.

Seguimos caminando por la galería hasta que llegamos a la última pintura. En ella, el sujeto lograba ascender el pozo gracias a manos que le servían de escalones… y al final, una mano se extendía hacia él para lograr salir de allí. Sonreí, era increíble como una simple pintura podía expresar tanto, como podía hablarte sin palabras. Para mí, esas manos representaban las personas que estaban allí para ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad, una Midori, un Eriol o un Satoshi… y esa mano final, esa mano que lograba darle el impulso final para salir… era una Sakura sin lugar a dudas. Alguien que brindaba la oportunidad para que por fin pudiera vencer sus miedos, sus obstáculos. Al final, las manos ensangrentadas y llenas de heridas por el esfuerzo que había hecho para salir del pozo, se unían con aquella mano delicada. Tenía que comprar esa pintura, sería un buen toque de personalidad para mi apartamento que ya había comenzado a redecorar.

Después de hacer las gestiones y programar la entrega de mi nueva adquisición, nos dirigimos al auto. De verdad, había sido una noche diferente, una cita no tan cita que estaba seguro Sakura había disfrutado, sus ojos brillantes me lo decían.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de trivialidades, se veía cómoda de nuevo y eso me hizo sentir bien. El beso no había quedado en el olvido ni mucho menos mis intenciones, eso estaba claro, pero de esta manera tranquila, podía demostrarle lo bien que estábamos juntos y que, dando el paso siguiente, sería mucho mejor. Sutil, pero decidido.

—Gracias por esto, de verdad me gustó mucho —dijo, cuando estacioné el auto en frente de su edificio.

—Antes de que te vayas… —Me giré y tomé un sobre grande donde tenía guardado el dibujo—. Te lo debía.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Sakura abrió el sobre y comenzó a sacar el folio blanco, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente cuando entendió de qué se trataba.

—Oh Dios… es más impresionante en persona.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? —Sonrió feliz—. No sé cómo lograste hacerme ver tan… tan…

—¿Hermosa? —Sus mejillas ardieron, pero asintió en respuesta—. Solo plasmé allí lo que yo veo, gatita.

—Pero…

—Todos tenemos diferentes interpretaciones de lo que vemos. —le dije—. Siempre dices que te ves como una mujer con rasgos comunes y que lo único destacable de ti son tus ojos verdes. Mira el dibujo, cariño. No use ni un solo color y te ves hermosa, radiante y llena de vida. Allí tienes mi visión de ti.

Sakura volvió a mirar el dibujo y sonrió. Lo guardó

—Te prometo… que voy a atesorar tu visión de mí… y algún día lograre verme de esa forma.

—Estoy seguro que será así —Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, fue algo que no pude controlar y que removió las emociones que guardaba en mi interior después de aquel beso… y creo que a ella le pasó lo mismo porque pude sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo—. Descansa.

Ella asintió con lentitud, se colocó su suéter y salió del auto.

Mientras la observaba entrar en su edificio, sonreí. Estaba seguro de que ella lograría verse como yo la veía y estaría malditamente orgulloso, estuviéramos o no juntos.

.

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Con qué color te identificas?_

 _La elección de un color puede ser relacionada con los rasgos más predominantes de la personalidad de un individuo o la manera que tiene de ver las cosas en un determinado momento. Shaoran escogió el verde._

 _El verde es un color que representa la tranquilidad, la intuición, pero sobre todo el crecimiento personal y la esperanza. Shaoran demostró que, realmente, tiene la disposición de salir adelante, de crecer y avanzar. Pude verlo en sus ojos cuando miraba las pinturas de la galería de arte a la que fuimos._

 _El Shaoran que conocí al principio no tiene nada que ver con el Shaoran de ahora. En tan solo diecinueve días, ese hombre había logrado cambiar su visión de vida y estaba segura que lograría superar su pasado pronto._

 _Nota especial: Su dibujo ha logrado abrirme los ojos. Me muestra una Sakura maravillosa que yo jamás había visto y que… me encanta._

 _He cambiado de opinión, ya no soy un blanco, soy rosado porque soy dulce, delicada, muy femenina y… sensual. Este dibujo se ha convertido en mi tesoro más valioso, y pase lo que pase, lo atesorare por siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión diecinueve… Una sesión llena de descubriendo y reafirmaciones._

 _El recorrido por la galería me dio un punto de vista externo de mi vida, como si fuera un mero espectador de todo lo que he vivido y lo que espero lograr._

 _Al principio de este proyecto pensé que debía salir del abismo yo solo, que debía hacerlo por mérito propio y no depender de otro para lograrlo. Pero la última pintura de la galería me hizo ver que todas las personas a mi alrededor aportan algo a mi ascenso. No es dependencia, es saber aceptar el apoyo que me brindaban y seguir subiendo hasta lograr ver la luz. Realmente inspirador._

 _La pregunta de Sakura fue una extensión de ese descubrimiento. Siempre me he identificado con el verde, consciente o no, siempre he sido un hombre con ganas de avanzar, con esperanzas en el futuro y no puedo seguir permitiendo que el pasado me mantenga preso. No puedo avanzar sin perdonar… tengo mucho en que pensar. Demasiado que analizar._

 _Nota especial: Para mí, Sakura no es un simple blanco. Su pasión, su sensualidad tan natural, su belleza y su feminidad… Ella es una paleta de colores andante donde predomina el rosado y el rojo… y yo aspiro ser el pintor que usará sus colores para pintar las mejores obras de arte._

 **¡Sesión diecinueve! Una sesión de introspección para ambos y muy decisiva. Me pareció que es una de las mejores sesiones porque ambos abren los ojos a sus principales debilidades ¿Qué opinan de la pregunta? ¿Qué color los describiría mejor? XD En lo que respecta a mí, pues considero que va conmigo el violeta porque es color que representa la creatividad y debo admitir que mi imaginación vuela todo el tiempo Hahahaha**

 **Faltan dos preguntas ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora? ¿Llegarán a algo? ¿Y el pasado de Shaoran? ¿Preguntará Sakura? Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capi y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :) ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	22. Capítulo 22 - Sesión veinte

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Sesión número veinte**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros había dejado ir. Desde anoche no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no podía llegar a una conclusión con respecto a la redacción del informe. Me había animado a iniciarla, pero al leer lo que lograba escribir, no me satisfacía del todo.

Sabía que un psicólogo debía ser imparcial, un mero espectador que daba su opinión desde afuera para poder guiar al paciente en su camino hacia su recuperación mental o crecimiento como persona, sin involucrarse con él… y ese era precisamente el problema que tenía.

La redacción era muy objetiva, eso era cierto, pero carecía de sentimientos y me parecía como si estuviera hablando de otra persona y no de Shaoran Li. No lograba entenderlo, no había tenido problemas con el resumen que entregué, pero ahora… ¡Dios! Estaba en una tremenda disyuntiva y no sabía qué hacer… ¿Ser profesional o… dejar que mi corazón hablara?

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, miré hacia el frente y me encontré con las miradas preocupadas de mis amigas. Volví a soltar otro suspiro.

—Has estado suspirando desde que llegaste— dijo.

—Y la única vez que te hemos visto así de desinflada, fue cuando Li se fue de viaje —dijo Chiharu—. ¿Acaso le salió otro?

Negué con mi cabeza… y allí iba otro suspiro.

—¿No puedes hablarlo con nosotras?

—No es eso, Tomoyo… Es que siento que me estoy ahogando en un vaso con agua, pero igual no logro ver la salida.

—Pues una opinión externa es lo que necesitas —dijo Chiharu—. A ver, nena, cuéntanos todos tus problemas. Vamos a aprovechar que no hay tantos clientes.

Quizás ellas tenían razón, una visión externa podía ver una salida que yo no estaba considerando. Comencé a contarles todo, lo impersonal y frío que veía mi informe y que no estaba conforme con él. Yo quería hacerle ver al mundo lo maravilloso que era Shaoran, lo que yo había visto en él y lo mucho que había cambiado yo misma gracias a mi compañero… a mi amigo… gracias al hombre que me gustaba.

Ayer había revisado las notas y las grabaciones con minucioso cuidado. Incluso anoté nuevas cosas que en aquellos momentos pasé desapercibidas, y debía decir, con todas sus letras, cuan orgullosa estaba de él. En menos de un mes, Shaoran Li había logrado descubrirse, abrirse y progresar muchísimo. Esa clase de cosas eran las que quería reflejar en el informe… y mi propio cambio personal.

Seguía siendo una mujer insegura, pero ahora tenía la disposición clara de cambiarlo. En cada una de nuestras sesiones, incluidas las del inicio, Shaoran se esmeró en hacerme ver que yo era maravillosa, que era hermosa aun con el maquillaje corrido o con el cabello hecho un desastre… o cuan interesantes le resultaban mis ideas y mis reacciones, especialmente los sonrojos. El veía en mí una mujer que yo jamás había visto, me lo demostró con el dibujo que me regaló anoche y con cada una de sus acciones, atenciones, mensajes… logrando despertar en mí la necesidad de querer ver a esa maravillosa mujer por mí misma

Todos esos descubrimientos, todas esas sensaciones y sobre todo… todas las emociones que él causaba en mí, incluida la excitación y el deseo, quería colocarlos en el informe. Dejar que mis sentimientos se volcaran sobre el teclado y expresaran lo importante y valioso que era Shaoran para mí, porque debía aceptar que ya no quería seguir siendo… solo su amiga.

—Vaya… —dijeron ambas.

—Sí… vaya…

No les dije todo tal cual lo pensaba, no me pareció necesario porque ellas eran mis amigas y sabía que lograrían entenderme a pesar de no admitir en voz alta que Shaoran significaba mucho más para mí de lo que yo creía.

—Sakura… yo no conozco a tu profesor —dijo Tomoyo de repente—. Pero… ¿No has pensado que quizás ese era su objetivo desde un principio?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Piénsenlo un poco —dijo—. Hacerlos relacionarse con completos extraños que estuvieran en su rango de edades, sesiones que los obligarían a verse todos los días y que no les permitiría alejarse a pesar de estar molestos en dado caso… Es como si los hubiera obligado a crear un vínculo.

No, eso era imposible. Clow era extraño y sus proyectos lo eran aún más, pero no creía que hubiera planteado esto con el único propósito de servir de celestino ¿Cierto? ¡Era absurdo!

—No lo creo... pero ya veré qué hago con el informe. Todavía tengo tiempo para escribirlo.

Mis amigas asintieron y las tres... soltamos un suspiro.

El sonido de mi teléfono me avisó que tenía una notificación de mensaje. Al desbloquear la pantalla y leerlo, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ¿Pero que...? Lo leí varias veces para estar segura que no eran ideas mías ¡Oh Dios!

—¿Que sucede, amiga? Estás pálida.

Pálida era poco ¡No podía ni hablar de los nervios! Les di el teléfono para que ellas mismas leyeran el mensaje. Taparon sus bocas para no soltar un grito.

—Esto es...

—¡Maravilloso! —completo Chiharu—. ¡Ya venía siendo hora!

—¿Qué hago? ¡Me muero de los nervios! —Y no era para menos ¡Shaoran me había invitado a su apartamento! ¡Íbamos a estar solos en su apartamento!

—¿Por qué, amiga? Esto es una oportunidad única.

—¿A qué te refieres, Chiharu? ¡Estaremos los dos solos!

—Pero podrás descubrir muchas cosas más sin tener que preguntar —acotó Tomoyo—. Las casas también hablan.

Bueno... en eso Tomoyo tenía razón. Me había enfocado tanto en mis sentimientos que no había considerado que podría entrar en su vida personal sin violar su privacidad. Un hogar era reflejo de las personas que lo habitaban y está sería una buena forma de conocer lados de Shaoran que no había podido ver. Sonreí, aún estaba nerviosa, pero disfrutaría de nuestra penúltima sesión y de lo que él fuera a mostrarme esta noche.

—Tienen razón, voy a responderle que no hay problema.

—¡Esa es nuestra gatita! —exclamo Chiharu y nos echamos a reír.

La campanita de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes y mis amigas se lanzaron por ellos, dejándome sola en la barra. Aproveché el momento para responderle a Shaoran y aceptar su invitación.

 **Lobito sexy _ 15:03**

 _He mejorado en la cocina ¡YouTube tiene de todo!_

 **Yo _ 15:03**

 _Eso tengo que verlo._

 **Lobito sexy _ 15:04**

 _Lo harás esta noche, gatita._

 _Voy a cocinar para ti._

 _Me tengo confianza_.

Allí estaba lo que yo llamaba, efecto Shaoran. No estaba presente, pero, aun así, lograba que mi corazón se acelerara tanto que posiblemente se había saltado unos cuantos latidos. Estaba sonrojada, podía sentir el calor concentrado en mi cara, pero ya lo aceptaba como algo tan… natural, que se me hacía tierno y hasta divertido ya.

Los nervios me recorrían entera ante la expectativa. No sabía con qué me encontraría o que vería esta noche, pero nada me haría cambiar de parecer. Hoy conocería el hogar de Shaoran Li… vería un lado que solo las personas que eran de su confianza habían visto y eso… me emocionaba en sobremanera.

 **Yo _ 15:05**

 _Lo espero con ansias_.

Después de enviarle ese mensaje, traté de enfocarme la mayor parte del tiempo en mi trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando el reloj que reposaba en la pared. Clientes iban y venían, y los minutos se iban consumiendo con extrema lentitud, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Cómo sería su apartamento? ¿Qué colores tendría? ¿Lo habría decorado él o habría contratado a alguna persona? Tantas preguntas y no tenía ninguna respuesta. No quería imaginar nada porque no quería decepcionarme o que la realidad superara la fantasía, prefería que fuera sorpresa.

Cuando por fin dieron las seis, corrí hacia los vestidores. Esta vez, si puse un poquito de empeño en mi apariencia. Reviví mis labios con mi bálsamo y luego les apliqué un tono rosa claro, apenas un brillo que les daba un toque suave y fresco. Apliqué una sombra muy tenue en mis ojos, pero logré intensificar con ello su resplandor e intensidad. Vaya… lo que hacía un poquito de maquillaje.

No se trataba de arreglarme para un hombre, se trataba de mostrar al mundo una versión mejorada de mi misma. No podía seguirme escudando en la practicidad o en el "nadie me notará", Shaoran había visto esa mujer oculta en mí y era hora de que saliera a la luz.

Peiné mi cabello de forma diferente. Me hice unas trenzas en los laterales, formando una corona que liberó mi cara y la hizo lucir más fresca y radiante. Acomodé mi flequillo de lado y dejé que las ondas naturales de mi cabello se movieran a libertad. Sonreí con el resultado, estaba hermosa.

Al salir de los vestidores, los ojos de mis amigas brillaron orgullosos y enseguida estuvieron conmigo para brindarme su apoyo y sus halagos, en especial Tomoyo que se arrepentía de no haber traído alguna de sus creaciones que realzaban mi figura. Estas mujeres eran maravillosas, amables, gentiles, fuertes y poderosas, pero lo mejor de todo era que ellas eran mis amigas.

Les di un abrazo y me despedí, hoy sería una linda noche.

Al salir del restaurante, el frío de noviembre me recibió. Posiblemente, ya debería considerar cambiar mis suéteres por abrigos más calentitos porque la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Shaoran no estaba frente al restaurante, así que caminé hacia el estacionamiento, allí lo vi bajándose del auto.

Venía tan apurado que no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba allí, observándolo. Quizás había estado concentrado en algún diseño o atorado en alguna reunión, cualquiera que fuera la razón, comencé a carcajearme y fue en ese momento que él detalló mi presencia.

—¿Algo gracioso que quiera compartir con el resto, señorita Kinomoto? —preguntó, alzando la comisura izquierda de su boca.

—El señor puntualidad ha llegado diez minutos tarde —dije con burla.

Nos miramos por algunos segundos y explotamos a la risa. Esto era… esto era algo que me daba miedo perder. Me daba terror que las cosas entre nosotros no salieran bien y luego todo se volviera tan… extraño, que nuestra amistad no sobreviviera, pero como él me dijo una vez, no podíamos refugiarnos en el miedo y en la seguridad que nos brindaba nuestra zona de confort. Atreverse a cosas nuevas era bueno, nos permitía disfrutar de experiencias excitantes y emocionantes que nos hacían sentir vivos. Por eso… después de que nuestro proyecto finalizara, buscaría la forma de hacerle ver que me había equivocado y que sí quería tomar el riesgo a su lado.

Como yo le había dicho, toda experiencia era valiosa y nos ayudaba a crecer como personas. El secreto estaba en no dejarnos vencer por las adversidades, sino más bien, aprender de ellas.

—¿Lista, hermosa gatita?

—Nací lista.

—Esa es mi chica. —Regresó los pocos pasos que se había alejado de mi _Furia nocturna_ y abrió la puerta para mí. Sus ojos lucían más brillantes esta noche.

Bien, era hora de demostrarle lo que él había provocado en mí. El inicio de una metamorfosis.

Edificios iban pasando por la ventana y las luces de la ciudad se difuminaban por la velocidad. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no era necesario. De vez en cuando lo miraba de soslayo y a pesar de tener sus ojos fijos en el camino, Shaoran tenía una sonrisa tierna y seductora en su rostro. Estaba emocionado por llevarme a su lugar, estaba plasmado en su cara, y eso me hizo sentir importante y… cálida.

Shaoran vivía en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Lo era tanto que quedaba apartada del bullicio y las luces apenas lograban verse.

—Creo que sabes que me gusta la tranquilidad —dijo—. Por eso los Hiragizawa escogieron esta zona para mí cuando estaba buscando un lugar.

—Te conocen bien.

—Tantos años aguantando a ese par tenían que rendir frutos —dijo, riendo.

El auto cruzó en una esquina y luego se introdujo en el estacionamiento de un edificio gris muy hermoso. Al bajar del auto, Shaoran colocó su mano en mi espalda como lo hacía cada vez que me llevaba a un nuevo lugar y debía aceptar que me gustaba la sensación que rodaba esa zona gracias a su tacto. Todo en este lugar era lujoso, las baldosas del piso relucían como un espejo y las puertas doradas del ascensor nos reflejaban perfectamente.

—Es una zona muy bonita.

—Es tranquila, es lo único que me importa —dijo—. Cuando me quedé en un hotel los primeros días, el constante ruido de los autos pasando y las cornetas no me dejaban dormir. Podríamos decir que tengo el sueño muy ligero.

—Contrario a mí que duermo como tronco.

Al entrar en el ascensor, Shaoran presionó el botón con el número "nueve", sonreí.

—¿Casualidad?

—Destino, puede ser. —Su sonrisa provocadora volvió a aparecer.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta detenernos en frente de una puerta, una placa lo identificaba como el apartamento 9-B. Shaoran introdujo las llaves y abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar primero. Caminé insegura por el oscuro pasillo hasta que la luz se hizo, revelándome el lugar.

Elegante, sofisticado… ¿Y estaba en plena redecoración?

Se notaba que los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a pintura todavía podía sentirse.

—Esto lo has provocado tú y tu proyecto, por eso quería mostrártelo —dijo, a mi espalda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Antes era un espacio neutro, sin ningún toque de personalidad. El diseñador se molestó mucho conmigo porque a todo le decía "como sea" y me castigó pintando las paredes de gris —dijo, tocando la superficie—. Pero hace algunos días, decidí que era hora de impregnarle un poco de mi esencia.

—¿Y escogiste el verde? —le dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Es mi favorito, gatita —dijo—. Está un poco desordenado porque aún no decido donde colocar los muebles, pero podremos cenar tranquilos y tener nuestra sesión.

Me sentía… en extremo orgullosa ¡Dios! ¡No podía ni explicarlo! El no querer decorar tu propia casa era como… si no tuvieras una personalidad propia, como si no te importara nada, un muerto en vida. Por eso, que Shaoran quisiera imprimirle parte de su personalidad era maravilloso ¡Un avance gigantesco!

—¿Y qué cenaremos hoy?

—Vi en _YouTube_ unas cuantas recetas de pizza y estuve practicando —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. No me quedan tan buenas como las de tu restaurante favorito, pero tampoco son tan malas.

—Pues, manos a la masa.

Esta vez, la calidez que sentía era mayor en comparación con aquel día que cenamos en mi casa. Parecía tan… lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido hace meses, pero solo habían pasado unos cuantos días. Ahora nuestro trato era mucho más íntimo, más… personal. Sonreíamos, bromeábamos y hasta nos manchamos de harina en un tonto juego que inició cuando él se burló de mi nariz blanca. Éramos amigos, no había duda de eso, pero en el aire flotaba algo mucho más… profundo, más intenso y electrizante que me gustaba.

Mientras las pizzas estaban en el horno. Shaoran me mostró su apartamento completo. La sala comedor era un desastre con los muebles arrimados en una esquina, pero pude ver un par de cosas que me llamaron la atención. Había una consola de juegos y el televisor enorme, eso significaba que a Shaoran le gustaban los video juegos. También pude ver una gran cantidad de fotografías y en la mayoría pude reconocer a sus hermanas ahora adultas. Una de las fotografías me atrajo de inmediato y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Una familia numerosa —dijo—. Ya te lo había dicho.

Una pareja hermosa estaba en el centro, los reconocí por los pocos artículos que leí sobre los Li. Eran los padres de Shaoran. Atrás de ellos estaban sus cinco hijos, Shaoran en el centro de sus cuatro hermanas mayores, unos hombres que asumía serían sus cuñados a lado de ellas, y en el piso estaban sentados ocho pequeños que se veían muy revoltosos, igual de traviesos que su tío con seguridad.

—Esa foto es de hace cinco años —dijo—. Los bebés ya no lo son y los que tenían apenas cuatro años ya están entrando a su etapa revoltosa nivel dos y tienen locas a mis hermanas.

—Una hermosa fotografía —le dije—. Deberías actualizarla.

—Sí… debería. —La sonrisa que Shaoran tenía no era nostálgica, estaba llena de añoranza y eso me alegro mucho—. Ven, voy a enseñarte mi santuario.

Nos adentramos por un pasillo y señaló cada una de las puertas. Dos habitaciones de huéspedes, una que era su habitación y reconocí la mesa de diseño que había visto cuando hicimos aquella video llamada y por fin, el santuario.

Decir que me quedé muda era decir poco. Posiblemente, experimenté lo mismo que sintió _Bella_ cuando la bestia le enseñó su biblioteca. No era un lugar amplio, pero la habitación estaba repleta de estanterías con libros de arriba abajo. Me adentré maravillada y examiné los títulos, algunos eran de arquitectura, pero también había libros de ciencias, de filosofía, poemarios y ¡Novelas! La mayoría eran de su género, pero también se podían ver novelas de misterio, detectivescas que ya había leído ¡Y romance! Justo allí estaba el que quería.

—¿Quieres que te recite otro dialogo? —preguntó, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Otro día será, señor Darcy —me negué… porque estaba segura que, si lo hacía, actuaría tal cual el día del beso. Resumen, me lanzaría encima de él.

—Este es un refugio que uso para aislarme del mundo, pero como sé que Eriol y Satoshi pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, tuve que buscar otro.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Te lo diré, pero me tienes que guardar el secreto —dijo, guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome reír—. Cuando quiero pensar, estar lejos de todo y de todos… me gusta dar largas caminatas y el parque Yoyogi es muy bueno para eso.

—En eso te doy la razón.

Un punto específico de la habitación llamó mi atención y caminé hacia ese precioso instrumento.

—Ese es mi otro tesoro —dijo, detrás de mí—. Aprendí a tocar la guitarra cuando tenía quince… y no quiero sonar presumido, pero soy bastante bueno ¿Quieres escuchar un poco?

Mi corazón dio un brinco y asentí rápidamente. Shaoran se acercó y tomó la guitarra con seguridad y me indicó que me sentara en una silla cercana mientras él se sentaba en otra. Apoyo la hermosa guitarra marrón en su pierna y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse con presteza sobre las cuerdas tensas del instrumento. El precioso sonido comenzó a ondear por la habitación, como una melodiosa risa que ella emitía y enamoraba. Las manos de Shaoran la tocaba con tanta delicadeza, con tanta pasión que… hasta llegue a sentir envidia. Era increíble, pero era lo que sentía… No identifiqué la canción que estaba tocando, no era una experta en música y mucho menos en guitarra, pero era lo más sensual que había visto y escuchado en mi vida… Dios… ¿hacia calor o era mi imaginación?

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó al tocar la última nota… ¿Cómo se disimulaba esto?

—Pues… —Me vi obligada a aclarar la garganta cuando noté mi voz ronca—. Muy lindo. Tocas muy bien.

Los ojos de Shaoran se volvieron más dorados, magnéticos, atrayentes… me habían hecho su prisionera. Afortunadamente, el temporizador del horno sonó y literalmente fui salvada por la campana ¡Estuve a dos segundos de mandar todo al caño!

—Vamos, cariño. Las pizzas están listas.

Shaoran colocó la guitarra en su lugar y me aseguré de incluir ese sonido del pecado en mi lista de cosas que no debía hacer o escuchar estando a solas con él… ¡No me sentía capaz de negarme a sus intentos inconscientes de seducción!

« _¡¿Por qué lo hiciste tan ardiente, Dios?!_ »

Fuimos a la cocina y servimos las pizzas en la mesa. Cuando dijo que las suyas no eran tan buenas como las del restaurante era cierto, pero por lo menos si eran mejor que las mías ¡Yo no sabía cocinar pizza! Me quedaban terriblemente duras.

—¿Qué tal?

—Si me dejas venir a comer aquí más seguido te doy mi opinión —le dije sonriendo.

—Eso ya me dio mucha información, gatita. —Shaoran soltó una risa de boca cerrada y continuó—. Pero puedes venir las veces que quieras.

—Que conste que tú me estas invitando. Luego no digas que soy una confianzuda.

—Cariño, Eriol y Satoshi sacaron copia de mis llaves sin pedir permiso. No hay nada que supere eso.

Vaya… la opinión que tenía de mis jefes cambió rotundamente.

Luego de la agradable cena y de una cálida conversación, Shaoran movió el mueble más grande para poder sentarnos allí. Era hora de nuestra sesión.

—Es increíble que estemos a punto de terminar.

—Sí… increíble —dije.

Qué el final llegara significaba que ya no nos veríamos tan seguido porque no había razón. Quizás durante sus almuerzos en el restaurante, pero no sería lo mismo. Ya no tenía excusas para preguntar más, para saber más, para conocer más de él.

—Entiendes que seguiremos viéndonos ¿Cierto? —dijo, alzando mi barbilla—. El final de una etapa es el comienzo de otra, cariño.

—Ya no estarás obligado a responder mis preguntas —dije, haciendo un mohín que le sacó una sonrisa.

—Nunca lo estuve.

Aclaré mi garganta y me levanté para buscar mi bolso que estaba sobre la encimera. El ambiente se había tornado otra vez… demasiado cálido. Al volver, activé la aplicación para grabar y busqué la pregunta de hoy… aunque ya sabía cuál era.

—¿Listo? —Shaoran asintió—. ¿Qué opinas de la felicidad?

Contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Shaoran sonrió, eso demostraba que ya no se sentía incómodo con este tipo de preguntas. Un símbolo claro de su crecimiento personal y de su superación.

—Algunas personas confunden la felicidad con el placer y el regodeo —dijo—. Puedo decirte con seguridad que aquella persona que se jacta de ser feliz, es quien lleva un infierno en su interior.

Realicé un par de anotaciones y le di la razón. No se trataba de convencer al mundo con palabras de nuestra felicidad, sino más bien demostrar que lo éramos, viviendo.

—¿Qué piensa Shaoran?

—Yo, por el contrario, pienso que la felicidad se encuentra en conocerse a sí mismo… y en el disfrute de las pequeñas cosas que la vida te brinda —dijo—. Momentos que sacan una sonrisa sincera, el disfrutar de lo que haces y de poder compartir con tus seres queridos. Creo que la felicidad se puede resumir en… vivir.

Anoté su respuesta y resalté entre comillas la parte de "Momentos que sacan sonrisas", me gustó mucho. Lo miré y noté que su vista estaba fija en un punto lejano. Sus ojos no estaban apagados, pero tampoco brillaban con la misma intensidad, podía ver la confusión en ellos.

—Es complicado… si lo veo desde ese punto de vista, podría decir que soy feliz, pero… no es así. Aun me siento vació y siento que debo llenar ese hueco.

—Estas rodeado de maravillosas personas, lobito —le dije, tomando su mano—. Todas y cada una de ellas te hacen sonreír. El dibujar y diseñar te hace sonreír. Corregir informes y revisar licitaciones te hace sonreír —le dije riendo y él se me unió.

—Sí… tienes razón, pero lamentablemente… el ser humano siempre se enfoca en lo único oscuro que hay en su vida.

—Sin la oscuridad, ¿cómo sabríamos que existe la luz?

—¿Eh?

—Te lo dije antes, toda experiencia, buena o mala, nos deja un aprendizaje. —Apreté su mano—. Quiero que sepas que has avanzado mucho estos días, que ya no eres aquel Shaoran que me dijo gatita por primera vez.

—Lo sé… pero aún no sé cómo dejarlo ir…

Así como él vio una mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma en mí y que yo desconocía, yo veía en él un hombre maravilloso con una gran fortaleza interior. Solo debía ver dentro de sí mismo, descubrirse, y así se lo hice saber.

—Creo… que tengo mucho en que pensar… y tomar decisiones.

—Mañana… aunque deba realizarte la última pregunta, quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad si eres feliz —le dije.

—¿Tu eres feliz?

Sonreí.

—Es algo que te responderé el día que entreguemos el informe.

—Eres malvada, gatita. —dijo negando con su cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué escogiste ese mote? Siempre he querido saberlo.

Shaoran soltó una risa de boca cerrada y señaló mis ojos.

—Cuando nos conocimos, tus ojos verdes y fogosos atrajeron mi atención de inmediato. —Eso ya me lo había dicho una vez—. Y aunque vayas a golpearme por esto, te diré que parecías una gatita toda erizada echando chispas.

—¡Oye!

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y yo no tardé en unirme a él.

—Mi atención no fue lo único que… lograste captar, cariño —dijo cuándo calmó su risa.

—¿Ah no?

Su mirada se intensificó a tal punto que hizo mis mejillas arder como nunca.

—Te lo diré el día que entregues el informe.

¡Diablos! Bueno… ya no faltaba mucho para eso.

—Entonces… ese día echaremos las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Y veremos quién tiene flor imperial.

¡Oh lobito! ¡Aceptaba el reto!

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinas de la felicidad?_

 _Cuando supe que algo malo le había pasado a Shaoran hace tres años y que eso tenía que ver con alguna traición, me dije que quizás iba a saltar esta pregunta, pero, satisfactoriamente, decidió responder. Eso demuestra cuanto ha logrado avanzar y realmente… me siento orgullosa de él._

 _Para Shaoran la felicidad está en los momentos pequeños y sencillos de la vida que nos brindan sonrisas, en hacer lo que nos gusta, en realizar nuestro trabajo con dedicación y esmero… Encontramos momentos felices cuando compartimos con los nuestros, eso es la felicidad para él._

 _Por un momento me sentí extasiada al creer que me diría que era feliz, pero las cadenas de su pasado todavía están allí y hasta que no se libere no podrá sentir la felicidad plena y sincera. Algo que él tanto anhela._

 _Es por eso que he decidido regalarle la pregunta de mañana. Quiero que me diga lo que él me quiera decir, sin preguntas, sin presiones. Tengo confianza en este proyecto, en lo que significa la última pregunta y, sobre todo, tengo fe en él._

 _Esas cadenas tienen tres años apresándolo, por eso están corroídas, débiles… Solo necesitan un pequeño jalón para romperse y sé que él tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo._

 _Nota especial: Amé su forma de tocar la guitarra ¡Dios! Casi me le lanzo encima ¡Ahora entendía esa obsesión que tenían algunas por su músico favorito! Espero que la próxima vez que toque algo para mí… sí pueda brincarle encima._

 _Con respecto a mi informe, quizás no pueda reflejar mis sentimientos por Shaoran como yo quería, pero si puedo expresarle a él todo lo que significa para mí. Con respecto a su pregunta sobre si soy feliz, pues… estoy aprendiendo a ser feliz conmigo misma, gracia a él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Sesión veinte… Y debo decir que ha sido la más profunda de todas._

 _Decidí invitar a Sakura a mi apartamento para mostrarle lo que ella ha logrado en mí. El cambio que estoy dando gracias a lo que he aprendido de mí mismo a lo largo de este proyecto, pero, por lo visto, todavía tengo mucho que descubrir._

 _El día que le entregué el dibujo, le presenté la mujer hermosa, segura y llena de fuego que yo veía en ella. Hoy, ella me sorprendió al describir un hombre que yo no conocía, uno que ella ve en mí y me invitó a descubrirlo en mi interior._

 _¿Soy feliz? Tengo todo lo necesario para serlo, pero me he enfocado tanto en mantenerme aislado para que no vuelvan a herirme que he alejado de mí todos esos pequeños momentos que pueden brindarme felicidad, haciéndolos cada vez más esporádicos._

 _¿Acaso no quiero reír con gusto? ¿No quiero disfrutar de esos momentos amenos con más frecuencia? Había pensado que la felicidad se había alejado de mí cuando perdí a mi hijo, cuando Suyin destruyó mi vida… pero la verdad es que fui yo quien me aislé de la felicidad. Pero la vida es tan justa, tan… maravillosa, que me restriega en la cara una oportunidad, haciéndome ver que, hasta los aislados como yo, podemos ser felices si nos lo proponemos._

 _Demasiadas cosas en que pensar… y decisiones que tomar._

 _Nota especial: Tener a Sakura en mi hogar fue… maravilloso. Pase un rato divertido, ameno… y quiero que más momentos como esos se repitan… en especial si ella me da una mirada cargada de deseo como la que tenía cuando toqué la guitarra para ella. El día de la entrega del proyecto será interesante._

 **¡Penúltima sesión! Y esta es la más importante de todas creo yo, porque es como un despertar para Shaoran ¿Qué creen que pasara en la última pregunta? ¿Creen que Sakura logré hacerlo salir definitivamente de su caparazón? ¿Romperá las cadenas? ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si son realmente felices? Creo que es una de las preguntas más complicadas de contestar xD**

 **¿Qué tal lo hizo nuestra aspirante a psicóloga? Ya está a un paso de finalizar el proyecto ;) Y espero que hayan disfrutado de todas las preguntas y sus respuestas, aunque no hayan estado de acuerdo con algunas respuestas xD Por lo menos, las llevé a realizarse esas preguntas y en algunos casos a hacer introspección, y déjenme decirles que esta experiencia fue maravillosa porque siento que logré llegarles a través de estas letras :) Muchas gracias por esa oportunidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capítulo y difrutado de la escena de la guitarra xD A mí me encantó haha y me inspiré escuchando una canción que se llama Romance anónimo xD ¿Vamos bien? xD Espero sus opiniones :D**

 **Un besito 3**


	23. Capítulo 23 - Sesión número veintiuno

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Sesión número veintiuno**

Que yo llegara tarde al restaurante era algo que no solía pasar con frecuencia, pero con la temporada de exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, debía comenzar a aprovechar todos los momentos libres para poder estudiar. Y cuando me sumergía en mis apuntes, libros y resúmenes... era igualita a Shaoran ¡Se me iba el tiempo sin darme cuenta!

—Treinta minutos tarde, Kinomoto —fue lo primero que dijo Satoshi cuando me vio.

Mal día para que el ogro maldito volviera.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, jefe. Pagaré esos minutos a la salida.

—Y los estaré cronometrando. —Satoshi entrecerró sus ojos—. Y no importa lo que Shaoran diga esta vez.

Resoplé, como si ser amiga de Shaoran me garantizara un trato especial de su parte.

Fui al vestuario y cambié mi ropa por el uniforme de mesera y me dispuse a cumplir con mi jornada. El día prometía ser bastante movido por la cantidad de clientes que nos visitaban ¡Todas las meseras estaban atendiendo como locas! ¿Será que había alguna promoción y no me enteré?

—Hay una conferencia de tecnología y ciencias hoy —dijo Chiharu a mi lado—. Por eso tenemos tantos clientes.

—¿Cómo te enteras siempre de todo?

—Le han estado haciendo publicidad desde la semana pasada, Sakura —resopló—. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue ayer? No nos quisiste adelantar nada por el grupo.

Hice una mueca con mi cara. No era que quisiera ocultarles las cosas a las chicas, simplemente no quería que algo tan íntimo… tan especial, perdiera su magia y su misticismo por hablar de ello. Lo que había pasado ayer… no había palabras para describirlo. La forma en la que nos compenetramos, nos apoyamos y nos abrimos fue muy hermoso, por eso quería que fuera algo solamente mío.

—Está redecorando su apartamento y quería enseñármelo —dije—. Vive en la zona oeste de la ciudad.

—¿Y qué más?

Otra mueca ¿Cómo podía negarme a hablar sin ser grosera?

—Chiharu, déjala tranquila. —Tomoyo siempre era la voz de la razón entre nosotras ¡Por eso la amaba! —. Pero no te salvaras por siempre, gatita. Cuando comiencen a salir, todos estos detalles deberás sacarlos a la luz. Incluidos los sucios.

Corrección. Odiaba a Tomoyo.

—¡A trabajar!

Sí… el ogro había regresado.

Entre pedidos y platos, los minutos fueron pasando hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde. Era extraño, Shaoran no me había mandado ni un mensaje en todo el día. Revisé mi teléfono y no tenía ni una notificación. Me metí en su perfil y vi que no se conectaba desde anoche. Demasiado raro.

 **Yo _ 16:10**

 _¿Lobito, todo bien?_

El segundo check no apareció en la nube de la conversación. Quizás estaba en alguna reunión importante y lo había pagado…

Me acerqué a Tomoyo, debía saber si lo había visto hoy para poder sentirme más tranquila.

—¿Sabes si Shaoran vino a comer hoy antes de que yo llegara?

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, no… No vino.

Fruncí mi ceño, últimamente estaba muy juicioso con sus comidas, y si no venía a comer, siempre me mandaba evidencia de que estaba almorzando como se debía, ya fuera en su oficina o en algún almuerzo de negocios. Revisé de nuevo mi celular, aun no aparecía el segundo check. Mordí la punta de mi pulgar, estaba comenzando a preocuparme en verdad.

Todo empeoró cuando aparecieron Eriol y Midori por la puerta. Sus caras eran de preocupación pura y se encerraron a hablar con Satoshi en la pequeña oficina. Jamás había espiado detrás de una puerta y mucho menos lo haría si mis jefes estaban discutiendo algo privado e importante… pero tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de Shaoran y la duda ya me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

Con disimulo me acerqué y empujé solo un poquito la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta. Tuve que prestar mucha atención porque los ruidos del restaurante y las voces de los comensales, enmascaraban las de mis jefes.

—¿Desde cuándo no aparece?

—A las diez salió de la oficina —respondió Midori—. Dijo que cancelara todas sus citas y que no lo esperara.

—Bueno, si te dijo que no lo esperaras es porque iba a hacer algo que le tomaría todo el día ¿No?

—Shaoran nunca apaga su teléfono, Satoshi. Lo sabes —dijo Midori—. Él siempre lo tiene encendido por si algún problema surge en la empresa.

—Hemos estado llamándolo desde las dos y no contesta —contó Eriol—. Fuimos a su apartamento y tampoco estaba allí. El vigilante dijo que no lo veía desde la mañana.

Un frío me recorrió la espalda entera. Con manos temblorosas, saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número… directo al buzón.

—¿Viste algún comportamiento extraño en él? —preguntó Satoshi.

—Estaba más pensativo de lo normal… Yo… —La voz de Midori se quebró un poco—. No quiero que vuelva a deprimirse, que vuelva a aislarse. Estos días han sido como un renacer para él. El viejo lobito, él que quería comerse al mundo, había regresado.

—El Shaoran antes de Suyin. —Sentí mi piel erizarse al escuchar el tono gélido que usó Eriol.

Entonces… ese era el nombre de la mujer que había destrozado a Shaoran. No necesitaba más, salí corriendo hacia los vestidores y me cambié a la carrera. No me importaba si Satoshi me despedía después de esto, debía salir de allí y buscar a la única persona que podía calmar el torbellino de emociones que tenía en mi interior. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba? Si sus amigos de toda la vida no sabían la respuesta ¿Cómo lo sabría yo?

En ese momento recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido el día anterior, su lugar para pensar. Empezaría por allí.

Midori y Eriol estaban por salir del restaurante cuando aparecí nuevamente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—No es tu problema, Satoshi. Así que no me jodas —respondí, pasando de largo.

—Creo que alguien está pasando mucho tiempo con el lobo —escuché decir a Midori, pero no me detuve.

Me alejé del restaurante, repasando en mi mente la mejor forma de llegar al parque Yoyogi. Estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, si tomaba el autobús, iba a tardar demasiado… la mejor opción era el tren.

—¡Sakura!

Me giré y noté que Eriol venía corriendo detrás de mí. Al darme alcance, se colocó las manos sobre las rodillas y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—Ya les dije que…

—Más allá de ser tus jefes, somos tus amigos —dijo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Mordí mi labio inferior. Decirle que iba a buscar a Shaoran, sería admitir que había escuchado tras la puerta, pero al ver su ceño fruncido supe que no iba a quedarse quieto hasta que le dijera la verdad. Shaoran tenía razón ¡Eran unos confianzudos y metiches!

—Iré a buscarlo.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Negué en respuesta. No era una certeza, solo una corazonada y así se lo hice saber, diciéndole que, durante una de las sesiones, Shaoran me había dicho que le agradaba ese sitio. Que ese fuera su lugar especial para meditar y pensar me lo guarde para mí, era un secreto que él me había confiado y que estaba dispuesta a guardar.

Eriol se ofreció a llevarme y esa era la opción más sensata dadas las circunstancias. Gracias al cielo, el tráfico estaba ligero y en menos de veinte minutos, Eriol me estaba dejando en la entrada del parque. El problema ahora sería… encontrar a Shaoran.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Me negué.

—Si dan con él primero, llámame. —me despedí y caminé hacia la entrada.

El parque era enorme y estaba lleno de caminerías, monumentos, lagunas y templos. Esto iba a ser como buscar una maldita aguja en un pajar.

—Animo, gatita ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Palmeé mis mejillas y me adentré en el parque.

Para mi fortuna, el lugar no estaba muy concurrido. Eso me iba a facilitar la tarea de distinguirlo de lejos en dado caso. Debía admitir que caminar por este parque era tranquilizante y se podía sentir una paz interior que te relajaba completamente. Ahora entendía porque le gustaba venir aquí para pensar.

Llegué hasta el primer lago. Observé en todas direcciones y lo único que pude ver fueron personas caminando por allí y algunas parejas paseando en bote, no había lobo a la vista.

Me acerqué a algunos puestos de comida y hasta me atreví a describírselo a algunos de los vendedores, pero nadie lo había visto.

Al llevar aproximadamente una hora, ya estaba comenzando a frustrarme. Esto había sido una tontería… ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrarlo yo sola en un sitio tan amplio? Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, pero me obligué a permanecer tranquila. No podía perder las esperanzas, estaba segura que él estaba aquí, solo… solo necesitaba pensar como él.

—Si yo fuera él… ¿A dónde iría?

Observé a mí alrededor y como si el cielo quisiera darme una respuesta, vi un mapa del parque. Me acerqué trotando hasta él y vi todos los puntos que ya había recorrido… el problema era que no podía descartarlos porque si él estaba en movimiento, podría ir hacia esos lugares mientras yo iba hacia otros ¡Diablos! ¡Era muy difícil!

Un punto en particular llamó mi atención. El santuario Meiji… edificios antiguos, historia por doquier… ¡Eso era!

Caminé con decisión, estaba segura que lo encontraría allí, algo en mi interior me lo decía a gritos.

Miré mi reloj, casi las cuatro y media. Debía apresurarme porque si no le perdería la pista ¡El lugar estaba abierto hasta esa hora!

Al llegar, las personas que estaban allí comenzaban a retirarse. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando distinguí a la cabellera castaña y alborotada de Shaoran entre ellos. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en mi boca ¡Había tenido razón! ¡Lo había logrado!

—¡Te encontré, lobito!

Shaoran levantó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Creo que si se puede conocer a profundidad a una persona en veintiún días. —Le dije al estar frente a él.

—Demostrado. —La sonrisa que me estaba dando Shaoran, no era la ladeada o la traviesa a la que estaba acostumbrada. Esta era completamente diferente, una sonrisa tranquila—. Pensaba llamarte para ir a tu casa y tener nuestra última sesión… pero ya que estamos aquí ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato?

—Me encantaría.

Al principio, caminábamos sumergidos en un total silencio, pero como siempre nos sucedía, el espacio no necesitaba ser llenado con palabras, su presencia complementaba la mí y viceversa, y fue así hasta que llegamos a un lago. Shaoran se detuvo justo a la mitad de un puente de madera y se apoyó en el barandal, su mirada ambarina estaba fija en el agua.

No sabía si debía preguntar o simplemente esperar a que él hablara, el aura en la que estaba sumergido era tan… calmada que sentí envidia. Me posicioné a su lado y decidí esperar, darle su espacio y disfrutar de su compañía.

Los peces jugueteaban en el agua y zigzagueaban entre las diferentes flores que flotaban en la superficie. Era una imagen que relajaba inmediatamente.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta de hoy? —preguntó de repente.

Lo miré, sus ojos aún estaban posados en el agua.

—Te regalo la pregunta de hoy… —Solté un suspiro y continué—. Sin notas, sin grabaciones, puedes decirme lo que tú quieras.

—Soy divorciado. —Al escucharlo, mi corazón bombeó con tanta fuerza que sentí como si se me fuera a salir por la boca—. Una vez te lo dije… no es una historia agradable y mucho menos tiene un final feliz… aun así, ¿quieres escucharla?

Sus ojos me miraban como si quisiera traspasar mi cuerpo físico para encontrarse con mi alma ¡Dios! ¡Era como ser abrazada por el fuego! Asentí con lentitud al no encontrar voz con cual responderle. Shaoran me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y volvió a mirar al frente.

—La conocí en la universidad. —Comenzó a narrar—. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en la vida, pero también era muy inteligente y graciosa. Estaba… completamente idiotizado por ella.

Shaoran abría y cerraba los puños en un movimiento lento para tratar de disimular el temblor de sus manos, una clara señal de cuanto le estaba costando darme toda esa información.

—Siempre he sido una persona seria y poco sociable. Incluso después de liberarme de las costumbres de mi familia, seguí conservando esa sequedad porque así fui criado —dije—. Los Li no somos muy expresivos, pero demostramos con hechos lo que sentimos.

—Sí, doy fe de ello.

Shaoran soltó una ligera risilla.

—El asunto es que Suyin lograba que yo fuera diferente —dijo—. Nunca fui romántico o meloso, pero solía demostrarle a cada rato lo importante que ella era para mí, a pesar de que nadie la aprobaba.

—¿Nadie?

Shaoran negó.

—Ni siquiera Eriol que es la personificación de la paz —dijo—. Una vez hasta llegamos a discutir porque me dijo que ella era una mujer falsa que no mostraba su verdadero rostro. Lo golpeé esa noche.

—Su amistad se puso en riesgo.

Shaoran asintió. Lo peor no fue eso, la mujer logró envolverlo de tal forma que hasta lo puso en contra de su propia familia y su padre, desesperado por hacerle ver que esa mujer no era buena para él, hizo lo peor que pudo haber hecho en una situación como esa. Lo puso a escoger.

—Te habrás dado cuenta cuán importante es mi familia para mí —dijo—. Mi padre es la persona que más admiro, imagínate lo que sentí cuando discutimos esa vez.

—¿Ella que te dijo?

—Que seguramente se le pasaría cuando llegaran los nietos —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Ella hacía conmigo lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—La elegí a ella —dijo, apretando sus puños—. Mi padre me quitó todo el apoyo… solo se comprometió a pagarme la carrera, pero para el resto tuve que valerme por mí mismo. Me mudé a un apartamento pequeño, trabajé medio tiempo en una tienda y con eso cubría mis gastos.

Eso… no me lo esperaba. Era prácticamente vivir como un becado, por eso Shaoran comprendía muy bien cómo me sentía yo, entendía mi situación… y eso no podía causar otra cosa más que admiración. Aun sin el apoyo de su familia, él logró salir adelante solo y eso… eso no tenía precio y nadie podría quitárselo.

—De un momento a otro, Suyin comenzó a hablar de matrimonio —dijo—. Yo estaba enfocado en mi carrera, pero ella estaba prácticamente obsesionada con la idea. Al final, creí que era lo correcto, ya teníamos año y medio juntos… A los veintidós me casé… y ese fue el inicio del desastre.

Su mirada se ensombreció y por un segundo quise decirle que se detuviera… pero como psicóloga sabía que, si una persona estaba dispuesta a revelar sus demonios, lo único que podíamos hacer era escuchar y al final… aconsejar.

—Suyin comenzó a cambiar después de eso… o como dice Eriol, se quitó la careta. —Dejó ir una risa amarga—. Intentaba por todos los medios que hablara con mi familia, ella decía que mi padre estaba en la obligación de recibirnos porque yo era su único heredero y ella mi esposa. —Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza—. Eso fue como recibir un golpe en la cara… y fue peor cuando dijo un día que ella no merecía tener esa vida de pobre. Para ser exactos ella dijo: "Yo estoy destinada a ser alguien grande, la esposa de Shaoran Li el heredero, no la esposa de un Li desterrado".

Sus puños seguían abriéndose y cerrándose. Me dolía, mi pecho estaba comprimido y hasta sentía la falta de aire en mis pulmones. Era como estar siendo espectadora de ese dolor que el sintió en ese momento, de esa decepción tan grande, de esa traición.

—Discutíamos prácticamente todos los días, incluso llegamos a insultarnos —dijo—. Era una relación toxica… donde ella me humillaba y yo solo me tragaba mi rabia… Mis notas comenzaron a decaer, mi vida se volvió un infierno y cuando vi que mi sueño de ser arquitecto estaba en riesgo… tomé la decisión de acabar con eso.

—Entonces… la arquitectura te salvo —dije, tratando de disimular mi voz estrangulada.

—Sí… pero cuando Murphy quiere joder, lo hace a lo grande. —Shaoran soltó un suspiro y me miró—. Suyin tenía tres meses de embarazo y se enteró la misma semana que yo pensaba pedirle el divorcio.

Teniendo su mirada sobre mí, no pude disimular lo que esa noticia causo en mi interior ¿Shaoran tenía un hijo? Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

—Me preguntaste que pensaba de los divorcios… mi respuesta es que… aun si un niño viene en camino, no podemos estar amarrados a una persona que nos hace daño —dijo—. Eso sería condenarlo a él también a una vida de gritos, maltratos y peleas.

—Seguiste adelante con la idea del divorcio.

Shaoran asintió.

—Para un hombre tan orgulloso como yo… pedir disculpas es algo complicado —dijo—. Pero necesitaba alejarme de Suyin, necesitaba irme y en ese tiempo Eriol todavía estaba en Hong Kong. Él me recibió. Yo estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo de mi hijo, pero no regresaría con ella. —La mirada de Shaoran se oscureció aún más—. Obviamente, Suyin no se rindió. Trató de buscarme y volver a engañarme, me dijo que no había pensado bien las cosas y que se había dejado deslumbrar por el dinero de mi familia —dijo—. En algún punto llegué a creerle ¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás y volver con ella, pero… —Tragó grueso, la siguiente parte iba a ser la peor—. Mi hermana mayor apreció un día y nos contó que Suyin había ido a casa de mis padres para decirles que estaba embarazada y que debían darle todo lo que ella pidiera por ese bebé. La respuesta de mis padres fue que su afecto y su apoyo serían para el bebé, no para ella.

En ese punto, la voz de Shaoran sonaba ahogada, casi como un lamento y sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados.

—Cuando ella se dio cuenta que no obtendría nada de todo esto… tomó la decisión… más egoísta que se puede tomar… —Mi respiración se cortó… ya no quería escuchar. No quería… pero él necesitaba ser escuchado así que me tragué todas las lágrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos y me obligué a aparentar que eso no me estaba afectando—. Yo… realmente quería formar una familia con ella ¿Entiendes? Por eso… esa fue la estocada que me sumergió en la depresión. Mi hijo estaría próximo a cumplir los cuatro años.

Ese fue el momento en el que Shaoran Li, se quebró ante mí. Refugió su cara entre sus brazos y ocultó sus lágrimas de mí. Una reacción muy común entre los hombres y lo dejé ser. Yo solo estaba aquí como una mera oyente, una persona que él necesitaba para que escuchara todo su dolor, toda su tristeza y pudiera liberarse al fin de esa carga tan pesada que tenía.

—Siempre me digo que quizás… si yo no me hubiera ido, si hubiera permanecido con ella… Suyin no hubiera tomado esa decisión tan… —Golpeó con tanta fuerza la baranda que temí se hubiera hecho daño—. ¡La odie, Sakura! Es un sentimiento que me ahogó, que me destruyó… y que me sumergió en el maldito pozo en el que estoy —dijo—. ¿Qué opino de las traiciones? Traición no es lo mismo que mentir, lo que pasa es que las confunden porque cuando traicionas recurres a las mentiras para que no te descubran… Una mentira puede perdonarse con facilidad, pero la traición… la traición es algo que destruye.

—Shaoran… no fue tu culpa.

—No, no lo fue —dijo—. Ahora lo veo… Fue ella quien decidió sin siquiera preguntarme ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera consideró que yo podía quedarme con mi hijo y que ella se podía ir al mismísimo infierno si quería…

Mis manos se posaron sobre su puño y lo acaricié con cariño… No… Yo los acaricié con amor. Esto que yo sentía por él era mucho más que gustar, ahora lo veía. Su tristeza era mía, su dolor lo sentía en mi pecho… y yo derramaba las lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar salir de sus ojos ahora.

—¿Todavía la odias?

Shaoran se giró y me miró de frente, sus ojos habían recuperado un poco de su brillo.

—Creí hacerlo —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Pero la verdad es que… estaba aferrado a ese sentimiento porque era lo único que creía mantenerme "en pie" … Eso lo entendí hoy después de pensarlo tanto. El odio fue lo único que me hizo levantarme después de salir de ese infierno y pensaba que debía ser así siempre, que era lo único que me haría "avanzar" pero ¿Realmente estaba avanzando? ¿Valía la pena? El odio no va a cambiar las cosas… Mi hijo no va a volver, el tiempo que estuve con ella tampoco lo hará…

—Es difícil, sé que… debe ser muy difícil, pero debes dejarlo ir…

—Lo sé… —dijo—. Por eso, tomé la decisión de contarte todo —Shaoran me miró con tanta intensidad que me hizo temblar desde la cabeza hasta los pies—. Así como mi tatuaje representa el primer paso que di hacia mi independencia, el contarte el infierno que viví es mi primer paso hacia mi libertad. Es gracias a ti, gatita, que puedo avanzar de nuevo. Tú representas mi liberación.

Sus palabras me conmovieron al punto de que sentí mis ojos picar ¡Era una llorona! Esto era… ¡Dios! No existía forma ni palabras para describir como me sentía.

—¿Te… te sientes más libre? —dije con voz partida.

—Sí… ¡Diablos, sí! —Sonreí al escucharlo gritar—. Quizás no del todo, pero sí siento como si hubiera dejado ir una carga muy pesada.

—¿Y la pregunta que te dejé ayer?

—¿Sobre mi felicidad? —asentí. Shaoran sonrió—. La vida se trata de eso, gatita, de buscar nuestra felicidad —dijo—. Aún tengo mucho que superar, pero puedo decirte que, en este instante, estoy feliz de estar vivo y de poder avanzar.

—Las dificultades no se superan de un día para otro, pero nos causan una gran satisfacción cuando lo logramos —dije—. Has dado un paso muy importante hoy y me siento orgullosa.

—Hey… ya suenas como una psicóloga.

—Y una muy buena —dije—. Debería cobrarte.

Ambos nos miramos y luego nos echamos a reír. Después de este momento tan intenso, Shaoran volvía a ser el mismo… No… eso no era cierto, era mucho más que eso. Ese brillo tan espectacular de sus ojos me decía que Shaoran Li me estaba mostrando su alma completa… y era hermosa y libre.

Tenía mucho que escribir… Este informe iba a arder ¡Estaba 100% motivada!

.

.

.

 _Pregunta del día:_

 _Shaoran me contó su verdad. Me mostró su alma lastimada, su dolor, su frustración y su tristeza. Escribir aquí lo que le pasó… no es importante. Lo que sí es valioso es que él logró romper por sí solo, las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto._

 _Gracias a este proyecto, no solo comprobé que si es posible conocer a una persona con veintiuna preguntas. Entendí que no debe juzgarse un libro por su portada, que la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta y que siempre se debe dar una oportunidad a aquel que desea ser conocido. En estos veintiún días pude crear un vínculo fuerte con un hombre que era un desconocido, que parecía ser un narciso y un ególatra con aires de grandeza cuando en realidad es dulce, caballeroso, sensible y un romántico empedernido, aunque él mismo no lo sepa. Un hombre que es sencillo, que es gentil, que se preocupa por los suyos, y que posee una fortaleza interior hermosa y envidiable que él apenas está descubriendo. Pero sobre todas las cosas… descubrí que en veintiún días… puede nacer un amor fuerte y poderoso que te hace sentir y padecer lo mismo que tu compañero, y que te hace ver todos sus puntos fuertes, aunque él mismo no los vea._

 _Nota especial: El proyecto ha llegado a su fin, pero aún queda la entrega del informe final… y estoy ansiosa por mostrarles a todos quien es Shaoran Li._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proyecto "21 preguntas para enamorarse"_

 _Última sesión…_

 _Ahora que el proyecto ha llegado a su final… me siento libre._

 _Hoy le he contado toda la verdad a mi gatita… Todo lo que viví con Suyin y lo que significaba el odio que sentía por ella. Fue realmente liberador para mí lograr exteriorizar lo que sentía, lo que creía y mis descubrimientos._

 _¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y tuve que salir de mi oficina para poder reflexionar a gusto._

 _Pensé en mí, en Suyin, en mi odio y en la culpa que sentía por el bebé que no llegó a nacer. Ese pasado que me mantenía preso en una infelicidad constante, ese sentimiento tan pesado y sofocante que no me dejaba vivir a gusto ¿Valía la pena? Después de tanto caminar, de tanto pensarlo… llegué a la conclusión de que no lo valía. Pero esa visión, esa epifanía… logré alcanzarla gracias a todo lo que pasó durante este proyecto._

 _El objetivo principal era que dos desconocidos se conocieran a través de veintiuna preguntas, luego mutó por mi necesidad de ayudar a mi gatita a verse como la mujer segura que es en el interior y que ella no lograba vislumbrar… y por último… creé un proyecto propio que me llevó a formar un vínculo tan fuerte con ella… y rápidamente caí ante esos ojos llenos de fuego._

 _Recordé todas y cada una de las sesiones que tuve con Sakura, todas sus palabras, todo su apoyo… Yo quería ayudarla, quería que ella se viera a sí misma, pero fue ella quien me hizo descubrir la fuerza que guardo en mi interior. Ella logró cambiarme en tan solo veintiún días… y ahora puedo decir que… estoy avanzando hacia la felicidad plena al fin._

 _Nota especial: el proyecto veintiún días para enamorarse fue un rotundo éxito. Independientemente de si ella siente algo por mí o no… yo si logré enamorarme de una mujer maravillosa… con veintiuna preguntas._

 **¡Última sesión! Sakura le dio la libertad de responder lo que quisiera a Shaoran y por fin las cadenas se han roto. Shaoran decidió dar el primer paso hacia su libertad y se ha sincerado.**

 **El proyecto ha llegado a su fin ;) Solo queda la entrega y la defensa, y el epílogo ;) Como dije en el capítulo anterior, espero hayan disfrutado de estas preguntas y sus respuestas, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa porque de verdad siento que logré llegarles gracias a esta historia y esa era mi meta :) Muchas gracias a todos por esta oportunidad.**

 **Mejor dejo palabras para el final haha ¿Qué creen que hará Sakura con el informe final? ¿Qué dirá Clow? Espero que les haya gustado este tierno capítulo xD y espero leer sus opiniones ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


	24. Capítulo 24 - Un informe desde mi corazó

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Un informe desde mi corazón**

Mis dedos se movían sobre el teclado a una velocidad impresionante. Era como si… como si la inspiración hubiera tomado control de mis manos y las palabras fueran plasmándose, una a una, formando oraciones, párrafos y páginas que describían a Shaoran Li.

Tenía días escribiendo sin parar, plasmando detalladamente como nos habíamos conocido, mi opinión inicial de él y cómo, poco a poco, fui cambiándola hasta llegar a enamorarme de ese hombre tan maravilloso en tan solo veintiún días. Si alguien leía este informe, podría decir que me había vuelto loca y había perdido todo rastro de profesionalismo, pero la verdad era que me importaba una mierda. Así mismo, como lo diría él. Además, este no era el informe que pensaba entregarle a Clow.

Ese lo escribí la primera semana y reflejaba lo que había logrado conocer de Shaoran, pero también reflejé lo que había aprendido de mí misma y el nexo que se formó entre nosotros sin adentrarme mucho en su naturaleza. Este que estaba escribiendo y en el cual estaba inspirada… se lo entregaría a mi lobito en sus propias manos, después de la presentación ¡Oh sí! Esta era mi maldita flor imperial.

Quería que sus lindos ojitos leyeran sin detenerse cuán importante era él para mí y la visión que yo tenía de Shaoran Li.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de repente, rompiendo mi burbuja de inspiración. Resoplé y lo agarré para ver quién diablos se atrevía a molestarme, pero al leer "Lobito sexy" en la pantalla, toda señal de molestia se difuminó.

—Entiendes que no ha pasado ni una hora desde que me dejaste en mi casa ¿Cierto? —Escuché su suave risa al otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Qué te puedo decir, gatita? Aun no me acostumbro a que el proyecto terminó._ —Al escucharlo resoplar, sonreí—. _Me hacen falta tus preguntas y nuestras conversaciones profundas._

—¡Nos vemos casi todos los días! —dije, riendo.

— _Allí está el asunto, en la palabra casi…_ —Volvió a resoplar—. _Después de veintiún días se crea un hábito, cariño. Y el mío era verte._

Después de la pregunta veintiuno, ambos caímos en cuenta que ya no teníamos un motivo de peso que nos "obligara" a vernos todos los días. Por eso… decidimos crearlos. Cada vez que podía, llegaba temprano al restaurante para pedir comida para llevar y me llegaba hasta _GreenStone_ para comer juntos en su oficina, mientras que Shaoran, por su lado, había tomado la decisión de acercarme a casa cuando su horario se lo permitía porque no le gustaba hacerme esperar… Aunque debía acotar que a mí no me molestaba si podíamos compartir esos minutos.

Incluso, a veces, él se quedaba a cenar conmigo en casa o nos lanzábamos a la aventura de descubrir restaurantes nuevos, una experiencia emocionante y entretenida sin lugar a dudas.

Las chicas decían que estas salidas podían clasificarse como citas y que debíamos pasar a la siguiente etapa que era… el noviazgo… ¡Y yo estaba más que de acuerdo! Por eso estaba tan apurada para terminar este informe y poder entregarlo mañana ¡Al fin sería libre de decirle todo a Shaoran!

— _¿Estás nerviosa?_ —le escuché preguntar—. _Mañana es el gran día._

¿Nerviosa por la presentación? Para nada. Ahora, ¿nerviosa por entregarle el informe completo a él? De solo pensarlo, me daba escalofríos. Pero si algo había aprendido de esta experiencia era que, si uno no arriesgaba, no ganaba. Simple ¿Estaba tomando un riesgo al tratar de iniciar una relación con él? Sí ¿Valía la pena? ¡Demonios, sí!... Vaya… definitivamente se me habían pegado sus maldiciones.

—Sé que todo saldrá bien mañana —dije, sin dejar de teclear—. Tú y yo formamos un equipo increíble, nadie podrá superarnos.

— _¡Esa es mi gatita!_ —dijo, orgulloso—. _Por cierto, si te ofrecieran la oportunidad de hacer tus pasantías en GreenStone ¿La tomarías?_

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Si me lo gano por mí misma, por supuesto —aclaré—. Espero que no estés haciendo nada.

— _Cariño, ¿por quién me tomas?_ —dijo en tono ofendido—. _Solo quiero asegurarme que GreenStone sea tu primera opción porque me encantaría tenerte por aquí… Es más… sería un paciente permanente._

—¡Eres increíble!

— _Ya me lo habías dicho antes, pero me gusta que lo reafirmes._

Mis mejillas ardieron, pero desde hace tiempo ya no me sentía incomoda. Todo lo contrario, me gustaba porque esa actitud traviesa y seductora era una parte que solo me mostraba a mí. Era mi Shaoran secreto.

—Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos una apuesta —dije, sin dejar de escribir.

— _Cierto. Y esta vez me llevare el premio._

—Lobito, mi flor imperial está casi en tus narices —dije, dando punto final al informe—. Caerás ante ella.

Shaoran soltó una risilla suave.

— _Descansa, gatita. Y sueña conmigo._

—Eso no sería un sueño tranquilo —le dije… y era cierto. Ya había tenido la… experiencia.

— _Es la idea, hasta mañana._

—Idiota… —murmuré mirando el celular. Al sentir como Kero se paseaba por mis pies, miré hacia abajo y sonreí—. Bien, amigo. Vamos a corregir esto y luego… ¡A imprimir!

A pesar de los nervios a flor de piel, pude dormir como una bebé ¡Hasta logré despertarme temprano! Tomé un baño que me relajó aún más, escogí un vestido muy bonito, cortesía de Tomoyo para un día tan especial como este, y me maquillé solo un poquito, como solía hacerlo de un tiempo para acá para resaltar mi mirada. Hoy era el día y quería verme hermosa.

Me preparé un súper desayuno, digno de una campeona, y después de comer y despedirme de Kero, partí hacia la universidad. El trayecto fue tranquilo, me sentía… como si fuera un día como cualquier otro ¡Dios! Era increíble lo tranquila que estaba, pero estaba segura que, al terminar la clase, explotaría el caos dentro de mí.

Saqué el informe de Shaoran y sonreí al leer la dedicatoria. Él me había pedido su copia como el contrato lo estipulaba, pero me negué rotundamente a dárselo. Obviamente, insistió un montón y tuve que prometerle que valdría la pena la espera… ¡Shaoran era intenso hasta en eso!

La primera clase, a pesar de ser muy interesante, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todas mis ideas y pensamientos, giraban en torno a la presentación que daríamos dentro de poco. Según los rumores que había escuchado por los pasillos en la mañana, estudiantes de otros años y profesores asistirían y eso si daba un poco de nervio, pero no dejaría que el miedo me opacara ¡Hoy era nuestro día! ¡El día de la victoria!

Cuando estuve cerca del pequeño auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación, recibí un mensaje de Shaoran.

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:03**

 _Llegando, cariño_.

 **Yo _ 09:04**

 _Perfecto._

 _¿Recuerdas donde es?_

 **Lobito sexy _ 09:04**

 _Me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio y me dibujaste un croquis._

 _Tranquila, gatita._

Sonreí. Bien, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, Clow subió a la tarima y nos miró con esos ojos azules y misteriosos que tanto intimidaban.

—Buenos días y sean bienvenidos a la presentación del proyecto final de la asignatura que imparto, donde mis estudiantes aplicaron todas las técnicas de análisis y recolección de datos de la psicología experimental —dijo con solemnidad y todos comenzaron a aplaudir—. Ha sido una jornada intensa tanto para ellos como para sus compañeros de proyecto, por eso, quiero felicitarlos antes de comenzar. Todos, sin excepción, han realizado un excelente trabajo. —Más aplausos—. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos con las presentaciones. Primera pareja, la señorita Hana Akiyama y su compañero, Ren Himura.

Enseguida los vi levantarse y caminar a la tarima. Conocía a Akiyama de otras materias, era una excelente alumna, un poco obsesiva con las notas, pero no era mala persona. Una de las pocas que no se metía conmigo. Su compañero se veía todo lo contrario a ella, vestía completamente de negro, al muy estilo punk y su cabello estaba tintado de color azul oscuro. No parecían compaginar en nada, pero… no se podía negar que un aura agradable los envolvía.

Akiyama entregó su informe al chico de negro y él empezó a leer con su potente voz. La chica plasmó en aquellas hojas que había escogido a su compañero porque le pareció interesante relacionarse con alguien completamente opuesto a ella, pero gracias al proyecto, descubrió que el joven no era tan diferente como lo creyó en un principio. Su personalidad no tenía nada que ver con su forma de vestir, pues él era un joven alegre y entusiasta por el arte. Compartían los mismos gustos en películas e incluso algunos hobbies, eso fue sorprendente para ambos.

—Quiero finalizar este informe, diciendo que, durante los veintiún días que duro el proyecto, formamos una amistad que espero dure y se fortalezca con los años —leyó.

Vaya… nunca creí que precisamente ella fuera a arriesgarse a admitir que había formado un nexo con su compañero. Eso podía repercutir en su nota.

Todos miramos a Clow que los observaba con fijeza, sus dedos estaban entrelazados a la altura de su mentón.

—Dígame, joven Himura ¿Acertó la señorita Akiyama en su descripción sobre tu personalidad?

—Totalmente —respondió sin dudarlo.

—¿Y qué opina de las preguntas que le realizó?

—En todo momento respetó mi privacidad. Incluso, como pudo ver, no respondí tres preguntas y ella supo entender el porqué.

—¿Logró entonces ver a través de su negativa y las justificó bien?

—Así es.

—¿Algún aspecto de usted que ella no haya logrado vislumbrar y que era sencillo de ver?

—Varios, pero en lo que a mí respecta, no importa —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Hana logró ver a través de mí como ninguna persona lo ha hecho y me ha mostrado su apoyo y comprensión. Descubrió por si sola que soy gay y decidió omitirlo del informe para respetar mi privacidad, pero no era necesario. Yo me acepto tal cual como soy y ella también lo hace. Por eso se ha convertido en una amiga valiosa para mí.

Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio después de eso, pero yo no pude contenerme y me levanté para aplaudirles. Luego de varios segundos, se me unieron varios compañeros y lo demás fue una reacción en cadena.

No conocía a Hana Akiyama del todo, pero vaya que me gustaría ser amiga de alguien como ella.

—Veo que te emocionaste con el discurso del chico —dijo una voz a mi lado.

—Llegas tarde.

—Me perdí, lo acepto —dijo, levantando sus manos y reí—. Pero ya estoy aquí que es lo que importa.

—Si no llegabas te mandaba a castrar.

—Hey… con eso no se juega, gatita.

Si no estuviéramos en el auditorio, me hubiera destornillado de la risa por la expresión en su cara.

—Cállate y presta atención.

—Tú mandas y yo obedezco. —Sí, claro—. Por cierto, estás hermosa.

Sonrojo total. Aclaré mi garganta y puse toda mi atención a las presentaciones.

Los demás alumnos fueron pasando. Algunos, como Akiyama, habían formado una amistad muy bonita con sus compañeros; otros habían preferido mantenerse al margen, mostrándose completamente profesionales y sus informes fueron redactados como si de un informe médico se tratara; pocos habían logrado llegar al punto en el que estábamos Shaoran y yo, pero el afecto era obvio en su trato y en su mirada ¡Y hasta había algunos que habían llegado a odiarse! Pero ambos habían asistido porque así lo estipulaba el contrato de Clow… y todos en la universidad conocían la fama tan particular de nuestro profesor como para atreverse a desobedecer las reglas.

—Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li —anunció.

—Nuestro turno, gatita ¿Lista?

—Estamos listos, lobito.

Ambos subimos a la tarima y nos posicionamos en el medio. Clow nos observaba fijamente, era claro que tenía un interés particular en nosotros.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar esas ideas y le entregué a Shaoran mi informe. Luego de guiñarme un ojo, comenzó a leer.

—Conocí a Shaoran Li después de haber sido rechazada catorce veces —narró, aguantando la risa—. La primera impresión que tuve de él fue que se trataba de un hombre imperativo, altivo y terriblemente ególatra, pero con el pasar de las preguntas y los días, me di cuenta que debajo de esa fachada, se ocultaba un hombre gentil, educado, culto y generoso.

Shaoran hizo una pausa para mirarme de soslayo mientras sonreía, luego siguió leyendo. Había revisado tantas veces ese informe que ya me lo sabía de memoria. La voz aterciopelada de mi lobito ondeaba por el espacio, relatando lo que había sido esta experiencia. Descubrí un hombre apasionado por su trabajo, un artista oculto, un hombre que, a pesar de tener tanto, era muy sencillo y disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida. También coloqué en el informe que Shaoran contaba con grandes amigos que se preocupaban por él y que lo ayudaban y apoyaban en lo que fuera. Conocí facetas ocultas que no le había mostrado a más nadie, como que era un mal perdedor de póker. También escribí sobre su obsesión con el chocolate y la puntualidad.

Shaoran leía con una sonrisa alegre todo lo que había escrito, incluso lo que tuve que colocar por las preguntas que no quiso responder. Eso sí lo había consultado con él antes de colocarlo y estuvo de acuerdo. También describí la forma en la que Shaoran creció como hombre, como persona y cómo logró superar las barreras que lo separaban de su felicidad, sin entrar en detalles sobre su divorcio.

Y al final… escribí lo que él había logrado cambiar en mí. Fui un poco más arriesgada que Akiyama, pues detallé varias de mis inseguridades y cómo Shaoran fue haciéndome ver, poco a poco, la mujer maravillosa que yo era en el interior.

—Gracias a los datos recopilados en este proyecto, no solo logré conocer a un perfecto desconocido a profundidad —leyó—. También logré conocer a una mujer desconocida que vivía en mi interior y que ahora tengo el placer de entender y mostrar. Shaoran Li se convirtió en un símbolo de descubrimiento personal para mí y estaré agradecida con mi compañero por siempre.

El auditorio quedó sumido en un silencio profundo después de que Shaoran terminara de leer y, precisamente, fue Akiyama quien se levantó junto a su compañero a aplaudirnos.

—Excelente reporte, Sakura —dijo Clow—. Ahora, ¿podría decirnos si ella ha acertado en la descripción que ha dado de usted, joven Li?

—Sakura logró ver aspectos que yo desconocía de mí mismo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Posiblemente, ni mi madre me conoce tanto como ella.

—Ella mencionó que usted no quiso responder una pregunta y en otras que tenían que ver con la pregunta del día, también se mostró reacio —dijo—. ¿Justificó bien su negativa?

—Perfectamente… y debo añadir que al final del proyecto, en la pregunta veintiuno, las respondí sin problema.

—Eso significa que se creó un… vinculo de confianza.

Shaoran sonrió.

—El vínculo que se formó entre nosotros es más fuerte que eso y usted lo sabe —dijo altanero… Eso ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa—. Es más, por cómo nos mira, puedo decir que usted lo esperaba.

—¿Es experto leyendo las miradas de los demás?

—Soy empresario, profesor. De eso vivo.

—Ah… —Clow guardó silencio por un momento y luego, volvió a sonreír—. ¿Y qué interpretó en la mirada de Sakura Kinomoto?

Okey… Clow estaba preguntando más de la cuenta y eso de verdad ya no me estaba gustando, pero Shaoran parecía estar disfrutándolo de lo lindo.

—Vi una mujer apasionada por lo que hace, que vive su vida de la mejor forma posible y que le gusta ayudar a las personas. Por eso será una gran psicóloga y estoy orgulloso de ella.

Clow realizó un par de anotaciones y sonrió.

—Debo aceptar que tiene usted razón —dijo—. No solo cultivó su empatía hacia un desconocido, sino que logró guiarlo a usted en un camino de descubrimiento y crecimiento personal. Excelente trabajo, Sakura. Pueden bajar.

Aun no entendía que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero ya no importaba ¡Clow me había felicitado! ¡Dos jodidas veces! ¡Ah! Si no estuviéramos en este estúpido auditorio ya me le habría lanzado encima de Shaoran para besarlo ¡Estaba en una nube!

—¿Feliz? —me preguntó a penas estuvimos sentados.

—Podría bailar de felicidad.

—Entonces bailaríamos juntos, soy buen bailarín.

—Eso tengo que verlo.

—Dalo por hecho, cariño —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Guardamos silencio cuando llamaron a la siguiente pareja. Realmente todos los informes habían sido interesantes, habíamos usado diferentes enfoques, técnicas para analizar los datos y habíamos plasmado los resultados de forma maravillosa. Incluso Mori hizo un buen reporte, ella pertenecía al grupo que prefirió mantenerse imparcial y profesional, aunque por las miradas que se daban esos dos, no habían logrado compenetrarse tanto…

Vaya, ahora que volvía a ver al chico malote que me rechazó aquel día… me daba cuenta que había pasado ya un buen tiempo ¡Que lejano se me hacía todo eso!

Clow volvió a subir a la tarima y agradeció la asistencia de nuestros compañeros y de los espectadores que habían asistido. Reveló estar muy orgulloso de todos nosotros y que, en verdad, todos habían sido proyectos interesantes y con resultados valiosos.

—A los que han ganado amigos, valórenlos —dijo—. Aquellos que mantuvieron una distancia prudencial y profesional, bien hecho, es difícil no involucrarse a nivel personal con un paciente y ustedes utilizaron esta experiencia como entrenamiento. Los que se alejaron de sus compañeros por diferencias de criterios, analícense ambos. Y… la categoría final, los que se enamoraron, —Sus ojos misteriosos cayeron en nosotros, enseguida mis mejillas ardieron—, sepan que contaron con una excelente suerte. No la desperdicien. Muchas gracias.

¡Oh rayos! ¡¿Él lo sabía?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—Andando, gatita. —Cuando miré a Shaoran, noté que tenía su mano extendida hacia mí.

Aun confundida, la tomé y caminamos por los largos pasillos, agarrados de las manos ¿Qué diablos había querido decir Clow con eso? ¿Por qué nos había mirado precisamente a nosotros? ¡¿Y por qué sonrió?! De solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

—¿Por qué crees que dio ese extraño mensaje al final?

—Porque ese sujeto sabía muy bien lo que hacía desde un principio —dijo, riendo.

—¿Quiso jugar al celestino?

—No lo creo… algún motivo oculto tendrá. Estoy seguro.

Al ver que me estaba guiando hacia su auto, me detuve.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú y yo tenemos una apuesta pendiente —dijo, abriéndome la puerta del auto.

—Lo recuerdo y reafirmo que ganaré —dije, entrando en mi preciosa _Furia nocturna_.

—Pues ha llegado el día de mostrar las cartas, preciosa —dijo, al sentarse en su asiento.

Shaoran hizo rugir el auto y salimos del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

¿A dónde? Pues mientras fuera con él, a cualquier sitio, pero debido a la intensidad de lo que había escrito en mi informe… prefería ir a cualquiera de nuestros hogares, esto iba a requerir de… privacidad. Al final, me decidí por su apartamento porque quería ver si ya había terminado de decorarlo y al llegar, vi con satisfacción que sí lo había hecho.

Las paredes verdes hacían un contraste perfecto con las cortinas de un blanco impoluto. Las repisas ya estaban instaladas en las paredes y en ellas reposaban las fotografías de su familia y había colocado algunas con mis jefes y Midori.

—Allí falta algo —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… —Nos señalé a ambos—. Una foto de ambos.

—No se diga más.

Shaoran sacó su móvil y pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros para acercarme a él, enseguida su calor corporal se traspasó al mío.

—¿Lista? —Asentí porque mi cerebro se había ido de vacaciones—. Sonríe, cariño. Esta es nuestra primera fotografía, juntos.

Un calor extremo me embriagó y la sonrisa brotó por si sola. No era fingida, era un gesto sincero de felicidad. Mientras esperaba que él se decidiera a tomarla, sentí una sensación cálida, suave y húmeda sobre mi mejilla derecha. Allí apareció el flash.

—Perfecta. —susurró en mi oído.

—No… no… no la has visto —tartamudeé.

—No necesito verla para saberlo —dijo, acariciando mi mejilla—. Pero si quieres comprobarlo…

Shaoran pasó sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular y buscó la imagen, sonrió y me la mostró. Quedé fascinada. Él tenía los ojos apenas abiertos mientras yo sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin planearlo, había quedado una imagen perfecta y hermosa.

—¿Me la envías?

Shaoran asintió y enseguida mi teléfono avisó que ya la había recibido.

—Es hora de sacar las cartas, gatita —dijo—. ¿Quién va primero?

—¡Yo! —respondí.

Salí corriendo al mueble donde había dejado mi bolso y saqué el informe. Al estar de nuevo frente a él, se lo entregué.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Tu informe —dije, sonriendo—. Es la versión extendida.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron hermosamente y se dispuso a leer de inmediato. A medida que sus ojos se paseaban de aquí para allá, una sonrisa hermosa y brillante se iba dibujando en su boca.

En este informe no había secretos. Expresé en él todo lo que sentía, volqué allí todos mis sentimientos y plasmé cómo en veintiún días me había enamorado de él. Amaba su forma de ser, traviesa y apasionada. Podía escucharlo hablar horas y horas sobre su trabajo porque, a pesar de no entender mucho de la arquitectura, él era feliz hablando de ella y eso era suficiente motivo para mí. También escribí sobre lo que él me hacía sentir cuando me miraba embelesado cuando hablaba de mi carrera y de lo que quería lograr en un futuro. Él realmente, me prestaba atención.

Me encantaba discutir con él y que luego se disculpara, porque lucía tierno haciendo un mohín. También escribí lo inútil que era luchar contra su adicción por el chocolate y sobre su terquedad.

En ese informe mostré al hombre fuerte y valeroso del cual estaba enamorada. Era mi forma de enseñarle mi visión de él, así como él lo había hecho con su dibujo aquella vez.

Y, por último, así como había hecho con el informe de Clow, le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí. Le di las gracias por haberme escuchado, por haber soportado mis locuras y mis preguntas, pero, sobre todo, por haberme instado a descubrir a la mujer maravillosa que soy.

Al final una dedicatoria que leí en voz alta cuando levantó la vista cristalina hacia mí.

—Para el hombre maravilloso que, con una sonrisa y una mirada de otoño, logró capturar mi corazón. Una pareja extraña, un lobo herido y una gatita insegura que, juntos, lograron crecer y avanzar ¿Seguirás avanzando conmigo?

—Eres... malditamente buena en el póker.

—Te dije que tenía flor imperial —Shaoran se acercó con lentitud y bajó su cabeza hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces… te besaré y te mostraré que, como te lo había dicho, me quedé con el mejor premio de todos —Un ligero toqué y continuó—. La joya de la corona… y es una esmeralda.

¿Para qué replicar?

Shaoran tomó mi sonrisa como una aprobación y esa vez, si abordó mi boca con ahínco y desenfreno. Todas las sensaciones que sentí durante nuestro primer beso en aquella habitación de hotel, quedaron eclipsadas por la descarga eléctrica que sentía ahora. Sus manos estaban fijas en mi cadera, pero me apretaban de tal forma que me obligaban a estar completamente pegada a su cuerpo… y yo más que encantada.

La danza de nuestras bocas era sensual, erótica y magnética. Con cada segundo que pasaba, quería más y más de él. Era un frenesí exquisito y placentero que nublaba todos mis sentidos. Y cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda… ¡Dios! ¡Esto era el cielo! Y lo mejor era que aún quedaba mucho por descubrir.

—¿Qué rayos has hecho conmigo? —preguntó, separándose—. Ni siquiera puedo controlarme.

—No te controles —jadeé sobre sus labios.

—Pero…

—Shaoran. —Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, noté que los suyos estaban completamente dorados, hermosos, resplandecientes… y llenos de excitación y deseo—. Calladito, más bonito.

—Tú mandas, yo obedezco, cariño.

Me alzó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Esta noche, dejaríamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotros.

Nuestros anhelos, nuestras alegrías, nuestras tristezas… todo era transmitido a través de besos, caricias y jadeos. Gemí su nombre incontable veces, así como él clamó el mío, jamás me había sentido tan… femenina, tan deseada y tan poderosa en toda mi vida. El éxtasis que alcanzamos juntos fue sublime y maravilloso, al punto de que los temblores de mi cuerpo eran incontrolables y más cuando el repartía pequeños y traviesos besos por mi cara.

—Entiendes que no vas a poder librarte de mí después de esto ¿Cierto?

Después de tan maravillosa experiencia ¿Me creía capaz de salir corriendo? Mínimo repetía unas cuantas veces esta noche, fue lo que pensé. Shaoran se acostó boca abajo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y me observaba con tanta vehemencia… que me hacía sentir única, especial y apreciada en todos los sentidos. Mis ojos se separaron de los suyos cuando, al fin, pude ver el hermoso lobo que adornaba su espalda. Mis dedos delinearon la hermosa figura y me detuve en sus ojos. Sonreí, tan profundos, tan misteriosos y tan hermosos como los de Shaoran.

—Eres libre de ser mi prisionero.

—Eso no tiene sentido, gatita —dijo riendo.

—Lo tiene… porque solo cuando desees ser mío, lo serás. Así como cuando yo desee ser tuya, lo seré.

—¿Y si quiero que eso sea por mucho tiempo?

—Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Shaoran se posicionó sobre mí y me admiró desde arriba. Esa imagen sexy y poderosa me encendió de nuevo.

—Tenemos un trato, gatita.

—¿Me harás un contrato?

—Son reglas sencillas… —Se aclaró la garganta y me las reveló—. Ser sinceros el uno con el otro, debemos respetemos siempre y… quiero y ansió tenerte en mi cama mínimo dos veces a la semana.

—Añadiremos a eso dos veces en la mía —dije, riendo—. Eso nos deja tres días de descanso.

—Eres increíble.

—Ya me lo habías dicho, pero me encanta que lo reafirmes.

Shaoran comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo, ni corta ni perezosa le di espacio.

—¿Novia?

—¿Novio?

Sonrió.

—Rompí la última regla del contrato. —Mi corazón dio un salto cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca—. Solo requería de veintiuna preguntas para descubrir que te amo.

—Lo mismo digo —dije, besándolo—. Te amo.

—Luego te mostraré las pruebas de mi propio proyecto.

—¿Cuál proyecto, lobito?

—Dije luego, cariño… Ahora solo deseo memorizar cada centímetro de ti.

Shaoran abordó mi boca de nuevo y simplemente me dejé llevar por el placer que me provocaban sus caricias. Toda esta experiencia había sido loca y hasta extraña, pero no cambiaría la forma en la que nos habíamos conocido y enamorado. Gracias a este extravagante proyecto, había terminado prendada de un hombre maravilloso y, juntos, demostramos que solo se necesitaban de veintiuna preguntas… para enamorarse.

 **¡Y final!**

 **Ahora sí, el proyecto ha llegado a su fin ;) Espero hayan disfrutado de este fic, ya solo queda el epílogo y con eso cerramos totalmente :) No diré mucho porque no me quedarán palabras para decir en el final final haha Pero debo decir que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, especialmente porque ustedes me han hecho saber que las emociones fueron transmitidas :) De verdad, muchas gracias a todos por esta oportunidad.**

 **Todavía nos queda una pregunta ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Clow? ¿Se sabrá en el epílogo? Y ya me imagino que me brincaran porque no mostré un lemon haha pero prometo compensarlas pronto… quizás XD Es que soy experta dejándolo a la imaginación, pero ¿Quién sabe si les traigo algo de eso? xD**

 **Un besito 3**


	25. Epílogo

**Hola chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten… Comencemos…**

 **Epílogo**

 _ **Ocho meses después**_

— _Ya era hora que tomaran unas vacaciones. Me alegro por ambos, hija_.

—Sí, el lugar es precioso —dije—. Pero lo que realmente me emociona es que, en tres días, por fin, podré ir a casa.

— _Yo me quedaría más días en la playa, si fuera tú._

Reí, mi papá era todo un caso.

—Podemos venir en otra ocasión, papá. Además, ya le hemos dado muchas largas a esto. De verdad, Shaoran quiere conocerlos —dije, sonriendo—. Desde que se enteró que eres arqueólogo no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti y de todo lo que quiere preguntarte.

— _Bueno, es arquitecto. Es normal que le llame la atención la arqueología._

—Creo que las pirámides de Guiza son sus amantes. No le digas que ya lo descubrí.

Ambos nos echamos a reír ¡Dios! Amaba conversar con mi papá, pero saber que en tres días podría verlo y a mi hermano que también estaba de vacaciones en casa, me llenaba el alma y el pecho de felicidad.

A mi hermano no lo veía desde las navidades del año pasado y a mi papá desde hace tres meses que apareció en Tokio sorpresivamente para poder visitarme, aprovechando que tenía que dictar una conferencia en la universidad. Lamentablemente, Shaoran no pudo conocerlo porque estaba en un viaje de negocios en Francia y desde ese momento, estuvo insistiendo en que debíamos ir a Tomoeda para poder conocerlo en persona porque únicamente se habían hablado por teléfono. Y después de un mes de planeaciones, decidimos tomar unas buenas vacaciones para poder disfrutar de unos días en la playa y luego… podría mostrarle a Shaoran mi pequeña ciudad y presentarle formalmente a mi familia.

¡Todavía no podía creer que tuviéramos ocho meses juntos!

— _Bien, los esperamos entonces_ —dijo—. _Tu hermano también está deseoso de conocer a tu novio._

—Para tratar de intimidarlo, seguramente —resoplé, haciendo reír a mi padre.

— _Trataré de mantenerlo controlado._

—Gracias por esto, papá.

— _No tienes nada que agradecer, hija_ —dijo en tono gentil—. _¡Ah! Y recuerda usar bloqueador. Tu piel es muy sensible._

—Lo sé, papá. Ya no soy una niña —dije, inflando mis mejillas.

— _Lo serás siempre para mí, mi cerezo_ —dijo—. _Y recuerda que estoy orgulloso de ti._

De verdad, este tipo de conversaciones… me llenaban y me impulsaban a seguir adelante.

Luego de colgar, me enfoqué en la vista que se extendía ante mis ojos. La hermosa playa brillaba con los rayos del sol como si la superficie estuviera adornada por pequeños diamantes, era simplemente perfecto.

—¿Te gusta? —escuché que me hablaban al oído.

Shaoran me abrazó desde la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Ahora, la vista era mucho mejor.

—Me encanta. La playa se ve hermosa y hasta dan ganas de bajar de una vez para aprovecharla al máximo.

—Si no hubiera tanta arena, sería perfecto.

—Debemos trabajar en tu aversión contra la arena.

Sentí como sus manos me tomaban de los brazos y me giraba para tenerme de frente. Sus ojos estaban completamente dorados y su cabello húmedo me incitaba a sumergir mis dedos en él para sacudirlo.

—Pues tengo una buena técnica que puede usar, señorita psicóloga.

—¿Ah sí? Dígame cual es, señor Li.

—Pues… —Shaoran se inclinó para hablar justo sobre mis labios y apretó su agarré en mi cadera—. Tenerte a mi lado con el traje de baño rosa que te regalé… podría dejar la arena en un décimo plano ¿Lo trajiste?

La pregunta ofendía. Ese traje de baño se había convertido en mi favorito porque me hacía lucir hermosa, sensual… y los ojos de Shaoran se encendían cuando me lo veía puesto. Así que asentí con lentitud y su sonrisa se amplió.

Shaoran comenzó a repartir cortos besos en mi cuello, incliné mi cabeza para darle más acceso e hizo un largo y tortuoso camino de caricias hasta llegar a mi boca y dejarme sin aliento. Amaba sus besos, mi temperatura subía de golpe cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban y me hacían gemir y suspirar de placer.

Su mano descendió hasta posarla sobre mi muslo y alzó mi pierna para que la enredara en su cintura. Bien… alguien estaba muy dispuesto a llevar esto al siguiente nivel.

De repente, el sonido de mi teléfono se escuchó. Shaoran comenzó a bajar un poco la intensidad del beso.

—Contesta.

—No debe ser nada —dije, volviendo a besarlo.

—¿Y si es tu padre?

—Acabo de colgar con él —dije entre besos.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y los ánimos volvieron a encenderse… para caer en picada cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Shaoran soltó una risilla y besó mi nariz.

—Anda… ya después tendremos tiempo y me asegurare de apagar los malditos teléfonos.

Resoplando, fui hasta la mesita donde lo había dejado, era Hana quien me estaba llamando.

—Hola, Hana.

— _¡Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que contestaste!_ —dijo—. _No interrumpo nada ¿Cierto?_

¿Qué si no interrumpía? Su llamada fue con un balde de agua fría que nos bajó la calentura, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Tranquila, no hay problema —dije—. ¿Qué pasó?

Después de la entrega del proyecto, HAna y yo decidimos aplicar la misma idea del proyecto de Clow en nosotras y había funcionado perfectamente. Nos hicimos muy amigas y había logrado conocerla a profundidad, descubriendo que era una buena chica y le encantaba la repostería. Gracias a ella, había aprendido varias recetas que luego le preparaba a Shaoran y él más que encantado.

— _¿Ya leíste el artículo de Clow? Esta genial ¿Verdad?_

—¿Qué artículo?

— _¿No has revisado tu correo? ¡Clow nos lo envió a todos!_

No había visto el teléfono hasta que mi papá llamó y luego… bueno… tenía otras cosas es que pensar.

—No, no he visto nada —le dije—. ¿De qué trata el artículo?

— _¡De nosotros! ¡De nuestros proyectos!_ —Mi boca formó una "o" perfecta—. _Y debo admitir que Clow ha sabido ganarse su fama ¡Y salió en la Behavior connections! Eso te debe decir algo._

—Pero… ¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Qué…? ¡Oh Dios! ¡La _Behavior connections_!

— _¡Sí! No salen nuestros nombres, pero saber que estamos incluidos en el et al. es genial._

¿Genial? ¡Era maravilloso! ¡Madre mía! ¡Había participado en un estudio que fue publicado en una de las mejores revistas de psicología!

—Voy a revisarlo y te llamo luego ¿Sí?

— _Créeme, te encantará._ —Y colgó.

Me metí en mi correo y noté que, efectivamente, tenía un correo de Clow Reed. Mientras se descargaba el archivo, leí sus palabras de agradecimiento por haber participado entusiastamente en su investigación que, en realidad, ya tenía un par de años en marcha. Okey, eso no lo sabía, pero ¿Qué importaba cuantos años se había tardado? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba dentro de un et al. de la _Behavior connections_!

—¿Qué sucede, gatita?

—Al parecer, Clow publicó una nueva investigación y tiene que ver con nuestros proyectos. —Shaoran rio suavemente, eso me decía que él sabía algo—. ¿Lo sospechabas?

—Me di una idea cuando entregamos el proyecto —dijo sonriendo—. Su mirada era demasiado analítica y sus preguntas también.

El archivo se descargó al fin y lo abrí, Shaoran se colocó detrás de mí para leer también.

A groso modo, el artículo hablaba de la amplia revisión bibliográfica que Clow y sus colaboradores habían realizado sobre el tiempo mínimo estimado para la formación de un vínculo fuerte entre individuos, pero él y su equipo lo cuestionaban y eso los llevó a plantearse ¿Qué pasaría si la interacción entre los individuos se llevaba a cabo de forma intensa y constante? Allí, precisamente, entrábamos nosotros. Con nuestros proyectos, el profesor Clow Reed logró demostrar que sí era posible la formación de vínculos intensos y profundos que solo se habían evidenciado en relaciones largas en tan solo veintiún días, por lo que concluía que las fortalezas de esas conexiones no se relacionaban con el tiempo que pasaba, sino con la interacción eficaz que se daba entre los individuos para conocerse. El mito y los paradigmas de que una relación que tomaba meses o incluso años en formarse eran las más sólidas, se caían ante los hechos recolectados en su investigación, concluyó.

—Preguntas espontáneas, sin preparación previa para responder, permiten que la opinión de la persona sea la más sincera y eso conlleva a una reacción del otro, a un debate que puede afianzar los vínculos y generar sentimientos. Se concluye que es posible conocer a profundidad a una persona en tan solo veintiún días, si la interacción ocurrida entre los individuos conlleva a información útil, pertinente y profunda sobre las personalidades de cada uno. —Leí en voz alta.

Incluso resumía algunas de las preguntas que más se repitieron en nuestros proyectos como las más acertadas.

—Vaya…

—Sí… Vaya… —repetí.

Shaoran volvió a reír.

—Bueno, debo admitir que tu profesor es muy listo y todos ganamos algo con esta investigación —dijo, volteándome hacia él—. El obtuvo sus datos, tú la calificación más alta, yo comprobé que sí es posible enamorarse en veintiún días y, lo más importante, logramos sanar, crecer y avanzar, juntos —dijo, besando mi nariz—. Ganar, ganar.

Amaba cuando se ponía todo reflexivo.

—Tienes toda la razón. Es más, si es así, no me importaría participar en otro de sus estudios.

—Yo tengo una investigación que desarrollar ahora y para ello debes tomar una decisión.

—¿Y cuál será?

—Probamos la cama o… me ayudas a cumplir una de mis fantasías.

—¿Cuál fantasía?

Shaoran se inclinó y besó mis labios con lentitud. Era una tortura.

—Hacerlo en la playa.

—¡Pero si odias la arena!

—Las fantasías no obedecen a la razón, ese es el tema que debemos investigar juntos —dijo, riendo—. Entonces…

Sonreí. Era hora de experimentar algo nuevo.

—Me pondré el traje de baño rosa.

—¡Dios! Como te amo.

Nuestro presente siempre sería una causa de las experiencias pasadas. Gracias a ellas estábamos hoy aquí, compartiendo juntos y esperando por las nuevas experiencias que nos llevarían hacia un gran futuro. Al final, sí habíamos sido los conejillos de indias que Clow utilizó para realizar su propia investigación, pero, estando ahora entre los brazos de Shaoran que me abrazan con amor y protección, podía decir que… no me arrepentía de haber sido participe de tan hermosa práctica.

 **Y ahora sí ¡Final!**

 **Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me brindaron con este fic. Saber que logré llegarles y hasta causar que hicieran introspección con las preguntas y las respuestas fue maravilloso. De verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Esta historia nació con el objetivo de relajarme un poco para poder entrar a la edición de EPDLM fresquecita, pero logré crear una historia muy linda que también me hizo hacer introspección a mí misma. Gracias por todo su apoyo, por haber leído esta historia y por haber comentado para hacerme saber sus opiniones, buenas y malas. No todos pensamos igual, lo que puede ser bueno para mí, no necesariamente debe ser bueno para otro, pero siempre que sepamos expresarnos con buenas intenciones y hacer las críticas de buena manera, serán siempre bien recibidas ;)**

 **Quiero decirles que NO dejaré de escribir. Ya tengo una nueva historia que comenzaré a subir dentro de poco y les dejaré información en mi página de Facebook sobre ella ;) y tengo otra que apenas está en planeación haha Sí, mi imaginación no para de crear.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, tanto aquellos que siempre comentaron como los lectores fantasmitas ;) gracias a ustedes es que nosotros, los escritores de fics, seguimos haciéndolo. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo ;)**

 **Un besito 3**


End file.
